That's Not How The Story Goes
by COTT FAN
Summary: Emma and Killian (Hook) are ready to start their happily ever after, but Zelena shows up and ruins everything, now it's up to Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and Regina to save Emma before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Dream

A/N Hello my fellow readers, I would like to start this fanfiction by saying I am just in the middle of Once Upon a Time season 5, so I have no idea what's been happening in season 6, this story will have some aspects from earlier in the show's seasons, but for the most part this is just an idea I came up with, so I ask that no one spoil anything about the end of season 5, or season 6. That being said I hope you enjoy my Emma and Hook story, I may be a little too obsessed with this couple but they're just so perfect! Anyways on with the story:

Chapter 1: Bad Dream

Emma smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms, sleeping, she had fallen asleep while Emma had been feeding her.

"Oh Cassandra," Emma said sighing, "You wake me up at three am for your feeding, and you can't even finish your whole bottle."

Taking the bottle Emma placed it on the table beside her, and then stood up carefully, so she wouldn't wake her baby up, unfortunately for her she accidentally knocked the bottle off the table and it fell to the ground breaking, waking Cassandra up.

"Crap!" Emma said rocking Cassandra slightly trying to calm her down.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked running out of the room with an alarmed look on his face.

"Yeah." Emma said repositioning Cassandra so her head was on her chest, her favourite position to be in, even though it wasn't too comfortable for Emma it was the only way to calm Cassandra down, since she was only a few weeks old Emma figured it was because she could hear her heart, just like she could in the womb.

"You broke another bottle?" Killian asked, looking down at the shattered remains of the bottle that Emma had accidentally hit with her arm.

"Yeah," Emma said feeling slightly embarrassed, she had broken probably about five bottles since Cassandra was born, "we probably should have brought some plastic ones back with us."

Killian laughed kissing Emma's head, "well on the plus side," he said patting Cassandra's head, "at least you got her back to sleep."

Emma looked down at Cassandra smiling, "she loves the sound of my heart."

"And I love you." Killian said leaning in for a kiss, which Emma gladly returned.

"I love you too." Emma said feeling her heart flutter, her and Hook had been married for a few months now, and had been seeing each other for over a year, but his kisses never ceased to make her heart skip a few beats, she had never been so happy with anyone.

"I'll clean the bottle up, you go and get some sleep."

Emma looked at Killian and then at the glass, "are you sure?" she asked unsure, "you helped my Father all day…"  
"Emma," Hook said placing a finger over her lips interrupting her, "I fell asleep pretty early, you've been up every couple of hours with Cassandra, yes I'm sure."

Emma smiled up at Killian kissing him once again, "alright thank you."

Hook smiled at Emma, moving out of the way to allow her to pass by with Cassandra without waking her up, Emma moved very carefully and walked on her tiptoes so she wouldn't wake Cassandra, walking into her and Killian's bedroom, that was also serving as Cassandra's room for the time being, Emma placed Cassandra gently into her crib bending down and kissing her head.

"I love you, sweetheart." Emma whispered barely audible, Cassandra started snoring lightly, Emma sighed happy that she had stayed a sleep, and tiptoed out of the room shutting the door quietly.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" Killian asked dumping out the last shards of glass into the garbage.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were OK." Emma said.

Killian walked over to Emma placing his hand on her waist, "you need some sleep."

Emma put her arms around Killian's neck, "well, I've always been stubborn." Emma whispered kissing Killian with more force then she originally intended, but Killian kissed back with just as much force.

"Well maybe it's good to be stubborn sometimes." Killian said when they both took a break to catch their breath after a few long moments of kissing.

Emma chuckled as Hook pushed her against the wall lightly, as to not wake Cassandra or Snow and Charming, since they were still living in their castle for the time being, and started kissing again, and in that instant everything seemed to stand still, Emma could feel her heart pounding, and as she placed her hand on Killian's chest she found that his heart was pounding as well, Killian kissed her neck a couple of times, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the couch, the whole time they never stopped kissing, it wasn't until a bright light went by the window that Killian and Emma finally stopped kissing looking out the window.

"What was that?" Killian asked.

"I don't know…" Emma said standing up walking to the window looking out of it, gasping she turned to Killian her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Emma, what's wrong?!" Killian demanded, running to the window gasping when he saw a dragon breathing fire and most of the land was on fire.

"Let's go!" Emma cried grabbing a sword, running out of the room she stopped one of the servants, "look after Cassandra!" Emma demanded, not waiting to hear the answer as she ran after Killian to the front door of the castle, where Mary Margaret and David already were.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said surprised, "where's Cassandra."

"She's safe." Emma said reassuring Snow.

"Who's the dragon?" Killian asked.

"Maleficent?" Emma asked.

"No, when she turns into a dragon there's always a hint of red in her eyes, not green." David said looking at Killian, "are you with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Killian said, and before Mary Margaret or Emma could stop them, David and Killian were running towards the dragon, taking swings at it, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Where's Regina when you need her?!" Emma growled.

"Took Henry on a vacation," Mary Margaret said, sighing Emma remembered that they had gone to visit some parts of the enchanted forest together, so luckily Henry wasn't there, but unluckily that meant that Regina wasn't there, and Emma's magic wasn't strong enough to do anything by herself.

"David!" Mary Margaret cried as the dragon's tail swung at him sending him flying against a tree.

"Dad!" Emma cried watching as David fell to the ground unconscious.

"You're going to pay for that!" Killian said swinging his sword at the dragon, the dragon looked down at Killian, breathing fire at him, he managed to jump out of the way.

"I need to help him!" Emma said trying to run down the stairs but Mary Margaret stopped her.

"No, think of Cassandra." Mary Margaret said wiping away one of Emma's tears as she watched Killian jump out of the way of more fire, but Emma knew that Killian was starting to get tired, as he jumped out of the way, the dragon put its foot on him, making him unable to move.

"Killian!" Emma cried tears running down her face as she tried to escape her Mothers clutches.

"Emma…" Killian said looking at her with tears running down his face as well, "I love you." He managed to say just as the dragon breathed fire on him.

Emma gasped sitting up in bed disoriented for a minute, looking around she discovered that she was still in her parents' house, in Storybrooke, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, she wiped away the few tears that were still escaping her eyes, and looked down at her stomach still flat, and she hadn't had any morning sickness so Emma was pretty sure that she wasn't pregnant, looking beside her she was surprised to see that Killian wasn't in bed, which was odd she didn't even hear or feel him get up this morning.

"Emma!" David's voice called from downstairs, "I made breakfast!"

Emma wasn't even sure if she would be able to eat after the dream she just had, but she knew that was silly since it was only a dream, no matter how real it seemed.

"Emma!" David called again, "are you up?"

Emma cleared her throat which still had a tickle in it and then called back, "yes!" before getting out of bed, and walking downstairs.

As Emma walked downstairs she was expecting to see Killian at the table, but he wasn't there either, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were all around the table _,_ although Mary Margaret was feeding Neal, and David and Henry were eating.

"Morning, Mom." Henry said smiling as she sat down beside him.

"Morning, kid." Emma said rustling his hair a bit.

"Did you sleep OK?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Emma answered maybe a little too quickly, since Henry and David were now looking at her with the same concern as Mary Margaret, making Emma wonder what she looked like.

"I just had a nightmare and didn't sleep well last night." Emma decided to only tell the half-truth since she didn't want to bring up the dream again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked as she finished feeding Neal, and burped him, before standing up and putting him in his crib and then finally sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"No I'm good." Emma said picking up a piece of the toast on her plate putting some butter on it, and then eating it, before looking around, she had expected Killian to be in the bathroom, but she had been downstairs long enough to have finished her breakfast now, and still no Killian, "where'd Killian go?" Emma finally asked.

"He left you a note." Henry said pointing to a piece of paper on the counter, Emma took her plate to the kitchen unfolding it.

"What's it say?" David asked.

"That he had to go do some things on his ship." Emma said refolding the paper, "maybe I'll go there today."

"Well why don't you have the day off?" David asked putting on his jacket.

"No I can come in, just let me get changed." Emma said turning to walk back upstairs.

"Emma, you deserve a day off," David said stopping her, "you deserve a day off."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked unsure.

"It's Storybrooke, what's really going to happen?"

Emma wanted to remind him of all the bad things that had happened in this town but having the day off did sound tempting, and she really just wanted a hug from Killian right now.

"Alright thanks, Dad." Emma finally said.

"Anytime."

"Have a good day." Mary Margaret said walking to the door, and kissing David.

"You too." David said smiling at Emma and Henry and then walking out the door.

David hated having to go to work without Emma, because it was so boring without her being there, but she didn't look well at all this morning, but of course she wouldn't tell anyone about her nightmare so there was no point in asking her time and time again since it would just make her angry.

"David!" Killian called running over to David as he made it to his police car.

"Killian," David said surprised, "aren't you supposed to be on your ship?"

Killian looked at David confused for a minute, and then remembered the note he had left for Emma, "right the note."

"So why aren't you there?" David asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you a question…" Killian said trailing off.

David felt his heart sink as he realized what the question was, but he decided to play dumb, "what question would that be?"

Killian felt himself starting to get flushed, and his mouth was extremely dry, in fact he felt like he was going to pass out any second now, why was he so nervous? He was a pirate he had done so many tougher things then asking his girlfriend's Father if he could marry his daughter, this should be easy, and yet here he was standing there looking at his potential Father in law not sure what else to say.

"Well?" David finally asked.

Killian cleared his throat, and took a deep breath trying to make the nerves go away, "sir," he began, "I was wondering if I could have your blessing," Killian said trailing off trying to read David's facial expression, but all he was doing was smirking, it looked like David was enjoying watching Killian, who was usually confident, lose his cool a little bit.

"My blessing for what?" David asked, trying not to laugh.

"May I please ask Emma to be my wife?" Killian finally asked.

Even though David knew that this day would be coming soon, after all Killian and Emma had been very close lately, and they obviously loved each other a lot, it was still hard for a Father to be asked the question if a man could marry his daughter, especially since David and Mary Margaret had missed out on so much of Emma's life, but she wasn't his little girl anymore, and David knew that he had to let her go.

"Killian," he began, "I thank you for asking me for my permission."

"You're welcome, sir." Killian said clearly trying to earn some brownie points out of David.

"I give you my blessing." David said holding out his hand, "congratulations."

Killian took David's hand smiling from ear to ear, "oh thank you sir!"

"You're welcome." David said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work."

"Oh yes of course," Killian said stepping out of the way so David could get in his car, "I'd better go get some stuff set up."

"Good luck." David said starting his car.

"Thank you." Killian said walking away, David watched Killian leave and after he was out of sight he took out his cell phone texting Mary Margaret, and then drove away.

Zelena hated Oz, the munchkins had managed to kidnap her with the help of Dorothy, and that stupid band that Regina had put on her to stop her magic had made its way over with her, so that meant she had no magic to even try and escape from this prison. Sighing she laid down on her very uncomfortable wooden bench that she had to use as a bed, looking up at the ceiling, that was all the excitement she had.

"Zelena!" One of the munchkin guards called, "you have a visitor!"

"A visitor?" Zelena whispered to herself sitting up intrigued, no one ever came to visit her, looking out of the bars of her jail cell, Zelena was surprised when a man walked up, he was tall, probably around six foot six or seven, and he wore a suit of armor, but he was holding his helmet in his hands, and that's when Zelena saw his face, he was very good looking with piercing blue eyes that were still shining even in the darkness of the dungeon, short brunette hair, and as he smiled at her Zelena was surprised to see that even his teeth were shining in the horrible light.

"Zelena?" The strange man finally asked.

"Yes, darling," she said standing up, walking closer to him, "and who might you be?"

"My name is Saunders." He said taking her hand through the bars, "and may I say it's a pleasure to meet you, I have heard of you far and wide, and the stories of you certainly do you no justice." Saunders kissed Zelena's hand.

Zelena chucked feeling herself blush, luckily it wasn't visible since her face had gone back to green shortly after she had arrived in Oz, "well, Saunders, what brings you here?" Zelena asked.

Saunders flashed her another gorgeous smile, "well you and I both want the same thing."

"We do?" Zelena asked confused, "all I want is to get out of here."

"That's all I want to." Saunders said looking around making sure none of the munchkins could hear him, "To be honest, my dear, that's all I want to."

"It is?" Zelena said surprised.

"Absolutely, for once you're out of here you can help me put my plan into action."

Zelena was truly intrigued now, "what plan?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"Saunders laughed, "let's get you out of there first, and then we'll talk."

Zelena rolled her eyes sighing in exasperation, "I've tried."

Saunders smiled holding out his hand, "but I have something you don't have."

"You have magic?" Zelena asked surprised.

Saunders didn't reply he held out his hand and magic came flying out of it dissolving the bars, Zelena stared at him surprised.

"Are you coming?" He asked offering her his hand.

"Who are you?" She asked once again.

"I will tell you everything," Saunders said, "after we get out of here."

Zelena crossed her arms turning away from him, "I don't know if I want to go with someone I don't know."

"If you don't come with me right now then the munchkins will be back in here with Dorothy and then they'll put you in a different cell, and I can guarantee you they'll never let me back in here." Saunders warned.

Zelena turned to face him, gasping as she heard footsteps coming towards them, "well when you put it that way." Zelena said taking Saunders' hand; he made them disappear just in the nick of time.

End Chapter 1

I don't own Once Upon a Time

Please review, and let me know what you think!


	2. 2:Planning and an unexpected development

Chapter 2: Planning and an unexpected development

Mary Margaret looked down at her phone surprised when she saw that the text message was from David, picking up the phone, reading the text:

Mary Margaret, Killian is going to propose to Emma!

Mary Margaret stared at her phone tears filling up in her eyes, she knew that Killian loved Emma, and Emma loved Killian, and she had just been wondering to herself the other day when Killian was going to propose, in fact she began to half wonder if Emma was going to propose instead, since Emma was starting to get a little anxious that Killian wasn't proposing, after all she had been hurt numerous times, but now it seemed as if Emma had met someone that was going to love her for the rest of her life, and after everything that she went through she definitely deserved it.

"Mom," Emma said walking down the stairs, "I'm going to take Henry to the bus stop, and then go see Killian at the docks."

"Alright." Mary Margaret said putting her phone down smiling at her.

"What?" Emma asked eyeing Mary Margaret suspiciously.

"Nothing." Mary Margaret said, putting her phone on the table and walking to Neal's crib looking in on him, he was still sleeping, smiling Mary Margaret looked back at Emma, who had walked to the front door and was getting on the red jacket that she always wore.

"Just think," Mary Margaret said, "one day you might have another child of your own."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret surprised, and almost fell over as visions of her dream came flooding back to her, the baby that she had held in her dream had felt so real, but the again so did the death of Killian.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked running over to Emma taking her hand.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly Mom I'm fine," Emma said giving her a smile, "just Killian and I haven't even talked about children, and after all I gave up Henry, so who's to even say I'd be a good Mom?" Emma asked lying, since she really didn't want to talk about her daydream anymore, it was bad enough the baby thing had made her remember it she had done a good job of not thinking of it for the past hour or so.

"I know you'll be a good Mom." Mary Margaret said squeezing Emma's hand.

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked.

"Mom, I'm ready to go." Henry said walking to the front door.

"OK Henry," Emma said opening the door, Henry ran out.

"The reason why I'm so sure," Mary Margaret whispered, "is because of the way you are with Henry."

"Yeah, but he's a teenager," Emma said looking at Neal, "I don't know how I'd be with a baby."

Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek, "well don't worry about it right now, you'd better get Henry to the bus stop."

Emma nodded and followed Henry down the stairs, and out the front door, as they walked outside she half expected to see Killian by her car waiting for her, but as she looked at her yellow Volkswagen, she felt her heart sink to see he wasn't there waiting for her with a coffee like he did on the days when he went to his ship early, most mornings he would meet up with her as she was taking Henry to the bus stop.

"I guess Killian is still at the docks." Henry said noticing that Killian wasn't waiting for them.

"Yeah…" Emma said trailing off, honestly all she really wanted right now was a big bear hug from Killian, but she figured that she would get that soon enough since she would be heading to the docks as soon as Henry was on the bus.

"Are you sure everything's OK, Mom?" Henry asked looking at Emma, who smiled down at him.

"Yeah I'm sure." Emma said as reassuringly as possible, but truth was that dream really bothered her, and it seemed so real, and since she hadn't seen Killian this morning she really just wanted to make sure that he was OK.

"OK well you know you can tell me anything." Henry said hugging Emma.

"Thanks, kid." Emma said returning the hug.

After the bus picked up Henry, Emma walked to her car, hopping in it and driving off.

Killian watched as Emma sped away, as soon as she was out of sight he ran into the apartment and up the stairs, knocking on the door where she lived with Mary Margaret, Charming, Neal, and Henry, after a few seconds Mary Margaret answered.

"Killian?" She asked surprised.

"Hi, love." Killian said smiling.

"I thought you were proposing to Emma, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That's why I'm here actually," Killian said taking a ring box out of his jacket, "I was hoping for your advice on the ring." Killian said hopeful.

Mary Margaret smiled and stepped aside, "come on in."

Killian smiled and walked into the apartment, Mary Margaret shut the door quietly so she wouldn't wake Neal up.

"So let's see it!" Mary Margaret said excitedly sitting at the table.

Killian smiled sitting down beside her, opening the ring box.

"Oh Killian," Mary Margaret whispered as tears filled her eyes, "Emma will love it."

"You think so?" Killian asked sounding relieved.

"Absolutely, when are you planning on doing it?"

"Hopefully tonight." Killian said, "She really has no idea?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Mary Margaret said taking his hand, "I'm so happy she found you, she deserves to be happy."

Killian smiled, looking down at his hand, "I just want her to know that she'll never be alone again, since I will be there for her for the rest of our lives, no matter what."

Mary Margaret wiped away the tears as they fell from her eyes, "that was so sweet."

"Thanks, love." Killian said shutting the ring box, putting it back in his pocket, "I'd better get going I have a lot of things to set up before tonight."

Kilian stood up walking to the front door, Mary Margaret followed, "so where are you planning on doing it?" She asked anxiously.

"On my ship." Killian said smiling.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked surprised, "Emma's on her way to your ship right now!"

"What?" Killian asked equally as surprised.

"Because of your note, she wanted to see you!"

"Crap!" Killian said running out of the apartment, as he got to the bottom of the stairs he picked up his cellphone scrolling through it until he found Regina's number.

"Hello?" She answered after the second ring.

"Regina!" Killian said breathlessly.

"Killian?" Regina asked surprised, "What's going on?"

"Look I screwed up, I'm planning on proposing to Emma and long story short she's on her way to my ship which is where I'm planning on doing it!" Killian said without taking a breath.

"Alright I'll call her." Regina said.

"Thanks, love." Killian said as she hung up the phone, "please let Regina stop her before she goes inside my ship." Killian whispered to himself.

The Munchkin guard walked back into the dungeon towards Zelena's cell, they didn't keep too many prisoners, but when they did it was his responsibility to make sure that they were in there for a very long time.

"Zelena!" He called, "it's time for your visitor to leave!"

When he didn't get an answer he began walking quicker to her cell, and as he walked around the corner, he was surprised to see that the visitor wasn't standing outside her cell.

"what happened, Zelena?" He called, "you scare him away?" He asked chuckling, walking to her cell, gasping in surprise when he saw that it was empty, and the bars were missing.

"Zelana?" He called looking around, "oh no!" he cried running out of the dungeon, and running up the stairs to where Dorothy was sleeping, normally he would never wake her up, especially since it was so late, but he needed help.

"Dorothy!" He cried banging on the door.

"Come in." Dorothy replied after a minute, and the guard walked in, "what's wrong?" She asked as soon as she saw the look on his face."

"Well, Zelena had a visitor and I let him in, and now…" He said trailing off, he felt so embarrassed Dorothy had put him in charge of taking care of Zelena, and now she was gone, he had failed.

"And now she's what?" Dorothy asked anxiously, "you can tell me."

"She's gone." The guard finally said.

"What?!" Dorothy shrieked jumping out of bed, "we have to find her!" She demanded.

"I'll start a search party!" The guard said running out of the room.

"I'll be right there!" Dorothy called after him, running to the chair that she had left her clothes on, she got dressed, running out of the room, joining the many munchkins the guard had already managed to gather up in the grand ballroom of Zelena's castle that they were currently living in.

"Dorothy, what do we do?!" one of the munchkins demanded.

"What happens if she comes after us?!" Another munchkin cried.

Dorothy raised her hands up in an effort to silence them so that she could tell them her plan, "listen everyone; we need to get a search party set up."

"Are you crazy?!" Several of the munchkins yelled.

"That's a good way to get us all killed!" Several more yelled.

Dorothy raised her hands up again silencing the munchkins who were starting to go into hysterics, "anyone who is willing to help we will start a search party, but it is strictly volunteer only. Dorothy added in so that she wouldn't cause more chaos.

"I'm with you, Dorothy." The guard munchkin said.

"Thank you." Dorothy said looking at the others, "anyone else?" She asked hopeful, but those hopes quickly fell when no other munchkins raised their hands, sighing Dorothy looked at the guard, "well I guess it's just you and me."

"Looks like it." He said, before he began walking out of the room, Dorothy followed him, as they walked towards the front door neither one of them spoke, it wasn't until they made it outside the guard finally broke the silence.

"Where do we even begin? He asked.

"The Enchanted forest." Dorothy said looking up at the moon, which was full.

"The Ehcnanted forest?" The guard asked surprised, "why there?"

"Because Zelena's sister, Regina lives there, and while I'm not sure if they're back yet, it seems like a place that Zelena would go to, to try and stop Regina."

The guard nodded, "makes sense to me, let's go!"

Dorothy bent down picking up the munchkin, then closing her eyes she thought of the Enchanted forest and then clicked her heels together three times, when Dorothy reopened her eyes she smiled when she saw that they were right outside Snow White's and Charming's castle, although it was dark, it didn't look like anyone was there at the moment.

"Looks empty." The guard said before Dorothy could speak.

"Yes it does, but let's start looking anywhere and everywhere, we must find Zelena." Dorothy said as she began walking, the guard hesitated for a moment and then quickly followed Dorothy.

Zelena smiled happily as Dorothy and that stupid guard munchkin walked further and further away from Snow's and Charming's castle.

"Told you they would never think to look for you in here." Saunders said grinning.

"Yes you were right," Zelena said turning to face him, "now what is your plan?" She asked impatiently.

Saunders sat down on the ground patting the spot next to him, Zelena looked at him crossing her arms, "I'm not sitting on the ground, darling." She said in a final tone.

Saunders chuckled, "such a diva aren't we?"

"You'd better believe it."

Saunders shrugged and waved his hands making a cushion appear, "better?"

Zelena sighed realizing that that was about the best she was going to get, she walked over to Saunders sitting down beside him.

"Look I'll be honest with you, I can't tell you my full plan, and I just need you to trust me, and do what I ask you to when I ask you to."

Zelena laughed and shook her head, "uh yeah I don't take orders from anyone," she said standing up, "but thanks for breaking me out of that stupid jail." Zelena said walking towards the window, preparing herself to jump out of it.

"If you leave now you'll never become queen." Saunders stated.

"What?" Zelena asked being taken off guard.

"I thought you weren't interested?" Saunders asked.

Zelena walked back over to him sitting down beside him, "well maybe I am a little bit."

"Then you will do as I say when I say it and not a moment before, or else you will ruin everything." Saunders threatened, "and that also means I am in charge."

"If I become queen in the end you can be in charge all you'd like, darling." Zelena said smiling as she thought of herself as queen.

"That also means you can not ask me any questions, understand?!" Saunders demanded.

"Yes." Zelena said looking down at her wrist, "just one thing?" She asked pointing down at the band.

"That will stay on for now." Saunders said standing up.

"What?" Zelena asked surprised, "won't you want my magic?"

Saunders looked at Zelena and then looked out the window, the full moon was lighting everything up, not that there was much to look at here, just trees, trees, and more trees.

"Hello?" Zelena asked after Saunders had ignored her for quite.

"I'll need your magic," Saunders said trailing off, "eventually."

"Eventually?!" Zelena demanded.

"I need to make sure I can trust you first." Saunders said turning to face her, "don't worry it won't be for much longer, and you said you'd trust me."

Zelena sighed in exasperation crossing her arms, "fine."

Saunders smiled turning out the window, "I'm here Snow, beware." He whispered to himself so quietly that Zelena didn't even hear him.

Regina was surprised when her phone rang as soon as she hung up on Killian, she was even more surprised when she looked at the I.D and it was Gold.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Regina!" Gold said sounding awfully happy from the other end.

"Gold what's going on?" Regina asked eager to get off the phone she had to stop Emma from getting to Killian's ship, and she wasn't sure when Emma had left.

"I need to see you and Emma right away." Gold said.

"What's this about?" Regina asked skeptical, Gold may have changed in the past few months, but Regina still wasn't sure if he was one hundred percent trustworthy.

"I'll tell you when you both get here." Gold said hanging up the phone.

Regina sighed a slight sigh of relief, as she realized that now she had a legit excuse to get Emma into town and away from Killian's ship, and she wouldn't be lying now, so at least Emma's power to detect when people are lying wouldn't alert her to anything.

"Please pick up, Emma." Regina whispered dialing Emma's number.

When Emma made it to the dock she was surprised when her phone rung, she glanced at the I.D surprised to see that it was Regina.

"Regina?" Emma answered, "everything OK?"

"Yeah, Gold wants to see us right away."

"He does?" Emma asked surprised, "what for?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted.

"Well can it wait; I was just about to see Killian." Emma asked sounding hopeful, making Regina feel slightly guilty, but she knew that after he proposed it would be all worthwhile.

"Gold said right away," Regina finally said, "and you know what he gets like."

"Yeah I do…" Emma said feeling her heart sink for the second time that morning, "alright I'll be there in ten."

"See you soon." Regina said ending the call.

Emma sighed looking out of the windshield from here she could see Killian's ship from here, how she wished that she could run over to it quickly, say a quick hello to him, and then go meet Gold, but Emma knew that when she saw Killian she probably wouldn't want to leave him. Sighing once more Emma pulled out of her parking spot driving away.

Killian breathed a sigh of relief as his phone went off and when he checked it he saw that it was a text from Regina telling him that she stopped Emma from going to his ship.

"What can I get you?" Granny asked.

"Can I make a reservation for tonight?" Killian asked hopeful.

Granny took a notebook out of her pocket and looked at it, "uh yep I have one for seven thirty tonight."

Killian smiled, "that's perfect."

Granny smiled as well, writing something in the notebook.

"Hey Killian." Ruby said walking in from the freezer.

"Hi Ruby." Killian nodded his head to her, as Ruby walked by Granny she looked at the notebook and at Killian smiling, "taking Emma out on a date tonight?"

Killian smiled looking at the ground for a minute, "you could say that."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him, "what does that mean?"

Killian looked around making sure no one could hear him, once he made sure the coast was clear he leaned in closer to Ruby and Granny, "promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise!" Ruby said excitement filling her voice.

"Me too." Granny said smiling.

"Alright," Killian said looking around one more time, "I'm planning on asking Emma to marry me."

Ruby gasped excitedly jumping up and down, "oh my God!"

"Congratulations," Granny said putting her notebook back in her pocket, "are you planning on doing it here?"

"No, I'm planning on doing dinner here and then brining her back to my ship and popping the question."

"She'll love that!" Ruby said just as excited, "oh Killian this is so exciting."

"Thanks, love." Killian said feeling the ring box in his pocket, "now all I have to do is do it."

"Are you nervous?" Ruby asked.

"A little bit." Killian admitted.

"Don't be," Ruby said, smiling at Killian, "she loves you, everyone can tell."

"Thanks Ruby." Killian said, "See you tonight." Killian said turning to walk away.

"Killian!" Ruby called after him.

"Yeah?" Killian asked turning around.

"What are you planning on wearing tonight?" Ruby asked curiously.

Killian looked down at his outfit, his usual pirate outfit, "um this." He admitted.

Ruby ran out from behind the counter, grabbing Killian's arm, "you can't wear that!"

"Well I don't have anything else to wear."

"Come on!" Ruby said pulling Killian into the back and up the stairs into her room, once they were inside Ruby ran to her closet, taking out a suit bag.

"What's that?" Killian asked confused.

Ruby smiled unzipping the bag revealing a black suit.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Someone left it here a while back and never returned for it." Ruby said unzipping the whole suit bag reveling black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket, "I think it should fit you."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to get a little dressed up." Killian said taking the suit from Ruby, "thanks Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby said walking out of the room, after she shut the door Killian looked at the suit and then at himself in the mirror, Emma always dressed nicely, it probably wouldn't hurt him to get dressed up for tonight, after all it was a big night. Killian took the ring out once more looking at it, and smiling as he thought of him and Emma being together forever.

Emma pulled up to Gold's just as Regina was walking up.

"Hi Emma." Regina said greeting her.

"Hi." Emma said walking to the door of the store holding it open so Regina could walk in first.

"Regina? Emma?" Belle asked looking at both of them confused, "is everything OK?"

"Yeah, Gold asked us to be here." Emma said.

"Did he not tell you?" Regina asked surprised.

Belle closed the book that she was reading, "no but I just got in mind you."

"Ah hello, Regina and Emma." Gold said walking in from the back.

"What's going on, Gold?" Emma asked skeptical.

Gold smiled walking to his safe, putting the code in and opening it, taking out a book, putting it on the table, Regina and Emma walked over to him.

"A spell book?" Regina asked.

"Not just any spell book." Gold said flipping it to a page turning it so Regina and Emma could read it.

"A transportation spell?" Emma asked after she finished reading it.

"Well this book is usually just for a witch to cast a spell, now normally it would only work for one person, but there are three of us here with magic." Gold said smiling at Emma and Regina.

"Are you saying that if all three of us combine our powers we could get everyone back home?" Regina asked.

"You got it."

"This is incredible," Emma said unbelieving, "where'd you find this?"

"A book in Belle's library."

"Are you seriously willing to help us?" Regina asked Gold skeptically.

"I'd like to go back to my normal life." Gold said taking Belle's hand, "with my wife."

"It would be nice to be back home." Belle said smiling.

"Alright so when do we cast it?" Emma asked.

"I'd say tomorrow night, give the residents a chance to pack up whatever they want." Gold said.

"Alright we'd better call a town meeting." Regina said, looking at Gold, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Gold said.

"Let's go, Emma," Regina said.

"Coming!" Emma called after Regina, and as Emma and Regina walked out of Gold's shop Emma couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she remembered her dream, it had happened in the Enchanted Forest, shaking her head and fighting back tears Emma tried her best to look happy as the residents of Stroybrooke began crowding around her and Regina.

End Chapter 2.

I don't own Once Upon a time


	3. Chapter 3: Finally

Chapter 3: Finally

Emma watched as the last few residents of Storybrooke came out of their homes and shops, Regina had used her megaphone to call for everyone to come to the square in between the clocktower, and as Emma looked out into the crowd she spotted her parents right away, mainly because Neal was crying and they were pretty close to the front of the crowd, she then spotted Belle and Gold, apparently they had come out of his store Emma hadn't even noticed. As Emma continued scanning the crowd she realized that everyone was there, everyone but one person.

"Where's Killian?" Regina whispered to Emma playing dumb.

"I don't know," Emma admitted, "I should try calling him."

"No time," Regina said looking out at the crowd, picking up her megaphone, "residents of Storbrooke, Emma and I have some very exciting news," Regina trailed off as most of the residents started whispering to each other about what the news could be, Regina raised her hand silencing the crowd, "Emma and I have learned of a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest."

The whole crowd erupted into cheers, and applause.

"What?!" Leroy asked excitedly.

"Are you serious?!" Ruby asked equally as excited.

"Yes," Regina said yelling to be heard over the crowd even with her megaphone, "Emma, and I as well as Gold will be doing the spell to send us back home tomorrow night." Regina said happily, however the crowd didn't quite share Regina's excitement at the mention of Gold helping.

"Gold?" Granny asked surprised, "can we really trust him?"

"Yes you can," Gold said walking through the crowd, "for I'd like to get home as well." He said as he stopped just slightly in front of Regina and Emma.

The crowd eyed him suspiciously, Emma sighed in exasperation taking the megaphone from Regina, "anyone who doesn't trust Gold, is more than welcome to stay here." Emma said a little harsher then she intended.

"Why do you trust him all of a sudden, sister?!" Leroy demanded.

"Yes Gold has done some things wrong in the past, and I understand that he's wronged some…" Emma trailed off looking at the looks on people's faces as she said some, "most of you," Emma said quickly changing her sentence, "but he's changed, and I for one trust him."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Gold said giving her a smile.

The crowd looked at one another and then looked back at Regina, Emma, and Gold, for a long while none of them spoke.

"So when do we leave?" Mary Margaret asked finally breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow night," Regina said, "that gives everyone a chance to pack up anything that they'd like to bring with them, I will alert everyone when we're ready to go." Regina said.

Emma watched as the crowd began thinning out, but that still didn't answer her question as to where Killian was, was he avoiding her?

"You alright, Emma?" Regina asked noticing the look on Emma's face, Emma looked at Regina forcing a smile, "yeah."

"Alright, I'm sure that Killian will be home soon." Regina said putting a hand on Emma's shoulder, how she wished that she could tell Emma that Killian was planning on proposing but she wouldn't ruin his surprise like that.

"Thanks Regina." Emma said as she walked over to where Mary Margaret and David were standing, Ruby watched her smiling.

"Ruby, what are you up to?" Granny asked suspiciously.

"Well if Killian is going to be all dressed up tonight I think Emma should be too."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Granny said smiling.

"What time is Killian's reservation tonight?"

Granny took her notebook out flipping it to a page, "seven thirty."

"Alright that gives me a few hours," Ruby said looking at Emma, "it's a good thing she's already beautiful."

"No wonder Killian likes her so much." Granny said jokingly.

"Can you help Killian if he needs it?"

"Alright perfect thanks Granny!" Ruby said before running away, once she was inside the restaurant, she was surprised to see Killian looking out the window, when Ruby saw him she almost had to do a second take he was in the suit, and it did fit him, and he looked even more handsome then before.

"Wow…" Ruby said surprised.

Killian looked at her smirking, "are you alright, love?"

Ruby looked away embarrassed as she realized she had been staring at Killian, "yes, sorry, you just look different."

"Do you think Emma's going to like it?" He asked unsure.

"I think she'll love it." Ruby said smiling.

"Thanks for the suit."

"No problem, so did you hear?"

"That we're being sent back to the Enchanted Forest?" Killian asked, "yeah I heard the whole thing, I need to propose tonight then no matter what."

"Only a few more hours."

Killian looked at the clock and sure enough it was already three thirty, "maybe I should have made the reservation for earlier." He said the slightest bit of nervousness in his voice.

"No you've given me enough time to help Emma." Ruby said grinning.

Killian looked at Ruby confused, "help her with what?"

"You'll see." Ruby said turning to walk away.

"Ruby," Killian stopped her before she could walk away.

"Hmm?" She asked eager to go upstairs and get the dress before she had even less time then she already had to help Emma get ready for tonight.

"I was hoping to play Emma a song tonight, but I don't really know any good ones."

Ruby thought for a minute and then walked behind the counter taking out her laptop, she then walked over to Killian sitting down at the table closest to him, "well there's Mary Me," Ruby said as she played it.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Killian said after a few verses of the song.

"Alright," Ruby said scrolling to another song, "this one's called Just the way you are."

"It's a nice song, but it's not it."

Ruby scrolled down and stopped on another song, "this one's called Mary Me, as well but it's by Jason Derulo." Ruby said hitting play on her laptop.

Killian listened to the song smiling, "I like this one."

"Yeah it's a good one." Ruby said mouthing along to the words.

Killian felt his nerves growing as he thought about proposing to Emma, but he pushed those fears aside as the song ended, "this song is perfect, love, thanks!"

"You're welcome," Ruby said, "you could probably play the song and then at the part where he says will you marry me? Propose then." Ruby said offering her help.

"Aye lass, that's a great idea!" Killian said his voice held a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness, causing Ruby to laugh.

"I'd better go see Emma." Ruby said standing up, and running out of the restaurant and into her room where she pulled out her favourtie dress, a dark red dress which was shorter, fell just to the knees unlike most of her other dresses that fell well below the knees, and it was flowy, and super sparkly, Ruby figured it would be perfect for tonight, Ruby then grabbed out a pair of matching heels, also red.

"Killian!" Ruby called from the top of the stairs.

"Aye?" He called.

"I need you to close your eyes." Ruby called back.

"Why would I want to do that?" Killian asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!" Ruby yelled.

"Alright, love." Killian called.

Ruby tiptoed down the stairs, and as she got to the bottom she peaked around the corner making sure to hide the dress so that if Killian did still have his eyes open then he wouldn't be able to see it, but to Ruby's delight Killian was still sitting at the table with his eyes closed.

"How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Killian asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"You can open them when you hear the door shut." Ruby said walking down the last bit of stairs and past Killian, she then opened the door and shut it, running down the street, when she was out of sight Ruby took out her cellphone texting Mary Margaret.

Killian opened his eyes and looked around, Ruby was gone, and as he looked out the window he didn't see her, but he did see Granny walking back.

"Hi, Killian." She said as she walked in, doing a double take as she saw Killian in his suit.

"Is it that much of a difference?" Killian asked feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Yes," Granny said putting a hand on his shoulder, "but I'm sure Emma will love it."

"I hope so, love." Killian said as he went back to his laptop, playing Mary you once again.

"Ruby introduced you to that song did she?" Granny asked walking back behind the counter putting her apron back on.

"Aye," Killian said pausing the song, "I'm thinking of using it tonight."

"Well it certainly is a good song; do you have a CD player?"

"Aye I do, why?" Killian asked confused.

Granny smiled and then bent down behind the counter, disappearing from Killian's sight, after a few moments she came back up holding a blank CD, "why don't you burn the song onto this?" Granny offered.

Killian smiled walking to the counter taking the CD, "this is perfect thanks love!" He said happily.

"You're welcome." Granny said as she went back to wiping down the counter, Killian was grateful that Henry had shown him how to use a laptop, and also how to burn CD's, so Killian didn't have to bother Granny to help him. Killian put the CD into the laptop and made a playlist of the three songs that Ruby had shown him, making sure to have his favourite Mary Me one by that Jason fellow as the first song, and as the CD started burning Killian smiled looking at the clock three and a half hours left.

Emma stopped the car outside of the apartment, she had gone out to get Henry since Regina had been busy and Emma really had nothing else to do, she contemplated trying to go back to Killian's ship.

"Thanks for picking me up, Mom." Henry said smiling.

"No problem, kid." Emma said rustling his hair.

Before Henry could even get out of the car Ruby was knocking on her window, "Hi Emma!"

"Ruby?" Emma asked confused.

Henry opened the car door, getting out, "hi Ruby."

"Hi Henry." Ruby said hopping right into the passenger seat.

"Uh what are you doing?" Emma asked confused.

Ruby smiled putting the dress in the backseat of her car carefully so she wouldn't wrinkle it.

"And uh what's with the dress?" Emma asked eyeing Ruby suspiciously.

"Emma, do you trust me?" Ruby asked grinning at Emma.

"Uh, I guess so." Emma said not sure what else to say.

"Good, then drive!" Ruby demanded.

"Uh OK." Emma said looking at Henry, "I'll see you later, kid." Emma said as she drove off.

Henry watched Emma speed away with Ruby in the passenger seat, after the yellow car was gone, Henry walked inside and into the apartment.

"Hi Henry." David said holding Neal while Mary Margaret was boiling the kettle.

"Hi." Henry said putting his bag down and taking his jacket off, he then sat beside David at the table.

"Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked noticing the strange look on Henry's face.

"Ruby just practically kidnapped Emma." Henry said.

Mary Margaret and Emma looked at each other smiling, Mary Margaret then put some cinnamon on top of Henry's hot chocolate, bringing it over to him.

"Thanks." Henry said gladly taking it.

"Don't worry, Henry," David said handing Neal to Mary Margaret, "Ruby just took Emma to get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Henry asked confused.

"Killian is going to ask Emma to marry him." Mary Margaret said excitement in her voice.

"He is?!" Henry asked equally as excited, "That's great!"

"You two have really gotten close, haven't you." David stated.

Henry nodded, "I know he's not my biological Father, but I've come to think of him as my Father."

"Awe Henry, that's so sweet." Mary Margaret said sitting at the table, testing the bottle she was holding on her wrist, before feeding Neal.

Henry smiled taking another sip of his hot chocolate, as he thought of the idea of Killian being his Father, and they were going back to the Enchanted Forest, everything in Henry's life, for the first time ever was perfect.

Emma wasn't sure where Ruby was taking her, but they had crossed over the city limits a while back, thank God there wasn't a spell on Storybrooke right now so they were able to leave.

"Turn left here." Ruby said, and Emma complied, "and then turn right here." Ruby said, and Emma did so, and when she did they ended up in a parking lot, that read "SPA" in big bold letters.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked Ruby.

"You're here to get pampered." Ruby said excitedly.

"I'm really not the spa type." Emma said feeling uncomfortable.

"Tough." Ruby said reaching over, and turning off her car taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Ruby I just want to go back to Storybrooke and see Killian." Emma said begging.

"And you will," Ruby said smiling, "as soon as we're done here." She said getting out of the car.

Emma looked at the ignition thinking that she might be able to drive away before Ruby could stop her, but to Emma's dismay the keys were gone, and as she looked at Ruby Emma discovered that she was holding the keys in her hand, sighing Emma got out of the car.

"It'll be fun!" Ruby said linking arms with Emma, as she dragged her inside the spa.

Once Emma and Ruby were inside they were greeted by a two smiling women, and a man.

"Ms. Swan?" The women asked.

"Yes." Emma said.

"My name's Vanessa," she said holding out her hand, "I'll be doing your manicure and pedicure today."

"And my name's John," John said kissing Emma's hand, "I'll be doing your hair."

"Sarah," the last girl said shaking Emma's hand, "I'll be doing your make-up."

"What's all this for?" Emma asked Ruby suspiciously.

"I can't tell you that." Ruby said sweetly.

"Why not?" Emma asked annoyed.

Ruby put her hands on Emma's arms, "I need you to trust me OK?" She asked smiling.

Emma sighed in exasperation remembering that Ruby had her keys, and Emma wasn't about to fight with a wolf, "fine."

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Ruby said reassuringly.

"I hope so…" Emma mumbled as Vanessa pulled her away from the front door, sitting her down in a chair with her feet in water, as well as her hands, and while she was sitting there all she could think of was Killian, all she had wanted all day was to see Killian, and no one had given her that chance, and Emma was starting to get angry since it seemed like everyone knew something, everyone but her. Hopefully soon everything would make sense.

Emma had to admit that her manicure and pedicure looked good, she had decided to go with a red colour to match her dress, and now John was working on her hair, and Sarah was working on her make-up, they had the chair she was sitting in turned so Emma couldn't see herself in the mirror, which was driving her slightly crazy, since Emma wasn't the biggest fan of surprises.

"You're going to look so hot!" Ruby said.

"Well at least you're able to see it." Emma said sarcastically.

Ruby chuckled, "don't worry you'll be able to see everything soon enough."

"What is all this even for?" Emma asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Again, Emma, you'll see soon enough."

"We're almost done." John said a few minutes later.

"I'll be right back then!" Ruby said and Emma heard her footsteps running away, she then heard the door of the spa open, and then a few minutes later Emma heard Ruby's footsteps running back towards them.

"Oh that dress is gorgeous!" Sarah said.

"Thanks!" Ruby said excitement in her voice.

Emma had to stop talking as Sarah put lipstick on her lips, "don't worry this won't come off on anything, or anyone." She whispered, but Emma still heard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked really getting annoyed now; everyone did know something that she didn't.

"Alright her make-up's done." Sarah said a few seconds later.

"So is her hair." John said, and Emma tried to turn herself around to look but Ruby stopped her.

"Not yet."

Emma raised an eyebrow at Ruby, "and why not?" she demanded.

"The dress first." Ruby said holding out her hand, "Close your eyes."

"Seriously?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Yes." Ruby said looking nervous for a fraction of a second, before her lips curled up into a smile.

"Fine." Emma said taking Ruby's hand, walking carefully as Ruby led her into a door, and when Emma opened her eyes she saw she was in a bathroom, but she still couldn't see herself as the mirror had been taken off the wall.

"Seriously?" Emma asked looking at the hook which held where the mirror should be.

"Get changed." Ruby demanded walking out of the bathroom.

Emma looked at the dress, and put it on, once it was on her body she looked down feeling slightly uncomfortable, it was definitely a Ruby dress, it was short, shorter then what Emma would normally wear, since it fell just above her knees, but at least it was flowy and not skin tight, and it was very sparkly Emma figured that she'd probably look like a disco ball all night.

"Do you have it on?" Ruby asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah." Emma called back.

"You look beautiful!" Ruby said happily, as she bent down to help Emma into her heels since the only place where Emma could really sit was on the toilet, and she wasn't doing that.

"Finished." Ruby said standing back up, Emma was surprised at how high the heels were, she hadn't really paid too much attention to them, but now that Emma had them on she realized that they had to have been six inch heels, and while she hadn't worn those size heels in a while Emma was grateful to see that she could still walk in them as she took a few practice steps.

"You OK there?" Ruby asked standing close enough to catch her in case she fell.

"Yeah I'm good," Emma said walking past Ruby walking perfectly.

"Wow you're good in those!" Ruby said impressed.

"Lots of practice." Emma said confidentially.

"So you ready to see yourself?" Ruby finally asked."

"Yes!" Emma said excitement in her voice as she practically ran to the full length mirror, as she looked at herself Emma had to do a double take she almost didn't recognize herself, her hair was curled into ringlets, and John had put it into a half up half down style, that wasn't too over the top, and Sarah had done very simple make-up some eyeshadow that really made her eyes pop, and eyeliner as well as mascara, with how sparkly the dress was Emma had to admit that everything looked really good together, and it had been a long time since she felt that pretty, even though Killian told her how beautiful she was all the time, this was the first time that Emma truly saw it.

"You look beautiful!" Ruby said wiping away a tear.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"No thank you for everything." Emma said hugging Ruby.

"You're so welcome," Ruby said looking at the clock gasping when she saw it was seven, and they had a half hour drive back.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked confused.

"We need to go!" Ruby said running out of the spa, saying goodbye to Sarah, Vanessa, and John as her and Emma ran out of the spa.

"Ill drive!" Ruby said getting into the driver's seat, Emma didn't argue she knew she wouldn't be able to drive in heels, and with what a rush Ruby was in Emma figured she didn't even have time to take off her heels, as soon as Emma got into the passenger seat Ruby flew out of the parking lot and down the street back towards Storybrooke.

The drive back to Storybrooke had started off being quiet, Emma was too busy thinking about what would happen next, but she knew asking Ruby anything would get her nowhere, Emma looked out the window thinking of Killian and wondering if she would finally get to see him for the first time that day.

"We're almost home." Ruby finally said, and Emma saw her glancing at the clock, Emma did as well and saw it was about seven twenty five, Ruby stepped on the gas.

"Are we in a hurry?" Emma asked holding onto her seat starting to feel slightly carsick.

"Yeah your Mom and Dad want you home by seven thirty." Ruby said lying.

"They do?" Emma asked surprised, looking at her dress, "then what was the point of the makeover?"

"It was just for fun." Ruby said taking a corner slightly too quickly, they were almost back to Storybrooke, Emma could see the "Entering Storybrooke" sign from here.

Ruby sped up once more and by the time she parked outside the apartment, it had just turned seven thirty.

"Phew we made it." Ruby said relieved, and the truth was she was quite relieved, she wasn't sure what Killian had planned but she didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Uh thanks, Ruby." Emma said holding out her hand as Ruby dropped her keys in them.

"It was fun, we should do it again." Ruby said getting out of the car.

Emma got out of the car as well, "yeah we should."

Ruby hugged Emma, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Ruby." Emma said returning the hug, before watching Ruby run away, leaving Emma confused, why would Ruby go through all that trouble for giving her a makeover for nothing? Emma shrugged it off, walking to her driver's side door opening it and locking her car up.

"Well hello Swan," came a voice that immediately made Emma's heart rate accelerate, Emma turned to the direction where Killian's footsteps were coming from and almost fell over when she saw him in his suit.

"Killian?" She asked surprised.

Killian chucked, "I know I look good."

"Yeah you do." Emma said grinning, how had she gotten so lucky? She wondered to herself.

"But not as good as you." Killian said eyeing Emma up and down smiling ear to ear.

Emma blushed looking down at the ground, "Ruby leant me the dress."

"Well you look absolutely beautiful." Killian said taking her hand and spinning Emma to allow the dress to flow out, he then put his hand on her waist, keeping his hook away so he wouldn't accidentally rip the dress.

"I missed you today." Emma said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, love, but I was busy." Killian said.

"Busy doing what?" Emma asked staring into his eyes, which was her favourite way of getting Killian to tell her whatever she wanted to know.

"You'll see soon enough." Killian said leaning in for a kiss, which Emma eagerly returned, and as soon as their lips met Emma completely forgot about the bad dream that had been haunting her all day, in that instant she knew that Killian was there, and he always would be.

"We should go," Killian said offering Emma his arm.

"Go where?" Emma asked eyeing his arm.

"Listen love," Killian said kissing Emma again, "I need you to trust me tonight, alright?"

"So no questions?" Emma asked sounding slightly dispositioned.

"You can ask me anything, except what's happening tonight, alright?"

Emma rolled her eyes taking Killian's arm, "boy a lot of people have been keeping things from me today."

Killian chuckled as he lead Emma to Granny's, "I'm sure you've been loving that." He said chuckling.

"Oh yeah." Emma said sarcastically.

Killian held the door open for Emma as she walked inside, Granny smiled at them.

"Hi you two."

"Hi." Killian said.

"Table for two, right?" Granny asked trying to act like Killian hadn't been in there all day.

"Aye." Killian said.

"Sit wherever you'd like." Granny said, there were other people in there, but it wasn't overly busy, so Killian chose a booth in the corner.

"You do look absolutely beautiful, you know." Killian said holding onto Emma's hand on the table.

"Thanks," Emma said blushing, "you look pretty good yourself, where'd you get the suit?"

"Ruby."

"She had a suit?" Emma asked surprised.

"No someone left it in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Ah I see." Emma said letting go of Killian's hand as Granny walked over, placing a menu in front of them, Emma and Killian read the menu and Emma decided to get steak and mushrooms as well as a salad, since she figured that would be the easiest thing to eat in the dress, since she didn't want to spill anything on it. Killian decided to go with a steak as well but he got fries, and made sure he got extra since he knew that Emma would probably steal a bunch. During dinner Emma and Killian talked and laughed, but Emma couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something.

"Are you alright?" Emma finally asked.

"Aye, why?"

"You just seem to be awfully nervous." Emma said taking his hand; at that point they had finished eating, and were now just waiting for the check.

"I'm fine, love." Killian said smiling at Emma.

Emma didn't fully believe him, but at that point Granny was back with the check, Killian took it and read it, and then pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "keep the change." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Granny said walking away.

"A hundred bucks?" Emma asked surprised, "how much was the check?

"None of your business love." Killian said standing up offering Emma his hand, Emma gladly took it, even though she still thought Killian was acting strange, she was just happy to be with him, it had been a long day without him.

For a while they both talked in silence, Emma was just happy to be with Killian and holding his hand, and Killian would look at her every once in a while with the biggest smile on his face. After they made it to the docks Emma looked at the spaces in between the pieces of wood, uncertain, she really didn't feel like doing a face plant right now.

"You OK?" Killian asked looking at the concerned look on Emma's face.

"I'm going to have to take my shoes off." Emma said bending down and attempting to undue the buckle, after a few minutes of not being able to, Killian decided to take matters into his own hands, scooping Emma up in his arms and carrying her bridal style.

"Killian!" Emma chuckled, "I almost had the buckle undone."

"Aye lass, and by the time that happened it would have been morning." Killian said winking at Emma, taking her breath away.

When they made it to Killian's ship, he put her down gently.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Killian asked.

"Yeah sure." Emma said following Killian down below, where he grabbed her a glass pouring some coke into it followed by some rum.

"Thanks." Emma said taking a sip.

"You're welcome." Killian said taking a sip as well, after he did that he put his hand on Emma's face turning it so he could kiss her.

After the kiss Emma smiled up at him, sighing she hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Killian said happily, for a while neither one of them moved.

"Hey wanna hear a song I heard today?" Killian asked taking out a CD.

Emma smiled sitting on Killian's bed, "yeah sure." Emma knew that whenever Killian heard a song that he really liked he couldn't wait to share it with her, the other day it had been The Backstreet Boys' song I want it that way, which Emma had had a hard time explaining to him how old that song actually was, since Killian didn't actually understand how radios worked, so Emma had had to explain it to him.

"I hope you like it." Killian said and Emma could hear the nervousness back in his voice.

"I'm sure I'll love it."

Killian put the CD in the player and pressed play, he then sat down beside Emma, taking her hand and watching her face as the song begins, however it didn't look like Emma actually knew this song.

"Do you not know this song?" Killian asked surprised.

"No I don't." Emma admitted, "But I like it."

Killian listened to the song, he had listened to it enough times today that he knew the lyrics by heart now, and he had moved the ring box earlier in the day so he could grab it out easier.

Killian took a deep breath as he started singing along to the song, mind you he had a pretty awful voice but he hoped Emma would like it,

"And you know one of these days when I get my money right, Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life, Will forever be enough? So there ain't no need to rush,But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough."

Killian got off the bed and got on one knee, taking out the ring, Emma gasped tears filling her eyes.

"I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I swear that I will mean it I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

After Killian was done singing those lines Emma was sitting there with tears falling from her eyes.

"Um so?" Killian asked after a minute, "Will you marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes," Emma whispered wiping away the few tears that were escaping with the hand that Killian wasn't holding.

Killian smiled slipping the ring on her finger, Killian got back on the bed and they kissed harder and passionately then they ever had before, Emma stopped catching her breath, she then unbuttoned Killian's suit jacket, followed by his shirt, Killian unzipped Emma's dress, and then Emma took off his shirt and Killian pulled off her dress, Emma undid Killian's pants and managed to pull them down far enough, but Killian had to pull them off the rest of the way, once they were both naked Killian pushed her down on the bed, and Emma twisted her fingers in his hair. Killian stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Are you sure about this, love?" He asked breathless.

"Yes." Emma said twisting her fingers back in Killian's hair, Killian went back to kissing her, and Emma knew from that moment on that she only wanted him forever.

End Chapter 3,

I don't own any of the songs mentioned, they all belong to their rightful owners, including Marry Me, also if you've never heard of that song go listen to it, it's so good!

I don't own Once Upon A Time

I'm sorry my story has been slightly slow, but it will pick up I promise!

I would like to thank everyone for liking and favourting my story, but could I please ask that some people could please review my story I'd really like to know what people think of it.


	4. Chapter 4- So much more than a dream

Chapter 4 – So much more than a dream

Zelena was starting to get more and more impatient as the minutes turned to hours, Saunders had originally rescued her from that damned dungeon just before sundown, and now the darkness of the night was starting to give way to sunrise, and her and Saunders were still in Snow's and Charming's castle, and Saunders had been staring out the window for hours.

"Are you ever going to tell me your plan?" Zelena asked annoyed.

Saunders didn't respond he just continued staring out the window, this angered Zelena even more, standing up she walked over to Saunders tapping on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Zelena?" Saunders asked not turning to face her.

"What are you looking for?" Zelena asked looking out the window, but not seeing anything.

Saunders chucked finally turning to face Zelena, his blue eyes shining with what looked like excitement, "oh Zelena," he finally said, "patience is a virtue."

"Which I don't have." Zelena said crossing her arms, "now what are you looking for?!" she demanded again, Saunders chucked again closing his eyes.

"Are you falling asleep?" Zelena asked after a few moments.

Saunders didn't open his eyes, instead he lifted up his arm, turning to face the window again, Zelena stared at him and was beginning to think that he was insane, and for a minute she considered running out of the castle, that is until a crow came flying in the window landing on Saunders' arm.

"Where did that come from?" Zelena asked taking a step back; she wasn't the biggest fan of birds.

Saunders turned to face Zelena smiling, "welcome back, Charles."

"You gave it a name?" Zelena asked sarcastically.

Saunders ignored Zelena, raising his arm up, the crow flew off of it, and Saunders waved his arms around, and the crow transformed into a human.

"Charles, come here." Saunders demanded, and Charles walked over to stand beside Saunders.

"Yes Father?" He asked.

"Father?" Zelena asked being taken off guard, "you have a son?" Zelena asked Saunders.

"Yes, and he's going to play a big part in my plan."

Zelena looked at Charles who was looking at Zelena with a puzzled look on his face, "who's this?"

"Meet Zelena." Saunders said.

Charles looked at Zelena nodding his head, "hi."

"Hi, darling." Zelena said looking at Charles who she had to admit he was very good looking, despite looking pretty young, he had striking black hair, which was cut pretty short, and he had the same piercing blue eyes as Saunders.

"Now son, what did you find out?" Saunders asked after he had given Charles a cup of water that he had created.

Charles sat down on the cushion that Zelena had been using, taking a drink of the water, "well, apparently Rumple," Charles stopped talking and cleared his throat, "sorry Gold, as he likes to be called there, has found a spell."

"Wait you came from Storybrooke?" Zelena asked.

"Yes." Charles said annoyed, he clearly wanted to continue on with his story.

Zelena looked at Saunders dumbfounded, "how is that possible?"

"I used a spell." Saunders said simply.

"Then why don't we attack them in Storybrooke?"

"Because if you really want to rule then we need subjects." Saunders said like Zelena was an idiot.

"But if we defeated Snow and Charming in Storybrooke then couldn't we send them all back here?"

"I don't have that kind of power." Saunders stated getting annoyed at Zelena, he gave her a glare, which made Zelena move away from him, Saunders then looked at Charles, "sorry son, please go on."

Charles and Saunders both shot Zelena a glare telling her to shut up, _"like father, like son,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Anyways, Gold, Regina, and Emma are going to send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest tonight."

"Tonight?" Saunders asked excitedly.

Charles nodded.

"Is there anything else that we should know?" Saunders asked.

Charles thought for a minute, "Well I overheard people saying that Emma and Killian, Captain Hook, are getting engaged."

"Lucky her." Zelena said under her breath feeling slightly jealous at what a hot husband Emma was going to have, truth was Zelena had had the hots for Killian when she first met him, of course now that he wasn't as much of a pirate anymore she wasn't quite as interested but she did have to admit that he was still pretty nice to look at.

"That's perfect!" Saunders screamed excitedly, causing Zelena and Charles to jump.

"What is?" Zelena asked.

Saunders smiled at Zelena, apparently too happy to remember his rule about not asking questions, and just doing what she was asked to do when he asked her to do it, "you'll see."

Zelena sighed in exasperation, she hated being out of the loop.

"Good job, son." Saunders said to Charles and then turned to Zelena, "can you rip people's hearts out?"

Zelena smiled before nodding, "who do you want me to kill?" She asked excitement in her voice, since she thought he was going to ask her to kill Snow, Charming, Emma, or even Regina so that Saunders could get his plan into action.

"No one, I need to find a villager and rip out her heart so that we can control her."

"Oh." Zelena said slightly disappointed, the thought of ripping out her sister's heart was so appealing.

"So can you rip out people's hearts?" Saunders asked again.

"Yes."

"Good." Saunders said as he started walking to the door, stopping when he realized that neither Charles, nor Zelena were following him, "well come on we don't have much time!" He demanded.

Zelena and Charles quickly followed him, "is your Father always so secretive?" Zelena whispered to Charles.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it." Charles whispered back.

Zelena sighed, wishing that she had been rescued by someone who liked to share their plans, instead of someone who was so secretive, granted she was happy to be out of that dungeon, so she did owe Saunders for that, and he had promised her that she would be royal one day, she just had to hope that he would follow through with his promise.

Emma smiled as she felt big strong arms wrap around her, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful." Killian whispered.

"Morning." Emma said turning her head so that she could press her lips to his, before resting her head back against the pillow, last night had been the first time that her and Killian had actually slept together, sure they had shared the same bed, but it had always been in Emma's parents' house, and out of respect for her parents both her and Killian had decided to be respectful, but last night they had been onboard the Jolly Roger, and that meant that they were alone, and free to do what ever they wanted, and Emma had to admit that finally sleeping with Killian was everything that she had ever hoped and dreamed that it would be. Granted Emma had wanted to sleep with Killian for months now, but she had been scared to, scared to let her guard down even more then she already had, after all she had slept with Neal after only knowing him for three weeks, and then he had betrayed her a few months later, leaving her with Henry. But Emma knew that Killian would never leave her the way Neal had, but Emma had to make sure that she was one hundred percent ready, and after Killian had proposed to her last night Emma knew that she was ready. Smiling Emma looked at the engagement ring which was shinning beautifully in the light from the sun that was being let in through the windows on Killian's ship.

"Do you like it?" Killian asked noticing that Emma was staring at the ring.

Emma smiled turning her head to kiss Killian again, "I love it."

"You're not even going to ask about what the three stone colours mean?"

Emma looked at the ring, and back at Killian feeling slightly guilty, she had been so busy admiring the ring that she never even thought about that the three stones, (the right side was green, the middle was an actual diamond, and the left was red) meant anything she just thought they were beautiful.

"What do they mean?" Emma asked curious now.

Killian laughed taking Emma's hand, "I'm surprised you don't recognize that one," Killian said pointing to the green stone.

Emma examined it, she had seen that stone somewhere before, thinking hard, she gasped and felt her eyes burning with tears as she realized where she had seen it, "it's the same stone as in my Mom's engagement ring."

"That's right," Killian smiled, "they have such a strong marriage that I thought that it would be nice to incorporate something into your ring for luck."

Emma smiled at Killian, hopefully they would have a strong marriage just like her parents, "what about the red stone?"

"To match my ring," Killian said holding up his hand revealing the red ring that he always wore, "that way you'll always have a piece of me no matter where you are."

"And the diamond?"

Killian shrugged, "I thought you liked diamonds."

Emma chuckled, kissing Killian, "I love you."

"I love you too." Killian said wrapping his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

Emma wasn't sure how long she and Killian had been lying like that for, but all too soon Emma's cellphone went off, Emma sighed sitting up, reluctantly, to answer it, however before she could get it, Killian pulled her back kissing her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked playfully.

"I have to check my phone." Emma said chuckling.

"Why?"

"Because it might be important." Emma stated.

Killian turned her face so that he was looking into her beautiful green eyes, "more important than this?"

Emma leaned in for another kiss, but her phone went off again, "stop distracting me," Emma said finally able to get up, "I don't know if you've heard but we're leaving tonight."

Killian rested his head on the pillow again, "yeah I heard."

Emma picked up her cellphone and saw that Regina had texted, asking Emma to meet her at home, if she wasn't too busy, with a wink emoji, Emma felt her cheeks go red as she read the last part, turning to Killian she raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Did you tell Regina that you were proposing?"

"Aye love I did, why?"

"She told me to meet her at home, if I wasn't too busy, and she ended it with a wink emoji." Emma wished that Henry hadn't introduced Regina to emoji's.

"You could always tell her you are." Killian suggested.

Emma chuckled, "I wish I could but I'm helping to cast this spell tonight, so I feel like Regina is going to want to talk about it."

Killian watched as Emma texted Regina back, mesmerized by her body for a minute, he had truly never felt this way about anyone before.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked noticing Killian staring at her.

"Aye love," Killian said biting his lower lip, "you're just very attractive, that's all."

Emma felt herself blushing, but decided to play it cool, "as are you."

Killian winked at Emma as she picked up the dress from last night, grateful when she saw it wasn't too badly wrinkled and there were no stains on it, after she had it on she looked at her heels sighing.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked concerned.

"I'm just not looking forward to having to walk home in these things." Emma said picking the heels up.

Killian got out of bed, wrapping his hand around Emma's waist, "and who said anything about walking?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked thinking back to last night, which was a bit of a haze, it had all felt like a dream, but Emma remembered that they had walked from Granny's all the way back to Killian's ship.

"Follow me." Killian said putting a robe, that her Dad had given him on, and walking up to the top of Killian's ship, Emma gasped when she saw her yellow bug sitting in the parking lot where she had been yesterday when she originally was going to see Killian before Regina had stopped her.

"How'd my car get here?"

"I asked David and Mary Margaret to drop it off." Killian said smiling as he wrapped his hand around Emma's hip.

"Alright I really need to go." Emma said somewhat sadly, she really didn't want to leave Killian right now.

"I guess we'll have plenty of time later to spend together." Killian said optimistically.

"Aye." Emma said with a grin.

Killian chuckled, kissing Emma, "I'll see you in town in a bit."

Emma nodded as she walked off to her car, when she was in it she looked at herself and groaned, all the make-up that she had worn last night was now smeared all over her face, and her hair was sticking out in all different directions, she was surprised that Killian even called her beautiful this morning, she really wished that she could see herself in his eyes, but that being said Emma was super grateful that Killian did love her, she never dreamed that she would be this happy not in a million years.

As Emma pulled up beside her apartment, she hoped that maybe Mary Margaret would be out, she really didn't want to explain to her Mom what had happened last night, but judging by the way she looked she was certain that Mary Margaret would be able to figure it out.

Taking a deep breath Emma got out of her car, running inside before anyone could see her, as she walked upstairs and to her apartment, Emma opened the door quietly looking around, surprisingly Mary Margaret wasn't sitting at the table like she usually did in the morning, feeding Neal, and as Emma opened the door farther looking into the apartment fully she was surprised to see that Henry wasn't downstairs either.

" _That's strange…"_ Emma thought to herself, walking into the apartment, before noticing the time on the stove, and Emma realized the reason that no one was awake because it was only seven am, Henry, and David didn't wake up until between seven thirty and eight, and Neal wasn't due for his feeding until around that time either, since Mary Margaret had him on a pretty strict schedule now that he was six months old, Emma tiptoed in shutting the door quietly behind her, and walked to the bathroom, as she looked at herself in the mirror she was grateful for the first time in her life that she had been woken up early, since that meant that she would be able to have a quick shower, and get herself looking more presentable, before she would have to explain to her family, very awkwardly, why she was out all night and why she looked like crap. Emma quickly started the shower and hopped into, she would have to wash herself up quickly since David would be looking for the shower very soon.

Killian felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought of the proposal last night, he was so surprised that Emma didn't know the song that he had chosen, but that was OK with him it made it so much easier to surprise her, Killian would never forget the look on Emma's face, well actually there were several looks on Emma's face, at first confusion as the song started, that was the moment when Killian knew that Emma had no idea what the song was, the second emotion was a mixture between surprise, and pure happiness, and the last look had been the most confusing as all, since Emma was sitting there with a deer in the headlight's kind of look, and Killian thought at that moment that the answer was going to be no, so he had had to ask her to "marry him" again, and that seemed to snap Emma out of her daze, and to his joy and relief she had said yes. Killian smiled as he thought of what had happened next, he had expected Emma to say yes and then they would have some drinks and enjoy their night together, however Emma had apparently had other ideas in mind, not that Killian minded, since he had wanted to sleep with Emma for a long time, but he would never pressure her to sleep with him, Killian knew that Emma had been hurt in the past, and he sure as hell didn't want to hurt her, he loved her too much to do that to her, Killian sighed as he thought of seeing Emma naked for the first time, and how magical the evening had been, and Killian knew that he would remember last night for not only the engagement but also for the first time that he had gotten to sleep with his true love. Killian looked around the room, deciding to tidy up a bit, he bent down picking up the suit that he had worn last night, hanging the jacket, shirt, and pants on a hanger, he'd have to return it to Ruby, that is if she even wanted it back, especially since they were leaving Storybrooke tonight, and in the Enchanted Forest there really wasn't any need to wear suits. As Killian thought of going to the Enchanted Forest he couldn't help but feel more nerves, would he belong there? He had always lived on the Jolly Roger, but Emma was a princess and he couldn't expect her to live on a ship, especially if they were going to have children, potentially, one day, granted Emma hadn't been a princess for long, but she'd probably want to be with Mary Margaret and David, and learn how to run the kingdom for the day when she would have to take over. Killian loved Emma so much that he was definitely willing to learn what it would take to rule a kingdom one day, and Killian knew Emma, and knew that she would get bored every once in a while, and want to go on adventures, after all he had heard the stories that Mary Margaret and David had told Emma, so Killian was sure that he and Emma would still get a chance to be a young stupid couple once they were back in the Enchanted Forest. Killian looked around the room, before deciding to go above deck.

"I hope that they're able to send my ship back as well…" Killian whispered to himself looking around the Jolly Roger, hating the idea of losing his ship, granted if his ship didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest then he would find a new ship, but this had been his ship for so long that he almost couldn't bare parting with it. Killian decided to push the thought of such a stupid thing of losing a ship out of his mind, and decided to head into town, in hopes that maybe he would bump into the future "Mrs. Jones" again.

Emma got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her head, grateful as always to have curly hair that dried perfectly with just a few sprays of product, but she would do that in a bit, Emma brushed her teeth, and washed, her face and then applied her usual make-up of concealer, eye liner, and mascara, much less then she had worn last night, but she preferred minimal make-up. Once her make-up was done Emma took her hair out of the towel, and put the curling product into her hair, after Emma made sure that it was distributed evenly through her hair, she walked out of the bathroom, where she was greeted by Henry, Mary Margaret, and David sitting at the table, granted Mary Margaret had an excuse to be sitting there since she was feeding Neal, but David and Henry were eyeing her, and at one point Emma saw their eyes go to her ring finger, where her engagement ring was sitting out in full view.

"Morning." Emma said sitting at the table.

"Were you out all night?" David asked, sounding like a concerned but annoyed Father.

"Yes."

"You could have called." David said crossing his arms.

"Sorry I was slightly preoccupied." Emma said trailing off.

"So I take it you said yes?" Mary Margaret asked tears filling her eyes.

Emma smiled holding her hand up so Mary Margaret could see the ring.

"Hell yes I did." Emma said laughing happily.

Henry got up, and hugged Emma, around the neck, "congratulations Mom!"

"Thanks kid." Emma said wrapping her hands around Henry's arms.

David stood up walking to Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder, "congratulations."

"Thanks Dad." Emma said watching as he walked to grab a cup of coffee, and to Emma's surprise his hand moved up to his eyes, "you alright?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yeah," David said, "just have something in my eye." He said his voice breaking at the end, Emma smiled getting up quickly and running into the kitchen hugging him, "I love you, Dad, always will." Emma said smiling up at David.

"I love you too, sweetheart." David said wrapping his arms around Emma.

"I'll always be your little girl, never forget that."

"I won't." David said kissing Emma's forehead, since her hair was still wet.

Emma wished that the hug between her and David didn't have to end, but sadly her phone ran, and Henry informed her that it was Regina, which brought Emma back down to reality she had a big job to do tonight with Regina, and Gold.

"Hello?" Emma said answering her phone.

"Emma, I'm at Gold's shop, are you coming?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Yeah sorry, I'll be there in five." Emma said hanging up the phone, "guess I'd better get dressed." She said looking down at herself realizing that she was still in her housecoat, Emma quickly ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, putting on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt, since it wasn't supposed to be too cold today she decided to leave her red jacket that she always wore. After Emma was ready she ran down the stairs.

"What time are we meeting up tonight?" Mary Margaret asked rocking Neal to get him to sleep.

"Not sure," Emma admitted as she kneeled down to do up her boots, "I'll call you."

"Alright, in case we don't see you beforehand, "good luck." David said.

"Thanks." Emma said smiling at the three of them running out of the apartment before Regina got anymore annoyed then she already was.

Emma couldn't believe that it was already almost time to send all the residents of Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest, it seemed like just an hour ago that she had gone to Gold's store, and both he and Regina had explained to Emma what they would have to do, once they went over what needed to be done, they had spent the rest of the day as normally as possible, Emma had met up with Killian for lunch, and had shown of her ring to Ruby, who had also asked for details, which Emma and Killian both left out the part that they had slept together, After that Regina, Killian Emma and Henry had gone for a walk around Storybrooke so they could remember every detail of it, and Emma had to admit she was going to miss this place, even though she had been in such a hurry to leave it when Henry had first brought her here, the place had grown on her. After the walk it had been time for her and Regina to gather up the residents' and now they were all gathered around Emma, Regina, and Gold in front of the clock tower.

"Is everyone here?" Regina yelled, although she didn't really have to since the crowd was quiet.

"Looks like it." Emma said looking around.

"Alright then let's get started." Gold said smiling at Belle.

Emma felt her nerves growing as she took Regina and Gold's hands, closing her and clearing her mind just as she had been told to do earlier, and Emma could feel her magic flowing through her fingers, and as it got to the tips, she felt Regina's meeting up with hers, and Gold's as well, after a few minutes of the three of them just standing in a circle channeling all their magic, Emma began to feel wind circling around them, and Emma felt her feet leave the ground, gasping in surprise, and dying to open her eyes, she fought against the urge, and kept her mind as clear as she could manage, she would not be the reason that this spell failed.

Killian watched in awe as Emma, Regina, and Gold stood in a circle holding hands, that was something he never thought he would see, after a few long moments of nothing happening, Killian was starting to think that the spell wasn't working, when a huge wind started up, and what looked like smoke, but was probably magic, started coming up from the ground, and Killian realized that he had started floating.

"What the?" he asked himself but as he looked around him, he saw that he wasn't the only one who was floating.

"It's working!" Leroy said excitedly.

Killian realized that the magic was starting to disappear, and as it disappeared completely Killian saw that they were in the Enchanted Forest.

"They did it!" Mary Margaret said, smiling up at David.

Killian smiled and was about to run up to Emma to give her a big hug when he realized that Emma, Regina, and Gold were nowhere to be seen.

"Emma?" Killian asked looking around him,

"Moms?" Henry asked also looking around.

"Gold?" Belle asked.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret screamed, as she spotted the three of them laying off to the side in some trees.

"Emma?" Killian whispered running over to her kneeling down beside her, "love, can you hear me?"

"Gold!" Belle cried kneeling down beside him, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom!" Henry cried kneeling down beside Regina.

"Are they…" Mary Margaret asked trailing off, she couldn't even think of the word.

Killian held his breath resting his head against Emma's chest, "no she's alive."

"Same with Gold." Belle said lifting her head off of his chest.

"Same as Regina." Henry said, although he checked her pulse via her neck.

"Then what happened to them?" David asked the concern he felt written all over his face.

In that instant no one could answer, and as Killian looked down at Emma he prayed that she would wake up, and just be alright, he hated not being able to help her.

That's the end of Chapter 4.

I don't own OUAT

Thank you to everyone who has liked and favourited my story, please someone review it I really want to know what someone anyone thinks!


	5. Chapter 5- That's not how the story goes

A/N I would like to start this chapter off with a big thank you to Athena Skywriter and IwKa for reviewing my last chapter you guys are awesome!

Chapter 5- That's not how the story goes

Saunders hid deeper in the bushes, so he wouldn't be seen, he had made Zelena put a hood on so her red hair wouldn't be noticeable, he knew he probably looked like some kind of creep since he was staring at some of the women in the village looking for the perfect one, but as long as he wasn't caught he figured it wouldn't be a big deal. Saunders had already looked at the women who were closest to him and Zelena, but he hadn't found the perfect one… yet, first he had looked at redhead, hanging some clothes, she was very attractive, but her hair wasn't the right colour, he then looked at another girl, a brunette, who was talking to her child, for a minute Saunders thought that she could be the perfect girl, but then she turned around and saw that she was very pregnant, which meant she wouldn't work either.

"We need to move." Saunders whispered to Zelena.

"Move?" Zelena asked surprised, "there's plenty of women in view from right here, just pick one." Zelena demanded.

Saunders rolled his eyes, he was starting to get really tired of Zelena's attitude but unfortunately he needed her for his plan as well, although at the moment Saunders wished that he had turned Zelena into a crow to keep an eye out for when Snow and Charming came back, instead of Charles since Charles did everything Saunders asked no questions asked.

"None of these women are right." Saunders said taking one more quick glance at the women just to be one hundred percent sure.

Zelena sighed in exasperation, "fine." She said starting to stand; Saunders grabbed her arm quickly pulling her back down, which caused Zelena to hit the ground hard, "ouch!" Zelena complained rubbing her tailbone area.

"We can't be seen!" Saunders yelled in a loud whisper.

"OK sorry, darling." Zelena said still rubbing her tailbone, she was fairly certain that she would probably get a bruise.

Saunders waved his hands, transporting Zelena and himself to the other side of the villiage, Saundrs hid behind more bushes, looking around the first girl he spotted was a blonde, who was a bit bigger, so she was a maybe, and as Saunders continued looking around, he didn't really find anyone else, who would work for his plan, that is until a women walked out of her house holding a laundry basket, Saunders felt his jaw drop as the mysterious woman looked in the direction of the forest behind Saunders and Zelena, she had beautiful green eyes and brunette hair, and the perfect body, as the woman walked away Saunders turned to Zelena smiling.

"I found the girl."

"So how are you going to get her?" Zelena asked.

Saunders smiled taking Zelena's hand and then snapping his fingers, making the rest of the world freeze, except for Saunders and Zelena.

"I'm going to get her like this," Saunders said walking over to the mysterious brunette, picking her up and walking back over to Zelena, offering her his hand.

"Let's go," Saunders demanded, "my spell won't last forever."

Zelena quickly took his hand so she wouldn't be discovered by the townsfolk, and Saunders transported them back to Snow and Charming's castle.

"Where am I?" The brunette asked looking around, the sun was starting to go down so it was hard to see at the moment, but finally she noticed that Saunders was holding her, "who are you?!" She yelled.

"Shut up." Saunders said dropping her.

"Let me go!" the girl demanded.

"Sorry not right this second." Saunders smiled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but my Father will find you and kill you!" the girl threatened.

Saunders laughed, "do you honestly think I'm scared of your Father?"

"You should be."

Saunders laughed again walking closer to the girl kneeling down so his face was only inches from his, "listen sweetheart," he said touching her face she tried to get his hand off but he was too strong, "my friend and I need you for a plan, and you're going to help us."

"Over my dead body!" the girl screamed spitting in Saunders' face.

Saunders wiped his cheek off tightening his grip on the girls' face, "well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Saunders said his eyes turning red, causing the girl to look away, "now go to sleep."

Saunders smiled as the girl fell asleep, before turning to Zelena.

"What the hell is going on?!" She demanded, Zelena was certain that Saunders was completely insane.

"We're a step closer to you being queen, and I your dashing king." Saunders said proudly.

"But what do we need her for?"

Saunders raised an eyebrow at Zelena, "right don't ask questions, and do as you're told." Zelena was getting annoyed with hearing that.

"Don't worry, Zelena," Saunders said putting his hand on her shoulder, "this will all be worth it, I promise."

"I hope so, darling." Zelena said, jumping as Charles flew back into the room.

"Ah son," Saunders said smiling as he changed his son back into a human, "are they back?"

"Yes Father they are!" Charles said excitement in his voice.

"Perfect, our plan will go into motion tomorrow then." Saunders laughed.

Killian felt his heart in his throat as he watched Emma laying there on the ground, her breathing was shallow, same as Regina, and Gold, the three of them had transported them back to the Enchanted Forest about an hour ago and none of them had woken up.

"Do you think they're alright?" Killian heard Mary Margaret whisper to someone, probably David, but he didn't turn his head to find out, he didn't want to take his eyes off of Emma, Killian was so afraid that if he did she would somehow disappear.

"I'm sure they're fine." David said trying to sound confident but Killian could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Belle said wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes, "I should have tried to talk them out of it…"

"This isn't your fault." Henry said using the hand that wasn't holding onto Regina's, and placing it on Belle's shoulder.

"Aye love it's not," Killian said taking Emma's hand, looking at her engagement ring, sighing he lifted her hand up to his lips kissing it, "Emma if you can hear me," Killian whispered, "please wake up."

Emma wished that the voices around her would shut up, she had such a headache, and she felt as if she were dying since she felt nauseous, and didn't have any strength, not even to open her eyes. Emma went to move her hand up to her head and was surprised to find she couldn't move anything, _"what the?"_ she asked herself as she tried to move her arms, or her legs, or even open her eyes, but she couldn't move anything, what had happened? Emma wondered to herself as she tried to think back to what had happened before the blackness had consumed her, but Emma couldn't remember anything. Listening closely to the voices around her, Emma tried to make sense of what they were saying, in hopes that maybe they could tell her what had happened, but she couldn't make sense of anything, it sounded like the voices were talking in a foreign language. _"OK Emma,"_ she thought to herself, _"think hard."_ Emma tried to do as her brain told her to do but between the headache and the fact that she felt completely exhausted she couldn't, and Emma felt herself slipping further and further away from the voices.

Emma all of a sudden found herself in the same dream that she had had the other night; Emma screamed as she saw Killian laying there, tears falling from her eyes, the dragon had killed him,

"Let me go!" Emma demanded, trying to get out of the hold Mary Margaret had her in.

"Think of Cassandra!" Mary Margaret cried, "Getting yourself killed won't bring him back!"

Emma looked at Killian feeling her heart breaking; the dragon seemed to laugh, confusing Emma, since dragons couldn't laugh.

"David!" Mary Margaret cried, as the dragon turned its attention to him.

David came to just in time to jump out of the way, the dragon then breathed more fire, and then seemed to disappear behind the smoke.

"Where'd it go?!" Emma demanded looking around.

"David!" Mary Margaret yelled, since they couldn't see him through all the smoke.

"I'm right here." David said running up the steps standing beside his wife, and daughter.

Emma, Mary Margaret, and David watched intently as the smoke from the fire began to disappear, revealing Zelena.

"Zelena…" Emma whispered.

"Hello, Charming's." Zelena said looking down at Killian, "sorry, Emma but he got in my way."

"You monster!" Emma screamed unable to control herself any longer, she charged at Zelena ready to stab her with the sword, Zelena laughed making an arrow appear, and before Emma could react Zelena shot the arrow at her, hitting her right in the chest.

Emma screamed sitting up a little too quickly, Killian had to put his hand on her back so she wouldn't fall backwards hitting her head.

"Emma," he said surprised, "are you alright?"

Emma looked at Killian tears falling from her eyes, "you're alive." She said putting his arms around his neck crying.

"Love, I'm fine," Killian said trying to calm Emma down, "I'm right here."

Emma was unable to speak, that dream had seemed so real, but what did it mean? Now that she had had the dream twice Emma was really beginning to get nervous, what if it meant something bad was going to happen?

"What happened to her?" Mary Margaret whispered to Regina, who had awoken a few minutes before Emma.

"Sometimes the tiredness from casting such a large spell can cause people to have weird dreams, or visions, don't forget she's never cast a spell this big before." Regina said.

"Gold, you're back!" Belle said happily as he finally woke up.

"Yes I am, deary." Gold said kissing Belle, Killian continued rubbing Emma's back, in a n attempt to calm her down, he had never seen her so upset before, none of them had, she was always hiding her emotions, so Killian knew that the fact that Emma was crying so hard into his chest that something was very wrong.

Emma had cried for probably about twenty minutes, but she wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong, after she had stopped crying she had stood, with some difficulty luckily Killian was there to stop her from falling, and now Regina was leading the way to her castle where there would be enough room for everyone, well everyone minus Gold and Belle who had decided to go back to his place since Gold had wanted to be away from the heroes, the rest of them needed a place to live for a while. Killian had been beside Emma the whole way, every once and a while he would glance over at her, but she was looking at the ground with a somber look on her face, Killian couldn't stand not knowing what was bothering her, he had thought he had knocked down her walls, but apparently there was still more to go.

"We're almost there." Zelena finally said.

Killian took Emma's hand, "at least we can rest soon." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Emma didn't say anything, she just nodded, Emma knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Killian stopped walking, making Emma stop as well, he couldn't wait any longer he wanted answers, and he wanted them now, "Killian, what are you doing?" Emma whispered, as Killian led her to a log that they could sit on.

"Emma," Killian said sitting down, Emma sat down as well, not meeting his gaze, "what's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." Emma answered too quickly, she knew that Killian would never believe her, although Emma was sure she wasn't doing a great job of hiding her emotions at the moment anyways.

"Please tell me." Killian said moving the hair out of Emma's face staring into her beautiful green eyes.

Emma took a deep breath more tears filling her eyes, "I had a bad dream while I was out."

"What was it about?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at Killian and then up at the moon, for a few moments none of them spoke, Killian didn't want to pressure Emma.

"Regina said that sometimes the tiredness from casting such a large spell can cause people to have weird dreams, or visions, especially since you've never cast a spell this big before." Killian said trying to reassure Emma.

Emma looked at Killian wiping away a few tears, he really did love her, maybe it was time for her to let him break down the rest of the walls that she knew she still had up, "I dreamt you died…" Emma whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

Killian looked surprised for a minute before composing himself again, "Emma it was just a dream."

"I know," Emma said blinking quickly trying to get the vision of Killian lying there dead out of her mind, "but if felt so real."

Killian turned her face towards his staring into her eyes, "I know, love, but I'm here, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?" Emma whispered, she felt silly for even asking that question but she couldn't lose Killian.

Killian kissed her soft lips, "I promise with all my heart and soul that I'm not going anywhere, I love you, and I always will."

Emma smiled despite the tears falling from her eyes, "I love you too."

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, and she snuggled in closer to him resting her head on Killian's shoulder, for a while neither of them spoke they just stared at the moon.

"Killian," Emma whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course." Killian said looking down at her.

"And I'll promise as well."

"OK now I'm really curious." Killian said jokingly.

"Promise me no more secrets, from now on you tell me what's bothering you and I'll tell you what's bothering me."

"I think I can do that." Killian said kissing Emma.

Emma smiled resting her head against Killian's chest again, the two of them staring up at the moon, but all too quickly the air started getting cold and Emma and Killian had to head to Regina's castle, but in that moment Emma felt, for the first time in a long time, that everything was going to be OK.

Saunders stared at the brunette, she was very beautiful, Saunders was extremely proud of himself that he had found her, I mean sure he could have used Zelena, but he needed her for the second part of the plan, and this brunette would work so much better.

"Zelena!" Saunders yelled.

"Yes?" Zelena asked slightly annoyed as she walked into the room.

"It's time."

Zelena smiled as she walked to the brunette; bending down taking a deep breath she ripped the girls heart out, handing it to Saunders.

"Good job." He said patting Zelena's back.

"Thank you."

Saunders held the heart up close to his mouth, "wake up."

The brunette's eyes opened, but this time she wasn't screaming, Saunders decided to test out what he could do with her heart.

"Stand up." He demanded, watching with delight as she obeyed him.

"Put your right foot in, put your right foot out you put your left foot in and you shake it all about!" Saunders laughed clapping his hands with delight as the girl did everything he asked.

"Um Father," Charles said walking into the room, "evil plan." He said annoyed, his Father could be so immature sometimes.

"Oh right." Saunders said clearing his throat slightly embarrassed, "what is your name?" He asked the girl.

"Anne."

"Alright Anne, I have a job for you." Saunders said as he finally started explaining the plan to Zelena much to her delight.

Emma felt slightly better the next morning, especially when Killian wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her softly to wake her up.

"Morning." Emma mumbled.

"Sorry, love," Killian apologized but he didn't stop kissing her, "didn't mean to wake you."

Emma smiled turning to kiss him, "it's alright I don't mind too much."

Killian laughed before leaning into kiss Emma's lips, and Emma knew that she could get used to this.

"We should get up though." Emma said sadly after a long while of the two of them kissing.

"Yeah I guess so." Killian said slightly sad, but he didn't want to give Mary Margaret and David the wrong idea, especially if Killian and Emma came down to breakfast late.

Emma got up looking in the closet of the bedroom that Regina had let her and Killian use, there wasn't really much to choose from, but luckily when Regina was still the evil queen she had worn some outfits that were considered pants, so Emma wouldn't have to wear a dress constantly, Killian was lucky since he had the several pirates' outfit that he always wore. Emma grabbed out an outfit that she thought would be the most simple, but when she had it on she discovered that it was anything but, she had chosen a black shirt, and black pants, but it wasn't until Emma had it on that she discovered that the outfit was skin tight.

"Whoa…" Killian said surprised when Emma walked out of the closet wearing it.

"I know it looks ridiculous." Emma said slightly embarrassed.

"Not the word I would have chosen." Killian said winking at Emma.

Emma smiled blushing as she turned back to the closest, looking for something else to turn into when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emma said wishing that she had chosen anything else to wear, especially when David ran in with an alarmed expression on his face.

"We have a problem!" David said running out of the room, Killian and Emma quickly looked at each other before running after David into the grand ballroom, where they found Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry, Ruby, Granny, Leroy and the rest of the dwarves, and a girl, and a dwarf that Emma had never seen before.

"What's going on?" Emma asked concerned.

"Zelena escaped." Regina said her eyes glaring into the table.

"Escaped from where?" Killian asked.

"My prison…" the munchkin said slightly embarrassed.

"How'd that happen?" Emma demanded, "let her out?"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"Who are these two?" Emma asked a little harsher then she intended too, but after the dream she had had last night, involving Zelena Emma was really nervous that now her dream was coming true, she wanted to hold onto Killian's hand right now, but decided against it since she didn't want to have to explain anymore of her dream then she had last night.

"Dorothy, and the munchkin guard." Regina finally said, "and no they didn't let her out, the guard was tricked."

"Sorry…" Emma said feeling embarrassed, she would have to work on not jumping to conclusions.

"It's alright." Dorothy said looking at the others.

"So you have no idea who this guy was?" Mary Margaret asked, the munchkin guard.

"No."

"We'd better split up maybe we can find her."

"We've looked all over the place." Dorothy said sadly, "there's no trace of her."

"You didn't have two wolves." Ruby said smiling.

"Or people with magic." Regina said making a fire ball appear to show her magic.

"Why don't you two rest," Mary Margaret suggested, "we'll take it from here." She said taking out an arrow from the quiver that she was wearing.

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asked unsure, there was something weird about being in the evil queen's castle.

"Of course," Regina smiled at her, "we'll take t it from here."

"Thank you." Dorothy said feeling hope growing within her; hopefully they would all be able to find her.

Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Killian, Ruby, Granny, Leroy and the other dwarves, and Henry ran outside.

"We should split up." David suggested.

"Good idea." Emma agreed.

"Granny and I will go east." Ruby said as they ran off sniffing the air.

"The dwarves will take the west." Leroy said before running off.

"Regina, Mary Margaret and I will go south." David said.

"Does that mean I'm with you guys?" Henry asked Emma.

"No," Emma said looking at Henry, "you're staying here."

"But I want to help!" Henry complained.

"Henry, we don't have time for this," Emma said getting slightly annoyed, "stay here and talk to Dorothy."

Henry wanted to fight more but he decided against it, especially since Emma seemed to be in a bad mood today, "fine," he finally said, "be careful."

"We will." Emma said following Killian into the forest in search of Zelena.

Emma and Killian had been searching the woods the better part of the morning searching for Regina, but they had had no luck.

"I wonder if the others have had any luck." Emma thought out loud.

"I hope so." Killian said, annoyed.

Emma and Killian were grateful when Regina's castle came into view, and as they walked closer they saw that there was quite a commotion going on, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Henry were all standing outside, it didn't look as if the dwarves or Ruby and Granny were back yet.

"Do you think they found Regina?" Killian asked surprised at the amount of yelling that was going on.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Emma said running and joining the others, where she was surprised to see a brunette standing there, along with a young boy with black hair, he didn't look to be any older then thirteen, everyone was asking the girl a tone of questions, but with everyone talking at once Emma couldn't really make them out.

"What's going on?" Emma yelled to be heard above the crowd.

Everyone stopped talking and the brunette turned to Killian her eyes lighting up.

"Killian?" She asked.

"Aye," Killian said confused, "and who are you?"

"You don't remember me?!" The brunette yelled running over to him slapping his face.

"Uh no, lass I can't say that I do."

"Does Anne ring a bell?" Anne asked slapping his face again.

"Anne?" Killian asked confused, "I don't know an Anne."

"You don't remember me?" Anne said beginning to cry.

"Killian, what is going on?" Emma asked equally as confused.

"I have no idea."

"You left me at the altar, you bastard!" Anne yelled.

"I don't even know you!" Killian said trying to get away from this crazy Anne chick who had wrapped her arms around his waist crying.

"Oh and by the way." Anne said finally looking up at Anne, "you left me with a present," she said finally unwrapping herself from Killian's waist, turning to Charles, who walked closer, "Killian, meet your son."

"My what?" Killian said nearly falling backwards.

"Your son, Charles."

Emma's eyes began burning with tears as she stared at Kilian's son, he had the same black hair, and same blue eyes, "oh… my… God…" Emma whispered turning and running away.

"Emma!" Killian cried.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried after her, come back!"

Emma didn't stop running she ran in the direction of the stables.

"Get off of me!" Killian said accidentally pushing Anne to the ground when he tried to get her off of him, which normally he would never do, but right now he had to get to Emma.

"Emma!" Killian yelled watching as she ran into the stables, Killian began running faster making it to the stables just before she was about to ride off.

"Emma!" Killian said breathless.

"Get out of my way!" Emma demanded.

"Not until you hear me out."

"Why the hell should I?" Emma said fighting back the tears that were threating to fall from her eyes.

"Look, love."

"Don't call me that." Emma said cutting Killian off.

"There was a girl named Anne, but she was a blonde, and that girl back there is one hundred percent not her!" Killian said praying that Emma would believe him.

"And what about the son?" Emma demanded.

"I have no idea," Killian admitted, that one had him stumped.

"He looks just like you, and that girl seems to remember you!" Emma screamed she was really mad now.

"I don't know her!" Killian said his eyes now filling with tears.

"What happened you get drunk as usual, sleep with a hot girl, promise to marry her?" Emma asked mockingly, "I was such a fool!" Emma said shaking her head, "I fell for your good looks and your lies, you promised to never hurt me and to be honest with me!" Emma yelled her voice breaking, the tears had started flowing now, and she didn't care enough to stop them.

"Emma I promise I don't know her!" Killian said the tears he was holding back also escaping from his eyes, "I've changed, you've changed me!"

"No, I obviously haven't, once a pirate always a pirate, especially if you can just lie to me about something this big!"

"Emma…"

"Shut up!" Emma screamed, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Please!" Killian begged.

"Let… me… go…" Emma whispered, "I need time to think."

"Emma, please."

Emma shook her head, slipping off her engagement ring, handing it to Killian, he looked at it and up at her shocked.

"So this is it?" He demanded, "You don't believe me?"

"Why should I?"

"Fine go Swan!" Killian said stepping out of the way; Emma squeezed the horse's sides, sending it off, Killian watched until she was out of sight and then fell to the ground squeezing the ring in his hands crying.

Emma wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, which probably wasn't the best idea since she didn't know the Enchanted Forest that well, but she just had to clear her mind, Killian had a son, and he never told her, and he could pretend not the know that Anne chick all he wanted, it wasn't even that Killian had been with her, it was that he didn't tell her, if he was hiding that what else was he hiding? Emma had let down all her walls because she thought Killian loved her, clearly she was wrong, and now Emma didn't know what to do, but she knew she was far too angry to make a decision right now. Wiping away a few more tears Emma continued to ride, she wasn't paying too much attention, so when a person walked onto the path Emma didn't stop the horse on time and she was thrown from the horse, and immediately knocked unconscious.

Emma couldn't remember what had happened, one second she was riding a horse and the next second everything was black, forcing her eyes to open, and blinking a few times so everything would come back into focus, Emma gasped in surprise when she found herself face to face with Zelena.

"Zelena…" Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, darling." Zelena said smiling as she stood up, "bleh you're so plane…"

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Why can't you be a red head?"

Emma unsure of what to say to that just looked around, it looked as if she was still in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh well." Zelena said walking over to Emma holding her face, "green eyes," Zelena whispered to herself.

Emma wanted to fight against Zelena's touch, but Zelena was quite a bit stronger than her, Zelena turned Emma's face every direction, mentioning certain things, to herself, finally Zelena got up and waved her hands in the air, Emma watched as Zelena's hair turned blonde, her eyes turned a different shade of green, and even her clothes changed, Emma gasped as she saw that Zelena had turned into her.

"Zelena, what are you up to?" Emma demanded.

Zelena laughed, "don't worry about what I'm up to, worry about yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded.

Zelena leaned down to stare into Emma's eyes, "I'm sending you far away from here, a place where you won't remember anything or anyone."

"And then what you're going to take over my life?" Emma asked, "my family will never believe you're me, they'll find me!" Emma shouted in hopes that her Mom or Dad or someone was out looking for her.

"Oh don't worry, darling, they'll believe it." Zelena said, gasping as a twig broke, she stood up quickly.

"Who's there?" Zelena demanded.

"It's me." Saunders said, looking at Emma, "you haven't sent her yet?"

"Cool your horses," Zelena said turning to face Emma, "I was just about to."

"You'll never get away with this, Zelena!" Emma yelled.

Zelena laughed as she waved her hands making Emma disappear.

"There, that's done." Zelena said turning to face Saunders.

"Then let's get going." Saunders said offering Zelena his arm, as they walked back over to the horse that Emma had been riding hopping on it, and riding off in the direction of the castle.

Killian felt sick to his stomach as he finally emerged from the stables, walking back towards the others, he wasn't looking forward to having to speak to David, he was super protective of Emma, and Killian was sure David would have some choice words for him.

"Killian," David said crossing his arms, "would you like to explain what the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

"I know as much as you." Killian said wishing that someone would believe him.

"That Anne girl seems to know you." Mary Margaret said crossing her arms as well.

"I swear I have no idea who she is." Killian said wishing that he didn't have to go through this again.

"Well she's inside, so we're going to get to the bottom of this." Henry said giving Killian the stink eye.

"Where did Emma go anyways?" Regina asked, she wasn't the happiest that Emma had stolen her horse, but given the circumstances she couldn't really blame her.

Killian shrugged, "like she'd tell me."

"I'll go find her," David said as he began walking.

"I'll come too!" Ruby said running after David.

Before David and Ruby could make it too far Emma and Saunders came into view, riding towards the others.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said relieved.

"Who's your friend?" David asked noticing Saunders.

"Saunders." Zelena said getting off the horse, "my actual fiancé."

"What?" Killian asked shocked.

"You're not the only one who can hide a secret." Zelena said smiling at Killian, taking Saunders' hand.

"But where did you guys meet?" Mary Margaret asked as shocked at Killian.

"He was in Storybrooke."

"I don't remember seeing him." Regina said skeptically.

"Well he was." Zelena said a little harsher then she intended to, "and now we're engaged and in love." Zelena said happily as she kissed Saunders.

Mary Margaret looked at David shocked, and Killian unable to control himself anymore ran off, just needing to get away from the mess that was now his life.

End Chapter 5

A/N For the rest of the chapters where Zelena is pretending to be Emma I will still be calling her Zelena, or else I feel like it's going to be too confusing.

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6- Emma's New Life

A/N This is the life that Zelena cooked up for Emma, it is a little darker, because Zelena wouldn't give Emma a happy life, just a heads up.

Chapter 6: Emma's new life

Emma hated the sound of her alarm clock, even though she loved her job, she wasn't the biggest fan of mornings, sighing she rolled over hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock, it was five thirty am, she always set her alarm early, that way she could lie in bed for a little while longer. Turning back onto her back Emma looked up at the ceiling doing what she did every morning before she got up, think, think about how lonely she was sometimes, her parents had died fifteen years ago, in a horrible car accident, leaving Emma all alone, and she had never fully recovered from it, after all how could she? Even though she was nineteen when they passed away, and now she was thirty four, but she figured that her parents would be around for a lot more of her life then they had been, her parents had been her best friends, her Mom had always been there for advice, especially during the awkward teenage years, and her Dad was always there for a big bear hug or just to make her laugh, her parents had been her best friends, and when they passed away Emma's heart broke, and as a result she was afraid to open up her heart to anyone, afraid that she would be hurt again, that is until she met a boy, Tyler on line, a few years later when she was twenty one, she had liked him from the beginning and to her surprise had fallen head over heels in love with him, and he seemed to feel the same way about her, at least at first. However after they had only dated for a few months Emma had discovered that she was pregnant, and while at first everything had been great, and Tyler had been excited, Emma had a night where she felt super nauseous, her stomach hurt, she had a headache, and her hormones were going crazy, not that Tyler was helping since that night Emma was trying to clean up the kitchen, and Tyler walked in placing his plate on the counter, a few feet away from the dishwasher, and Emma had lost her temper on him, which resulted in them getting into a huge fight, and looking back Emma knew that she had seriously overreacted, but it was hard for her to control her hormones, and the realization had hit Emma hard that her Mom wasn't going to be around for any of her pregnancy, or to give advice, she wouldn't even ever get a chance to meet her grandchild and realizing this was far too much for Emma to bear. However Tyler didn't understand this, and why would he? He had both of his parents around, so he didn't understand what it felt like to lose someone so important. After Tyler, stormed out, deciding he couldn't deal with Emma's bitchiness, as he put it, anymore, he had decided that going to a bar was a good idea, and after he had had one too many drinks, Tyler had met a girl, and had slept with her. Emma started Blinking to stop the tears and to make that memory go away, she didn't really think about that night too much anymore, how Emma wished that she could forget the painful realization when her best friend, Krista, had told her that Tyler had cheated on her, and to make matters worse, or better depending on your point of view, Emma had lost the baby a few weeks later, which broke Emma's heart especially since she had spent the few weeks before she lost the baby deciding whether or not to even keep it, after what Tyler had done.

"Get it together, Emma." She whispered to herself wiping away a few tears, ever since her parents had died Emma had put up many walls, Tyler had managed to break a few down, after all he had started off loving her, but as soon as he cheated on her the walls went right back up, and that's where they were now staying, granted for her job, which was an undercover police officer, sometimes she would have to push her own feelings aside, which she had had to do last week when a guy robbed a bank and was holding one of the tellers hostage, Emma had to talk to him and try and calm him down, which had been difficult, especially since he had kept pointing the gun at her, and then back at the teller, thankfully Emma had managed to convince him that whatever he needed the money for, it wasn't worth shooting her or the bank teller, and thank God he had listened and dropped the gun letting the teller go free, he unfortunately went to jail, but it was for a much shorter time then it would have been if he had have shot the teller or Emma or both. Unfortunately though sometimes Emma's calm cool and collected attitude didn't work out, and she had to shoot people, luckily that didn't happen too often, even though she lived in Seattle Washington, shootings didn't happen as often as the news outlets would lead people to believe, especially not with cops, who only shot their guns when it was absolutely necessary, since when we did shoot people there was a lot of paperwork to fill out, and there was a full investigation to make sure that the officer was warranted to shoot the gun, the whole ordeal was way more trouble than it was worth, so cops always tried to talk their way out of a situation, and to be honest Emma had only really had to shoot her gun maybe five times.

After lying there for a while Emma was surprised when her cellphone went off, sighing she lifted her head up slightly to look at her alarm clock, the snoozed alarm still hadn't gone off, but it would be very soon Emma had already been lying in bed for fifteen minutes. Picking up her cellphone she noted that it was her partner, Don.

"Hello?" She answered somewhat groggily.

"Morning, sunshine." Don sang, he was a morning person, and he didn't even drink coffee, Emma wished that she could be that chipper in the morning without coffee, but she was a nightmare before she had her first cup of coffee.

"What's up Don?" Emma asked yawning.

"Captain Simpson wants to see us in an hour."

"He does?" Emma asked surprised, usually Captain Simpson didn't really deal with her or Don, since they were undercover they were allowed to do more of their own thing.

"Yeah, and he says it's important."

"Alright I'll be ready in fifteen." Emma said not waiting to hear Don's response, jumping out of bed Emma ran to her closet taking out the black jeans, white shirt, and black leather jacket that she would be wearing today. After Emma was dressed, she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail, since trying to catch people with her hair down was a big pain in the butt, especially if it was windy.

Running into the kitchen Emma put the coffee maker on, and taped her fingers impatiently on the counter, she knew better then to keep Captain Simpson waiting, even though he said be there in an hour what he actually meant was, _"if you're not here in at least forty five minutes you're in big trouble,"_

Once Emma's coffee was finally ready she poured it into her travel mug, usually she put in milk and sugar, but today she just didn't have time, so black it was. Emma put her jacket on, took one last look at herself in the mirror and then ran out of her house, just as Don pulled up, smiling Emma opened the door, and got into the car before he could even stop.

"You're good." Don said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Emma said putting her coffee in the cup holder and putting on her seatbelt.

When Don pulled up to the station both he and Emma gave each other worried looks, Don had picked her up at about six, and usually it only took about forty minutes to get from Emma's house to the station, but today the traffic had been busier than other days, and of course they had hit every bloody red light, including the longest one in the history of mankind, this light seriously took about ten minutes to finally go from red to green.

"Let's go!" Emma demanded hopping out of the car.

"Right behind you!" Don called after her.

Emma and Don raced the stairs; luckily Captain Simpson's office was only on the second floor, running down the hallway they both ran into his office, just before the door shut.

"Ah officer Swan, and Brampton, nice of you to show up." He said scowling at both of them as he tapped his watch.

"Sorry sir." Emma and Don said at the same time.

Captain Simpson didn't say anything; he just stood behind his desk, handing them each a file.

"What's this?" Emma asked.

"Open it." Captain Simpson said crossing his arms.

Emma complied and read the file, "the thug gang?" She read out loud.

Captain Simpson nodded.

Emma wanted to ask Captain Simpson why he had given her and Don these files, but decided against it, she didn't want to get on his bad side, he would already be mad that they had been "late," Emma really didn't want to go back on probation, ever since Captain Simpson's wife had left him he was pretty touchy, so Emma went back to reading the file about "the thug gang." As Emma read farther and farther into the file she couldn't believe what she was reading, the gang's leader, a Thomas Greene, who looked to be in his mid to late thirties, he had spiked purple hair, and a tattoo of a flaming skull on his head, and brown eyes. As Emma read his file she discovered that he was pure evil he would help people out of a sticky situation, like if their car broke down and they needed money to get it fixed, Thomas would pay to get it fixed, and then if they couldn't pay him back when Thomas demanded his money then he would send his other gang members, to kidnap their entire family and hold them hostage until the money could be paid, but he would give them a time frame, and if the money wasn't paid in the allotted amount of time, then Thomas would kill the family members, or give them the option to join his gang, however looking at the size of Thomas' gang it didn't look like too many people took that option, since there were only three guys, one of them was named Chris Maple, who looked to be no older than thirty, he had long black hair that was in a ponytail, and green eyes, he also had a tattoo of a dragon on his chest that Emma could clearly see since he was wearing a wife beater, the second was called Edward Siren, who looked to be in his mid to late twenties, who was bald, and had blue eyes, he also had a tattoo of teardrops on his face, leading Emma to believe that he had been to jail, Emma read deeper into his file and found that she was right, he had gone to jail for kidnapping and sexual assault a few years ago. The third was called Matt Rock, who looked super young he didn't even look like he was in his twenties yet; he had short blonde hair, brown eyes and no visible tattoos that Emma could see. Lastly there was a female named Cathy Deer, she looked like she was in her mid to late twenties as well, who was very pretty she had long red hair super curly, and had blue eyes, she also had a tattoo of a heart on her chest. Emma wondered if any of these people still had these names, or even if they still looked like their pictures, especially if they were in a gang. As Emma and Don finished reading the files they looked at each other, both had the same confused look on their face.

"Have you both finished reading the files on those gang members?" Captain Simpson asked annoyed.

"Yes." Don and Emma responded.

"Good." Captain Simpson said, turning to look out the window.

"But sir, what do you want us to do with these?" Emma asked.

"You're going to move to Forks, to spy on them."

"Forks Washington?" Don asked confused, "aren't there only like three thousand people there?"

"Three thousand six hundred and eighty eight." Captain Simpson said correcting Don, "or at least that's what last year's census said."

"You honestly want us to spy on this gang?" Emma asked wanting to get off the topic of population size.

"Yes." Captain Simpson said simply.

"Why aren't more skilled officers doing this?" Don asked as the realization that they were going to have to spy on this gang was setting in.

"Because you two are the only undercover cops in this place, and you're very good at your jobs."

"But sir…" Emma began before getting cut off.

"This isn't up for negotiation, Swan; we need to stop this gang before they can hurt anyone else." Captain Simpson said turning away from Emma and Don.

"This is personal isn't it?" Emma whispered.

Captain Simpson turned to face Emma and Don although he didn't have any tears in his eyes; they were red like he had just wiped them away, "yes." He finally said.

Don and Emma looked at each other unsure of what to do next, they knew that Captain Simpson was upset, but they needed to know why, but neither one of them wanted to ask him and risk getting him more upset, Emma finally decided that it was worth the risk, taking a deep breath she asked him the simplest question she could think of.

"Who?"

Captain Simpson looked at Emma and then out the window, the sun was finally beginning to rise, sighing he looked back at Emma and Don, and to their surprise a tear fell from his eye, Captain Simpson never showed his emotions.

"My son." He finally managed to whisper, "they kidnapped my son."

"I didn't know you had a son." Don said surprised.

"Well I do!" Captain Simpson yelled, causing Don to slink back in his chair.

"OK sorry sir." He whispered.

"Have they demanded any money?" Emma asked remembering what she had read on Thomas.

"No." Captain Simpson said.

"Did he borrow money from them?" Emma asked, trying to get as many answers as she could without making him any angrier.

"No."

Emma looked at Don who shrugged, "I don't understand, sir."

Captain Simpson looked at Emma and Don with hard eyes, "I stupidly sent him undercover to spy on them, and he got caught."

"So you're sending us now?" Emma asked her heart beat accelerating as she realized that this was going to be a dangerous mission.

"Like I said, Swan, you and Brampton, are the best undercover officers we have."

"But how dangerous is this going to be?" Don whispered.

"Just don't get caught and you'll be fine." Captain Simpson said.

Emma and Don shot each other nervous looks, at that moment they both wanted to tell Captain Simpson that they weren't going to do this, but neither one of them wanted to lose their job.

"So when do we leave?" Don finally asked.

"The sooner the better." Captain Simpson handing Emma and Don a large envelope, "this has information on the case, the information on the gang, a picture of my son, and some wires, and miniature cameras."

Emma and Don both stood up shaking Captain Simpson's hand.

"Promise me two things." He finally said.

"OK." Don said.

"Find my son." Captain Simpson said.

"We'll find your son, sir," Emma said putting her hands over her heart, "we promise."

"And please be careful." Captain Simpson said concern in his voice, "this is going to be your most dangerous assignment yet, so please just be careful."

"We promise." Emma said as she walked out of the room.

"So we're going to Forks." Don said, as he as Emma walked further down the hallway, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep." Emma said simply.

"You know that's where Twilight was set, right?" He asked jokingly.

"Am I supposed to care?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"I thought every girl loved Twilight, that Edward is so dreamy."

Emma rolled her eyes, she loved Don as a friend but he could be annoying sometimes, especially when he teased Emma about things he knew that she wasn't interested in.

"Yeah sure we'll go with that." Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh you're a team Jacob fan!"

Emma punched Don's arm playfully, "shut up."

"OK sorry." Don said laughing.

Emma didn't respond, looking at her watch it was seven thirty, "OK so I guess we should go home and pack up some stuff and then we can head out around two?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Don said unlocking his car, after Emma got in he drove away.

"I'm surprised Captain Simpson chose us." Don said after they had driven in silence for a few minutes.

"I am too." Emma admitted, her and Don did work really well together, but they weren't the best cops ever, at least she didn't think so, but obviously Captain Simpson did.

"Well here we are." Don said stopping his car outside of Emma's house.

"Alright I guess we should pack light." Emma said.

"Yeah that's probably not the worst idea." Don agreed.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Emma said opening the door of his car.

"OK." Don said smiling at Emma driving off, Emma watched him until he was out of sight, and then walked into her house, once she was inside she decided to make herself some breakfast, since she hadn't had any that morning.

After Emma ate her scrambled eggs, she started walking around the house looking for things that she could pack, she started in her room packing some jeans, tops, different shoes, and some sweaters and jackets, since she didn't know how long she was going to be gone for.

Emma found it quite difficult to pack, but eventually she had pretty much everything she figured she'd need. Emma walked into the bathroom grabbing some feminine products, that's when she noticed the box of pregnancy tests that she had bought when she was pregnant with Tyler's baby, Emma then remembered about the date that she had had a couple days ago, with a guy named Nathan, who she had met online, and even though Emma hadn't intended to sleep with him, she had had one too many drinks after dinner and one thing had led to another. Emma thought about whether or not Nathan had worn a condom, but that night was a slight blur and she couldn't remember.

"Oh no…" Emma whispered touching her stomach, of course it was still flat, if something crazy happened that she was pregnant she would only be like three days, but if she was going to go to Forks to spy on a gang she had to make sure.

Taking a deep breath Emma placed the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter, leaning against it, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, the worriment that she felt inside was written all over her face, if Emma was pregnant she really wasn't sure what she would do, the last time she was pregnant she couldn't control her hormones, and she was sick constantly, what would she be like this time? This time she and Don would be spying on a gang which would be dangerous enough, without having to endanger the life of a baby. Emma looked back down at the pregnancy test still blank, not that Emma was surprised it would take about three minutes for it to show anything, but if it came back positive Emma wasn't sure what she would do, she had no idea where the hell Nathan even was, the number he gave her was a fake, and they had come back to her house after dinner, so Emma would be on her own, well mostly she knew that Don and Krista would help her…hopefully.

"Don't be stupid," Emma whispered to herself trying to calm herself down, "You're making a big deal out of nothing." Emma looked down at the pregnancy test, and watched as the screen revealed that she was not pregnant, "oh thank God." Emma said letting out the breath that she hadn't even realized that she'd been holding. At least now Emma would be able to focus on her task at hand and not worry about a baby growing inside of her. Taking the rest of the pregnancy tests, just in case, Emma hid them in her suit case, and then looked around her room, scanning it to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything, Emma stopped on a picture of her parents, walking over to it she picked it up, fighting back tears, as she always did when she looked at this photo, since it was taken on her parents' wedding day. Her Mom, named Mary Margaret looked absolutely beautiful in a mermaid silhouette dress, very simple but it had a beaded belt, and her long black hair was pulled up into a bun with a veil, and of course a tiara, since her Mom always told her, "that it doesn't matter what your wedding dress looks like, but always make sure you wear a tiara, since every girl deserves to be a princess at least once in their life," Emma smiled as she could hear her Mother's voice in her head, what she wouldn't give to be able to hear her voice one more time. Not to be out done her Father, named David, looked quite dashing, Emma had never seen him in a suit, the only time he ever wore one was on his wedding day, and it was a shame that he didn't wear them more often since he looked good, he was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, and a purple tie, since their wedding colours had been purple, and black, his blond hair, which was where Emma had gotten her blonde hair from, was spiked up, he had decided to try something different, but apparently he didn't like it since he kept his hair short and flat after the wedding.

"I miss you guys." Emma whispered kissing her two fingers and placing them on the picture. Her parents would still be alive if it weren't a freak winter storm, they had been driving home one night after going out for dinner, and a movie, and the weather turned rapidly, one minute it was quiet, and then the next thing it was super snowy, which was causing whiteout conditions, and there was nothing her Dad could do, he lost control of the car and steered into the other lane, and a tractor trailer had been unable to stop. Emma blinked trying to stop the tears, closing her eyes she tried to make the memory of that awful night go away, she had been in school when it had happened, and she would never forget that day as long as she lived, sighing Emma placed the photo in her suitcase, she wanted her parents to be near her and she figured that having the photo of them would help.

Wiping away the last few tears, Emma zipped her suitcase up, and carried it downstairs, looking at her watch, it was almost two thirty, which meant that Don would be here any minute, Emma walked around the house one more time just to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything, it's not like she would just be down the street, Forks was about three hours and forty minutes away from Seattle, so if she forgot anything then she would have to buy it, and she didn't really want to spend too much money if she could help it, even if she would be reimbursed for it.

"Emma, are you here?" Don called form the front door.

"Coming!" Emma called walking into the foyer.

"Are you ready?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Emma said looking around sighing.

Don put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard."

"I'm not going to lie I'm a little scared of this assignment." Emma admitted.

Don hugged her, "I am too, but we'll get through it together."

Emma looked at Don forcing a smile, they were complete opposites Emma could pretend to be calm cool and collected all she wanted, but it didn't make it so, Don on the other hand was always like that, which Emma was grateful for, if Don had have been working on the day of that bank heist she would have sent him in instead, but he had been home sick.

"We should get going." Don said picking up Emma's suitcase.

"Yeah." Emma said following Don out of the house, locking her front door behind her, for the last time in God knows how long, sitting in the front seat of Don's car she took one last look at her house, hoping that this assignment would be over sooner rather than later.

"You ready?" Don asked starting his car.

"Are you?" Emma asked him.

"No, but I think everything will be OK." Don said taking Emma's hand.

Emma forced a smile at him, but she figured that it probably didn't look too convincing.

"Let's go." Emma said finally.

Don put the car in drive and drove away from the life that Emma knew, the life that she had grown accustomed to, Emma looked straight ahead trying her best not to think about the fear that was bubbling up inside of her, who knew what would be awaiting her and Don in Forks Washington, Emma in that instant desperately wished that she did.

End chapter 6

Please review

I don't own OUAT


	7. Chapter 7- Suspicions

A/N behold the hardest chapter to write… Oh my God I wrote this chapter, and then re wrote it, and then re wrote it again, and then just for good measure I rewrote it one more time, since I had the rest of my story written but then changed my mind, anyways I hope you like it.

A/N 2 I would like to say a big thank you to Dancingmylifeaway who reviewed my last chapter, thank you so much!

And now on with the story:

Chapter 7: Suspicions begin

Regina was getting frustrated trying to talk to Anne, she had been talking to her for about twenty minutes and hadn't gotten anywhere with her.

"How do you know Killian?" Regina asked again, hoping that maybe this time she would get a straight answer.

"He was my fiancé." Anne said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Are you sure about that?" Regina asked trying to change the question up a bit.

"Yes, and he gave me my son." Anne smiled.

Regina sighed in exasperation, she wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"How's it going in here?" Zelena asked walking into the room.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked slightly surprised, she figured the last person that Emma would want to see at the moment would be Anne.

"I thought I could give you a hand." Zelena suggested.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Regina said, taking a slight step in front of Anne so she would be in between them in case Emma lost her temper.

"You don't trust me?" Zelena asked surprised.

"Well given the circumstances…" Regina said trailing off, not wanting to make Emma mad.

"Regina, I'm fine." Zelena said smiling.

"Wait," Regina said realizing something was off, "why are you so calm?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean hell has no fury like a woman scorned," Regina said, "why aren't you wanting to beat this girl up?" She asked turning her body slightly.

"Oh that." Zelena said laughing, "I already told you yesterday I never loved Killian, it's always been Saunders."

"But why were you with Killian then?" Regina asked skeptically, "you seemed to be pretty in love with him, also I don't even remember seeing Saunders in Storybrooke."

Zelena wished that Regina wasn't so noisy about everything, she hadn't really come up with a good convincing story since she didn't think that anyone would be asking her that question, especially after Emma's temper tantrum yesterday, Zelena figured that everyone would think that Emma and Killian were done, clearly she had thought wrong. Thinking fast on her feet Zelena thought of what she hoped would be enough to convince Regina, "Well he was."

Regina crossed her arms glaring at Emma; something was very off about her, "than where was he the whole time?"

"Around," Zelena said trying her best to not look away from Regina's glare.

"Around where?" Regina demanded.

"He was turned into a mouse." Zelena finally said.

"A mouse?" Regina asked surprised, "by whom?"

"Gold."

"So that still doesn't explain where Killian comes into the picture."

"Well after Saunders was turned into a mouse, I didn't know where he was, and then I met Killian."

"OK but you said yes to marry Killian." Regina said reminding Emma.

"I did?" Zelena asked, before quickly changing her tone, "I mean yes I did, but that was before I knew where Saunders was, so when Anne showed up and told me the truth, when I rode off I bumped into Saunders, and well it was like he was never gone."

"So you just lost all feelings for Killian?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes." Zelena said happy with herself that her story seemed to work.

Regina stared at Emma, speechless, she had seemed so in love with Killian, and now it was as if he didn't exist.

"So can I have a few moments alone with her?" Zelena asked pointing to Anne.

Regina wasn't sure if leaving Emma alone with Anne was the best idea, but right now she wanted to go see Mary Margaret and David.

"Yes, but I'll be right back." Regina warned, "If you do anything to hurt her, then I'll hurt you."

"Don't worry I won't." Zelena said smiling sweetly.

Regina walked out of the room shutting the door, as soon as she was out Zelena turned to Anne kneeling down so she was at face level with her.

"You did well, Anne."

"Thank you." Anne said.

Zelena waved her hands, and Anne's heart appeared, "now I'm going to give this back to you, and when I do you are going to leave here, and not remember anything."

"Whatever you say." Anne said obediently.

Zelena shoved Anne's heart back in her chest, Anne gasped a few times, before looking around the room confused.

"Where am I?"

"The evil queen's castle." Zelena said simply.

"What am I doing here?" Anne asked scared.

"You were hurt, and now you're OK."

"I was?" Anne asked confused, "I don't remember being hurt."

Zelena sighed, she really wasn't good at controlling people, "guess we're going to have to try this again." She mumbled to herself before ripping Anne's heart out again, "you are going to walk out the door, and tell Regina that you told me everything, and then you are going to wait outside the castle for further instructions." Zelena demanded.

Anne stood up walking out the door, bumping into Regina.

"Oh, Anne!" she said surprised, "I didn't see you!"

"I'm leaving." Anne said simply.

"What?"

"She told me everything she knows," Zelena said walking out of the door, "so I told her she could leave."

"Um OK." Regina said surprised.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to show her out." Zelena said walking past a stunned Regina; she watched them until they were out of sight.

"Something is wrong." Regina whispered to herself, normally Emma would be making a big stink, especially if her heart was broken, and Regina didn't care what Emma said, the way her and Killian were acting just yesterday was enough proof for her that they were very much in love with each other, Regina knew that she had to talk to Henry, David and Mary Margaret, since they knew Emma better than anyone.

As Zelena and Anne made it to the front door of the castle, a frantic Saunders ran over to them.

"There you are!" He said a mixture of relief and annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, it took a while to convince Regina to leave her alone."

"Why are you with her?" Saunders asked looking at Anne.

Zelena waved her hand, once again making Anne's heart appear, Saunders stared at it bug eyed.

"Why isn't that back inside of her?!" He demanded.

"Regina." Zelena said simply.

Saunders rolled his eyes; Regina was such a pain in the butt.

"Forget about everything that happened." Zelena said before putting Anne's heart back in her chest, waving her hands Anne disappeared.

"Good job." Saunders said patting Zelena on the back, Zelena smiled at Saunders.

"We need to get that storybook." Zelena said finally.

"I know, but how?" Saunders asked Henry always had it with him; actually Saunders was surprised that Henry wasn't onto his plan already.

"I'll distract him." Zelena said.

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"He thinks I'm his Mom." Zelena said smiling.

"Alright good idea." Saunders said.

Mary Margaret felt sick to her stomach as she looked down at the crown in her hand, the crown that she would potentially soon be placing on Emma's head.

"You alright?" David asked walking into the room.

"No." Mary Margaret admitted sitting on the bed, "something's not right."

"Do you feel sick?" David asked nervously as he sat beside Mary Margaret.

"No… well kind of."

"Um OK?" David asked confused.

"Something's not right with Emma." Mary Margaret finally said.

"You can say that again." Regina said walking into the room.

"Were you spying on us?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

"Just happened to be walking by." Regina said innocently.

"So you think there's something weird about Emma as well?" David asked.

"Well I left her alone with Anne," Regina began before being cut off by Mary Margaret.

"You what?!" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

"Yes…" Regina said before David cut her off.

"What the hell were you thinking, Regina?" He demanded.

"If you would let me finish," Regina said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." David and Mary Margaret said.

"So I left her alone with Anne, and waited outside of the door, in case of any commotion, like I expected, but there wasn't any, no yelling or screaming nothing but silence which I found very odd." Regina said, "especially knowing Emma, she doesn't usually take things so well, especially a broken heart."

"That is very odd," Mary Margaret said looking at David, "who is this Saunders guy anyways?"

"Emma said that Gold turned him into a mouse, and then I guess she settled on Killian, and then when she rode off yesterday she ran into Saunders, and fell in love with him again." Regina said remembering the story that Emma had told her.

"Has anyone asked Gold about this?" David asked.

"Not yet, I was waiting until I talked to you." Regina said.

Alright let's get some answers." Mary Margaret said putting the crown down, "I have the strangest feeling that I've seen this Saunders guy before."

"In Storybrooke?" David asked.

"No, I feel like I knew him in the past, but I can't place my finger on when or where." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Well let's get answers from Gold, and then we can figure out where you think you know this guy from." Regina suggested.

Mary Margaret and David nodded in agreement, Regina took a deep breath, she hated having to call on Gold but they needed him right now, something wasn't right.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin," Regina hesitated glancing at Mary Margaret and David, who both nodded, "Rumpelstiltskin." Regina finally said.

"What is it, deary?" He asked crossing his arms, "Belle and I are trying to have a little alone time."

"This won't take long." Mary Margaret said.

"Then what do you want?" Gold asked.

"We have a question about someone named Saunders." David said.

"What about him?"

"Have you ever heard of him?" Regina asked.

Gold thought for a moment, and then shook his head, "nope."

"He wasn't in Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You know you have the mayor here right?" Gold said pointing to Regina, "surely she can answer these questions."

"Emma seems to be in love with this guy, Saunders." Mary Margaret said.

"She's not with that captain anymore?" Gold asked his interest level clearly spiked now.

"No." David said.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Gold said laughing.

"But Emma claims that you turned Saunders into a mouse…"

"I did no such thing." Gold said cutting Mary Margaret off, "I did turn Smee into a mouse, but no one by the name of Saunders."

David, Mary Margaret and Regina all looked at each other confused.

"Then who the hell is he?" David asked.

"I can't help you there," Gold said looking at his watch, "now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving." He said not waiting for an answer before he disappeared, leaving Regina, Mary Margaret, and David with more questions than answers.

"Who is this guy claiming to love our daughter?" Mary Margaret asked a mixture of anger and worriment in her voice.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." David said clenching his fists.

"Do you think he'd be in Henry's story book?" Regina asked.

"It's worth a try." Mary Margaret said.

"Well let's go find the storybook and then we can get to the bottom of this!" David said running out of the room, Mary Margaret and Regina quickly followed.

Saunders and Zelena quickly hurried to Henry's room, and luckily they hadn't run into Mary Margaret, David, Regina or anyone else, the castle was almost deserted.

"We're almost there!" Zelena said happily.

"Good." Saunders said simply, he just wanted to get to Henry's room, before he had a chance to discover their plan, when Saunders and Zelena rounded the last corner they stopped dead in their tracks as they came face to face with the munchkin guard, and Dorothy.

"That's him, Dorothy!" The munchkin guard said pulling on Dorothy's pants.

"Emma, what are you doing with this thief?" Dorothy asked.

Zelena looked at Saunders unsure of what to say, finally Dorothy spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"You're going to tell me where Zelena is, and then you're going back to jail!" Dorothy said taking a sword out pointing it at Saunders' throat.

"Is that what you think?" Saunders asked laughing.

"What's so funny?" The munchkin guard asked.

"You underestimate me." Saunders said.

Dorothy moved the sword closer to Saunders' neck, "no I think it is you who underestimates me."

Saunders laughed again, "Zelena, do it." He said simply.

"Zelena?" Dorothy asked lowering her sword slightly staring at Emma dumbfounded.

"That's right, darling." Zelena said curtsying.

"We're going to tell Snow and Charming!" Dorothy yelled as the munchkin guard and her began running away, Zelena waved her hands turning them to stone.

Laughing Zelena walked over to Dorothy and the munchkin guard, "you're not going to be telling anyone anything."

"Send them far away." Saunders said.

"Well duh." Zelena said sarcastically, and then waving her hands she made Dorothy and the munchkin guard disappear.

"Alright, good luck with Henry." Saunders said after a minute.

"Thanks." Zelena said walking around the corner, taking a deep breath she knocked on Henry's door, a few seconds later Henry opened the door.

"Mom?" Henry asked surprised.

"Hey," Zelena said smiling, not sure what else to say.

"Is everything OK?" Henry asked, after a minute.

"Yeah I just thought we could go for a walk." Zelena suggested.

"Uh sure, I guess." Henry said, "let me just grab my jacket." Henry said running back into his room, grabbing the jacket.

"OK I'm ready." Henry said doing up his jacket.

"Great." Zelena said forcing a smile, she really wasn't looking forward to having to walk with Henry, she found him quite annoying, but she knew that if Saunders' plan was going to work then she had no choice.

Saunders hid behind a wall watching as Zelena and Henry disappeared from sight, looking around, making sure the coast was clear Saunders emerged from behind the wall, tiptoeing quickly into Henry's room, which was messier then Saunders had expected, and to his dismay there were books all over the place.

"Where's the book I'm looking for?" Saunders whispered to himself, moving some books out of the way, and moving clothes, and other odds and ends after a while of searching Saunders still had no luck, "dangit!" Saunders said in a loud whisper, he had a funny feeling that Snow, Charming, and the evil queen would be on their way here soon, and he needed to find that book, or else his plan would fail, and he would have put up with that annoying Zelena for no reason, sighing Saunders looked at the closet, "please be in there," he whispered to himself opening up the closet, and moving some more clothes out of the way, _how many clothes does this kid need?_ Saunders thought to himself, moving a sweater out of the way, and that's when he came face to face with the book.

"Yes!" Saunders said happily, grabbing the book and shutting the closet, quietly, and then tiptoeing to the door hesitating and looking around making sure the coast was clear, after Saunders was sure that it was he ran out of the room, trying his best to hide the book which was difficult since it was fairly large. Finally Saunders made it to what was Emma and Killian's room, but now it was his and Zelena's, not that they were sleeping together, Saunders couldn't stand Zelena, he found her unbelievingly annoying, but for his plan to work he needed her, at least for now. Saunders sat down on the bed opening the book, and sure enough his and Zelena's story was in there, if anyone had have read it then they would have discovered what was going on, Saunders sighed in relief, hiding the book under the mattress where it would stay until Zelena got back.

Regina, Mary Margaret, and David ran towards Henry's room when they got there they were all surprised to see that his door was open, being a teenager, he liked his privacy, and because his room was so messy Regina had told him to make sure that his door was closed before he left his room.

"Henry?" Regina asked walking to the door and glancing inside, "It's empty."

"Maybe he's getting some food?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"But he wouldn't leave his door open," Regina said scowling slightly as she looked into his messy room, "I told him to always make sure it was shut."

"Well he is a teenager." David pointed out.

Regina glared at David, "my son does as he's told."

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked.

"Guys!" Mary Margaret interrupted, "we need Henry's story book, so let's go and find him!"

"OK let's split up." David suggested.

"Good idea." Regina said running down the hallway, "I'll take the kitchen!" she yelled back.

"Let's go check outside!" Mary Margaret suggested, running towards the entrance of the castle, and out into the garden, beginning their search for Henry.

Henry and Zelena had decided to go for a walk in the forest, they had been walking in silence for quite some time now, which Henry thought was odd, since Emma would normally start a conversation with him, but Henry also didn't feel like talking since he felt like something was wrong.

"So Mom, can I ask you a question?" Henry finally asked.

"Yes." Zelena said simply.

"What happened between you and Killian?"

Zelena sighed, she didn't want to have to go through this conversation again, kneeling down in front of Henry she gave him a smile, "Henry, when you get older then you'll understand that not all relationships are meant to last forever, when I lost Saunders, and I met Killian I thought he could be the one, but then when I saw Saunders again it was like he never left."

"But you seemed so in love with Killian, and you never even mentioned Saunders, where did he even come from?" Henry asked, he really wanted answers.

"Gold turned Saunders into a mouse…" Zelena began before getting cut off by Henry.

"But I don't even remember seeing him as a human."

"Come now, Henry you didn't know everyone in Storybrooke." Zelena said standing up.

"My Mom was the mayor, so I knew pretty much everyone." Henry pointed out.

Zelena stared at Henry dumbfounded for a minute, she had no idea that Regina had been the mayor of Storybrooke.

"You did remember that?" Henry asked confused.

Taking a breath to compose herself Zelena laughed, "of course I did, and surely you couldn't have known everyone, there was a lot of people in that town, now let's finish our walk." Zelena said turning and walking away.

"Maybe," Henry said, "but my storybook knew everyone."

Zelena stopped walking looking up at the sky silently cursing, this kid was driving her nuts, turning to face Henry she offered him her hand, "come on, Henry let's finish our walk, we can keep talking on the way."

Henry stared at Zelena's hand, "no thanks I want answers." Henry said running away from Zelena and towards the castle.

"Henry!" Zelena yelled after him, Henry didn't stop, "Henry stop!" Zelena yelled again, and then began running after him, wishing that she had have worn sensible shoes.

Henry's gut told him something was very wrong, who he was walking with may have looked like Emma, but she wasn't Emma, Henry knew his Mom, she was always telling jokes and trying to strike up a conversation no matter what, and she loved Killian, no matter how mad she would have been at him Henry knew that she would try and talk to him, not just dump him and come back with some other guy that no one knew anything about. Henry could see the castle from here, looking behind him Henry was happy to see that she, he couldn't call her Emma, or his Mom at the moment seemed too strange, was nowhere in sight, but Henry didn't slow his pace down, he had to find Regina, Mary Margaret and David and then find his storybook, and figure out what was going on.

"Henry!" He heard her calling his name, but didn't dare to slow down, picking up his pace, Henry was almost out of the forest now, however he didn't see a tree root sticking out of the ground until it was too late, and he tripped over it landing on his arm awkwardly, hearing a crack.

"Ouch!"Henry cried holding his arm, as tears began streaming down his face, it felt like his arm was broken.

"Henry!" Regina's voice called, she sounded close.

"Mom!" Henry called back, "I'm over here!"

"I heard something over here!" Regina called, "Henry!"

"Mom!" Henry called again.

Henry listened as his Mom's footsteps got closer, and closer, until Regina came into view as soon as she saw Henry she kneeled down beside him.

"Henry, what happened?"

"I fell." Henry admitted.

"How'd you fall?" David asked running over followed by Mary Margaret.

"I was running." Henry admitted.

"Why were you running?" Regina asked.

"Henry!" Emma called, running into view, "did you fall?" She asked.

"Yes." Henry said.

"I told you to stay near me, you never listen." Zelena said scolding Henry.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said standing up, "our son is hurt."

"I can see that." Zelena said crossing her arms, "I told him to stay."

"You don't even care?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

"Are you alright?" Zelena asked Henry.

"Yeah I guess." Henry said not meeting Zelena's gaze.

"Good, maybe next time you'll listen." Zelena said, "now if you'll excuse me." She said walking past a stunned Henry, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Henry, back towards the castle.

"Something is very wrong." David whispered.

"Let's get Henry's arm looked at, and then we can look at the storybook." Mary Margaret said.

"Good idea," Regina said kneeling down beside Henry, "do you think you can walk?"

"If someone helps me up I can." Henry said.

David walked over to Henry offering him his hand, Henry took it, letting out a little whimper as David pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Henry said grimacing in pain.

"Come on the sooner we get your arm looked at the better," Regina said placing a hand on Henry's good shoulder, Henry nodded, as they all started walking inside trying to wrap their heads around what Emma had just said to her son, and how odd she had been acting, even if it had only been a day, they all knew something was wrong, but none of them had any idea what, or what would be awaiting them in the next few days.

End chapter 7

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8- The Ferry Ride

Chapter 8 -The Ferry Ride

Emma had to hold back a chuckle as Don sat down on the ground with his head in between his legs taking a few deep breaths, they had just boarded the ferry to travel from Seattle to Forks and apparently Don got seasick very easily, since they weren't even moving yet, and some waves were splashing up causing the ferry to move slightly, and as soon as that started happening Don turned green and had to jump out of the car, almost falling in the process, and run to the side of the ferry, throwing up.

"Are…are… we…there yet?" Don stuttered not taking his head out from between his legs.

"We haven't even left yet, Don." Emma said.

"What?" Don asked surprised, "but…the…boat…is…moving…"

"Those are waves, Don." Emma said kneeling down beside him touching his shoulder, "are you sure you're going to be OK doing this?"

"I'm… not… lea…ving… you…" Don said trying to catch his breath.

"Why don't you try some Gravol then?" Emma suggested.

"No…" Don said before jumping up and throwing up over the edge of the ferry again.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," A voice, probably the captain's, sounded over the intercom of the ship, "we are about to leave the docs," he stated before going into the typical safety procedures, of telling people to be careful when they walk, and where the life jackets were, Emma was already trained in all that fun stuff, she had to be for when she took the police boat out in the summer to catch impaired boaters, in the summer when she took the boat out was the rare time when Don wasn't with her, and as Emma watched Don puke over the side of the ship again, she saw why.

"The ferry ride today will take about two and a half hours." The captain stated, before blowing the horn and the boat started moving.

"Oh God…" Don whimpered.

"I have Gravol." Emma said reaching into her purse and takin the bottle out waving it in front of Don's green face. Don groaned standing up and throwing up over the side of the ferry again. Emma had warned Don not to have a huge bacon cheese burger, fries, and a chocolate shake when they had stopped for lunch at a small ma and pa's diner for lunch, killing time before the ferry left, but he had said that he would be fine, Emma knew that all that food would make Don's sea sickness so much worse, but she wasn't in the mood to argue with him about food, so she left it alone. After they had finished eating Emma had offered Don some Gravol, but he had denied, not that Emma was surprised Don very rarely took medication, but Emma figured that Don might change his mind now.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Emma said waving the bottle of Gravol in front of Don's face again.

Don glanced at it for a minute, and then shook his head, "no I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked pointing in the direction of Seattle's dock, they hadn't gone very far yet, so the docks were still quite visible, "We still have a long way to go before we get to Forks."

Don looked back at the docks and then immediately turned his head throwing up again, "fine." He managed to say in between breaths.

"That's what I thought." Emma said smiling as Don took the bottle from her, putting two pills in his hand and putting them in his mouth, Don then took the bottle of water that Emma handed to him swallowing them.

"Let's get you back to the car, in case you pass out." Emma stated, taking Don's hand, something she would never normally do since she didn't like him in that way, and didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but right now she didn't need her partner falling and hurting himself, luckily they hadn't roamed too far away from the car, since Don wouldn't have been able to run too far anyways.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked opening the passenger door for Don.

"Must you be right about everything?" Don asked as he got into the car, as he did Emma could see that the colour was starting to return to his face.

"So you're feeling better?" Emma asked smiling as Don rested his head against the headrest closing his eyes, nodding his head.

"Get some sleep." Emma said closing the door, it wasn't very warm today, and it was starting to rain, so at least Don would be OK with the car door closed, she would check on him in a bit. Walking to the side of the ferry and leaning against the railing, Emma looked around but all she could really see was water, and maybe the odd island, or house, after a while Emma started to think of the reason that her and Don were going to Forks, this gang that her and Don were going to have to try and find and spy on to get as much information on them as possible, was scaring Emma a little bit, granted both her and Don were undercover officers, but that was to catch guys who steal women's purses, or people who were drunk driving, or creating a nuisance, hell even stopping a bank robbery, which was dangerous in itself, but her and Don had never had to do anything as risky as spying on a gang. Emma knew that if her or Don or both were caught by the members of the gang, then they would be killed or worse. Emma sighed trying to push the thought out of her head, Don and her were good cops, that's why Captain Simpson sent them on this case, if anyone could stop this gang and find Captain Simpson's missing son, it was her and Don. From reading the file on Captain Simpson's son, Peter, the police believed that he was still alive, but no one could pinpoint exactly where he was, so finding him was going to be difficult, but Emma knew that she couldn't let Captain Simpson down, and one way or another she was going to find Peter, that was a promise that she made to herself.

Walking back to the car to check on Don Emma smiled to herself as she saw that he had fallen asleep, they were about an hour and a half into the ferry ride now, so hopefully Don would sleep the rest of the way so that Emma wouldn't have to deal with more puking, not that it bothered her at all, but it still wasn't pleasant being around someone throwing up every five seconds. Opening the car door as quietly as she could Emma got in glancing over her shoulder as she did so, Don moved his head slightly before he started snoring again, holding her breath Emma closed the door as quietly as she could manage, letting out the breath that she was holding as Don continued his snoring, she hadn't woken him.

 _He snores like a bear,_ Emma thought to herself turning on the radio keeping it low so that she wouldn't wake up Don. Scanning through the radio stations listening for a few seconds on each one, Emma tried to find one with a song that she actually wanted to listen to, the first one was some rap song that Emma couldn't stand, the next one had some opera song, followed by an oldie, and then a weird song that was a cross between rap, disco, and somehow an oldie all mixed into one, which sounded awful, sighing Emma turned to another station, the song that was being played seemed nice and slow and Emma decided that it would do for the time being. Leaning her head against the head rest and looking out the window, Emma listened to the song, it was a typical love song, and although she was enjoying it the song made her wish that she had someone, and made her miss Tyler, despite the fact that he had cheated on her, if he had have been different and not cheated on her, for really no reason, since she didn't get pregnant by herself, and Tyler should have been there to support her when she felt like crap because she was carrying his baby. Emma found herself wondering what her life would have been like if she was still with Tyler, she knew that she probably would have had the baby, and a husband who loved her, after all Tyler did love her at the beginning, it wasn't until she got pregnant and that one bad night happened that they had had any problems. Emma knew that if she had have stayed with Tyler she wouldn't be on this ferry right now heading to Forks to spy on a gang, since she would have refused, she wouldn't put her baby through when she went through when she lost both her parents. Emma sighed wiping a tear away, how she wished that her life could actually be as simple as she had always wanted it to be, end the dating scene, since that date with Nathan was a disaster, all he did was talk about himself, and Emma had stupidly thought that drinking would make his stupid stories about how he worked out every day for hours, and how he had three cats, and God knew what else he was talking about, since after Emma had had about five or six drinks she really wasn't paying any attention to anything Nathan said after that. She had wanted to have sex with him though since he was quite attractive with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and muscles upon muscles, he had practically carried Emma out to the car after they left the restaurant, and Emma had found him quite attractive, although he definitely wasn't boyfriend material, since Emma couldn't date someone who was that in love with himself. Shaking her head she tried to forget the fear that she had bubbling up inside of her again at the thought that she might be pregnant, Emma reminded herself that she had taken a pregnancy test just hours before, but then another part of her reminded her that the date had only been a few days ago, and the test might not be picking anything up yet.

"It's OK." Emma whispered to herself, taking a deep breath, how Emma hoped that one day she would find the right guy, someone who loved her for her, someone she could build a life with him, and finally live happily ever after, just like what she had always wanted.

Emma smiled as a song that she enjoyed quite a bit came on the radio, "Jason Derulo's Will you marry me?" Emma began mouthing along to the words, but when it came to the chorus Emma suddenly started feeling nauseous.

"What the?" She asked herself, as sweat began building on her forehead, opening the car door to let some cool air in.

"Oh great am I getting sea sick too?" Emma asked as she started getting really dizzy, Emma quickly rested her head against the head rest before she lost all consciousness.

When Emma opened her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar place; it was a forest, but she was sure that she had never been here before, and she couldn't figure out how she had gotten here when she was on a ferry five seconds ago. As Emma looked around she felt like there was something off about this forest, but Emma couldn't place her finger on what exactly. Taking a step Emma lost her balance and did a face plant, sitting up embarrassed she found the reason why, she fell Emma discovered that she was in a long dress, which was strange since Emma never wore dresses, except on special occasions.

"Are you alright, love?" Emma looked up and felt her jaw drop as a dashingly good looking man ran over to her, he had dark black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, and a killer smile, but what really took Emma off guard the most was the fact that he had a hook in place of his left hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Uh yeah," Emma said slightly embarrassed as she realized that she was gawking at him.

The strange man smiled offering Emma his right hand she took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks." Emma said lifting up her dress slightly so she could walk away, she had to try and figure out where she was, but before she could even take a step the strange man grabbed her hand again.

"Emma, where do you think you're going?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her smiling.

"What?" Emma asked being taken off guard, who the hell was this guy?

"Your parents are waiting for us." The strange man said.

"My parents?" Emma asked getting angry now; she ripped her hand away from this strange guy, "my parents are dead!"

"Emma, what is wrong with you?" The strange man asked confused.

"How do you know my name?!" Emma demanded, "Is this some sick game of yours?"

"Emma, I'm Killian," he began, "your fiancé?" he said but it came out more like a question.

Emma felt her stomach sink as the words left Killian's mouth, fiancé?

"Fiancé?" Emma whispered looking down at her finger and sure enough there was a ring there, "what the hell?" She asked in shock.

"Emma, what is going on with you?" Killian asked, sounding confused and slightly hurt.

Emma looked at Killian lifting up her dress running away from him at as fast as a pace as she could; she had to get out of wherever she was.

"Emma wait!" She heard Killian scream behind her, but she didn't stop, she didn't even risk looking behind her to see if he was following her, too afraid that she would fall. Emma just wanted to get out of this place, wherever she was, she was frightened how did that guy know who she was? Emma continued running when all of a sudden someone stepped out in front of her, Emma unable to stop on time ran right into his chest.

"Emma, are you alright?" Came an all too familiar voice, Emma looked up gasping as she realized that the person that she had run into was her Father.

"What the?" Emma asked stepping back, feeling her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, "has Killian hurt you?!" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything." Killian said running over to them.

"Then what's going on?" Her Father asked.

Emma unable to speak took a step back, looking back and forth at her Father and the strange man, whose name she had completely forgotten, but apparently he was her fiancé. Emma knew that she would never be able to run away from both of them.

"What is going on?" Came a female's voice, that Emma recognized.

"It can't be…" Emma whispered as she watched dumbfounded as her Mother walked into view.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Her Mother asked noticing the horrified look on Emma's face.

"She won't tell us." The strange man said taking a step towards Emma.

"Stay back." Emma warned.

"Emma has something happened?" Her Father asked concerned.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Emma cried out.

"What?" Her parents asked at the same time.

Emma felt tears falling from her face, but at the moment she didn't care, "Where am I and what is going on?!" Emma demanded.

"Emma, everything's OK." Her Father said, trying to reassure her.

"Answer my questions!" Emma screamed.

"Look, love, let's get you home to relax a bit and then everything will be OK." The strange man said taking a step towards her, out stretching his right hand towards her.

"I said stay back." Emma warned.

"Mom where are you?!" Emma heard a voice call, this voice she didn't recognize, and he sounded like a teenager.

"Mom?" He called again.

"We're over here, Henry!" Emma's Father called.

Emma watched as a young boy ran into view, Emma was correct she had never seen him before, he smiled brightly at her.

"Mom!" He said happily.

"What?" Emma asked being taken off guard even more.

"I can't believe you're going to marry Killian!" The boy said happily before running over to Emma hugging her tightly, "I love you!" He said happily, "I'm finally going to have a Father!"

Emma started to feel light headed, this was all too much to handle, she had no idea what the hell was going on, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down, but nothing was calming her down, Emma had never been more scared, or confused in her life, after a few seconds of not being able to breathe, black dots began appearing in her vision, Emma didn't bother trying to fight them, finally a few seconds later everything went black.

Emma flung her head up a little too quickly from the head rest taking a few deep breaths, looking around; she was still on the ferry, with Don sleeping in the passenger seat beside her, Jason Derulo's Marry Me was still playing, Emma quickly shut the radio off before she had any more strange dreams, but that dream had seemed so real, but Emma knew that was impossible, her parents were dead, no matter how much she wished it weren't true, and nothing could ever bring them back, it was strange though Emma very rarely dreamt about her parents anymore.

Emma looked out the window and as much as she didn't want to she remembered that handsome hook handed man, even though she couldn't remember his name, how she wished someone like that actually did exist. Even though Emma knew that someone that good looking would never be interested in her, and she certainly didn't have a teenage son. Sighing she continued looking out the window of the car, she was starting to feel a little bit better now, and not nearly as warm, but she couldn't stop thinking of the dream even though Emma knew that it wasn't real, she found herself wishing that it had been, ever since her parents had died, all Emma wanted was a family, a husband who would love her unconditionally, and a child, she just wanted to be happy again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice sounded, from the intercom, "we are about to dock in Forks Washington."

Emma sighed in relief she couldn't wait to get off this ferry, it seemed it was giving both her and Don nothing but bad luck, between his sea sickness, and her bad dream, _maybe this ferry's haunted_ Emma thought to herself before chuckling. Looking over at Don Emma contemplated about waking him up but decided against it, since they weren't off the ferry yet Emma didn't need Don puking all over the place right now. Looking out the window Emma watched as the boat got closer and closer to the dock, after it stopped moving the passengers without cars were allowed off, and then slowly one by one the cars were allowed off, when it was Emma's turn she took a deep breath to keep herself calm, this car was a standard, and Emma had never been very good at driving standards, so usually Don drove it, but Don would be groggy when he woke up for a while, and Emma knew that if another cop pulled them over and discovered that Don was impaired then they could kiss their jobs goodbye, and Emma really didn't need that right now. However in that instant Emma wished that she had have bought the non-drowsy Gravol, but she hadn't thought of that at the time when she had bought it, so now Emma found herself driving off a ferry praying that she wouldn't stall the car, since if she did then she had no idea how to get it un stalled.

After Emma made it off the ferry, without stalling the car luckily, she drove off the dock, and pulled into a parking lot, taking out one of the notes that Captain Simpson had written her, she and Don were going to be staying at Peter's apartment for the time being, but she needed the address, after Emma found it and typed it into the GPS she began driving, as she passed the sign that read "The City of Forks Welcomes You" Emma began to wonder just how "welcoming" this place was actually going to be.

End Chapter 8.

I don't own OUAT

I don't own Jason Derulo's Marry Me

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9- Fake Engagement

A/N This chapter is dedicated to Number Ten, thanks for the review!

Chapter 9: Fake Engagement

Killian was starting to get very drunk as he finished yet another glass of rum, although he had lost count of just how many glasses he had had, since he was trying to numb himself to make the pain go away from Emma falling in love with another man, and at the moment it was working, Killian was pretty sure that the glass he was just finishing up was his sixth or seventh. As he finished the last of the rum Killian put the glass on the counter, snapping at the bartender to get his attention.

"Another one, my good man."

"You're really putting the drinks away," the bartender said as he took the glass, he turned around and poured Killian another glass of rum.

"I need to numb the pain." Killian said staring down at his fresh glass of rum.

"Girl troubles?" The bartender asked.

Killian looked at the bartender and then laughed humorously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of." The bartender admitted.

"Well I don't need your sympathy." Killian said taking a long drink of his rum.

"Why don't you go try and win her back?" The bartender asked.

Killian shrugged, "she's made her decision, not to mention she played me for a fool."

The bartender leaned against the counter that Killian was sitting at, "I've been there, I feel for you."

Killian raised his glass towards the bartender, "to broken hearts," he said before chugging the rest of his drink, "another one!"

"I think you've had enough." The bartender said.

"No I'm good." Killian said snapping his fingers, "I want another drink!"

The bartender pushed Killian's hand down gently in an attempt to get him to stop snapping his fingers right in his face.

"Listen, I know it hurts but getting ridiculously drunk won't solve anything." The bartender said.

Killian wanted to argue but he decided against it, sighing he nodded, "aye mate you're right."

"Why don't you go talk to her, maybe you can win her back." The bartender suggested.

Killian felt a lump building in his throat, as he thought about going to talk to Emma, but he fought back swallowed which got rid of the lump, for now, glancing at the bartender Killian nodded at him, before walking out of the bar, and walking down the street. As Killian walked for a while, he suddenly realized that he was not OK when he passed a happy couple holding hands Killian felt his heart shatter all over again, he missed Emma so much, he kept wondering why and how she could string him along the way she had? He had given her the most important thing he owned, his heart, and he was certain that Emma had given him hers. Sighing Killian stopped walking turning around and looking in the direction of Regina's castle, Killian knew that he had to talk to Emma, he needed answers, and he needed them now, Killian hoped that if he talked to Emma in a calm tone, no yelling like there had been the other day, that maybe he would be able to reason with her, and explain that he had no idea who the Anne girl was, and maybe just maybe Killian would even be able to win Emma's heart back. Even though he wasn't sure what he was going to say to Emma Killian needed answers, and he wasn't ready to give up on the woman that he loved, not yet at least, he was going to talk to her one way or another, and hopefully somehow win her back. Taking a deep breath Killian began walking, with some difficulty, towards the castle, hoping beyond hope that Emma would actually listen to him.

Zelena and Saunders were walking towards the dining area hand in hand, today was the day that Saunders was going to "propose" to her, which meant that they would be getting married very soon and could put their plan into action, and stop pretending that they were actually in love.

"Are you ready?" Saunders asked Zelena stopping before they walked through the door.

"Yes." Zelena said smiling.

"Act surprised." Saunders demanded.

"Well duh." Zelena said sarcastically.

Saunders and Zelena walked into the dining area, as they entered Mary Margaret, and David, eyed them suspiciously, most of the other villagers had moved out of the castle only a few still remained.

"Nice of you two to join us." David said finishing his coffee.

"Sorry we slept in." Zelena said sitting down beside Mary Margaret, and Saunders sat down beside David.

"We assumed you'd be checking on Henry." Mary Margaret said, "Have you done that yet?"

Zelena took a sip of water and shrugged, "I figured that he's with Regina, I'm sure he's fine."

"He's your son." David pointed out.

"Yeah but still I'm sure that he'll be fine." Zelena said, before turning her attention across the table to Saunders.

David leaned in close to Mary Margaret, "what is going on with her?" He whispered.

"I have no idea." Mary Margaret whispered back confused, "normally she'd be so worried about Henry."

"I know." David whispered back.

"Everyone," Saunders said standing up, "I have a very important question to ask the beautiful Emma."

"What is it?" Zelena asked hoping that her fake excitement sounded convincing enough.

Saunders walked around the table standing in front of Zelena taking her hand, "Emma, I love you, and I hope that you feel the same way about me."

"I do." Zelena smiled, "I love you more than anything else in this world."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Saunders said getting down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" Zelena said covering her mouth with the hand that Saunders wasn't holding.

"Emma, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Zelena screamed, Saunders chuckled putting the ring on her finger; before standing up and spinning her.

Mary Margaret looked at David her eyes bugging out of her head, "oh my God…" she mouthed.

"I know." David mouthed back to her.

"What's going on in here?" Regina asked walking in with Henry following her, his arm in a sling.

"Henry, are you alright?" David asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, it was just a sprain." Henry said trying to play it cool, but the look on his face told everyone that he was in pain.

"I'm glad you're alright." Mary Margaret said giving Henry a hug, being careful not to hurt his arm.

"Thanks." Henry said.

"Now that we know he's alright," Zelena said annoyed, "can we please get back to a more important matter?" She asked holding up her hand revealing the engagement ring.

"You two are engaged?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yeah." Saunders said putting a hand on Zelena's hip.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret and David who shrugged, confusion was evident on both of their faces.

"I know I've asked this question a lot but…"

Zelena cut Regina off before she could finish her sentence, "if you're going to ask me about Killian I swear to God I am going to scream."

"I was actually going to ask you about Henry," Regina said slightly annoyed that she had been cut off.

"What about him?" Zelena asked a little harsher then she intended to, "he's fine."

Henry and Regina looked at each other confused, "what is going on with you, Ms. Swan?"

"What's with the Ms. Swan?" Zelena asked slightly annoyed, "my name is Emma."

"Well when you start acting like Emma again, I will gladly start calling you by that name."

"But I am Emma!" Zelena said but it didn't sound too natural.

"Really?" Regina asked skeptically, "because you sure as hell aren't acting like her."

"Well I am!" Zelena yelled stomping her foot, earning confused glances from Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry.

"Um are you feeling alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm fine; I'm just tired of feeling like I'm on trial!" Zelena yelled, storming out of the room, Saunders hesitated looking at them all awkwardly, before running after Zelena.

As Zelena and Saunders disappeared from sight, Mary Margaret, Regina, David, and Henry all stood there silent, not sure of what to say, they were all trying to process what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina finally asked.

"I think our daughter has lost her mind…" David said.

"Normally I would hit you for saying such a thing against our daughter," Mary Margaret said looking at David, "but right now I think that you're right."

"We need to figure out what's going on with her." Henry stated.

"And we need to do it fast," Mary Margaret stated, "now that Emma and Saunders are engaged they're going to want to get married right away, and I don't think that's the best idea."

"Other than the obvious reason that Emma's lost her mind, what else is bothering you?" Regina asked noticing the worried look on Mary Margaret's face.

"Well when they get married then David and I will have to crown them,"

"Which means that they'll both be prince and princess," Regina said, "what's the big deal about that?" She asked confused, "it's just protocol in case something were to ever happen to you too."

"That's not the problem…" Mary Margaret began before trailing off.

"What else is going on?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret sighed, she hadn't really wanted to tell anyone about Saunders until she knew for sure, "I feel as if I've seen Saunders before, he's someone from my past, but I can't place my finger on who he is, or where I could possibly know him from."

David took Mary Margaret's hand, "Actually, Henry, we were hoping to see if he was in your storybook." David said.

"Good idea!" Henry said, "let's go find it!"

He said walking out of the room, with everyone following behind him.

Saunders was not happy as Zelena and him walked into their room, shutting the door Saunders leaned against it crossing his arms glaring at Zelena.

"What?" Zelena asked annoyed.

"What the hell was that?!" Saunders demanded.

"Sorry they were getting on my nerves." Zelena said crossing her arms sitting on the bed.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Saunders yelled a little louder then he intended to, he then walked away from the door so that he wouldn't be heard, standing close to the bed, "Emma wouldn't act the way you just acted."

"And you know this how?" Zelena asked.

"Charles has been spying on her and she's pretty much always been cool as a cucumber."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't like to be questioned about every little thing." Zelena said annoyed.

"Do you want to rule this place?!" Saunders demanded.

"Well of course I do…" Zelena began before getting cut off by Saunders.

"Then start acting more like Emma, and start giving a damn about her son, or else this whole thing is over!" Saunders yelled his whole face turning red with anger.

Zelena cowered back slightly with how angry Saunders was, "OK I'm sorry."

"Get your act together." Saunders said.

"I will." Zelena said, "I promise."

Saunders took a deep breath then kneeled down by the headboard grabbing out Henry's storybook, "get rid of this." He demanded.

"With pleasure." Zelena said taking the storybook from Saunders before waving her hand making the storybook disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Saunders asked after a minute.

"I guess we ask dear Mommy and Daddy to marry us." Zelena said happily.

"Ah yes for when we're finally married then we can make Charming and Snow disappear and then we will take over the kingdom, legally." Saunders said smiling.

"Your highness." Zelena said curtsying.

"Your majesty." Saunders said bowing, offering Zelena his arm, "Let's go find your parents and tell them that we want to be married tonight."

Zelena gasped in surprise, "tonight?"

"The sooner the better." Saunders said grinning at her.

"You're right." Zelena said, as Saunders lead her out of the room.

Henry ran into his room, and over to his closet, with some difficulty since running with his arm in a sling was affecting his balance slightly, bending down Henry moved some of his clothes out of the way.

"Henry, this room could use a tidy." Regina said looking around with a disgusted look on her face.

"Joys of teenagers." David said.

"How would you know?" Regina asked.

"Not the best time for this guys!" Mary Margaret said breaking up yet another fight between them, God how she was getting tired of having to stop these two from fighting before they killed each other, but this whole Emma thing had them all on edge at the moment.

"It's gone!" Henry cried.

"What's gone?" Regina asked walking into the room standing behind him.

"The book!"

"Are you sure?" David asked also walking into the room, followed by Mary Margaret.

"Yeah I left it right here!" Henry said moving some more clothes out of the way.

"But who would've taken it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know…" Henry said sighing and looking up at Mary Margaret, "I'm sorry I let you down."

Mary Margaret smiled kneeling down next to Henry putting a hand on his shoulder, "oh, Henry you didn't let me down, we'll figure out who Saunders is one way or another."

Henry managed to give Mary Margaret a small smile before looking back in his closet, he had a funny feeling that his book disappearing wasn't an accident.

"David," Mary Margaret whispered, "what are we going to do now?"

"We'll figure something out." David said hugging her, "we can't give up."

"Hello everyone!" Zelena said as her and Saunders walked into the room.

"What do you want, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well Saunders and I have picked a wedding date!" Zelena said happily.

"What?" David asked surprised, "you've only been engaged five minutes."

"Well we decided why wait?" Saunders said gazing into Zelena's eyes, "when you find the right girl there's no point in putting anything off, we just want to start our happily ever after's."

"Oh Saunders," Zelena said pretending to wipe away a tear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Saunders said kissing Zelena, with a lot of passion.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Emma had never acted that way with Killian when there were other people present, after a long few moments of awkwardness watching Zelena and Saunders playing tonsil hockey David finally cleared his throat putting an end to it.

"So when's the wedding?" He asked.

"Tonight!" Zelena said excitement in her voice.

"Tonight?" Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Henry asked at the same time.

"Well why wait?" Saunders asked.

"That doesn't leave us much time to put together food, a guest list, both of your attire…" Mary Margaret began before Zelena cut her off.

"We just want to keep it small."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other not sure of what to say.

"Well what do you say?" Zelena asked hopeful.

"Uh I guess if that's what you want." Mary Margaret said not sure of what else to say.

"It is!" Saunders and Zelena said at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Can I wear your dress Mom?" Zelena asked.

"My dress?" Mary Margaret asked being taken off guard.

"Yes your wedding dress?" Zelena asked.

Mary Margaret looked at David confused, "I guess." Mary Margaret said again unsure of what else to say, there was something so off about Emma, she would never do a wedding on such short notice like this, and she had never shown any interest in her dress before.

"Yay!" Zelena said grabbing Mary Margaret's arm, "come on let's go see if it fits!" She said dragging her out of the room.

"I guess I'd better find a suit." Saunders said looking at David.

"I don't think I'll have anything that will fit you." David said feeling slightly uncomfortable that this guy he didn't even know was asking him for a suit to marry his daughter.

"We'll never know unless we try." Saunders said walking out of the room, "come on, Dad!" He called David.

David shuddered looking at Regina, "please kill me." He whispered, earning a small smile from Regina.

"Tempting." She said jokingly.

David stuck his tongue out at Regina before walking out of the room, once they were gone Regina and Henry looked at each other.

"There's something weird going on." Henry said pointing out the obvious.

"You can say that again," Regina said, "come on let's go see if we can find your book."

Henry nodded following Regina out of the room, towards the library in hopes that the book would somehow be there.

Killian felt a knot in his stomach growing bigger and bigger as he got closer and closer to the castle, he had started feeling slightly less drunk now, since it had taken him about an hour to get to the castle, and now he was able to think rationally again.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself, "If Emma really wanted to see me then she probably would have came and found me."

Even though Killian knew that it was a long shot to go see Emma, seriously what did he think was going to happen, she was going to see him, run into his arms, kiss him and everything would be OK? Killian wasn't even sure if he'd be able to forgive Emma right away for what she had done to him. After all Killian had never actually Fathered a child, since he didn't even know that Anne girl, so Kilian hadn't done anything wrong, besides he didn't go out and come back with a new lover out of the blue.

By now Killian was already at the front door of the castle, he had been standing there for a few minutes thinking, _why am I so nervous?_ He thought to himself, before deciding that it would be better to just talk to Emma and get it over with. Taking a deep breath Killian pushed the door open, walking into the castle, looking down the hallway, but it was deserted.

"Hello?" Killian called, but there was no answer, Killian shrugged walking down the hallway he figured that since Regina knew him, and wasn't the evil queen anymore, that he shouldn't be in too much trouble for just walking in.

Walking down the hallway Killian was surprised to see how empty the castle seemed, when he had been there just a few days ago, it had been filled with residents from Storybrooke, he figured that they must have all gone back to try and start their new lives here in the Enchanted Forest.

"Where are you, love?" Killian whispered, as he walked around a corner finding an open door with a light coming from it, Killian tiptoed to the door glancing inside, feeling his heart sink as he saw Emma in the room with a wedding dress on.

"Oh Mom it's perfect!" Zelena said happily spinning around to get the full effect of the dress in the mirror.

"I'm glad you like it." Mary Margaret said, but Killian noticed she didn't sound like her happy self.

"I can't wait to marry Saunders tonight!" Zelena said clapping her hands and jumping up and down, something that Killian had never seen Emma do before, even when he had asked her to marry him, maybe she was much more in love with this Saunders guy then him. Killian felt his chest tighten and his eyes started burning with tears, maybe the best thing to do was let Emma go, all Killian had ever wanted was for Emma to be happy, even if that wasn't with him.

"Goodbye love." Killian whispered, before turning and walking back down the hallway.

As Killian walked outside he was grateful that he hadn't bumped into anyone, he didn't want to see anyone, not like this, he was supposed to be a strong pirate and here he was a broken hearted pirate trying to fight back the tears that were burning in his eyes, Killian knew that as soon as he was far enough away from the castle that he would hide out in the forest away from people, and just let his tears flow.

"Killian!" An all too familiar voice called, Killian silently cursed before turning around as Henry ran over to him, he had been so close to leaving the castle without being seen.

"Hi Henry." Killian said trying to hide his emotions, but failing since his voice broke at the end.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked walking over to Killian and Henry.

"Yeah just great." Killian said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Emma, but…" Killian trailed off.

"You saw her in a wedding dress didn't you?" Regina asked.

Killian unable to speak just nodded.

"Yeah her and Saunders have picked a wedding date." Henry said sadly.

"I heard." Killian said sadly.

"I know it's hard to believe." Regina said.

"I have to get out of here." Killian said unable to hide his emotions any longer as he thought of Emma marrying another man, he quickly walked out the door, not wanting Regina or Henry to see how upset he truly was.

"Killian wait!" Henry called after him.

"Why should I?" Killian asked a little harsher then he intended to but he was too upset to care.

"You can't leave like this!" Henry said trying his best to keep up with Killian but he lost his balance and fell.

"Henry!" Regina cried running over to him kneeling down beside him, "are you alright?"

Killian stopped walking turning around gasping when he saw that Henry had fallen, running over to him.

"Are you alright, lad, what happened to your arm?" Killian asked finally noticing that Henry's arm was in a sling.

"Now that's an appropriate reaction." Henry said.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked Henry confused.

"I fell on purpose since I needed to see what Killian's reaction would be."

"Am I missing something?" Killian asked confused.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Regina said equally as confused.

"Are you forgetting that when I fell yesterday, Emma didn't care?" Henry asked.

"Emma didn't care that you hurt yourself?" Killian asked surprised.

"No that's right," Regina said remembering, "You showed more concern for Henry then Emma did." Regina said looking at Killian.

"I did?"

"Yeah, all Emma did yesterday was give me crap for falling, saying that I never listen."

"That doesn't sound like Emma." Killian said standing up and then helping Henry up.

"No you're right." Regina said, "But nothing that Emma's done the past few days have been very Emma like."

"Have I missed a lot?" Killian asked confused.

"Yes you have." Henry said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left." Killian said feeling guilty.

"Don't beat yourself up." Regina said putting a hand on Killian's shoulder, "your heart was broken, trust me we've all been there."

"At least you didn't do something stupid." Henry pointed out, before remembering Anne, "you uh didn't do something stupid right?"

"Are you talking about Anne?" Killian asked, Henry nodded, "I have no idea who she is." Killian said before turning to look in the direction of the forest, "But I need answers." Killian said before running into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Henry called after him.

"To find answers!" Killian called back.

"Answers on what?" Regina asked confused.

"Let's go find out!" Henry yelled running after Killian.

"Henry!" Regina yelled after him following Henry and Killian into the forest in the direction of the village.

Saunders looked out the window at Regina, Henry, and the guy he knew was named Killian and sighed in exasperation, Zelena had really done it now, they were starting to question what was going on with Emma since she didn't care that her son had gotten hurt. Saunders knew that if he didn't stop them then the plan would be ruined.

"Charles!" Saunders yelled out the window, "Come here my son!"

Saunders smiled happily as his son, who enjoyed spending a lot of his time as a crow, flew into the window, Saunders waved his hand turning him human.

"What is it Father?"

Saunders pointed out the window at Regina, and Henry who were still in sight but just barely, Killian was already out of sight, "follow them and tell me if they find out anything that can disrupt my plan." Saunders demanded.

"Yes Father." Charles said.

Saunders waved his hand turning Charles into a crow once more, he flew out the window, in the direction that Regina, Henry and Killian had run off in.

After Killian, Regina, and Henry made it to the outskirts of the village, Killian stopped and looked around, taking a minute to catch his breath, once he did Killian ventured into the village looking around intently.

"What is he looking for?" Henry asked Regina.

"I have no idea." Regina admitted.

Killian wasn't paying attention to what Regina and Henry were saying as he continued walking, finally when he was almost ready to give up; he spotted who he had been looking for.

"There you are." Killian whispered to himself, as he walked closer to Anne who was standing outside hanging laundry.

"Oh God…" Regina said as she realized who Killian was walking towards, "please don't do something stupid." Regina whispered more so to herself, watching as Killian ran over to Anne, putting his hook up to her throat.

"Hello, love." He said menacingly.

"Killian no!" Regina cried running over to him, "what the hell are you doing?!" Regina demanded, "Let her go!"

"Not until I get answers!" Killian screamed.

"What do you want to know?" Anne asked her whole body shaking with fear.

"Why the hell would you call me your fiancé?" Killian demanded.

"What?" Anne asked confused, "I don't even know you!"

"You bloody well knew me the other day."

"I've never seen you before in my life, now please let me go!" Anne begged.

"Not until I get some answers!" Killian yelled.

"Killian, you're not going to get anywhere this way." Regina pointed out, "let me try."

"What are you going to do?" Killian asked.

"Trust me." Regina said staring into Killian's hard eyes, for a few minutes neither of them moved or spoke, finally Killian sighed and lowered his hook.

"Fine." Killian said taking a step back.

Regina walked over to Anne giving her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry I have to do this." She said before ripping out Anne's heart, she cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"Do you know Killian?" Regina asked.

"No." Anne stated.

"So you were never engaged to him, nor have a son with him?" Regina asked.

"No."

"Why would you say that you were engaged, and had a son with him then?" Regina asked.

"I was told to."

"Told to?" Killian asked, "By whom?"

"I don't know," Anne admitted.

"Well what did they look like?" Regina asked.

"One of them was a female she had red super curly hair, green eyes and green skin." Anne stated.

"Zelena…" Regina said through gritted teeth.

"What did the other one look like?" Henry asked eagerly.

"The other one, was a male, he had short brunette hair, and super blue eyes."

"That sounds like Saunders." Henry pointed out.

"Where did the teenager come from?" Killian asked.

"His name is Charles; he was the son of the man that I just told you about."

"So it was a family affair." Henry asked.

"Why did they make you tell everyone that you were engaged and had a child with Killian?" Regina asked the question that the three of them had been wondering.

"Because they want to rule the Enchanted Forest," Anne said, "Zelena and Saunders wanted to get rid of Emma since they knew it would be easier to have Zelena pretend to be Emma, then have one of them trying to control her."

"So that's not Emma?!" Killian demanded.

"No, Zelena, was going to send Emma far away, oh God did she succeed?" Anne asked confused.

Henry, Killian, and Regina all looked at each other concerned, "I'm afraid that she did." Henry said sadly.

"Do you have any idea where they were going to send her?" Killian asked hopeful.

"No they never told me that, I'm so sorry." Anne said sadly, "but they were controlling me."

"It's not your fault." Regina said, "thank you for being so helpful."

"If I can be any more help please let me know." Anne said.

"We will." Regina said shoving her heart back into Anne's chest.

"I must get back to work." Anne said walking back over to her laundry basket and hanging more clothes, Killian, Regina, and Henry started to walk away.

"No wonder Emma's been acting so weird, it's not Emma." Regina said not taking her eyes off the ground.

"But where is my Mom?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, lad, but we're going to find out." Killian said clenching his hand into a fist.

"How are we going to do that?" Regina asked, "Emma could be anywhere."

"Well let's tell Mary Margaret and David, that way they can stop the wedding." Henry stated.

"The lad's right, we need to point out the frauds that Zelena and Saunders are." Killian said anger in his voice.

"Good idea." Regina said.

Regina Henry and Killian began running deep into the forest they were almost back to the castle when a bird flew down and landed in front of them, squawking, and flapping its wings like it was in distress.

"What's wrong with this bird?" Henry asked confused.

"I don't think it is a bird." Regina said noticing that it was squawking loudly, and jumping up and down flapping its wings like it had something very important to say. Regina waved her hands and the bird turned into a munchkin.

"What the?" Kilian asked surprised.

"You're awfully far from Oz." Regina stated.

"I come bearing news." The munchkin said.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"Dorothy and the munchkin guard showed up in Oz earlier, and they were stone."

"What?" Henry asked surprised.

"Who would have turned them to stone?" Killian asked.

"I have a pretty good idea…" Regina said through gritted teeth, "Zelena and Saunders must be stopped now."

"I have to get back it's pretty chaotic in Oz at the moment." The munchkin guard said.

"Thank-you for letting us know." Regina said waving her hands turning the munchkin into a bird again, after he flew off, Regina, Henry and Killian began running towards the castle, in the hopes that they could tell Mary Margaret and David about Zelena and Saunders before the wedding happened. As they ran they were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that none of them noticed a crow flying over their heads, much lower than a normal crow would fly, and none of them noticed it fly into a window inside the castle.

End Chapter 9.

I don't own OUAT.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10- Don't trust anyone

Chapter 10 -Don't trust anyone

A/N thanks to the guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter.

Saunders stopped pacing as Charles finally flew into the window; just as Zelena ran into the room, quickly waving his hand Saunders turned Charles back into a human.

"What did you learn?!" Saunders demanded.

"That Anne girl told them everything," Charles said, out of breath slightly, "also a munchkin showed up telling them about Dorothy and the munchkin guard."

Zelena gasped looking at Saunders, her eyes bugging out of her head, "I told you we should have killed Anne." She said annoyed.

"Zelena, that would have looked suspicious." Saunders said.

"Well what do we do now?" Zelena asked Saunders desperately, "if Killian, Henry and Regina tell Snow and Charming what they found out then our plan is ruined!"

Saunders walked to the window watching as Regina, Henry and Killian ran towards the castle, chuckling he turned to Zelena, "don't forget my dear; we have the upper hand now thanks to Charles," Saunders turned to Charles smiling at him, "good job son."

"Thank you Father." Charles said smiling back, Saunders waved his hand turning Charles back into a crow, he flew to the window landing on the ledge, looking out of it.

"What are you proposing we do?" Zelena asked Saunders confused.

Saunders smiled at Zelena waving his hand, which caused the two of them to reappear at the front door of the castle, stopping Killian, Regina and Henry before they could reach the door.

"Let us through!" Regina yelled.

"We know you're not the real Emma!" Henry yelled as well.

Zelena and Saunders looked at each other, and then Saunders started slow clapping, "very good you figured it out."

"Where's the real Emma?!" Killian demanded.

"She should really be the last thing on your mind." Zelena said.

"We know what you did," Regina said making a fireball appear in her hand, "now let us through, or else." She warned.

Saunders laughed, "Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you?" He asked mockingly.

"You should be!" Regina yelled sending the fireball directly at Saunders and Zelena, Saunders laughed catching the fireball in his hand, and then throwing it back at the three of them.

"Watch out!" Killian yelled grabbing Henry and pulling him down with him, the fireball just missing the two of them.

"Ouch my arm!" Henry cried out in pain.

"Sorry lad." Killian said apologetically, before jumping up and standing beside Regina, "do you have any ideas?" He asked Regina hopeful.

"There's nothing you can do." Zelena said, "We won." She said proudly.

"We'll never let you win!" Regina yelled.

"Oh darling, we've already won." Zelena said as Saunders walking towards Regina.

"Stay back." Regina warned.

Saunders laughed waving his hand causing a gust of magic came out from it.

"My feet!" Killian said surprised, "I can't move!"

"Neither can I!" Regina cried trying to move but her feet were planted to the floor.

"Mom!" Henry cried out, as Zelena walked over to him.  
"Henry!" Regina screamed trying to make another fireball appear, but her magic wasn't working.

"No!" Regina cried, trying desperately to get free before Zelena could do anything to hurt Henry, but it was no use, the magic that Saunders had used was a lot stronger then hers.

Zelena bent down to Henry's level, "I'm not going to lie," she said smiling, "this is going to hurt." Zelena said before shoving her hand through Henry's chest, pulling out his heart, Henry cried out in pain.

"Henry no!" Regina cried, "Zelena leave him alone!" she begged.

"Oh relax," Zelena said standing up, "I'm not planning on hurting the child," Zelena trailed off as she realized that Henry was still in pain, "at least not any more then he already is."

"You're a monster!" Killian yelled.

"I've had enough of you," Zelena said, "thank God you're no longer needed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killian asked trying to sound tough but his voice held the slightest bit of fear, as Zelena's words set in.

Zelena didn't respond, waving her hand making Killian disappear.

"Killian!" Regina cried, "What did you do to him?!" she demanded.

"That pirate should be the last thing on your mind." Saunders said walking closer to Regina, when he was directly in front of her he hesitated smiling, before ripping out her heart, Regina cried out in pain.

"Mom!" Henry cried.

Regina took a few deep breaths trying to make the pain go away, after it did Regina watched as Zelena and Saunders held her and Henry's heart in their hands, and a wave of fear overcame Regina as she realized that Saunders and Zelena could kill both her and Henry right now, Regina had killed many people by crushing their hearts and she knew that it hurt, she couldn't bear the thought of it happening to Henry.

"Please," Regina begged, "please let Henry live, just kill me."

"We're not going to kill you," Saunders said, "at least not yet."

"Then what do you want with us?" Henry asked, sounding much braver then Regina would have thought, then again he did grow up with the evil queen being his Mother, that should be enough to make anyone brave.

Zelena and Saunders smiled at each other and then turned their attention back to Henry and Regina, before Zelena brought Henry's heart up close to her mouth whispering into it, "you will forget what you saw here," she said, "and you will be in support of Saunders and I getting married."

"No!" Regina cried as she realized that they were controlling Henry, "stop it!" she cried trying desperately to get free from the magic spell that Saunders had her under.

"Also I'm Emma, your Mother." Zelena said, as she finished controlling Henry.

"Mom?" Henry asked confused, "what's going on?" He asked before trying to stand up and discovering that he couldn't, "why can't I stand?"

"Oops sorry, Henry," Zelena said waving her hands releasing Henry from the spell, he ran over to her hugging her, "I can't wait for you to marry Saunders, he's so much better then Killian!" Henry said smiling up at Saunders.

"You're a monster!" Regina yelled.

"Oh don't worry, Regina," Zelena said smiling at her, "you'll get to be this happy in just a minute."

Regina tried once again to get free, but it was no use, she watched feeling a slight twinge of fear in her as Regina watched Zelena lift her heart close to her mouth and started whispering into it as well, Regina had never been hypnotized before, it had always been her controlling other people.

"Forget about what you saw here, you'll also be happy for Saunders and me, as well as support our marriage, you'll also convince Snow and Charming that we love each other, and you're happy for us." Zelena then waved her hand making Regina's heart disappear.

"What's going on?" Regina asked confused before trying to take a step, and discovering that she couldn't move, "Emma why am I stuck?"

Zelena waved her hand making the magic that was holding Regina disappear, "just trying out a new spell." Zelena said innocently.

"Well it worked really well." Regina said impressed.

"Thank you." Zelena said happily, "now let's go we've only got a few hours before our wedding!"

"Yes that's right!" Saunders said taking Zelena's hand.

"Henry we should go talk to Snow and Charming, and tell them that we support this marriage," Regina said, looking at Zelena and Saunders, "I think they're still a little unsure because you guys are getting married so quickly, but I think you're the prefect couple." Regna said hugging Zelena.

"Me too!" Henry said high fiving Saunders.

"Then let's go!" Regina said walking inside the castle, Henry, Saunders and Zelena quickly followed her.

"You did it!" Saunders whispered squeezing Zelena's hand.

"Well to be fair, darling, we did it." Zelena whispered back.

Saunders winked at Zelena before whispering in her ear, "this will all be over by tonight."

"I know," Zelena said smiling from ear to ear, "I can't wait to finish our plan."

"Me neither."

Saunders whispered, as they continued following Regina and Henry down the hallway in the direction of Mary Margaret and David's room, just before they made it to their room Saunders and Zelena stopped walking.

"Listen, Regina and Henry," Saunders said, "we don't want to intimidate Emma's parents, so I think only you two should go in and we'll head back to our room to await their answer." Saunders suggested.

"That's a good idea." Zelena agreed.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit." Regina said smiling, "come on, Henry," Regina said as her and Henry continued walking towards Mary Margaret's and David's room.

Mary Margaret smiled down at Neal as she fed him his bottle, despite the stress that she was feeling with what was going on with Emma and Saunders, Neal could always make her feel a thousand times better.

"How's it going in here?" David asked walking into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Fine." Mary Margaret said glancing at David before going right back to staring at Neal.

David walked over to the bed sitting beside Mary Margaret, glancing down at his son, and gave Neal a small smile, before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Stressed about the wedding?" Mary Margaret asked.

"If by stressed about the wedding you mean considering the fact that it feels like I don't even know our daughter anymore, then yes." David said.

"Regina should be here soon," Mary Margaret said handing the bottle to David so she could burp Neal, "maybe she can give us some advice."

"I hope so too." David said although his voice held no sign of hope.

After Mary Margaret had burped Neal, she stood up walking over to Neal's crib; putting him into it and kissing his head.

David stood up walking to his wife putting his hands around her waist, before resting his head against hers, and for a while neither one of them moved, neither David nor Mary Margaret knew what to do about Emma, although something was off about her that much they were both sure of.

"David, Mary Margaret?" Regina called before knocking on the door, "are you in there?"

David let go of Mary Margaret's hips, reluctantly before walking over to the door opening it.

"Hi, Regina," David said smiling before noticing Henry, "and Henry," David said surprised.

"Hi, David," Regina said smiling, "may we come in?" She asked.

David nodded stepping out of the way to allow Regina and Henry to walk into the room.

"Regina," Mary Margaret said sounding relieved, "are you here to talk to us about what to do with Emma?"

"I am." Regina said.

Mary Margaret hesitated waiting to see if Regina would continue, after a few moments of silence she continued.

"Well as you know David and I don't think that Emma should marry Saunders so soon, especially when we know nothing about him, and as I'm sure you know after they're married, David and I have to crown them, and we both think that they're not ready for that." Mary Margaret said.

"Well David and Mary Margaret," Regina began, "I think that Emma is old enough to make her own decisions and I support her decision to marry Saunders."

"I do too." Henry said smiling.

David and Mary Margaret's jaws both dropped as what Regina and Henry had said sank in, earlier today Regina had been trying to help the two of them find Henry's storybook to try and figure out who Saunders even was, and now Regina and Henry were in favor of the wedding.

"Are you serious?" David asked his voice full of shock.

"I like Saunders so much better then Killian." Henry stated.

"And I think he'll be a much better husband then Killian." Regina said smiling.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other dumbfounded for a few long moments.

"So shall we get the bride and groom ready for the wedding?" Regina asked excitement in her voice.

Mary Margaret unable to speak just nodded her head, unsure of what else to do since it seemed that everyone was in favour of this wedding, everyone except her and David.

"Great let's go find the bride!" Regina yelled grabbing Mary Margaret's arm dragging her out of the room, leaving David alone with Henry.

"Henry," David said kneeling down in front of Henry, "you can't really like Saunders more than Killian, you hardly know the guy."

Henry shrugged, "I just want the best for my Mom, and that means Saunders."

David stared into Henry's eyes for a moment, trying to see if he was joking, or if there was something off about him, but his face held a smile, a genuine one, the same one that Henry always had when he was happy, and his eyes were clear, as usual, which meant that he wasn't under a spell, at least as far as David could tell.

"You're serious?" David asked just to be sure.

"Yes." Henry said.

"OK," David said standing up.

"We should go and find the groom." Henry said happily.

David didn't want to have to spend any more time with Saunders then he already had, trying to find Saunders an appropriate outfit that he could wear to marry his daughter, especially when David didn't even like him, proved to be quite difficult, but luckily they had, eventually.

"So what do you say?" Henry asked bring David out of his thoughts.

"About what?" David asked confused.

"About going to find the groom to tell him the good news," Henry said grinning ear to ear, "that Emma's Father finally approves of the wedding!"

David wanted to tell Henry that he was wrong, and he certainly didn't support this wedding, but Regina and Mary Margaret had already gone off to tell Emma that the wedding was on, he knew that now he had no choice but to fake happy and go and tell the groom the happy news, David felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as he thought of the idea of his daughter marrying Saunders, even though David wasn't the biggest fan of Killian, at first, he had proven to be worthy of Emma's hand in marriage, by proving himself to David, Saunders had done nothing to prove himself. Sighing David looked down at Henry, "alright," he began trying to sound excited, "let's go find the groom."

Henry smiled, and then ran towards the door, David looked at Neal, who was still sound asleep, he knew that leaving his son alone wasn't the best idea, walking to the door, and hesitating looking around he smiled as Leroy walked into view.

"Leroy!" David said happily.

"What's up?" Leroy asked.

"Can you please watch Neal for just a little while?" David asked hopeful.

Leroy crossed his arms and looked around confused, "where's Snow?"

"With Emma." David said.

"Why isn't Neal with her?"

"Because there's going to be a wedding in a few hours, and you know how girls are." David said trying to make a joke, but because his voice sounded so flat with worry and confusion, it didn't sound like one, Leroy thought for a moment, he really didn't like children and he didn't want to have to look after a baby, but because it was Snow's he decided to make an exception.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Leroy." David said turning and following Henry down the hall, feeling the knot in his stomach growing bigger and bigger by the minute, his gut told him something was wrong, other than the fact that he didn't approve of the man that his daughter was marrying, and that Mary Margaret had the strangest feeling that she knew him from her past, something inside David told him that change was coming, and that was making him even more nervous.

Emma had been driving for about a half hour, Forks wasn't that big but trying to find the apartment that her and Don would be staying in, which was Peter's, was proving to be difficult. After driving around for a few more minutes, Emma discovered that she was going in circles as she passed the same church, and street named "Fairview," for the fifth time. Emma sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, reaching across the still sleeping Don, to grab Peter's file, opening it up Emma scanned the page until she found the address.

"Twenty four Forks Avenue," Emma read to herself, before typing it into her GPS, something that she probably should have done right after she had driven off the ferry, but she figured that finding the street in a town as small as Forks would be easy, but she had been wrong.

"Drive west four miles." The female's voice said on the GPS, Emma followed the instructions that the GPS gave her, and she discovered that she wasn't actually that far away from the apartment, about ten minutes or so. Emma wasn't paying too much attention to the time.

"You've reached your destination." The GPS' voice finally said, as Emma pulled up to the apartment she slowed down, grateful that there weren't many cars on the road, and looked around, there wasn't a driveway, so she parked on the street, grateful that she didn't have to parallel park, since that wasn't her strong suit. Looking at the apartment Emma was surprised to see it was a house, she had pictured an actual apartment building, like a sky scraper, but she knew that that was silly, a town as small as Forks wouldn't have sky scrapers, there wasn't nearly enough people.

Don turned his head his eye lids fluttering slightly as he tried to open his eyes.

"You OK?" Emma asked him.

Don turned his head towards Emma, squinting, and then turned his head towards the window, opening his eyes up all the way, "Where are we?" Don asked slightly disoriented.

"We're at Peter's apartment." Emma said.

"Already?" Don asked surprised.

"Yeah you slept through the whole ferry ride." Emma said.

Don looked away from Emma and down at the ground slightly embarrassed, "sorry."

"Don't be," Emma said putting a hand on Don's shoulder, "I'm glad that the Gravol helped you since you were in pretty rough shape."

"Now you see why I don't go onto the boat with you in the summer." Don said giving Emma a weak smile.

Emma chuckled, "yes I do, and you're never going on a boat again."

"Sounds good to me." Don said also laughing.

"Now come on we should bring our stuff in, and call Captain Simpson, and then get started on our assignment." Emma said as she opened the door of the car walking to the trunk, Don followed her, grabbing Emma's bags before she had a chance to.

"I can carry my own bags." Emma said slightly annoyed.

"You're supposed to be my wife," Don said reminding Emma that since they were undercover then part of their new persona was that they were supposed to pretend to be married.

"That doesn't mean I can't carry my own stuff." Emma said trying to get her bag back.

Don turned his body slightly so Emma couldn't grab her bag back, "what kind of husband would I be if I let my wife carry her own bag?" Don asked playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes as she realized that Don wasn't going to give up her bag, sighing she turned and walked to the front door of the house, knocking on it, a middle aged balding man answered a few seconds later.

"Can I help you?" The man asked crossing his arms.

"Hi sir, my name is Detective Emma Swan, and this is my partner Detective Donald Brampton," Emma said taking out her badge showing it to the man.

"We're married." Don added earning a stern look from Emma.

The man read the badge and then looked at Emma raising an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?" He asked confused, "there's only two rooms here, one of them is mine and the other is rented."

"By Peter Simpson?" Don asked.

"How did you know that?" The man asked surprised.

"His Father sent us." Emma said, "Captain Simpson."

"Are you here to investigate his disappearance?" The man asked.

"Yes." Emma said.

"Ah in that case my name is, Nick." He said moving out of the way, "please come in, and hurry this gang has eyes everywhere."

Emma and Don followed Nick inside the apartment, walking up some stairs Emma and Don looked at each other nervously, was there a possibility the gang spying on them right now? Did they know that there were two new cops in Forks? Could they have seen them come off the ferry?

"Here we are." Nick said stopping in front of a door, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, before handing it to Emma, "this was Peter's apartment." As the door opened a small apartment was revealed, there was a couch that the door just barely missed when it was opened ,and then there was a kitchen with a fridge and a stove and microwave, they were all dusty, making Emma think that Peter probably didn't use them too much when he lived here, there were also two doors down a very small hallway just off the kitchen, which Emma figured must be a bedroom and the bathroom, at least Emma hoped that one of them was a bathroom since she really didn't want to have to leave the apartment to go to the bathroom.

"Nice place." Don said placing the suitcases down on top of the couch.

"Thanks." Nick said leaning against the door, "I feel I should warn you about something." He finally said.

"What's that?" Emma asked crossing her arms, she had a weird feeling about this guy, but she couldn't place her finger on why.

"Don't underestimate this gang." Nick warned, "They're more dangerous than you can even begin to imagine."

"Sounds like you have a history with them." Don stated.

Nick looked at Don and Emma and then chuckled, "you could say that."

"Thanks for the warning." Emma said forcing a smile.

Nick didn't say anything, nodding he walked out of the room closing the door, for a few seconds Emma and Don stood in silence.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy." Don said finally breaking the silence.

"I do too," Emma admitted, "but we can't worry about him right now," Emma said walking to the T.V picking up a frame that held a picture of Peter and Captain Simpson, Emma examined the picture focusing on Peter, he had hazel eyes, and a baby face, but that was because he didn't have any facial hair, his hair was dirty blonde, after Emma had memorized exactly what Peter's face looked like and had taken a photo on her phone, she examined the rest of the photo closer, Peter was smiling widely, next to him was Captain Simpson doing something that both Emma and Don rarely saw him doing, smiling, ever since Captain Simpson got divorced he never smiled, but standing next to Peter he had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow I haven't seen Captain Simpson smile in such a long time that I almost forgot what it looked like." Don said taking the picture from Emma examining it.

"We have to find Peter," Emma said, "we can't let Captain Simpson down he's already been through too much."

"We won't." Don said squeezing her hand.

Emma smiled at Don, he was always so optimistic, that was one of the reasons why Emma loved working with him so much, he kept her sane, even now when all Emma wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and forget about this assignment, since truth be told the warning that Nick had given her had actually scared her slightly, but Emma knew that she couldn't do that, she would see this assignment through one way or another.

"We should get going and start seeing if we can find out any more information on the Thug Gang and their members." Emma said after a few moments.

"Let's call Captain Simpson first." Don said.

Don said taking his cell phone out of his pocket dialing a number.

Nick listened through the door to the cops' conversation, although he couldn't hear too much of what they were saying, since they were whispering, something that all cops did in case someone was eavesdropping on their conversation, which in this case was happening.

"Yes sir we made it." Nick heard the guy cop, Don, say, probably into a phone, "yes we're about to head out," he said.

Nick decided that it was too risky to be standing there trying to listen through the door, since trying to explain to two cops why he was eavesdropping on their conversation would not be fun, and he didn't need to get arrested right now. Nick quickly ran away from the door, towards his room unlocking it and running inside before quickly closing it behind him, taking out his cellphone he scrolled through his saved numbers until he found the number that he was looking for.

"Sir," Nick said, "There's two new cops here about to go and start trying to spy on you guys, a male and a female," Nick said.

"What are their names?" The man that Nick was talking to asked.

"Emma Swan, and Donald Brampton," Nick said from memory, "Emma's quite pretty," Nick admitted, "she had blonde hair, and green eyes, and she's wearing a kind of red brown jacket, green shirt, blue jeans, and knee high boots, and then Donald is wearing a black jacket, red shirt, jeans and dressy shoes." Nick said from memory.

"Good job, Nick," the man said, "keep an eye out for when they come back, and then listen to their conversation, keep me posted."

"Of course, sir," Nick said hanging up the phone putting it back into his pocket.

"Let's go, Don." Nick heard Emma say, opening the door up slightly Nick watched as Emma and Donald walked past the door, not noticing Nick, and walked down the stairs, he heard the downstairs door open and close, and Nick knew that they were gone. Sighing Nick sat on the bed, he knew that it was wrong of him to spy on cops who were just doing their job, but he had no choice, since if he didn't then the consequences would be deadly.

End Chapter 10

I don't own OUAT

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11- Bad Days Ahead

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, dancingmylifeaway, and the Guest reviewer for reviewing chapter 10!

Chapter 11- Bad Days Ahead

Killian wasn't sure how long he had been stuck in the portal of magic that Zelena had sent him into, for him it felt like he had been in it for years, spinning, with no end in sight, and Killian began to wonder if he would ever actually get out of the portal, or if when Zelena had said "you're no longer needed" to him she literally meant that he would never be needed again, and she was going to kill him. Killian began to hyperventilate slightly at that thought, he had to get out of this portal somehow, he had to find Emma, he just had to.

Just as Killian was starting to put himself into hysterics, to his surprise the portal opened, Killian gasped in surprise as the opening of the portal revealed what looked to be some sort of hard surface down below, although Killian was too high up to tell exactly what it was, maybe pavement or something.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Killian wondered to himself out loud, since he wanted to get out of this magic portal that he was stuck in, but he didn't want to fall from this height, however before Killian could even think of a way to possibly get out of the portal, he realized that it was disappearing.

"Oh crap!" Killian cried as the last of the portal disappeared sending him plummeting towards the Earth. Killian screamed as the ground came closer and closer to him, in that instant he knew that Zelena's plan all along was to kill him off, and to his dismay it looked as if he was going to succeed. Killian squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see his impending doom coming towards him, and began thinking of Emma, where ever she was Killian just hoped that she was happy, and safe. He hoped that when she heard the news about him dying, that she would be able to move on, and live her life. To his surprise Killian felt a slight happiness, despite the fact that he was moments away from death, as he thought of Emma she had been his rock for so long, and even now when she wasn't with him even thinking of her gave him strength.

" _I love you, Emma."_ Killian thought to himself, just moments before he hit something hard, crying out in pain Killian took a few deep breaths to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him, that's when he realized that he wasn't dead. Killian snapped his eyes open disoriented and looked around, realizing that he had landed on a tree branch, stomach first, which would explain how the wind got knocked out of him.

"I'm OK." Killian whispered trying to calm himself down, since he was shaking like a leaf, which wouldn't do him any good when he had to climb down from this tree. Looking down Killian saw that he had landed on a branch super high up, which was a good thing since if he had have landed any lower than the tree would have killed him. Killian looked around hoping to see if he could tell where Zelena had sent him, and to make sure that there wasn't a trap waiting for him at the bottom, but to his dismay from a combination of the height, and the leaves covering his view Killian couldn't tell where Zelena had sent him, and he couldn't see anything below him so unfortunately he wouldn't be able to tell if there was a trap waiting for him until he reached the bottom, which would be a risk. But Killian knew he couldn't stay up in this tree forever, sighing he took a few more deep breaths, until finally he stopped shaking, before he started climbing down the tree, carefully, making sure to check his footing and his hand positions on each of the branches, he had managed to fight off death for the time being, he really didn't want to lose the battle right now.

After Killian made it to the last branch, he glanced beneath him, but all he could see was grass, it didn't look like there was any signs of a trap, so Killian let go of the branch and landed on the grass below him, how happy he was to finally be back on solid ground. After Killian turned around he nearly fell over in surprise as he discovered where Zelena had sent him.

"Storybrooke," He grumbled, "of course."

Looking around Killian discovered that everything was exactly the way that it was when Emma, Regina and Gold had sent all the residents back to the Enchanted Forest; Killian also discovered that it was eerily quiet here with everyone gone.

"Hello?!" Killian yelled trying to take away the quietness, even though he knew it was silly to be yelling since there was no one here, Killian however found himself wondering if Zelena had sent him back here, then maybe, just maybe she sent Emma back here as well.

"Emma!" Killian yelled, "It's me Killian!" before listening intently for a sound any sound to indicate that Emma was yelling back at him, but all he heard was the wind and some birds singing, Killian was by the clock tower, so he knew that if Emma was in Storybrooke then there was a possibility that she couldn't hear him, especially if she was on the Jolly Roger, since it had never made its way to the Enchanted Forest, so he figured it must still be here. Killian began running towards his ship, hoping beyond hope that by some miracle Emma would be there, and he would be able to hold her in his arms, and they could find a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest and stop Zelena and Saunders, before it was too late, even though Killian had no idea what their plan was, he knew that if they succeeded then it wouldn't be good.

Thomas smiled as he hung up his cellphone, walking to the window he stared out of it, it was raining as per usual, that's all it ever did in Forks, but Thomas didn't really mind too much.

"Chris!" Thomas finally yelled, and a few seconds later the door opened a crack,

"Sir?" Chris asked walking into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Nick." Thomas said.

Chris waited for a moment, to see if Thomas was going to continue, since he hated being interrupted and he had an awful temper.

"What did he have to say?" Chris finally asked.

Thomas turned to face Chris smiling, "there's two new cops in town, trying to find Peter."

"Oh really?" Chris asked excited, "Do you want us to spy on them?"

"Yes." Thomas said.

"Consider it done." Chris said about to walk away.

"Wait," Thomas said, making Chris stop dead in his tracks, "there's a female cop, and the way Nick described her she's beautiful, not to mention a blonde."

"Ah I see." Chris said, "you think she could be the one to help you finally get an heir?"

"I do," Thomas said grinning, before turning serious again, "Take Edward, and Matt with you." Thomas demanded.

"Yes sir." Chris said running out of the room, nearly bumping into Cathy, "whoa!" He said stopping in the nick of time, "sorry Cathy!" He said before running out of the room.

Cathy scowled at Chris, and then walked into the room, when she saw Thomas standing there with a big grin on his face she crossed her arms glaring at him.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Cathy demanded.

Thomas laughed walking over to Cathy kissing her, "Cathy, what's the one thing you want that you cannot have?"

Cathy thought for a moment before looking at the ground fighting back tears, she hated crying in front of Thomas, "a child." She finally said.

Thomas lifted Cathy's chin up towards him kissing her again, "well soon you will have a child."

"What?" Cathy asked surprised, "but how?"

"Trust me." Thomas said as he put his hands on Cathy's hips, she put her hands around his neck.

"I love you." She said, "And I'm so glad I joined your gang."

"Me too." Thomas said leaning in until their lips met.

Emma looked out the window of the car, her and Don were doing a patrol, and there wasn't much going on in Forks at all, especially in comparison to Seattle, but it was raining today so hardly anyone was out.

"It's almost dinner." Don finally pointed out.

Emma looked at the clock on the dashboard and sure enough it was five thirty, and her stomach growled in protest, she hadn't eaten since lunch and they had had an early lunch so that they wouldn't miss the ferry.

"Did you want to stop somewhere?" Don asked.

"Yeah we probably should," Emma said, "we should also pick up some food for Peter's apartment so that we're not eating out all the time." She suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Don said, as he turned into a small restaurant, there didn't appear to be much to eat in this town. Emma and Don got out walking inside sitting down at a table.

Chris was grateful that Forks wasn't a very big place, since it didn't take too long for him, Edward, and Matt to find the new car in town, especially since there wasn't a car dealership anywhere near Forks so people didn't get new cars too often.

"I think we found the new cops." Chris whispered.

"So what do you want us to do?" Edward asked.

Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation; he was starting to see why he was second in command right behind Thomas, since he was the only other one who could come up with plans.

"Well, Matt and you are going to steal that new cops purse."

"What happens if she doesn't have a purse?" Edward asked.

Chris slapped his face, before turning around and grabbing Edward by the shirt collar, just grab any purse that you can find!" he yelled, a little too loudly, but he knew that no one would dare to try and stop three members of the thug gang, the people around here knew how dangerous they were, but two new cops would have no idea who they were up against, and that was exactly what Chris was banking on.

"Now go!" Chris demanded, "I'm going to record the whole thing, and show it to Thomas," he said taking out his cellphone, "so don't screw up, or else Thomas will see it." He warned.

Matt and Edward both nodded, before walking inside the restaurant, where Emma and Don were eating dinner, when the two of them walked in both Emma and Don both looked but they just looked like two normal customers, and the wait staff, and customers wouldn't dare cause a scene, since they all knew that if they did, then Matt and Edward would shoot them. Also luckily for the two of them Emma and Don hadn't had a chance to memorize their pictures fully yet.

"I wonder how long we're going to be in Forks for." Don wondered out loud.

Emma took a sip of her water before shrugging, "depends on how long it takes us to find Peter, and stop the gang." Emma said whispering the last part since she didn't want to start chaos inside the restaurant.

"I don't even know where to begin." Don said.

"Me neither." Emma admitted before looking at the T.V behind Don, "but tomorrow's supposed to be sunny, maybe more people will be out and we can ask some of the locals about the gang."

"If they'll talk to us." Don added.

Emma realized that Don was right, the odds of the people of Forks wanting to talk about such an awful gang would be low, and they would have to be very careful in their approach of how to talk to people, or else they wouldn't get anywhere.

"I think this is going to be our toughest assignment ever." Emma said.

"I think you're right." Don said, before giving Emma a small smile, "but I couldn't ask for a better partner to be going through this with, I've got your back no matter what." Don said holding up his glass.

"You know I have your back no matter what." Emma said also holding up her glass, they clinked them together before taking a drink.

David and Mary Margaret both felt physically ill as they realized that this was happening, Emma was going to marry Saunders and it was going to be happening any minute. Looking through the open doors, they were both slightly surprised to see the ballroom was packed, and that there was standing room only.

"I didn't think this many people would show up." Mary Margaret whispered to David.

"I know." David said.

"Are we terrible people?" Mary Margaret asked worried.

"No why?" David asked being taken off guard.

"Well we're both dreading the fact that Emma's marrying someone that we don't like, but she seems to be quite in love with him." Mary Margaret said.

David hugged her tightly, "I guess we'll just have to try and be happy for Emma, after all this is her life, not ours."

Mary Margaret sighed and then took a deep breath as the music signaling her and Saunders' entrance began, Saunders walked over to her offering his arm to her.

"Shall we?" He asked smiling.

"We shall." Mary Margaret said taking his arm before they started walking down the aisle, David watched for a few seconds before closing the doors, so that no one would see Emma, in her dress before it was her turn to walk down the aisle.

"OK Emma," he called, "it's safe."

Zelena emerged from a door down the hallway, and David's breath caught in the back of his throat as he watched his daughter walk down the hallway, she was wearing Mary Margaret's wedding dress, which had fit her like a glove, her hair was done up in a bun with a flower in it.

"You look beautiful." David said tears filling up in his eyes, even though he wasn't the biggest fan of her choice of groom, this was still his daughter's wedding day, which was emotional for any Father.

"Thank you." Zelena said smiling brightly at him.

The music then changed to the bridal march, David offered Zelena his arm, as they walked to the doors, once they were opened they walked into the doorframe hesitating so everyone could see Zelena, and Saunders could get the best view of his bride.

"Are you ready?" David whispered to Zelena.

Zelena looked at Saunders before smiling at David, "yes." She said as her and David began walking down the aisle.

"Oh she looks beautiful!" Regina said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah she does." Henry said happily.

Mary Margaret agreed that Emma did look beautiful as she walked down the aisle, and she did look happy, but she still couldn't shake the fact that something was wrong, but she managed to push those feelings aside and give Emma a big smile as she walked past her.

After David and Zelena made it to the alter, Gold, who was officiating since they couldn't find anyone else on such short notice, asked the question that both David and Mary Margaret had been dreading,

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

David glanced over at Mary Margaret who nodded; they knew that they both had to put Emma before their feelings, they couldn't ruin her big day.

"I do." David said.

"I do." Mary Margaret said, David then placed Emma's hand into Saunders,' and then they walked up a couple of stairs and then turned to face each other, as Gold started reading some passages from the bible, the wedding had begun.

Killian was out of breath by the time he made it to the Jolly Roger, he hadn't stopped running, since he left the clock tower, he had to know if Emma was here.

"Emma…" He called out breathlessly, walking onto the ship, before hurrying to the door that lead to the Captain's quarter, walking down the stairs, he half expected to see Emma sleeping on his bed; however his hope quickly turned to sorrow as he saw that his bed was empty, in fact it didn't look like anyone had been on his ship since the night he had proposed to Emma, which felt like years ago now.

"Where could you be, Emma?" Killian whispered to himself, wiping away some sweat from his forehead, he knew there were plenty of other places where Emma could be, if she was even in Storybrooke, and he would search them all even if it killed him, which if he kept running the way he just had might. Killian took a few more deep breaths, grateful that his breathing was returning to normal, he looked around for something to drink, although he knew it was stupid since he had taken all his alcohol back to the Enchanted Forest with him. Killian decided to go to Granny's, maybe Emma was in the bed and breakfast, he sure hoped so. As Kilian walked off his ship and back towards town, he started hearing some sort of banging noise. Looking around confused, and trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from, Killian began walking back towards town, listening intently to the banging sound. Killian continued walking until he was back in town, as he passed by Mr. Gold's shop Killian discovered that the banging sound was much louder where he stood outside, opening the door, he walked into the store.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Killian asked himself looking around, before walking behind the counter and to Gold's safe, putting his ear up to it he discovered that that's where the banging sound appeared to be coming from. Looking around for something he could use to get the safe open, Killian decided on his hook, pushing it in between the little space where the safe ended and the wall began, he pushed his hook in twisting as hard as he could, without breaking it, it took him a couple of tries, but finally the safe door opened, Killian looked inside gasping as he realized what the banging sound been.

"Oh no…" Killian whispered in disbelief, as he stared at two hearts sitting inside the safe. Taking them out, carefully, Killian examined them, one of them had a fair amount of black on it, it almost looked like it could have been all black at one point, but was now going back to its normal red colour, and the other one was pretty much all red except for a few tiny spots that were black.

"I wonder who went back to the Enchanted Forest without their hearts?" Killian asked himself, before putting the hearts down on the counter, examining them, there was something very familiar about the one that was mostly black, Killian wondered if it could be Gold's, after all he had changed, according to a few of the residents, especially Belle, but to Kilian, Gold would always be that blasted crocodile, just then Kilian's mind flashed back to when Zelena had had him, Regina, and Henry under that spell that had made them not be able to move, of course she had sent Killian away before he could see what happened to Regina and Henry, but was there a possibility that she had ripped their hearts out? And was now controlling them? Killian hoped that that wasn't the case, but at the moment that was the only thing that made sense, since he honestly couldn't think of whom else these hearts could belong to.

"Please be OK…" Killian whispered as his mind started to wander to all the awful things that could be happening to Regina and Henry since they didn't have their hearts, and Killian had no way to get back to the Enchanted Forest to help them, a thought that was making him sick to his stomach, he had to try and find Emma maybe if she was somewhere in Storybrooke then she could send them back, although something told Killian that either Emma wasn't here, or she had no powers since she hadn't arrived back at the Enchanted Forest, to the best of his knowledge at least, he had no idea what was happening right now, but he had to look around town one more time to try and find Emma. Running out of Gold's store and to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Killian hoped that he would find Emma.

Chris watched as Emma and Don finished their dinner, walked out of the restaurant and back towards their car, Edward and Matt were such idiots sometimes, they had tried to steal Emma's purse but had chickened out, and now they had lost their chance, Chris sighed in exasperation, as he realized that it was a good thing that Thomas had him, since if he had to rely on Edward or Matt then they would have been caught a long time ago.

"What's your excuse this time?!" Chris demanded, as Matt and Edward walked back over to him.

"She didn't have a bag." Edward said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "then why did I see her walking out with a purse on her shoulder?!"

Edward and Matt looked at each other, neither one sure what to say next.

"Useless!" Chris shouted, "Both of you!"

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"I'm taking things into my own hands," Chris said, "take the camera and make sure it's recording!" He demanded, as he began walking over to where Emma and Don were standing outside of the car, since the rain had finally let up.

"Excuse me?" Chris said when he was close enough to them.

"Hi," Emma said, "is everything alright?"

"Well no." Chris said.

"What's the problem, sir?" Don asked.

Chris went into his jacket pocket pulling out a gun so quickly that Emma and Don barely had time to register what just happened.

"You can give me your purse." Chris said pointing the gun at Emma.

Emma took her purse off her shoulder holding it out for Chris, just before he was about to take it out of her hand, Emma stomped on his foot, which surprised Chris enough to drop the gun, and then Emma twisted his arm around his back, causing Chris to cry out in pain.

"Next time you're going to rob someone," Emma whispered into his ear, "make sure they're not cops."

"Edward! Matt!" Chris yelled, "I need you!"

Emma and Don watched as two men came running into view.

"Put him in the car, I'll take care of them!" Don demanded.

Emma nodded before trying to put handcuffs on Chris, he however stomped on Emma's foot, she stumbled backwards in surprise, before Chris punched her in the face, sending her falling to the ground hitting her head and passing out.

"Emma!" Don cried, before Edward punched him in the face also sending him falling backwards, his head hitting the pavement also causing him to pass out.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris said to Edward and Matt before running away.

Emma groaned opening her eyes slightly, although everything was blurry, she watched as the three men ran away, just as a group of people started crowding around Emma and Don.

"Are you alright?" A man asked kneeling down beside Emma.

"What?" Emma asked slightly disoriented, as she tried to sit up, but the world began spinning causing her to lie back down on the pavement.

"Don't move," the man said, "we called an ambulance, they'll be here soon."

Emma looked around blinking, trying to get her vision to go back to normal, since everything was a blurry blob right now, she had never actually been punched in the face before, and if this was the way it felt she hoped to never experience it again. In the distance Emma could hear sirens, probably the paramedics that the man sitting beside her and told her that they had called and Emma hoped that Don was OK, since she couldn't focus on anything right now she had no idea what was going on around her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Gold said as he finished reading the final bible passage as Zelena and Saunders had signed the marriage certificate, "you may kiss the bride." Gold said smiling as Zelena and Saunders kissed, everyone began applauding.

"Now I'd like to invite the bride's parents," Gold said after Zelena and Saunders finished their kiss, "to crown the newlyweds."

Mary Margaret, and David looked at each other as they stood up, they were still not comfortable with having to crown a guy that they knew nothing about, but protocol dictated that after a princess is married, she must be crowned at the wedding.

"Congratulations." Mary Margaret said hugging Zelena.

"Thanks, Mom." Zelena said happily.

"Congratulations." David said shaking Saunders' hand, before hugging Zelena.

"I love you, sweetheart." David said.

"I love you, Dad."

Mary Margaret, reluctantly, gave Saunders a hug, and then walked over to the tiara, David took the crown, Zelena and Saunders sat down in two chairs, and Mary Margaret stood behind Zelena, and David behind Saunders.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began, "do you promise to wear this crown with dignity and pride, and to always take care of our people?"

"I will." Zelena said smiling.

Mary Margaret placed the tiara on top of Zelena's head.

"Saunders," David began, "do you promise to wear this crown with dignity and pride, and to always take care of our people?"

"I will." Saunders said winking at Zelena as David placed the crown on Saunders' head.

"Congratulations." David and Mary Margaret said at the same time, taking a step back, as Zelena and Saunders stood up, Saunders then started laughing, turning to face David and Mary Margaret.

"You two really are stupid aren't you?"

"What?" David asked.

"You can't even tell when someone isn't actually your daughter." Saunders said laughing harder.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked her heart sinking as she began to realize that the bad feeling in her stomach was right all along.

Saunders looked at Zelena, "show them my dear."

"With pleasure." Zelena said waving her hands turning herself back to Zelena.

"Zelena!" David yelled, "where's Emma?!" He demanded.

"I sent her far away." Zelena said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mary Margaret yelled running towards Zelena ready to punch her, Zelena yawned waving her hands making her disappear.

"Mary Margaret!" David yelled, "what did you do with her?!"

"Don't worry, darling, I'll show you." Zelena said waving her hand making David disappear.

"You'll never get away with this." Gold warned.

"You don't even know what we're up to." Saunders said, mockingly, taking Gold off guard.

"OK Zelena, send Regina and Henry away, since they're no longer any use to us." Saunders said.

"Wait, I thought you needed us?" Regina asked, confused.

"No you served your purpose." Zelena said waving her hands and Regina and Henry disappeared.

"Who do you think you are?!" Leroy yelled.

"I'm your new king." Saunders said grinning.

"We will never serve you!" Gold yelled, "let's go Belle."

Belle began trying to get over to Gold, but Zelena waved her hand making her disappear.

"Belle!" Gold cried, "You'll pay for that!" he yelled charging at Zelena, she froze him in place, and then waved her hand making him disappear as well, which caused panic from everyone who was left in the room.

"Is anyone else going to try and be a hero?" Saunders asked, glaring at the crowd, which caused a bunch of people to cower in place, "that's what I thought, I will make anyone who tries to overturn me suffer." He warned.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked.

"I wanted to be a king." Saunders said laughing, "And now I am."

"And I am your queen." Zelena said flipping her hair back, and smirking at the crowd.

"Actually…" Saunders began before trailing off.

"What?!" Zelena demanded.

"You've kind of served your purpose as well." Saunders said, not meeting Zelena's gaze, although he could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"What…are…you…talking…about?" Zelena asked fuming.

"You…served…your…purpose." Saunders said slowly, to make sure that his words actually set in.

"But if it weren't for me, then your plan wouldn't have succeeded!" Zelena yelled, "You promised that I would be queen!"

"I lied." Saunders said shrugging.

"How dare you!" Zelena yelled, making a fire ball appear in her hand, "you won't get away with this!" Zelena threw the fireball at Saunders, he caught it like it was nothing before he shot it back at Zelena, she jumped out of the way, Saunders laughed walking over to Zelena before she had a chance to get up.

"Thanks for your help." He said, before waving his hand and making her disappear, Saunders then turned to everyone in the room, "you're all stuck here now, you will serve me, and some of you will start building me a bigger better castle, anyone who disobeys me will be punished," he warned, causing gasps and screams from people, "now line up and I will tell you where you will be going."

Saunders watched annoyed as no one moved, growing angry he turned bright red, "did I stutter?!" He demanded, "Line up!"

Finally people began lining up in front of him, and he started directing people to where they would go, his plan had worked like a charm, and the best part was that Zelena had believed every single lie that he'd told her, and now he was finally king, and no one would be able to stop him.

Zelena gasped as the magic that had been surrounding her disappeared, and she found herself in the dungeon of Regina's castle, where she had sent Gold and Belle as well.

"What are you doing here?" Gold asked sitting on the ground beside Belle.

"Saunders betrayed me." Zelena said looking at the bars of the dungeon, taping on a couple of them hoping to find a weak one.

"It's no use." Gold said, "I already tried that."

Zelena sighed sitting on the ground putting her knees up to her chest, "how could I be so stupid?" She asked herself.

"I hate to bring this up now but karma is really a bitch isn't it, deary?" Gold asked.

"Shut up." Zelena said angrily, as she looked out of the bars, wishing that she hadn't of believed a word Saunders said, she should have been able to see through his lies, but he had been so convincing, and he was pretty cute, so Zelena had been distracted by her own feelings, and now she had been betrayed and was stuck in this dungeon for probably the rest of her life, all because she was so greedy, and self-obsessed and wanted to be a royal so badly. Zelena wiped away a tear that had escaped as she continued staring at nothing but bricks outside of the dungeon.

Chris, Edward and Matt ran back inside the building that Thomas was using as a hideout, Edward and Matt decided to go to their rooms, but Chris knew that he had to go see Thomas right away, he ran towards the room that Thomas used as his bedroom and office, once Chris made it to the door he knocked on it, waiting to hear Thomas invite him in, he had accidentally walked in on him and Cathy doing the nasty a few months ago, which had resulted in Chris getting a black eye since Thomas had thrown a book, the closest thing he could reach, right at his head, and Chris didn't want that to happen again.

"Come in." Thomas finally said.

Chris opened the door slightly to show Thomas that it was him.

"Ah Chris," Thomas said, "What did you find out?"

Chris walked into the room, handing Thomas his cellphone, as he was watching the video, Thomas showed no emotion on his face, "she's a feisty one isn't she?" he finally asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Chris mumbled under his breath.

Thomas chuckled handing Chris back his cellphone, "she certainly beat you up didn't she?"

"Just wasn't expecting it, sir," Chris said feeling slightly embarrassed, "besides me, Edward, and Matt got back at them."

"What did you guys do?" Thomas asked intrigued.

"We punched them both in the face." Chris said proudly.

"Well good job on not getting arrested," Thomas said, "I really don't feel like bailing you three idiots out of jail."

"I know, sir."

"I think she'll do nicely," Thomas finally said, "We'll have to convince her to join us somehow."

"Well she seems to be pretty close to her partner." Chris pointed out.

"Yes, Nick told me that they were married," Thomas said putting two fingers on his chin, "keep an eye on them, for a few weeks, make sure that they're actually going to hang around, and that they're as close as they claim to be, I'm not going to raise Cathy's hopes for a baby again, and then have them shattered."

"Yes sir." Chris said walking out of the room.

Thomas smiled as he went into his desk drawer, taking out a picture, of his Father, Thomas sat there staring at it for a while, before smiling, how he missed his Father, but he was quite happy being in charge of the gang, and with any luck soon he would have a new member.

Emma and Don both felt slightly embarrassed as they drove back to their apartment, the paramedics had looked them both over and despite a black eye and a broken nose for Emma, and a black eye and a split lip for Don they were going to be OK. As Don and Emma had started talking to the paramedics, a couple of the people who had gathered around them to make sure that they were OK informed the paramedics that three members of the thug gang were the ones who had attacked them. Emma couldn't help but shudder as she thought of how easily three of the members had attacked them, she had thought that it might be easy to arrest them, but clearly it wasn't going to be.

"We're here." Don said stopping the car.

Emma opened the door, still feeling slightly groggy, which was the reason why she had let Don drive, walking to the door she opened it, nearly walking right into Nick, who was on his way out the door, when he saw Emma he stared at her his eyes bulging out of his head, making Emma wonder if her black eye, and bruise on her nose was worse than it was the last time she had looked at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell happened?" Nick demanded.

"You were right," Emma said, "that gang is dangerous."

"You met them already?" Nick asked surprised.

"Unfortunately." Don said walking into the apartment.

"Wow I didn't think you'd meet them so soon." Nick said.

"One of them tried to steal my purse," Emma said, "when I tried to arrest him two others came and backed him up."

"I guess we should go re-read the file on them so we actually remember what they look like next time." Don suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Emma agreed, "good night, Nick."

"Night." Nick said watching as Emma and Don walked up the stairs disappearing from sight, sighing he leaned against the front door, he knew that the tip that he had phoned into Thomas was the reason why Emma and Don had been attacked, and although he felt guilty he knew that he would have to keep Thomas in the loop or else he would hurt the person that Nick loved the most, his Father.

Killian had spent the rest of the day looking for Emma, he looked all over Storybrooke, and now he had to face facts, she obviously wasn't there, unless if she was hiding for some reason, but Killian had called her name several times, and she knew his voice, so Killian was pretty sure that she would have shown herself, unless if she still thought that Killian had hid something as big as him having a child from her, but Killian thought that even if Emma did still believe that she would have at least shown herself, and let him explain himself, she was stubborn but she wasn't that stubborn. Killian looked up at the sky, it would be dark soon, he figured that instead of sleeping on the Jolly Roger that he would sleep in Granny's bed and breakfast, Killian sighed sitting on the ground watching the sun set, wishing that Emma was with him, how he missed her, and the worst part was that Zelena had sent her somewhere, and who knew where that was? Was Emma OK? Was she in danger? Not knowing was killing him, but he knew that Emma was tough and she'd be OK he had to believe that she would be, and that they'd be reunited soon.

Killian continued watching the sunset, although he wasn't paying too much attention to it, all he could think of was Emma, so when the ground began shaking, Killian only noticed when he fell over which made him come back to reality and discover that the Earth has begun shaking.

"What in the world?" Killian asked confused, as he tried to stand, but couldn't get his balance, and ended up falling back to his knees instead, looking around for anything that he could use as a weapon in case whatever was causing this earthquake was dangerous, Killian discovered that there was nothing that he could use, and even if there was he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to it anyways with how much the ground was shaking.

Killian watched feeling his heart rate accelerate as a light appeared in front of him, someone was being transported here, but the question was who?

"Please be friendly…" Killian whispered, as the light grew bigger, and bigger, until four people emerged from it, and then the light disappeared, Killian sat there dumbfounded as he saw David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Henry standing in front of him.

"Killian?" David asked surprised.

"Hi." Killian said walking over to the four of them.

"Oh great we're back in Storybrooke…" Mary Margaret said disappointed.

"I did everything that was asked of me," Regina said, "how could they turn on me like that?"

"I did too." Henry said sadly, "I almost had a new Dad."

Kilian pretended to not hear what Henry just said, despite how much it stung him, but he knew that Henry wasn't thinking straight, and he shouldn't take out his anger on the kid.

"How'd you guys get here?" Killian asked.

"Zelena." David said.

"She must like you guys a lot more than me." Kilian said remembering how he had fallen from the sky out of a portal, he would much have preferred to be transported the way the four of them had.

"I mean you guys were so against the wedding," Regina continued on her rant, "I was all for it."

"Hey Regina," Killian said cutting her off, "I have a present for you and Henry."

"You do?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I do." Killian said as he started walking towards Gold's shop where he had left the hearts, when they all walked inside Mary Margaret looked at Killian surprised.

"Whose hearts are those?" She asked confused.

"I believe they're Regina's and Henry's." Killian said.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other as the realization hit them that the reason that Henry and Regina had been acting so strangely is because their hearts were being controlled by someone, most likely Zelena and Saunders, or both.

"That explains a lot." David said.

"Well let's hope these hearts actually belong to them," Killian said handing what he believed to be Henry's heart to Mary Margaret, he then turned to Regina, "this may hurt." He warned.

"What will hurt?" Regina asked confused.

Killian took a deep breath before shoving Regina's heart back into her chest.

Regina gasped before looking around confused, "where am I?"

"Storybrooke." Killian said.

"What?!" Regina asked surprised.

"We'll explain in a minute," Mary Margaret said, as she kneeled down in front of Henry, "I'm sorry, Henry." She whispered before shoving Henry's heart back into his chest.

"Wh…what happened?" Henry asked looking around confused.

David, Mary Margaret and Killian explained to Regina and Henry the events that had played out the last few hours.

"I don't remember any of that." Regina said sitting down trying to process all the new information that she had just learned.

"Me neither." Henry said sitting down beside Regina.

"I know it's a lot to process," Mary Margaret said, "but do you think you can send us back?"

"I don't know…" Regina admitted, "I can usually only transport a couple of people at once."

"What about Emma?" Killian asked.

"I know," Mary Margaret said feeling guilty, "but Neal is still in the Enchanted Forest with those two maniacs, I can't just leave him there." Mary Margaret said beginning to hyperventilate.

David put an arm around Mary Margaret to prevent her from going into hysterics, "can you try to send us back?" he asked hopeful.  
"I'll stay here I need to find Emma." Killian said.

"I'll stay too." Henry volunteered.

"I will as well, so I might be able to send the two of you back." Regina said, raising her hands up, as magic came flowing out of her hands, directly towards Mary Margaret and David, who held hands as the magic came towards them, however when the magic touched them it disappeared.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked

"I… I don't know." Regina admitted, "Either I'm not strong enough to send you guys back, or Zelena did something to my magic."

"So we're stuck here?" David asked.

"For the time being."

"Will we be able to leave to find Emma?" Killian asked.

"There could be a spell on the entrance, I don't know." Regina said.

"We also don't even know where Emma is." Henry pointed out.

"But we could go and start looking for her." Killian said.

"Killian," Mary Margaret said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm worried about Emma as well, but there's a big world out there, and we don't even know where to start."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing." Killian said fighting back tears.

"We're not going to do nothing," David said, "but we need a plan to find her."

"Maybe my storybook is here," Henry said, "a bunch of other things ended up here, maybe it did too."

"Henry could be right," Regina said, "and if we find it maybe it can show us where Zelena sent Emma."

"And who Saunders is." Mary Margaret pointed out.

Killian sighed, he knew that they were all right, but he just wanted to start looking for Emma right away, but going out into the world blind wouldn't help them find her, if anything it would delay them by a lot.

"Alright, let's try and find that book." Killian said determination in his voice.

"Let's start in the library." Henry suggested, before running out of Gold's shop towards the library, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Killian followed him, all of them had different, yet the same thoughts going through their heads right now, find Emma, and get back to the Enchanted Forest.

End Chapter 11

I don't own OUAT

I'm sorry this chapter was so long, the next chapter will have a slight time jump, to help my story progress, so it doesn't get too boring.

Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12- Sickness Searching

A/N Thanks to dancingmylifeaway for the review!

Chapter 12: Sickness / Searching

3 weeks later

Emma laid down in bed wishing that her stomach would stop hurting and the feeling of nausea that she was feeling would pass, for some reason the past few weeks, after eating anything, she would start feeling sick, which granted sometimes happened to her, especially around her time of the month, but normally it only lasted for a couple of days. Emma knew that it lasting for as long as it had been wasn't normal for her, but she had also been under a lot more stress then she normally was.

Sighing and closing her eyes, trying to think of anything to take her mind off of her nausea, but even with her eyes closed Emma discovered that it still felt as if the room was spinning. Emma wished that she would just feel better already, after all it wasn't like she had had that big of a dinner, tonight it was simple and consisted of sausages, and a Cesar salad, Emma wondered if maybe the greasy sausages could have something to do with the way that she was feeling, but she had had greasy food around the time of her month before and had never had an issue.

"Emma?" Don asked knocking on her door.

Emma sighed in exasperation, she had just wanted to be left alone, even when Emma had started feeling ill, which had only been about ten minutes ago now, and was trying to get upstairs to her bed, Don clued in that she was sick again and had started apologizing, and asking her if there was anything he could do for her, which stressed Emma out even more since when she was sick she hated when people asked how she was feeling, and if they could do anything for her, she preferred just to be alone and suffer in silence, but Don had it in his mind that he had undercooked the sausages. So after a lot of trying to convince Don that she would be OK, which was difficult since with every minute that passed Emma started feeling more and more like she was going to throw up all over the floor, she had finally convinced Don that she would be OK.

"Emma?" Don asked again.

"What?" Emma asked a little harsher then she intended to.

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked concerned.

It took all of Emma's strength not to scream at him, but she knew that that would probably just make her feel worse, and even though Don was driving her crazy, she knew his heart was in the right place.

"No, I'm fine." She finally said.

"Alright well you know where I am if you need me." Don said and Emma heard his footsteps walking away from the door.

Groaning in pain and discomfort Emma rolled over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position, at this moment she felt like she was going to die, as she closed her eyes tightly trying to tune the world out, she just wanted to sleep, and hope that she would maybe wake up feeling OK, after a long while of laying there Emma eventually felt herself drifting off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes Emma saw that she was in the same forest that she had found herself in when she had passed out on the ferry when her and Don had been heading to Forks, but this time the forest seemed different, but Emma couldn't pinpoint exactly why, until she realized that it was far too quiet, and it seemed like she was all alone.

"Hello?" She called surprised, expecting that tall handsome stranger to show up at her side, but he never came. After waiting for a few minutes and not hearing anything Emma looked down and saw that she was wearing the same dress as last time, picking it she began to walk towards what she hoped would be civilization. When Emma started getting out of the forest she jumped when she heard a loud roar.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked herself, waiting to see if she would hear the sound again, when she did she began running in the direction that it was coming from.

When Emma ran out of the forest she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at a dragon, blowing fire on a castle that she had never seen before. For a few seconds Emma couldn't move, all she could do was stand there staring at the dragon, luckily it hadn't noticed her.

Finally regaining her composure Emma took a step backwards, and then another one, but just as she was about to turn around and run away she stepped on a twig breaking it, and to her horror the dragon heard it and turned to face her growling, Emma stood in place horrified, unable to move, after the dragon blew fire at her, Emma regained her composure once again, and screamed running away as fast as she could go. Emma didn't look back to see if the dragon was following her, not trusting herself that she wouldn't fall, Emma hadn't run very far when the dragon landed in front of her, stopping dead in her tracks Emma stared at the dragon for a few long seconds, before picking up a rock, the only thing that she could find, she knew that in order for it to have any impact on the dragon then Emma would have to throw it at exactly the right moment, or else it would be of no use.

"Emma?!" She heard someone, she wasn't sure whom, call her name, he sounded worried.

"Where's the dragon?!" She heard a female voice ask, making Emma think that she hadn't actually ran that far away, but she didn't dare turn her back on the dragon to see if she could still see the castle.

"We have to find Emma!" She heard another male voice yell, giving Emma some hope that maybe whoever was looking for her would find her before the dragon could hurt her or worse, but Emma's hope quickly faded as she realized that the dragon was glaring at her with red eyes, Emma took a step backwards, watching in horror as the dragon breathed fire right in her direction.

Emma screamed sitting up in bed, a little too quickly, and immediately felt like she was going to throw up.

"Oh God!" Emma cried jumping out of bed, covering her mouth and running to the bathroom, slamming the door, and making it to the toilet in the nick of time, and began wondering if she had a really bad flu, but she had never had it this bad before, she couldn't keep anything down, sighing and leaning against the bathroom wall Closing her eyes wishing that the world would stop spinning, Emma took a few deep breaths trying to calm her stomach down, but nothing she did worked.

"Emma?" Don asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go…" Emma managed to say, in between breaths, "away."

"Should I call an ambulance?" Don asked concerned, as Emma vomited again.

"No…" Emma finally managed to say, before flushing the toilet and leaning against a wall in the bathroom resting her had against it, she felt utterly tired, and weak at this point, and all she wanted was to feel better, she was starting to get really scared now, and the stress was making her get even sicker, "God…" Emma said weakly, resting her head against the wall, trying not to think of anything, a few seconds later Don knocked on the door once again.

"Emma?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Emma asked not opening her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Emma said once again.

Don opened the door, and stared at his partner sitting on the floor of the bathroom, looking as white as a ghost, he had never seen her this sick before, normally she would just take some Nyquil or something, and she'd be fine, but she couldn't keep anything down right now, which also meant any medication.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Don asked concerned.

Emma opened her eyes and managed to give him a small evil eye, nothing compared to the look she normally gave him when he asked stupid questions, "Yeah I'm just great." Emma said weakly.

Don kneeled down beside Emma, handing her a cup filled with ice, which had been her typical diet for the past few days, after she had thrown up. Taking a piece and putting it in her mouth Emma let it sit on her tongue as it evaporated, before groaning and throwing up again.

"That's it," Don said after Emma had leaned against the wall again, standing up he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"What's it?" Emma asked confused.

"You can't even keep ice down, I'm calling an ambulance." Don said dialing a number.

"No, Don, I'm…." Emma said before leaning over the toilet dry heaving, in that moment she knew that something was seriously wrong with her, and Don was right if a piece of ice, which was all she had in her stomach now, was making her that sick, if this had only been the first day she had been throwing everything up then Emma would put it down to her just having the flu, but this had been going on for far too long. Closing her eyes and wishing that she would just feel better already, Emma tried to focus on what Don was saying, but the ringing in her ears was making it difficult, and the ringing got worse and worse until Emma lost all consciousness.

Killian was growing angrier and angrier as each day passed, it had been three weeks since David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry and himself had arrived back in Storybrooke, and they had had no luck in finding Henry's storybook, and so they had had no luck in finding Emma, and not knowing where she was or even if she was OK was driving Killian insane. Even right now the five of them were in Belle's library taking yet another look for the book, since David Mary Margaret, Henry, and Regina, had decided to check the library every day because if the storybook was still in the Enchanted Forest, and Zelena sent it today than it should show up in the library since that would be the most logical place for it to end up.

"It's been three weeks!" Killian finally yelled pushing a stack of books that he'd been looking at over, causing Regina and Mary Margaret to drop the books they were holding in surprise, "I don't think the book is ever going to show up here!"

"Killian," David said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're frustrated, we all are, but we can't lose hope."

"But how do we know the book isn't already here?" Killian asked, "somewhere else?"

"Because we're fairly certain that it would show up here, it's a book after all." Regina pointed out.

Killian looked at Mary Margaret, "you found the book didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find it?" Killian asked.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment, "in my closet." She finally said.

"So maybe that's where it is!" Henry said in surprise.

"I guess it's worth a try," David said, "good thinking Killian."

Killian nodded before running out of the library, he had so many questions and he needed answers, especially if one of those answers was how he was going to see his beloved Emma again.

Nick was jolted awake the sound of sirens, his heart beat accelerated in fear as he began to worry that Emma and Don had caught onto him, and that they had somehow figured out that he was telling the gang that they had been here to spy on everything, even though he thought he had done a pretty good job, of hiding his intentions, and had been as nice as he could to Emma and Don, maybe he wasn't as good of an actor as he thought.

"Oh crap…" Don said jumping out of bed and looking out the window, holding his breath as the sirens got closer and closer, and then breathing a sigh of relief as the sirens turned out to be just paramedics.

"I wonder what's going on." Nick said to himself, before walking out of his room nearly running into Don who was standing in the hallway.

"Don, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Sorry about all the noise." Don said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said, now what is going on?" He asked again.

"Emma woke up and threw up a couple of times, and passed out."

"Is she OK?" Nick asked concerned, although he was more concerned about having to tell Thomas that the girl that would be carrying his future child might be sick.

"I don't know," Don admitted, "just waiting to talk to one of the paramedics."

Nick nodded and looked into the room where Don and Emma had been staying the last few weeks, feeling a knot growing in his stomach, as he saw Emma on a stretcher, with two paramedics around her, in that moment he just hoped that Emma would be OK or else Thomas would get really angry, and Nick knew that if Thomas got angry then a great number of people would suffer.

"Mr. Brampton?" A paramedic asked walking over to Don and Nick.

"Yes?" Don asked.

"We're going to have to take Ms. Swan to the hospital; she's pretty dehydrated, and we need to get some fluids into her."

"Can I see her?" Don asked eagerly, "she's my wife after all." He added in.

The paramedic nodded, and stepped aside allowing Don to run into the room, and ran over to Emma on the stretcher.

"Emma?" Don asked taking her hand.

Emma turned her head to face Don, opening her eyes, Don had to fight back tears as he stared at her, she looked so pale, and had big dark circles under her eyes, and now that he got a good look at her body, she was much skinnier, from all the throwing up he assumed.

"Hey Don," Emma said giving him a weak smile.

"What's going on with you?" Don asked concerned, he had seen Emma sick before but never like this.

"I don't know." Emma admitted, "That's why they're bringing me to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you." Don said in a final tone.

"No," Emma said holding out her hand, Don took it making sure not to hurt it, she looked so frail, "go out and keep looking for the gang, they've been pretty quiet lately, we can't let out guards down."

"But we're supposed to be married; a husband would go with his wife."

"I'll be fine," Emma said, "please just go."

Don looked at Emma thinking about this for a minute before sighing, he knew that arguing with Emma right now wouldn't help her, "fine."

"I'll call you as soon as I know something." Emma promised.

"OK." Don said.

"Are you ready to go Ms. Swan?" The same paramedic that had talked to Don out in the hall asked, walking over.

"Yes." Emma said.

Don followed the paramedics, down the stairs and watched as they loaded Emma into the ambulance, after they drove away Don walked back into the apartment, nearly walking into Nick, who was standing right at the top of the stairs.

"You're not going with Emma?" He asked surprised.

"No I have work." Don said walking past Nick.

"But surely your boss would let you have the day off to go with your wife to the hospital." Nick said.

Don walked into the room before turning to face Nick, "you'd think so, but you'd be wrong." Don said shutting the door, getting tired of playing twenty questions with a guy that he barely knew.

Nick stood there staring at the closed door for far longer than he should have, but he was trying to put off the unhappy task that he had to do now, call Thomas and tell him that Emma was taken to the hospital for an undisclosed illness, Nick knew that Thomas was not going to be happy to hear that, and Nick not knowing what was wrong with her wasn't going to help the situation, but he had no choice since every morning Nick had to check in with Thomas so that he knew that he was still helping him out, and especially to let them know when Emma and Don were going out on duty, so that the gang could be sure to avoid that area, which is why Emma and Don now thought that they had the upper hand on the gang, they really didn't they were just biding their time until they could put their master plan into action. Taking a deep breath Nick walked into the room shutting the door and sitting on his bed, picking up his cellphone from the nightstand he went into his call log staring at Thomas' number, his heart beating out of his chest, taking a deep breath he pressed call, and to his dismay Thomas picked up after the second ring.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Hi sir." Nick said trying and failing to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Nick," Thomas said annoyed, "You're calling me awfully late."

"Sorry sir, but something came up."

"Did you screw up?!" Thomas demanded, "Do they know who you are?"

"N… No," Thomas stuttered, "nothing like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Nick took a deep breath, knowing that it was now or never, "Emma kind of went to the hospital moments ago."

Nick waited for a response, but the line went silent, if it wasn't for Thomas' heavy breathing then Nick would have thought that Thomas had hung up.

"What?!" Thomas finally yelled, "what the hell for?!"

"I don't know." Nick admitted.

"Nick, you know I need her, so find out what's wrong with her, and if for some stupid reason this illness causes her to no longer be able to have children for whatever reason, find me another girl who looks just like her!" Thomas screamed so loudly that Nick had to take the phone away from his ear.

"Yes sir!" Thomas said nervously.

"I expect to hear from you later on today," Thomas said, "don't forget, we know where your Father is and I have ways to get to him."

Nick swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought of anything happening to his Father, "as soon as I know something you will." Nick promised.

"Good." Thomas said hanging up the phone, for a long few minutes Nick sat there with his cellphone still up to his ear, frozen in fear, as he began worrying that he would have to do many more terrible things in order to keep himself and his Father alive.

Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina ran into the apartment where Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Emma and baby Neal had called home for so long, of course that seemed like years ago now instead of just a few weeks.

"Where did you first find the book, love?" Killian asked breathlessly.

"In a box in my closet." Mary Margaret said.

"I wonder if it would be there." David said.

"There's only one way to find out!" Henry said running over to Mary Margaret's closet, opening it he began looking through it, with some difficulty even though Henry's arm was healing it was still in a sling. Mary Margaret decided to check the top of her closet, while Henry was checking the bottom, she carefully took a couple of shoe boxes down handing them to David.

"Look in those." She demanded.

Killian and David quickly opened the shoeboxes but all they found were shoes, but Mary Margaret had more boxes to hand to them, David and Killian quickly looked in those, but the book wasn't in them either.

"Any luck?" Regina asked Henry.

"No." Henry said defeated as finished moving the last bit of things out of the way in the bottom of the closet.

"There was nothing in the boxes either." Killian said sighing and sitting on the bed.

"It's not on the top shelf either." David said looking for Mary Margaret since he was taller than her, and could reach the back.

"I thought for sure it'd be here." Henry said sadly.

Mary Margaret looked at David, Henry, Regina and Killian who all had distraught faces, "come on guys we can't give up, that book is the only hope of us finding Emma, and discovering who Saunders is and getting back to the Enchanted Forest, to save Neal and the rest of our friends!"

"We're not giving up." David said standing up and walking over to Mary Margaret hugging her.

"Where else can we look though?" Regina asked.

"That's a good question." Mary Margaret said looking at David.

Killian was starting to feel quite a few different emotions, he had a mixture between exhausted, both emotional and physically, and anger at the moment, he had so hoped that they would have found the book, and now it seemed that no one knew where to look next. Killian had had a fear that the storybook might not even be in Storybrook, and now it was looking like that might be true. Sighing Killian picked up a pillow, the closest thing within his reach, and threw it at the wall, when it hit to everyone's surprise it made a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" David asked confused.

Killian ran over to where the pillow had landed picking it up and gasping in surprise as Henry's storybook fell out of it.

End Chapter 12.

The next chapter is when a lot of the action will start back up, including what's happening in the Enchanted Forest.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13- Answers

A/N: Thank you to dancingmylifeaway, Guest, and Number Ten, for the reviews!

Chapter 13 - Answers

Saunders smiled as he rolled over in his bed, he had been king for about three weeks now, and things were going better than he had ever dared hope, of course quite a few of his subjects had tried to stop him, but they were all in the dungeon now, where they would stay and rot for the rest of their lives, he had warned them that he wouldn't stand for any bad eggs. Stretching and sitting up in bed he looked down smiling as he saw his trusted guard dog, Ruby, laying there, ready to protect him no matter what, after all she had no choice, her granny was in the dungeon, and if Ruby dared betray him then it would be her granny who suffered. Saunders moved to hang his feet off the edge of the bed; Ruby woke up looking up at him growling.

"Now, Ruby," Saunders said, "I know you don't like being a dog all the time, but you're just so good at it."

Ruby growled snapping at Saunders' hand as he went to pet her, he moved his hand away just in time, "I think you're forgetting that your Granny is in my dungeon, and I can make her suffer."

Ruby whimpered cowering away; Saunders knew she wouldn't risk her granny's life.

"That's what I thought." Saunders said standing up and walking over to the window, it was dawn, and the majority of the subjects were busy building his new castle, which wasn't as far along as Saunders had hoped it would be after three weeks, he knew he'd have to go out and motivate some of the residents, or else his new castle would never be done, turning to face Ruby and whistling.

"Come on, girl," He said walking to the door opening it, "we have to go motivate some people." He said waiting for Ruby to run out the door, when she didn't he stomped his foot, "now!" He screamed.

Ruby growled, before remembering her granny and running out of the room, how she wished that she could fight Saunders, but he was far too powerful for her, and if she tried anything she hated to think what he would do to her granny.

As her and Saunders walked out of Regina's castle and towards the unfortunate subjects that Saunders had working on his new castle, Ruby felt her heart sink as she spotted Leroy, who looked absolutely exhausted as he carried another brick, Ruby knew he had hidden Neal away for now, and thank God for that since Ruby shuddered to think what would be happening to Neal if Saunders knew about him.

"Would you idiots work faster?!" Saunders yelled.

"We're working as fast as we can." Doc said and Ruby noticed that he looked even more exhausted then Leroy, not surprising since Doc was older then him.

"Well work faster," Saunders said growing angrier, he hated it when people talked back to him, "I want my new castle to be built in ten days!"

"ten days?!" Several of his subjects asked disbelieving at what they had just heard.

Saunders yelled his face growing red, he was really angry now, "did…I…stutter?" He asked as slowly as he could manage, "If anyone has a problem with having my new castle built in ten days then you're more than welcome to go and rot in my dungeon for the rest of your sad miserable lives!"

"You don't scare us," Jiminy said, trying to sound brave, but his shaky voice was giving away just how nervous he was.

Saunders laughed walking closer to Jiminy, "you're not scared of me?" He asked mockingly, as he patted Jiminy on the head, since Saunders was a few inches taller than him.

"N…no." Jiminy stuttered.

Saunders laughed again, "I think you are; now why don't you get back to work?" Saunders asked, "before I do something that you're not going to like."

Jiminy shuddered turning around picking up the brick that he had been carrying, he wanted nothing more than to stop Saunders, but he knew he couldn't do it alone, Saunders laughed again before walking away, "come Ruby." He demanded, before walking back into Regina's castle.

"We have to do something to stop him." Leroy whispered to Jiminy.

"Yeah how?" Jiminy asked placing the brick he was holding down, and putting cement over it to keep it in place.

"That's a good question," Leroy said placing his brick down as well, and then hurrying, despite his tiredness, to catch up with Jiminy, "but we'll think of something."

"I hope you're right." Jiminy said unsure, but he knew he had to hold some hope or else he would never survive this mess that was going on.

Killian quickly brought the book to the table setting it down, as Mary Margaret began flipping through it, Killian's heart sank slightly as he saw the picture of him and Emma at the ball when they had gone back in time, God she had looked so beautiful in that red dress, not that she didn't always look beautiful but there had been something about her in that red dress.

"Anything?" Regina asked, she wasn't able to see the book very well from the angle she was standing on.

"Not yet." Mary Margaret said as she flipped another couple of pages, Killian tried his best not to focus on what the pages contained, he had to stay focused, he had to keep his hopes up, and staring at old pictures of Emma wouldn't help him right now.

"Here we are." Mary Margaret said her voice was monotone though.

"Did you find out where Emma is?" Henry asked his voice full of hope, at the thought of seeing his Mother again.

"No." Mary Margaret said glancing at David, her face full of worry; David put a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you find then?" Regina asked confused.

"I think I found the pages that will explain how Saunders and I know each other…" Mary Margaret said her voice barely above a whisper.

For a few long moments no one spoke, everyone was taken aback by how nervous Mary Margaret seemed to be, she was usually very confident and sure of herself, Killian guessed that all the stress of losing her daughter, and her son, and her kingdom in just a few days was becoming too much for her.

"I guess I should read it…" Mary Margaret finally said.

David kissed her cheek, "we're right here if you need us." He said offering her his full support.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina, Henry, David, and Killian before sighing, "I think I need to be alone to do this." She said sounding slightly guilty.

"Alright," David said looking at Regina, Henry, and Killian, "we'll be right outside." He said before leading the 3 of them outside, before David shut the door he glanced back at Mary Margaret blowing her a kiss, she smiled and blew one back, David then shut the door, leaving Mary Margaret alone, she stared at the page for a few long minutes before taking a deep breath, knowing she couldn't put it off anymore, and began reading.

The Enchanted Forest many years ago:

Mary Margaret and Saunders ran through their parents' castle, it was raining today which meant that they couldn't go outside, unfortunately since they preferred to be outside playing tag, or riding their horses or some other activity, that usually got them into trouble even though they tried their best not to, especially when they were somewhere they knew they shouldn't be.

"I'm bored." Mary Margaret said as she stopped running.

"Me too," Saunders said, "we need something new to do."

"Like what?" Mary Margaret asked, curiously, Saunders always came up with the best ideas, which is why they usually got into trouble, last week he had come up with the brilliant idea to try and steal some watermelons from a subject, after they had missed their lunch, but they had gotten caught, and had been brought back to the castle, and had been given a stern talking to by their Father, about how one of them would be taking over the throne one day, and a future king, or queen could never be caught stealing.

"Why don't we go outside?" Saunders finally asked.

Mary Margaret looked out the window confused, before looking back at Saunders, "but it's raining."

"So?"

"Mother and Father told us not to go outside today." Mary Margaret said reminding Saunders.

"You're such a baby." Saunders said in a mocking tone.

"Am not!" Mary Margaret said angry.

"If you're not then prove it!" Saunders said, "Come outside with me."

Mary Margaret looked around unsure, she still felt guilty about trying to steal that watermelon, her Father had really not been happy with them that day, she didn't want to make him angry again by disobeying him.

"I want to show you something." Saunders said.

"Show me what?" Mary Margaret asked intrigued.

"Come on!" Saunders said running away, Mary Margaret looked around making sure that her parents or any of the servants were around, but the hallway was deserted.

"Wait up!" Mary Margaret called running after Saunders, through the castle, and outside into the forest, it wasn't raining that bad, but Mary Margaret could see why her Father and Mother had wanted her and Saunders to stay inside since the forest was quite mucky, especially since Mary Margaret was wearing a dress, thankfully not white, today she had chosen to go with a red dress, but it was still floor length so she had to hold it while she ran which slowed her down slightly.

"Where are we going?" She asked Saunders.

"We're almost there." Saunders said not looking at Mary Margaret, he was staring straight ahead, but she could see that his eyes looked hard, like they always did when he was thinking hard about something, making Mary Margaret wonder what exactly Saunders was planning on showing her.

They continued running until they came to a clearing, deep in the forest and Saunders finally stopped running, much to Mary Margaret's relief, since they had been running for a long time, and despite the fact that she was in good shape she was still tired from having to run through mud, and trying to keep her dress clean, but as Mary Margaret looked at her dress she discovered that the bottom of it was covered in mud despite her best efforts.

"I hope whatever you want to show me is worth me getting in trouble for my dress." Mary Margaret said crossing her arms glaring at Saunders, not that he noticed since his back was towards her, for a while neither one of them spoke, finally Mary Margaret broke the silence, "Saunders?"

Saunders sighed turning around, for a while the two of them just stared at each other, Mary Margaret could swear that she saw a twinge of fear in her brother's eyes, but that was impossible he never got scared.

"What did you want to show me?" Mary Margaret asked.

Saunders sighed once again sitting on a log, clearly he wasn't worried about getting dirty, since it was covered in mud and was soaking wet,"I thought if I took you to a secluded place then showing you would be easier." He whispered so quietly that Mary Margaret barely heard him despite standing almost beside him.

"Show me what?" Mary Margaret asked really curious now.

Saunders looked at Mary Margaret before looking at the ground, and then back at her, Mary Margaret knew that he was thinking hard about something, since his eyes only darted back and forth the way they were now when he was, finally Saunders stood up, putting his hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders, staring into her eyes his eyes were so hard, and lifeless, not like the shinning eyes that Mary Margaret was so used to seeing.

"I'm going to tell you something," Saunders finally said, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Saunders said putting extra emphasis on the word "anyone."

"I won't." Mary Margaret said, her heart beat accelerating as she began to wonder just what Saunders was going to show her.

"Not even Mother and Father," Saunders added, "promise!"

"I… I promise." Mary Margaret stuttered, Saunders finally let go of her shoulders and stepped away from her, holding out his hands flat, and closing his eyes Mary Margaret watched in surprise as fire appeared on his hand.

"How… How'd you do that?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

"I don't know," Saunders admitted making the fire disappear, "I was out here a few weeks ago by myself, when you were sick, and I was bored so I decided to skip some stones at the lake, and when I put a rock in my hand flat the fire that you just saw started."

"That's so cool!" Mary Margaret said impressed, "can you do any other tricks?"

Saunders smiled, "well sure," he said making the fire appear once again before sending it towards a tree, setting it on fire.

"Can you only do fire?" Mary Margaret asked nervously as the fire on the tree burned for a while, before the rain finally put it out.

"Right now, yes," Saunders admitted, "but I'm hoping if I keep practicing then I'll get better."

"You're so lucky!" Mary Margaret said excitedly, "I wish I had powers like you!" She said as she held out her hand, but no fire appeared.

"Remember," Saunders said, "you can't tell anyone, I don't want to freak out Mother and Father."

"I don't think they'd mind," Mary Margaret said, "they love you."

"I know," Saunders said nervously, "but don't forget I'm next in line for the throne, I don't want our subjects to be afraid of me."

Mary Margaret thought about this for a moment before nodding her head in understanding, "yeah I guess that makes sense," she said before hugging Saunders, "besides it is kind of cool that I'm the only one you've told."

Saunders chuckled, "you're my sister, of course I'd tell you, there's no one in this world I trust more then you."

Mary Margaret looked up at Saunders smiling, "you're the greatest big brother ever!" She said happily.

"And you're the greatest little sister."

"Saunders, Mary Margaret!" Their Mother yelled, "Come back here this instant!"

"We'd better go!" Saunders said as he and Mary Margaret began running through the forest, back towards the castle.

"There you two are!" Their Mother said crossing her arms as she saw the bottom of Mary Margaret's dress, and how wet Saunders was, "I thought I told you both not to go out!"

"Sorry, Mother but we were bored." Saunders said apologetically.

"Saunders, that is no way for the future king to behave," their Mother said ushering them inside, "being king doesn't mean that you can do whatever you please."

"I know." Saunders said as calmly as he could manage, he was tired of his parent's lectures of what it meant to be king; whenever he did anything wrong that's all he ever heard.

"Go get changed," Their Mother demanded, "and then stay in the castle for the rest of the day, don't forget tomorrow there will be a ball for your Father to announce which one of you will be taking over the throne one day, and I don't want either of you getting sick."

"But I thought I was?" Saunders asked confused.

"Just because you're the oldest, Saunders, doesn't mean that you're guaranteed to be named next in line."

"So that means I could be taking over the throne one day?" Mary Margaret asked confused, all of her life she had been told that it was Saunders who was next in line because he was older.

"That's right," their Mother said, "now go get changed, I'll come check on you two later." She said before walking away, Saunders and Mary Margaret looked at each other confused, before walking to their rooms.

After Mary Margaret and Saunders had changed out of their wet clothes, neither one of them really felt like doing anything, so they both sat in Mary Margaret's room talking.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if Father chooses you," Saunders admitted, "I've been groomed my whole life to be king."

"He'll probably choose you." Mary Margaret said, "I think Mother just wants to keep you on your toes since you keep disobeying her."

Saunders looked at Mary Margaret chuckling, "yeah you're right," he said before laying back on the bed, "I guess after tomorrow my life is going to be changing, I'll have to be mature."

Mary Margaret laughed throwing a pillow at Saunders' head, "well before you mature too much, are you up for one more game of tag?"

Saunders laughed throwing the pillow back at Mary Margaret, and then jumping off the bed he ran to the door, "you're it!" He yelled before running out of the room.

"Hey no fair!" Mary Margaret yelled before jumping off the bed and running after Saunders.

The next day Saunders and Mary Margaret had spent all day getting ready for the ball, Mary Margaret had to get her hair done, which she had decided to go with a bun with a tiara on the front of it, and her Mother had picked out a golden dress, that sparkled from top to bottom, and had three layers so it was poofy, but not so much that Mary Margaret would be bumping into everyone or anything all night. Saunders on the other hand was wearing a white shirt, with a red sash on it, as well as black pants, and white gloves.

"You both look very nice," Their Mother said standing up so she could get a better view of them, "now wait until you hear your names called before you walk down, understand?"

Saunders and Mary Margaret both nodded.

"Are you ready, Eva?" their Father asked walking into the room where they were.

Eva chuckled walking to her husband kissing his cheek, "calm down, Leopold, everything will be perfect tonight," she said taking his hand.

Leopold smiled at Saunders, and Mary Margaret, "I'll see you two in a bit, after your name is called, be sure to walk slowly and carefully, and Saunders make sure to take your sisters arm to help her down the stairs."

"Yes Father." Saunders said bowing his head.

"Shall we?" Leopold asked Eva, offering him her arm, she took it and they walked out of the room, with Saunders and Mary Margaret following.

"Please welcome King Leopold, and Queen Eva!" A male's voice called, and then the curtain opened and their parents walked through it, leaving Saunders and Mary Margaret alone.

"I'm so nervous." Saunders whispered.

"Don't be, you'll be fine." Mary Margaret said giving him a small smile.

Saunders returned the smile, but he still had a nagging fear in the back of his mind, what happened if Father had chosen her instead of him?

"Please welcome, Prince Saunders, and Princess Mary Margaret!" The same male voice called.

"You ready?" Mary Margaret asked Saunders.

"Yes." Saunders said offering her his arm just before the curtain that they were standing behind opened, as they walked out they were greeted with thunderous applause, both of them taking a deep breath before descending down the stairs, both Saunders and Mary Margaret being very careful, Mary Margaret being sure to hold up her dress, and Saunders taking the steps slowly, but not too slowly, so that neither of them would fall.

After Saunders and Mary Margaret made it to the bottom of the staircase, both of them let out the air they hadn't realized that they had been holding before walking towards their parents, who were sitting on two golden chairs, and beside them were two smaller chairs where Saunders and Mary Margaret would be sitting. As they reached their parents Mary Margaret curtsied, and Saunders bowed them before taking their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen," King Leopold said, gaining everyone's attention, "I'm sure many of you are wondering who will take over the throne in the event that something should happen to Eva or myself."

"Long live King Leopold and Queen Eva!" All the subjects yelled in unison, some of them holding up their glasses.

King Leopold held up his hands, "I appreciate that but as you're all aware," he said turning to Eva holding out his hand, she took it and stood beside him, "we can't go on forever."

"Although sometimes Leopold here thinks he's immortal." Eva said, causing everyone in the crowd to laugh.

"Well it's nice to dream," Leopold said laughing, before clearing his throat, "now as you know the eldest child isn't always who takes over the throne, after all my dear brother, abdicated the throne, which gave me no choice but to take over after my parents stepped down." Leopold stopped to clear his throat, talking about his brother always made him slightly emotional, especially since no one had heard from him in several years, and Leopold wasn't even sure if he was still alive, taking a deep breath he recomposed himself, he couldn't let his emotions overtake him, not right now.

Saunders looked at Mary Margaret nervously, as he hoped that his Father had decided that he was capable of taking over the throne one day, not that he was in any rush to do so, after all he was still a child, and he hoped that his Father understood that, and that he was going to mess up from time to time.

"So without further ado," King Leopold continued, "I have chosen that Prince Saunders will take over the throne for Eva and I."

Saunders' breath caught in his throat as he realized that his name had been said, for a few long moments he couldn't move, all he could do was sit there dumbfounded, he had been so sure that his Father would have chosen Mary Margaret.

"Saunders?" His Father asked, and Saunders realized that his Father was holding his hand out for him to take, shaking his head trying to regain his composure, Saunders took his Father's hand and stood beside him.

"Saunders, in the event that something should happen to me or your Mother, do you promise to take over for us, and rule this kingdom with the same patience, kindness, and wisdom as the kings before you?" His Father asked.

Saunders smiled looking briefly at Mary Margaret, who nodded at him, Saunders then faced the crowd of people in front of him, before looking at his Father, taking a deep breath, but he got cut off before he could speak.

"I will never consider him a king!" One of the subjects, an older woman yelled running to the front of the crowd, "Not when he's a warlock!"

"A warlock?" King Leopold asked laughing, "Saunders?"

"I saw him create fire in his hands!" The old woman yelled again.

Saunders' heart skipped a beat, as a cold sweat began forming on his forehead.

"Guards!" King Leopold yelled, "Get this woman out of here!" he demanded.

The guards began running towards the woman, she laughed before grabbing an elderly man standing beside her, holding a knife up to his throat.

"Show us your magic trick, son," she demanded, "or else I will kill him."

Saunders looked around the crowd before looking at the elderly man, he looked utterly terrified his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Well?" The woman asked again, "my patience is wearing thin." She said moving the blade closer to the man's throat.

"Fine!" Saunders screamed as he made the fire appear in his hand, causing surprised gasps from everyone.

"I told you!" The woman screamed letting the elderly man go, "warlock!" She yelled pointing at Saunders.

"Saunders?" Eva asked confused, "what on earth?"

Leopold unable to speak just stared at Saunders dumbfounded, Saunders made the fire disappear, and stared back at the crowd who were all staring at him, the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Father…" Saunders began.

"You are not my son!" Leopold yelled, "No son of mine could possibly have this kind of powers!"

"But Father…"

King Leopold cut Saunders off again, "get out of here; you will never take over the throne!"

Saunders took a step back tears filling his eyes, as what his Father said sank in, realizing that there was no point in trying to negotiate with his Father now Saunders ran away.

"Saunders!" Mary Margaret called, running after him.

"Mary Margaret get back here!" Her Father called, but she ignored him, she followed Saunders back up the stairs, and into his bedroom, where she found him packing a bag full of clothes.

"Saunders…" Mary Margaret said out of breath, running in a corset wasn't easy.

"Don't talk to me." Saunders said not turning to face her.

"Why are you mad at me?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "I didn't do anything."

Saunders turned to face Mary Margaret his face red with anger, "you obviously told someone about my powers!"

"How could I have?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "I've never seen that woman before in my life!"

Saunders laughed humorlessly, "You just couldn't stand the fact that I wouldn't abdicate the throne, you wanted to be queen so badly that you'd sabotage me!" He yelled. "I trusted you with my biggest secret."

"Saunders, I've never had any interest in being queen, you know this." She said practically begging so that Saunders would actually believe her.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore." Saunders said before turning back to the bag that he was packing.

"So what are you going to do run away?" Mary Margaret asked, "Where are you going to go?"

"Away from here." Saunders said.

"But we're your family; you have nowhere else to go!"

Saunders laughed humorlessly again, turning to face Mary Margaret, his eyes had now turned red, matching his face, truthfully he looked scary, he wasn't the same brother that Mary Margaret had known for all these years, the person who stood before her was practically a stranger, "I…have…no…family…" He said slowly, "not anymore."

"I'm going to miss you." Mary Margaret said trying to tug at his heartstrings, in an attempt to bring Saunders back to normal; unfortunately it didn't work as his eyes turned black.

"You won't even remember me."

"What?" Mary Margaret asked confused, watching in horror as Saunders waved his hands and a gust of magic came towards her.

Present day

Mary Margaret gasped in surprise wiping away the tears that had escaped from her eyes, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple as her brain tried to register everything that she had just read.

"What did you find out?" Henry asked as they walked back into the room.

"Mary Margaret," David said concerned, realizing that she was crying, "are you alright?" He asked putting a hand her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Mary Margaret said taking a deep breath.

"So what did you find out?" Regina asked this time.

"I found out that Saunders is my brother…" Mary Margaret said before trailing off, it was so hard to believe that it was true but it was all right there in Henry's storybook.

"How come you didn't remember that?" David asked.

Mary Margaret turned the book around so everyone could see the picture of Saunders' magic going towards her, "I think that he must have erased mine and everyone's memories after he was accused of being a witch… warlock, whatever."

"That's insane," Killian said, "you've had a brother all this time and you didn't even remember."

"Well we didn't end on the best terms…" Mary Margaret said looking down at the book so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's gaze.

"What happened?" David asked curiously.

Mary Margaret sighed, wiping away a tear that had escaped from her eye, "Our Father had picked him to take over the throne, but after that woman had accused him of witchcraft he blamed me."

"Was it you?" Regina asked, earning a death glare from Killian, David, and Henry, "well she wasn't the best with keeping secrets when she was younger." Regina said as innocently as she could.

"Not nice, Regina." David said anger in his voice.

"No I didn't tell anyone, I would never hurt my brother like that."

"Well at least we know who Saunders is now." Henry said optimistically.

"Only we still have no idea where Emma is." Killian said Watching Mary Margaret flip through the book, when she got to the end she sighed.

"There doesn't appear to be any information as to where Emma is in here." She said sadly.

Killian felt a lump in his throat as he began to wonder if the fact that there was no information on where Zelena had sent Emma, if that meant she could be dead, he quickly pushed the thought aside, something told him she was alive, and he had to hold onto that little hope, or else he would go crazy.

Emma opened her eyes blinking a few times to clear her vision, her head was pounding and she felt like she had been hit in her stomach, what had happened? And what was that annoying beeping sound that she heard? Whatever it was it wasn't helping her head what so ever. Groaning and opening her eyes, grateful that her vision had finally cleared Emma looked around gasping in surprise as she realized where she was.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Emma whispered to herself, as she tried to remember what had happened, did she have another run in with the gang? But Emma quickly remembered that the gang had been pretty quiet the past few weeks, that's when Emma remembered that she had puked several times and then passed out, which would explain the burning in her throat and why she was so thirsty.

"Ms. Swan?" A female's voice asked quietly, Emma turned her head and saw a nurse standing at the edge of her bed, when she saw that Emma was awake she smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired and thirsty." Emma said.

"I can imagine," the nurse said before writing Emma's blood pressure on her clipboard, "I'm Nurse Megan, we just need to take some blood, and then you can drink all you want, and eat if you're up for it."

"When will that be?" Emma asked.

"Just let me ask you a couple of questions," Megan said, and then asked Emma the typical questions, when were you born? Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary that could have caused food poisoning, etc.

Emma was starting to grow tired of answering questions, even though Megan hadn't actually asked her that many questions, Emma was tired, and irritated, and it took all her strength not to scream her.

"Date of your last menstrual cycle?" Megan asked.

Emma thought for a moment, "Um I think it started on May twenty seventh," Emma said, "and it ended on the thirtieth."

Megan wrote that on her clipboard.

"I think I'm just PMS'ing," Emma said slightly embarrassed.

"Have you ever had this kind of sickness before your period?" Megan asked.

"Well no…" Emma admitted, "But I have been under a lot more stress."

Megan nodded before walking over to take a needle out of the holder, walking back over to Emma she tied a rubber tie on her arm, and then tapped it a few times to find the vein, after she did she put the needle in, Emma turned away not wanting to set off her stomach again, the sight of blood sometimes made her nauseous, which was the last thing she needed right now.

"Your blood sample should be done within an hour," the nurse said, "I'll bring you in some ice chips." She said before walking out of the room.

Emma had sat around eating ice chips; very slowly for about an hour, luckily they weren't bothering her stomach, and it felt good to get some liquid into her, she wasn't sure if she could handle solid foods at the moment. Finally the doctor, and the same nurse as before, walked in, she was holding an envelope.

"Ms. Swan?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Emma said giving him a small smile.

"I'm Doctor Wright," he said offering her his hand.

"Hi." Emma said, before smiling at Megan, who gave her a small wave.

Dr. Wright took the envelope from Megan and opened it up, reading the page that was inside of it before smiling at Emma, "well we found out the reason why you've been feeling so sick lately, and don't worry it's nothing serious."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief; a part of her was thinking that she might be dying with how crappy she had been feeling, "so is it just a really bad case of PMS?" Emma asked trying to make a joke.

"Well no," Dr. Wright said chuckling, "actually you won't have to deal with your period for the next few months. "

"What?" Emma asked confused, "am I going through the change of life already?"

"No, Ms. Swan you're not going through menopause."

"Then what else could it be?" Emma asked even more confused.

"Ms. Swan," Dr. Wright began, "your blood test has shown that you're pregnant."

As the word left his mouth Emma's heart skip a beat, and the room began to spin, "I'm… what?" Emma asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Wright said once again.

Emma felt tears falling from her eyes, as she touched her stomach, it was still flat, "but I'm not even showing…" Emma said though she knew that was a stupid thing to say she wasn't thinking rationally at the moment.

"You're probably only a few weeks, maybe a month at the most," Dr. Wright said, "Megan here will take you to have an ultrasound."

Emma didn't respond, she couldn't even speak, all she could do was sit there holding her stomach praying that somehow the blood test was wrong.

Emma was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Megan had wheeled her into the ultrasound room.

"Ms. Swan?" A girl asked her snapping her fingers in front of Emma's face bringing her out of her daydream, "are you alright?" she asked confused.

Emma unable to speak just nodded her head.

"I think she's in shock." Emma heard Megan say.

"OK, well Ms. Swan," the ultrasound technician said squeezing Emma's hand, "everything will be OK."

Emma looked at Megan and then at the ultrasound technician and nodded her head.

"This is going to be cold." The ultrasound technician said putting the goo on Emma's stomach causing her to jump, "Sorry," she said apologetically, as she put the wand on her stomach moving it around, "ah there's the baby."

Emma turned her head, and tried to make out what she was seeing, the baby was about the size of a peanut, maybe a little bigger, but not by much, as Emma stared at the baby, her baby, she felt more tears burning her eyes, this baby's life was going to be in danger, but since she was so early maybe her and Don could stop the gang quickly, Emma sure hoped so since staring at this tiny baby, even though it didn't look like a baby Emma was falling in love with it, this tiny little thing growing inside of her, this was her baby, and it didn't matter that it was the result of a one night stand, with a guy that she didn't even know where to find, she would love this baby no matter what.

"It looks like you're about four weeks, give or take." The ultrasound technician said pressing some buttons on the computer, "congratulations."

"Thanks." Emma said wiping away a few stray tears.

End Chapter 13.

I don't own OUAT

For those of you asking yes it is Killian's baby, but since Emma has no idea who Killian is at the moment I decided to make her think that she slept with someone else who doesn't exist.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14- Kidnapped

A/N: In regards to chapter 13, I don't know what I was thinking when I kept calling the younger version of Mary Margaret that instead of Snow, for some reason I completely forgot that Snow's name didn't become Mary Margaret until after the curse, so I'm sorry about that.

A/N 2: Thank you to dancingmylifeaway, and the guest reviewer, for the awesome reviews!

Chapter 14- Kidnapped

Emma smiled as she signed her name at the information desk, she had been allowed to go home since her fluid levels had returned to normal, and she was actually able to keep solid food down, but the doctor had given her a bottle of medication that wouldn't harm the baby, to take when she was having awful morning sickness, so that she (hopefully) wouldn't end up in the hospital again.

"Take care, Ms. Swan." The woman behind the desk said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." Emma said, walking away from the desk to the waiting area at the front of the hospital, with a large window overlooking the parking lot, it was raining, as usual, so Emma decided to wait inside until Don arrived to pick her up. Feeling her stomach, Emma felt happiness, fear, and worriment wash over her all at once, she was surprisingly happy that she was pregnant, she already loved the baby, the fear was having to tell Don that she was pregnant, and that she'd have to take an easy for a few days to make sure that she regained her strength, and the worriment was because she knew that just because she wasn't working that didn't mean that Don would stop working, and Emma hated the thought of him having to deal with the gang all on his own, sighing Emma looked down at her stomach once more, she had really gotten herself into quite the situation, but she couldn't regret her one night stand, not when a baby was involved, even if the timing wasn't the best.

Looking down at her cellphone, Emma realized that it was about ten thirty at night.

"No wonder I'm so tired," Emma whispered to herself before she ran her hands through her hair, it had been a long day at the hospital, after all she had been there since about eight am, so that was about twelve and a half hours, plus she hadn't slept at all last night so Emma was ready to just go home already. Thank God they didn't have to keep her overnight, since all Emma really wanted to do was go home, run a nice warm bath and hopefully get some sleep without being woken up by stomach pains or nausea, or at least she sure hoped so.

Looking out the window she spotted Don pulling into the parking lot, she waited until he stopped right outside the entrance so that Emma wouldn't get wet, once he stopped the car Emma walked out to the car, taking her time since she didn't want to hurt herself, she was still somewhat weak, and there wasn't a car behind Don waiting to pick someone up, being in a small town usually mean that hospitals weren't that busy.

After Emma got into the car, she was greeted by a very nervous Don.

"Are you alright?" He asked before Emma had even shut the door of the car.

"Yes." Emma said, trying to think of the best way to tell Don her news.

"Then why did you spend the whole day in the hospital, without as much as a text?" Don asked making Emma feel guilty that she hadn't texted Don, but she had been lying in bed most of the bed, after her ultrasound, with an I.V needle in her arm trying to get her fluids back up, and she hadn't even really thought about texting Don; she had been sleeping on and off as well, for most of the day.

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized, not sure what else to say.

"So what exactly is wrong with you?" Don asked.

Emma sighed taking a deep breath, as her heartbeat accelerated, and her palms began to sweat, she wasn't sure why she was as nervous as she was, it wasn't like it was Don's baby.

"I'm…" Emma began before chickening out.

"You're what?" Don asked nervousness written all over his face.

"OK you can't freak out." Emma said nervously.

Don pulled over and to Emma's surprise they were already back at the apartment, she had been in so much pain and feeling so crappy this morning that the ambulance ride had felt like an eternity, instead of the only five minutes that it had taken, but Emma felt relieved that they were already home since that meant that even if Don freaked out he wouldn't accidentally crash the car in surprise.

"Emma, you're scaring me," Don said turning to face Don his eyes full of worry as he stared into Emma's eyes, "please just tell me." He begged, making Emma feel guilty that she was stressing him out so badly.

Emma took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She finally managed to say.

Don's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise, as he processed what he had just been told.

"You're… pregnant?" He whispered, his eyes drifting down to her still very flat stomach.

Emma instinctively put her hand over her stomach, in a feeble attempt to hide it, not that she needed to she knew she didn't have a bump yet, but as Don continued staring at it in disbelief she began feeling awkward.

"I'm not very far along." Emma finally said after they had sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Who… who's the Father?" Don asked stuttering.

Emma looked out the window, feeling embarrassed, she should have known that Don would ask her that question, sighing she looked back at her partner, "do you remember that guy I went out with a few weeks ago?"

Don thought for a moment, "Nathan?" He asked.

Emma nodded her head, "yes."

"I thought you said that date was a disaster?" Don asked remembering the Monday morning after the date when he and Emma had been driving into work and she had told him that all Nathan had talked about had been himself, and she had had no interest in him what so ever.

Emma chuckled nervously, "it's amazing what alcohol does."

"What?" Don asked surprised, "he didn't…" Don started before trailing off unable to finish the sentence.

Emma shook her head, "no, I wasn't that drunk, plus it was my idea to sleep with him."

Don let out the breath he had been holding, before resting his head against the headrest, staring out into the rain, for a few long moments neither one of them spoke.

"So what does that mean for us stopping the gang?" Don finally asked.

"I'm supposed to take an easy for a few days," Emma said not meeting Don's gaze, but she could feel him staring at her, "but after that I should be OK."

Don sighed before running his fingers through his hair, "well the gang's been pretty quiet so I should be OK on my own for a few days."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked unsure, "I could always come with you…"

Don cut Emma off, "no you should follow doctor's orders, besides you don't want anything to happen to the baby."

Emma gave Don a small smile, "you're the best partner I could ever ask for."

"I know." Don said smiling, earning a playful punch from Emma, Don laughed getting out of the car, waiting for Emma before they walked to the door, Don held Emma's arm so that she wouldn't fall since she was still pretty weak, when they walked inside Nick ran over to them.

"Emma, you're back!" He said sounding relieved.

"Uh yeah." Emma said uncomfortable with the way Nick was staring at her.

"So what's wrong with you?" He asked.

Emma and Don looked at each other and then at Nick, "um nothing too serious." Emma finally said.

"But if you're going to live here," Nick said thinking fast on his feet lying so that he would have something, anything to tell to Thomas, "I need to make sure you're not contagious."

"I'm not." Emma said trying to walk past Nick; he was starting to weird her out.

"Then you should have no problem telling me." Nick insisted.

Emma looked at Don who shrugged, "if you don't tell me I'll kick you out." Nick warned.

"Are you forgetting we're cops?" Don asked, "You can't kick us out for Emma not telling you what's wrong with her."

"You guys never signed a lease, and you're not paying rent," Nick said reminding them, "technically I can kick you out whenever I feel like it."

Don and Emma looked at each other in disbelief as they realized Nick was right.

"Besides I'm a germaphobe," Nick said once again thinking fast on his feet, "I must know, if you want to stay here."

"OK fine," Emma said knowing that her and Don couldn't get kicked out of the apartment, or else they'd be screwed, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Nick said lying again; he would have to tell Thomas, not that Emma and Don knew that.

Emma took a deep breath, she really didn't want to have to tell anyone this early on, but at the moment she had no choice she really didn't want to tell Nick that she had the flu or some other illness, since if he was a germaphobe then odds are he'd kick Emma and Don out anyways, telling Nick the truth was really her only option.

"I'm pregnant." Emma finally said.

Nick felt his heartbeat accelerate and his eyes bugged out of his head, he really hadn't expected Emma to say that, he had expected her to say she had the flu.

"Wow…" Nick whispered more so to himself.

"So can we go upstairs now?" Don asked.

Nick, unable to speak nodded his head.

"Well, goodnight, Nick." Emma said a little surprised by his reaction to her pregnancy.

"Goodnight." Nick said watching as Emma and Don walked upstairs, after he heard their door shut he ran to his room quickly dialing Thomas' number.

Thomas was growing impatient waiting to hear from Nick, the last time he had heard from him was at eight am, just after the ambulance had taken Emma to the hospital, and now it was about quarter to eleven at night and Thomas still hadn't heard a word from him.

"Where the hell is that idiot?!" Thomas yelled taking a drink from the whiskey that was in front of him.

Cathy walked over to Thomas kissing his cheek, "I'm sure you'll hear from him soon." She said trying to sound reassuring, but Thomas could hear the worry in her voice, and as he looked at her face he could see that tears were forming in her eyes, threating to spill out, Thomas stood up taking his wife's hands.

"I'm so sorry, darling, that so many places know about our gang, and thus we can't adopt a child, and now our only hope to have a child may be sick," He said kissing Cathy's head, "but I promise you, if things fall through with this cop, I will find someone else to bare our child."

Cathy looked up at Thomas, wrapping her hands around his neck, he placed his hands on her hips, for a while they both just stared into each other's eyes, "I love you." Cathy finally said.

"I love you too." Thomas said, leaning in for a kiss, before being interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"Maybe that's Nick." Cathy said hopeful.

Thomas let go of Cathy's hips, walking over to his phone, looking at the caller ID, and sure enough it was Nick.

"Nick," Thomas said looking at his watch, "it's ten minutes to midnight, what took you so long?!" He demanded.

"Sorry, sir," Nick said nervously, as he realized that he had made Thomas angry, "but Emma and Don just got home, a few minutes ago."

"Well what's wrong with her?!" Thomas demanded once again.

"She's pregnant."

Thomas nearly dropped his phone in surprise as the words registered in his brain, "really?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes." Nick said.

Thomas laughed, "This is too perfect!" He said excitedly, "let me know the moment that they leave for work tomorrow!"

"Yes sir." Nick said.

Thomas hung up the phone looking at Cathy with a big grin on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously, she hadn't seen Thomas this happy in a very long time.

Thomas stood up, before picking Cathy up and spinning her around, "Nick just delivered the best news we could have ever dared hope!" Thomas said letting go of Cathy.

"And what would that be?" Cathy asked holding onto Thomas' desk to stop her from falling over.

"That female cop, Emma, is pregnant."

Cathy's jaw dropped in surprise, "what?"

"She's pregnant!" Thomas screamed, "This is too perfect!"

"Wow," Cathy said trying to wrap her head around what she had just heard, "that is crazy."

"I know," Thomas said kissing Cathy, before taking her hands again, "we're going to have a child!"

"I don't think she's going to give us her child." Cathy pointed out.

Thomas laughed before picking up his cellphone, "Chris, get in here, and bring Edward, and Matt with you." Thomas demanded.

"What are you up to?" Cathy asked crossing her arms.

Thomas chuckled, "All will be revealed in time." He said, before looking at the door as it creaked open, revealing Chris, "ah Chris!" Thomas said, "Come in."

Chris, Edward, and Matt ran in standing in front of Thomas' desk.

"Chris, Edward, and Matt," Thomas began, "I have a very important job for you."

"What is it, sir?" Chris asked.

"That cop, Emma, is pregnant." Thomas said, "And as you know Cathy and I would like nothing more than to have a child." Thomas said putting a hand on Cathy's hip pulling her closer to him.

"So you want us to kidnap her?" Chris asked.

"No," Thomas said, "I'd like her to join us, Cathy and I will need money for a child."

"How are we going to get her to join us?" Matt asked confused.

"You know she'll never join us." Edward said.

"Not on her own free will," Thomas said smiling, "but if we take something or someone that means a lot to her then she'll have no choice."

"You want us to kidnap her partner." Chris stated.

"You got it." Thomas said smiling.

"Consider it done, sir." Chris said smiling back.

"Then go get some sleep, you'll have to be up early tomorrow." Thomas demanded.

Chris, Edward, and Matt each bowed their heads to Thomas and Cathy, and then left the room; once they were gone Thomas and Cathy looked at each other.

"Just think," Cathy said happily, "a child after all these years!"

"I know it's going to be awesome!" Thomas said turning Cathy's head until their lips met.

Emma was grateful when she woke up the next morning having had a good night sleep, for the first time in a long time, and with no stomach pains and no nausea, sighing and stretching she sat up picking up her phone, it was about seven am, so she had had a good seven hours of sleep.

"Emma?" Don knocked on her door.

"Come in." Emma said sitting up fully, and smiling when she saw Don holding a cup of coffee.

"Think you'll be able to drink this?" Don asked.

Emma took the cup from Don smelling the coffee, she hadn't drank it in a while since it had made her sick, but so far this morning she seemed to be OK.

"I'll give it a try." Emma said taking a sip, before groaning putting it down, "I think I'm going to stick with water today actually." She said rubbing her stomach.

Don chuckled, and then looked at his watch, "I should head out."

Emma looked at Don nervously, "are you sure you're going to be OK today?"

Don squeezed Emma's hand, "I'll be fine, you need to take an easy." He insisted.

"Maybe I'll look online and see if I can find any more information on the gang, or on Peter." Emma said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sit in bed all day, she'd go stir crazy.

"Alright, I'll check in in a couple of hours." Don said standing up.

"Please be careful," Emma said, "even though the gang has been pretty quiet lately, I doubt we've heard the last of them."

"I promise I'll be careful," Don said, "now don't worry about me and get some rest." He said in a stern voice.

"Alright." Emma said sitting back in bed crossing her arms; she was already bored beyond belief and she had just woken up, but she knew that being as dehydrated as she had been wasn't good for the baby at all, and going to work and stressing herself out wouldn't help matters.

"Have a good day." Don said walking out of her room.

"You too!" Emma yelled after him.

Nick opened his door a crack watching Don walk down the stairs, he waited a minute to see if Emma would come out as well, after she didn't Nick ran to the window, watching as Don drove down the street disappearing from sight, before taking out his cellphone, scrolling down to Thomas' number.

Thomas answered after the second ring, "they left?"

"The male cop, Don, has, Emma is still in the apartment."

"Keep an eye on her." Thomas demanded.

"Yes sir." Nick said hanging up the phone, before deciding that the best place to keep an eye on Emma would be downstairs, since that was the only way out of the building, unless of course she wanted to jump out of the window in the apartment, but Nick figured since she was pregnant she would have no intentions of doing that. Opening the door a crack, looking at Emma and Don's apartment, and feeling a slight wave of guilt wash over him knowing that Emma's life was about to become a living nightmare, a part of him wanted to tell her about him working for Thomas and about his plan for her, but Nick knew he couldn't risk his Father's life, by spilling the beans. Sighing Nick walked out of the room walking downstairs and sitting on a chair and taking out his cellphone he began playing a game on it, enjoying the quietness before the chaos would begin.

Don hated when he had to work by himself, granted it didn't happen very often, Emma very seldom got sick, and she usually still went into work, but of course this time it was different, her body had taken quite the beating with all the morning sickness she had had, and granted he probably should have taken her to the hospital when it had first started, but Emma being Emma had been so stubborn and convinced him that she was fine, and now that he knew she was pregnant, Don knew that they had to put that stupid gang away much faster than they had intended to, the problem was finding the gang was proving to be difficult.

Looking around Don saw a woman walking with her child, a boy riding his bike delivering newspapers, and some shop owners opening their stores for the day, it seemed to be a pretty quiet morning, Don decided to go into his favourite diner and get a cup of coffee, and a pastry of some kind, while he waited to see if the gang would show themselves.

Chris hung up his cellphone smiling in delight, Thomas had just called him to let him know that only Don was working today, Emma was at their apartment, apparently still sick, which was perfect for Chris since kidnapping one cop would be a lot easier than trying to kidnap two. Chris watched as Don parked the police car walking into the diner that he went into every morning.

"I'm surprised he's not a million pounds." Edward whispered, and Chris had to agree, since Don did seem to eat a lot of sweets, he was always stopping in places getting something sweet to eat.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked.

Chris looked at the unmarked police car that Don drove, as far as he could tell it was just a regular car, but it was big enough that two people could hide behind it unnoticed.

"Matt, go inside and distract the people inside the diner Edward and I can sneak behind the car unnoticed.

"OK." Matt said, standing up.

"Do you understand the plan?" Chris asked Matt double checking, and hoping that for once in their lives Matt and Edward would actually not screw up a plan.

"Yes." Matt said confidentially.

"Then go." Chris demanded.

Matt walked out from the bush and towards the diner, taking a deep breath he walked inside knocking over a chair, causing a loud bang, making everyone in the diner to jump, turning in his direction.

"Hey buddy," the waitress asked annoyed, "wanna pick that up?"

"No I do not." Matt said before pushing over a table, and then another chair, and then knocking over a couple's plate that contained their breakfast.

Chris watched in disbelief as Matt actually did a good job at creating a diversion, he had half expected Matt to just stand in the doorway not sure what to do, but he actually had people's attention, and no one was looking out the window.

"Let's go, Edward!" Chris demanded, running towards the car, they both crouched behind it watching Matt continue to make a mess in the diner.

"OK buddy." Don finally said standing up, "I'm going to have to arrest you."

"For what?" Matt asked.

"For public destruction." Don said putting the handcuffs on Matt, before reading him his rights, and then leading him outside, but before he even reached his car Chris, and Edward showed themselves.

"We're going to have to ask you to let our friend go." Chris said cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think so." Don said, "but if you don't get out of here I'll be more than happy to arrest you both as well." He warned.

Chris and Edward chuckled, "you have no idea who we are do you?" Chris asked mocking Don.

"I do," Don said trying to hide the fear in his voice, "you're three members of the Thug Gang, and I am not afraid of you."

"You really should be." Matt said stomping on Don's foot, he gasped in surprise, letting go of Matt, who ran behind Don so quickly that he didn't even have time to reach for his gun, Matt wrapped the chain connecting the handcuffs tightly against his neck cutting off his air supply, Don began frantically trying to get free, but Matt wouldn't let him go.

"Now, Matt," Chris finally said, just before Don lost all consciousness, "we don't want to kill him, at least not yet."

Matt laughed taking the chain of the handcuffs off Don't neck, Don fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Come," Chris said bending down taking out the keys in Don's pocket, and then unlocking the car door, "we must be getting back."

Edward picked Don up putting him in the back seat, Matt turned to face the residents of Forks that were in the diner, and those who were standing on the streets, they all stared at him with pure horror and disbelief at what they had just seen.

"Tell his partner, Emma, what happened here today!" Matt yelled, "Also be sure to tell her that we'll be in touch!" Matt yelled before hopping in the front seat of the cop car, Chris put the car in reverse stomping on the gas, and then sped away down the street, hardly believing that one of his plans had actually worked, and yet here he was driving back to their hideout with a cop in the backseat.

End chapter 14.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15- News Broadcast

A/N- Thank you to dancingmylifeaway, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 15 – News Broadcast

Belle put the bottle down before standing up, and walking around the dungeon, trying to get Neal to sleep, Leroy had managed to sneak Neal into the dungeon and give him to Belle so that he would be safer, since Saunders very rarely came to the dungeon, only to mock Zelena, for believing all the lies that he had told her, but Belle and Gold had both been able to hide Neal, if Belle was holding him then she would hide him under the jacket that she was wearing, and bring her knees up to hide him as best as she could, and if Gold was holding him he would hide Neal under his cape, and to both their surprise Zelena hadn't ratted them out to Saunders, and so far both of them had been able to hide Neal.

"Hush little baby," Belle began singing softly to Neal, "don't say a word."

Gold stood up walking over to Belle putting an arm around her, for a while both of them just stared at Neal.

"It's not right," Belle finally whispered, so she wouldn't wake Neal up, "none of us should be in here."

"We'll get out of here, somehow." Gold said as reassuringly as he could.

"How?" Belle asked, "nobody's powers work in this dungeon, and who knows what Saunders has planned for us."

"We have to believe that Mary Margaret, David and the others will return."

"You really think they will?" Belle asked her eyes filling with tears.

"I do." Gold said lying, but giving Belle a reassuring smile, truth was he wasn't sure how Mary Margaret David and the others would ever get back, but he knew he had to try and stay brave for Belle's sake.

Zelena laughed standing up, "you honestly think that anyone's coming back to save us?"

"Well maybe not you." Gold said mockingly, "but definitely for us."

Zelena ignored Gold, "trust me no one is coming back to save and of us."

"Well if it weren't for you, then none of us would be here in the first place!" Gold yelled.

"I shouldn't be here!" Zelena yelled.

"Well who's fault is that?" Gold asked mocking Zelena once again.

"Shut up!" Zelena screamed, before stomping over to the window staring out of it, Zelena felt unbelievably stupid that she had fallen for Saunders' lies, truth was it was his good looks, she had had a crush on him, and so she hadn't been able to see that he was lying to her. Zelena wished that after Saunders had let her out of Oz's jail that she had disappeared, created a new life for herself, like she had for Emma, after all living a fake life was better than the hell that was her life. But of course she wouldn't have made her life as bad as she had made Emma's, her life would have been happy, Zelena began wondering if Emma had met all the surprises that she had set up for her, and she wondered if her parents, and the pirate and her son had found her yet, and made Emma's memories come back, but since Zelena wasn't transforming into her little surprise yet, she knew that the answer was no, but she hoped that they would find Emma soon since Zelena couldn't wait to get her revenge on Saunders, and Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry, Emma and Killian, and then at long last Zelena would finally be queen, once they were all out of the picture.

Emma sighed stepping out of the bathroom; her morning sickness was a lot better since the doctor had given her some medication for it, but unfortunately for her there was really nothing that would ever get rid of it for good. Walking to the kitchen Emma poured herself a glass of water, and leaned against the counter sipping it slowly, to make sure that it was actually going to sit in her stomach. After placing the glass in the sink Emma looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was already nine thirty, and Don had left at seven, or shortly after, which meant that he should have already texted or called Emma by now, just to check in, but Emma didn't hear her cellphone ringing, but then again she had been throwing up the past fifteen or so minutes, so Emma decided to go check her cellphone, which she had left in her room.

"That's odd." Emma said to herself, as she saw that she had no notifications on her cellphone, sitting on her bed Emma stared at her phone, hoping that Don would maybe call, Emma knew that if he was driving then sometimes he would lose track of time, and Emma didn't want to risk calling him right now and distracting him, she decided to give him a few more minutes.

But as twenty minutes went by, Emma's mind started to race, Don had never been distracted for that long, and her gut told her something was wrong, she decided she couldn't wait anymore, she had to know if he was alright, Emma quickly dialed Don's number, and put the phone up to her ear, barely able to hear anything over the sound of her fast beating heart.

"Please pick up…" Emma whispered, feeling her stomach sink as Don's voicemail picked up the call, "Don, it's Emma, give me a call when you get this." Emma said trying to keep her voice from shaking, before hanging up the phone, her gut was telling her something was wrong, her and Don had never had an assignment as dangerous as trying to stop a gang before.

Looking at her phone and feeling her heart and stomach sink at the same time Emma saw that it was now after ten.

"Something's wrong…" Emma said standing up walking to her closet she took out a sweater, and a pair of jeans, she knew that going out wasn't the smartest idea right now, since she didn't really trust that she wouldn't have to throw up again, but she had to know if Don was OK.

After Emma put her hair up in a ponytail, she walked out of her apartment hurrying over to Nick's door knocking on it several times until he finally answered.

"Emma?" Nick said surprised.

"I need to borrow your car," Emma said begging.

"Uh sure," Nick said walking back inside his apartment.

"Please hurry!" Emma urged, after she had only been waiting for about thirty seconds.

"I'm coming!" Nick called walking back to the door, handing the keys to Emma.

"Thanks!" She said hurrying away before Nick could ask her any other questions, but Nick had a sickening feeling that something had happened to Don for Emma to be behaving the way she was, and Nick knew that now he had to call Thomas to tell him that Emma had left the building.

Don's head was pounding and his neck burned, making it difficult to breathe, taking a few deep breaths, Don forced his eyes opened, feeling his stomach sink when he saw he was in a dungeon of some sort, it was dark, with the only light source coming from a lightbulb on the wall across from him.

"Where am I?" Don asked himself as he tried to stand before falling; looking down at his ankles confused Don realized that he had a chain around both of them. Sitting back down Don tried to remember what had happened to him, and how he had gotten into this dungeon, he remembered bringing Emma breakfast this morning, and then leaving the apartment, driving around, before he stopped at the diner like he did every morning, after that was when he discovered that things were somewhat hazy, he remembered sitting inside the diner drinking his coffee, and then someone came in and started causing a nuisance… and that's when everything a blur.

Don jumped when the door swung open, turning his head and squinting into the darkness, two silhouettes walked over to him.

"Ah good he's awake." A male's voice said.

"See, boss!" Another male said, "I told you we did it!" He said sounding very proud of himself.

"Yes I can see that." The same male voice said, "welcome, Don." He finally said.

"Who are you?" Don asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice but even to him his voice sounded shaky.

"Oh you know who we are," the first male said laughing, "Does the Thug Gang ring a bell?"

Don's heart sank and his breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was in serious trouble.

"Don't worry," the second male voice said, "we're not going to kill you… at least not yet." He said laughing.

"Come, Chris, let's go, we have a very important phone call to make." The first male said, before he pulled something out of his pocket, Don looked his heart beating out of his chest, as he began to worry that it might be a gun, but to his slight relief, it looked to be just a cellphone, Don had to close his eyes as the camera's flash went off.

"Perfect." The first man said laughing, as the two of them walked out of the room, leaving Don alone, he quickly started looking around for anything that he could use to possibly either break the chain, or something he could use to pick at the lock, but with the little light that was coming from the light bulb, and the fact that Don could only move so far, the task was tough, but Don refused to give up he had to get out of the dungeon, alive.

Emma jumped out of the car so quickly that she almost fell over, but she managed to regain her balance, and run inside the diner, her stomach was hurting like she might throw up again, and a voice in the back of her head was reminding her that all this stress wasn't good for the baby, but right now she didn't care she had to know if Don was alright. When Emma ran inside the diner, a waitress that she recognized ran over to her, Emma and Don almost always got this waitress, whose names was Whitney, whenever they ate there.

"Detective Swan!" Whitney said taking her hand.

"Whitney, what's going on?" She asked nervously, usually Whitney was so calm and collected.

"The gang was in here this morning!" She cried, "And they kidnapped Detective Brampton!"

Emma felt her heart skip a beat, and her stomach dropped down to her feet, "what?" she asked disbelievingly as her worst fear had come true, causing Emma to almost fall over, Whitney quickly put her hand on Emma's back to catch her.

"Whoa!" She cried, "let's get you a glass of water."

Emma let Whitney lead her to a chair, although it didn't even feel like she was walking, at the moment it felt like she was floating.

"I'll be right back with your water." Emma heard Whitney say, but she wasn't really paying attention, her mind was on Don, what was happening to him right now? Was he even still alive? Emma pushed the thought out of her mind, closing her eyes, and taking a few deep breaths she tried to regain her composure, Emma knew that she would be no help to Don if she was freaking out.

"Here's your water." Whitney said handing Emma the glass.

Emma took a long sip of the water, before looking up at Whitney, "Does this place have security cameras?"

"Yes." Whitney said.

"Good can I see them?"

Whitney nodded, Emma stood up and followed her into the back of the diner, to a door, Whitney opened it revealing a laptop, and a bunch of tapes and DVD's on shelves, the room was tiny and Emma knew that it would be cramped, but if watching the security footage would possibly help her find Don then Emma knew that it would be worth it.

"Thanks, Whitney." Emma said walking into the room.

"Good luck." Whitney said walking away.

Emma shut the door taking a deep breath before sitting at the chair in front of the laptop, opening it up, clicking on a couple of files, she managed to find this morning's security video, taking a deep breath she clicked on it.

After the video ended Emma was in tears, the three gang members who had beaten Don up had really done a job, they had almost strangled him to death with his own handcuffs.

"Don I'm so sorry." Emma whispered touching her stomach, she knew that if she wasn't pregnant right now then she could have been out with Don this morning and possibly stopped the gang from kidnapping him.

Emma's phone rang a few moments later causing her to jump; she looked at the caller I.D and sighed as she saw that it was Captain Simpson.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Swan, where the hell is Brampton?!" He demanded, "I've been trying to call him all morning."

Emma looked at the image she had paused on, which was the car being driven away, before sighing she didn't really want to have to tell Captain Simpson that Don had been kidnapped, since she wasn't sure what Don had told him, and Emma knew Captain Simpson was going to have lots of questions about why she wasn't with him this morning, but Emma knew that lying wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Well…" Emma began, "the gang kidnapped him this morning."

"What?!" Captain Simpson screamed, "are you alright?!" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Emma said, "I wasn't feeling well this morning." Emma said lying slightly, "so I stayed home."

"Why the hell didn't Don stay home with you?!"

"You know Don." Emma said, "He's stubborn."

Captain Simpson sighed, and Emma could practically see him rubbing his temple in exaggeration, "yeah that's true," He finally said, "have they called and demanded anything?"

"No not yet." Emma said, "I think I'm going to hold a news conference."

"You know if you do that you can't say that the Thug Gang has Don right?" Captain Simpson asked.

"I know that," Emma said, "we don't need the people of Forks thinking that we can't handle the gang."

"Good," Captain Simpson said sadly, "be careful Swan, if you need back up let me know, sooner rather than later." He demanded.

"I will, sir." Emma said before hanging up the phone, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I'll find you, Don." Emma whispered before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Find everything you need?" Whitney asked as Emma walked out of the back of the diner.

"Yes," Emma said leaning over the counter, "where could I find a news station around here?" Emma whispered so that no one would over hear her.

"We have a small one," Whitney said, "it's on the other end of town."

"Do they broadcast across the world, like say CNN?" Emma asked hopeful.

Whitney shrugged, "to be honest I don't know, I don't really watch the news, but here's the address." She said writing it down on a piece of receipt paper.

Emma took the paper, reading it and then sighed, "I guess in that case I'm going to have to hope that fate will be on my side."

"Good luck." Whitney said giving Emma a small smile.

"Thanks." Emma said before walking out of the diner, and hopping back into Nick's car, driving off, at a fast pace, but not quite as fast as before, it was close to lunch time now, and Emma knew that the school children would be roaming the streets, to go home or go out and get lunch, and she didn't want to hit anyone.

It didn't take Emma long to find the street that Whitney had written down she turned down it, and found the news studio quickly, it was a tiny building one story, made of brick, if it weren't for a sign reading "Forks' News Network" Emma would have thought that this was just a house.

Getting out of the car Emma walked to the screen door, knocking on it, a few moments later a woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Emma went into her pocket taking out her police badge, "I'm Detective Emma Swan, and I was hoping to be able to talk to you about a broadcast."

"Alright, come in." The woman said before leading Emma down a hallway and into a room with a camera pointing at a green screen.

"This is where you do your broadcasts?" Emma asked.

"We're not rich." The woman said sitting on the news anchors desk, "now what do you need?"

"My partner has been kidnapped," Emma began swallowing to make the lump in her throat disappear.

"So you want to ask the people of Forks if they've seen him?" The woman asked.

"Well that's the thing," Emma said, "I don't even know who took him and I don't even know if he's in Forks anymore."

"So you want to broadcast across the United States?"

Emma nodded, the woman laughed, "That's going to cost you, we're only a small news office here, and to broadcast to all of the United States we don't have the money to do that."

"Do you have the technology to though?" Emma asked.

"Yes." The woman said.

"Then I'll pay any amount." Emma said.

"It'll be about two grand." The woman said.

"I'll pay it." Emma said, "I'll do anything to find my partner."

"Alright," the woman said standing up, "as soon as you pay me then we can get started."

Emma followed the woman out of the room before walking out to her car grabbing her check book, Emma wrote her a check for two thousand dollars, which seemed pretty high but if this broadcast helped her possibly find Don then she knew that every penny would be worth it.

Emma walked back inside the building and back into the newsroom, handing the woman the check.

"OK so do you know what you want to say?" The woman asked turning on a bright light.

"Yes." Emma said.

"Do you have a picture of your partner?"

Emma took a picture of her and Don out of her wallet handing it to the woman, she looked at the picture and then looked at Emma smirking, "he's cute."

Emma blushed slightly, "he's just my partner."

"Alright," the woman said winking at Emma before walking over to a scanner, she placed the picture into it and then pressed a button, "I'll put this picture up, since pictures are easier to memorize then just a description."

"Thank you." Emma said, before turning to face the green screen, practicing just exactly what she was going to say, she had never been on T.V before, Captain Simpson, or Don, or someone else in the Seattle police force did any press conferences, this would be the first time she would have to do it and she'd be all by herself.

"OK are you ready?" The woman asked.

Emma nodded standing in front of the green screen taking a deep breath as the woman counted down from 5, before pointing at her signaling that she was on air.

Henry flipped through the channels on the T.V absentmindedly, he wasn't really paying too much attention to what he was watching, he was bored, and just wanted to do something, anything to pass the time, while David, Mary Margaret, Killian and Regina read through the storybook once again, just in case it changed, of course Henry knew that it didn't work like that but everyone was so desperate to find Emma and go back to the Enchanted Forest that they were all living on hope.

"You alright, lad?" Killian asked walking into the apartment; he was followed by Mary Margaret, David, and Regina.

"Yeah," Henry said taking his feet off the couch so other people could sit down, "any luck today?"

"Unfortunately no." David said taking a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge handing one to Mary Margaret.

"I hope we find answers soon," Mary Margaret said annoyed, "Who knows what's happening to Emma or Neal?!"

"Or the residents still in the Enchanted Forest." Regina said sitting down beside Henry.

"This whole situation is a mess." Killian said sitting on the arm of the couch, watching Henry flip through the channels, he was going far too fast for anyone to really see what was on, but Killian happened to spot a very familiar name as Henry scrolled past a news channel.

"Wait lad!" Killian said, "go back!" He demanded.

"Um OK," Henry said confused, flipping backwards slowly, before stopping on a news channel gasping, as he saw what Killian had seen.

"Emma…" Killian whispered.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Emma's on the T.V." Regina said hardly believing her eyes; Mary Margaret and David quickly ran to see the T.V, both their jaws dropping as they stared at their daughter, someone who they had secretly thought they would never see again.

"My partner, Donald Brampton," Emma said, "has been kidnapped, I don't know by whom, but rest assured that I will find out who did it, and I will find you." Emma said glaring into the camera, making Killian long for the days when Emma used to give him a death glare whenever he said or did something stupid, which was actually quite often.

"So her partner's been kidnapped?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Like her boyfriend?" Killian asked hurt.

"I don't think so," Henry pointed out, "in the description it says detective Emma Swan, I think she means her detective partner."

"Henry's right." David said wiping away a tear, as the relief that Emma was still alive washed over him "Well at least we know she's alright." Henry said equally as relived.

"But we still don't know where she is." Killian pointed out.

"So please if you have any information on the whereabouts of my partner, please call the Forks Washington Police department, or this number, thank you." Emma said before she disappeared from the screen.

"So she's in Forks!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"Let's get going!" David said running towards the door with the others hot on his heels, they ran outside and hopped into David's truck, before David sped off.

"What happens if there's another curse stopping us from getting out of Storybrooke?" Henry asked as they neared the boarder, causing David to slam on the brakes.

"Would Zelena do that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"My sister is crazy," Regina said, "if she wants to keep us in Storybrooke this might be the way she did it."

"So how do we find out then?" Killian asked.

"I'll check." David said.

"David you can't…" Mary Margaret said before David interrupted her with a long passionate kiss.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you will find Emma."

"David…"

"Promise me!" David demanded.

Mary Margaret nodded her head as her eyes began filling with tears, "I love you."

"I love you too." David said before looking at Regina, Henry, and Killian, "if anything happens to me please find a way to get to Emma, and keep each other safe."

"We will." Henry said his eyes now filling with tears.

"David, let me do this," Regina begged, "You have to be there for your daughter!"

"I don't have magic," David said, "your magic could prove to be more useful then brawn, besides Henry needs you."

Regina nodded her head, squeezing David's hand.

David then turned to face Killian, "take good care of Emma."

"You have my word." Killian said shaking David's hand.

David stepped out of the truck, giving Mary Margaret a weak smile, before he began walking towards Storybrooke's border, stopping behind the line that was still painted on the road, David turned to face the truck once more, and saw that Mary Margaret, Henry and Killian were all standing outside of it, Killian had his hand on Henry's shoulder, and Regina was hugging Mary Margaret who had tears running down her face. David took a deep breath before stepping outside the boarder.

Emma sat inside Nick's car staring at her cellphone, wishing that it would ring, even though she had only done her news conference ten or so minutes ago, but not knowing where Don was, and knowing that the gang had him was making Emma even sicker, she had already thrown up several times since her news conference had ended and she knew that all this stress wasn't good for the baby.

"I'm sorry, baby." Emma said rubbing her stomach, while watching the rain falling on her windshield, thinking about Don and wishing and praying that he was OK.

Emma had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that when her cellphone rang she jumped, picking it up she looked at the caller I.D, it was from a blocked number.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." A male's voice that she had never heard before speak from the other end.

"Who's this?" Emma asked.

"I just saw your news broadcast, very impressive."

"Do you know where my partner is?" Emma asked.

The man on the phone laughed, "I have your partner."

Emma nearly dropped her cellphone in surprise, "what?" she whispered, "Let him go!" She demanded.

The man on the phone laughed again, "you can save him, but you must do something for me first."

"I don't do bargains."

"Have it your way," the man said, "then your partner will be killed tonight."

"Wait!" Emma screamed before the man could hang up the phone, she had no way to call him back, "how do I know you even have him?"

"I'm sending you a picture right now." The male's voice said, and Emma took the phone away from her ear to open a photo attachment, when it finally opened Emma's breath caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears, Don was sitting on the floor, with his ankles chained together, his neck was all bruised, from when they had chocked him, his face was all scratched and his lips were swollen, his eyes were both black, and he had a huge cut down the arm that was facing the camera.

"Don…" Emma whispered.

"Well, Ms. Swan," the male's voice said, "do we have a bargain?"

Emma took a deep breath putting the phone back up to her ear, she knew that she had no choice, she had to try and save Don, "what would you have me do?"

"Meet me across the street from the diner in a half hour, I will send someone to pick you up." The man said, and then Emma heard a dial tone, but she didn't take the phone away from her ear, as her mind began racing in a million different directions, she knew that whatever the gang was going to have her do wouldn't be pleasant, but she had to save Don, somehow, before they killed him, he was already in horrible shape and they had only kidnapped him a few hours ago. Sighing Emma finally took the phone away from her ear, before speeding out of the parking lot, and back towards the diner.

End Chapter 15

I don't own OUAT

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16- Blackmail

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for reviewing my last chapter!

Chapter 16 – Blackmail

Thomas hung up his cellphone, before smiling at Cathy.

"This plan is going better then I dared hope."

"I'm not getting too excited yet," Cathy said, "I don't think Emma's that far along, and anything could go wrong with this plan."

Thomas walked over to Cathy kissing her head, "nothing will go wrong."

"What about all this stress that you're putting her under?" Cathy pointed out.

"We need money, and she must prove herself."

"But what about the baby?"

Thomas took Cathy's hands squeezing them gently, "if she loses it then I guess that we have ways to get her pregnant again."

Cathy smiled before wiping away a tear, "we're actually going to have a baby." She said almost not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth, ever since she had first met Thomas, Cathy had wanted a baby, but after a miscarriage she had gotten told that she would never have one.

"Well then I guess that I'd better go and pick her up." Thomas said kissing Cathy's head, before walking over to his cellphone picking it up and dialing a number, "Chris," he said after a few moments, "meet me at the car, we're leaving in five minutes."

Leroy looked up at the stars in the night sky, another day of having to build Saunders' new castle had come to an end and now all the "slaves" as Saunders liked to call them were heading to the shed, where all of them were forced to spend their nights it was always cold, there were no beds, just some hay, and there was only one entrance, which was locked from the outside, as soon as everyone was in for the night which prevented any hope for escape.

"Get in!" Saunders yelled at Leroy tapping his foot impatiently; he was standing in his usual spot right beside the door of the shed.

Leroy scowled at Saunders before walking inside the shed, as per usual he was the last one in, he always walked as slowly as he could to the shed, so that he could spend just a little bit of normal time outside, like when he wasn't building that stupid castle.

"You all know the drill," Saunders said repeating the same stupid speech that he always said at night, "if any of you try and escape then you will be punished." He said his eyes turning red, staring at one side of the shed and then at the other, before slamming the door.

"I'm so tired of this!" Leroy screamed.

"Leroy, calm down." Doc said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Leroy said standing up, and walking to the door, "we need to think of a plan to get out of here, and defeat Saunders!"

"Are you insane?" The Blue Fairy asked disbelievingly, "Saunders would have us thrown in the dungeon or much worse!"

"He can't throw all of us into that dungeon, sister; he needs people to build his castle." Leroy pointed out.

"So what happens if most of us die?" Grumpy asked.

Leroy looked around at all the scared, unsure and most of all exhausted faces, ever since Saunders had decided that he wanted his castle built in ten days the work had become more exhausting both physically and mentally, and it had only been two days, the worst part was that Saunders would only give them short breaks in between, which also included how long they got to sleep for, Saunders would usually have them work until late at night, and then have them right back outside at dawn.

"If we keep working the way we're working, most of us are dead anyways." Leroy finally said, "Saunders wants his castle built in just a few more days, and then what do you think he's going to do to us?"

"But what about Mary Margaret and David?" Sleepy asked yawning.

"We can't just sit around and wait for them to come back, who knows if they've even found Emma yet." Leroy pointed out, "I think this time we have to save ourselves.

Everyone looked at each other unsure, for a long time, no one sure what to say, finally Jiminy stood up walking over to Leroy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree with Leroy," Jiminy said, "I am not going to sit around waiting for death; if I'm going to go out I'm going to go out fighting."

"Thanks, Jiminy." Leroy said giving him a small smile, before facing everyone else, "I'm not going to force anyone to help me, or Jiminy, but just know we will save you, or at least keep you alive hopefully until Mary Margaret, David and the others come back."

The remaining Dwarves looked at each other and then stood up, "we're with you!" Doc said.

"I'll help as well." The Blue fairy said also standing up.

"Thank you, my friends." Leroy said smiling, "the rest of you will have to go about your duties tomorrow, as if nothing is going on, we have to try and act as normal as possible."

"So what's the plan, Leroy?" Happy asked.

"That's the first step," Leroy said, "coming up with a plan."

"Then let's do it!" The Blue Fairy said with more excitement in her voice and on her face than anyone expected.

"Yes lets." Leroy said sitting down, the dwarves and the Blue Fairy sat down as well, as they began hatching up a plan to stop Saunders and take back over the Enchanted Forest.

Emma's heart was beating out of her chest, and her stomach was aching, she had already had to puke again in a bush that was behind her, but she wasn't sure if that was because of her being pregnant, or if it was because of stress, or a combination of both. Emma really wasn't sure how long she had even been waiting at the diner, for the members of this gang to show up, but it felt like an eternity.

Looking down the street as she heard another car approaching Emma turned in its direction holding her breath, before watching it drive past her, taking a deep breath and holding it for five seconds before breathing out through her nose, Emma tried to keep herself as calm as possible.

After a few more minutes her cellphone rang, she took it out sighing when she saw that Captain Simpson was calling her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Swan," he said nervously, "any news on Don yet?"

"No." Emma admitted.

"Well I saw your news report," Captain Simpson said, "you're one hundred percent sure that the gang has him?"

"I watched the security camera footage from the diner, and I watched it happen." Emma said shuddering as she remembered watching the gang beating up Don, and almost choking him unconscious.

"I'm sending you back up."

"What?" Emma asked surprise, "sir…"

Captain Simpson cut Emma off mid-sentence, "this is not up for negotiation," he said in a final tone, "who knows what the gang could do to him, or if they want you as well?"

Emma wiped away a tear before it could fall from her eyes, as she touched her stomach trying to keep her voice even, "I can't let anyone else in the force risk their lives."

"I'm sending Officer Wagner, and Officer Pierce." Captain Simpson said as if he hadn't even heard Emma.

Emma was about to tell Captain Simpson again that she didn't need backup, when a black car with tinted windows pulled up beside her, this was one of the nicest cars that Emma had seen in Forks, and it seemed like the type of car that members of a gang would own. For a moment all she could do was stare at the car, she was vaguely aware of Captain Simpson yelling in her ear, but Emma couldn't focus on what he was saying. Finally the door opened, and out stepped a man that Emma recognized as Thomas.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He said giving her a big smile.

"Emma!" Captain Simpson screamed bringing Emma back to reality, "what is going on?!"

"Emma was about to bring the phone back up to her ear when Thomas brought a gun out of his pocket pointing it at her, shaking his head.

"No… nothing." Emma stuttered, before silently cursing since she knew that Captain Simpson would never believe her, the only time she ever stuttered was when she was lying, or scared.

"Seriously Swan, tell me." Captain Simpson demanded, and to Emma's surprise his voice held an odd combination of anger, and worriment, Emma looked over at Thomas, and another guy who Emma recognized as Chris, Thomas still had the gun pointed in her direction.

"Hang up the phone," Thomas whispered, "now, or else your partner is dead."

"I have to go!" Emma said so quickly that she wasn't even sure that Captain Simpson understood her, but she quickly hit the end call button.

"Now give me the phone." Thomas said holding out his hand, Emma reluctantly walked over to him placing her cellphone in his hand.

"You won't be needing this anymore." Thomas said dropping the phone on the ground and shooting it, causing Emma to jump.

"Well," Thomas said looking at Chris and then at Emma, "now that that's taken care of, let's go take care of some business."

"What kind of business?" Emma asked nervously.

Thomas put his pointer finger on Emma's lips, it took all of her strength not to bite it, or shake her head to get his finger off of her lips, "you don't get to ask questions." He finally said glaring at her.

"That's right," Chris said, "from now on you do exactly what we tell you to do, when we tell you to do it, absolutely no questions are to be asked."

"Or else we will kill Don." Thomas said giving Emma a small smile but his eyes remained the same; it was like he was staring right through her, finally he turned to face Chris.

"Come, Chris, let's go and get our money."

Emma's stomach sank as she realized that Chris and Thomas were talking about going inside the diner, she wanted to ask how anyone at the diner could possibly owe them money, but she knew that if she did then she would be risking Don's life.

"Do you have a gun?" Thomas asked Emma.

"Yes." Emma said reluctantly taking the gun out of her pocket.

"Is it loaded?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Good." Thomas said as he pulled a gun out of his pocket, "Let's go and get our money!"

Emma watched horrified as Thomas and Chris ran inside the diner with their guns in their hands, as soon as they were inside they held their guns up making the people that were inside scream and go under the tables for cover.

"What do you want?" Whiney asked, she sounded confident but as Emma looked in between the shoulders of Thomas and Chris she could see the fear in Whitney's eyes.

Thomas laughed walking over to Whitney, his gun still pointing at the residents that were inside the diner, "Whitney, darling, you know what I want." He said touching her face with his other hand; Whitney shuddered but didn't shake her head.

"My boss is the one who owes you money." She finally said.

"Your boss is never here!" Chris yelled.

"That's not my problem." Whitney said, and Emma really had to give the girl credit, she was brave.

"Well darling, it has now become your problem." Thomas said pointing the gun at her.

"Point your gun at the people!" Chris demanded, Emma held her breath holding up her gun, she knew that a lot of people in this diner would have seen her newscast, and now that she was standing here with the gang that she was supposed to be stopping, not to mention pointing a gun at innocent people Emma knew that this was going to look really bad, for a split second she contemplated shooting Thomas and Chris, but Emma knew that if she shot one of them the other one would shoot her, she was a fast shooter, but she wasn't that fast.

"So how would you like to pay me?" Emma heard Thomas ask.

"You're not getting a penny," Whitney said, "like I said this is my boss' problem."

"Fine." Thomas said, "Swan!" He screamed making Emma jump in surprise, nearly pulling the trigger of the gun.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"Keep Whitney here at gun point, I'm getting what I want."

Emma looked at Whitney and for a brief moment their eyes met, Emma could see the tears in Whitney's wide eyes, as the realization hit her that Emma was now betraying her.

"Now!" Thomas screamed, Emma walked over to the counter holding her gun out, in her Peripheral vision she could see Thomas walking around the counter, and towards the till, opening it, but Emma couldn't take her eyes off Whitney, she felt incredibly guilty.

"How can you betray me after I helped you?" Whitney whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Emma whispered back, "it's complicated."

"We got what we need!" Thomas said running back around the counter, he was holding a bag that was now full of money,

"Then let's get out of here!" Chris said.

"Not yet, there is one other thing," Thomas said turning to face Whitney grinning, "You gave us quite a bit of attitude, and I don't like attitude."

"I'm not sorry." Whitney said.

"I didn't think that you would be," Thomas said grinning, "but you will be." He said glaring at Whitney like he had stared at Emma, "Emma," he said, "shoot her." Thomas demanded.

"What?" Emma asked shocked, "but you got what you wanted!" She said, "let's just leave her alone." Emma said pleading.

Thomas glared at Emma making her shudder.

"Do it." He said so calmly that it made Emma more uncomfortable, she almost wished that he had yelled at her.

Emma's heart was once again beating out of her chest as she turned to face Whitney, she had tears running down her face, and Emma's eyes were burning as well as her finger hovered over the trigger.

David closed his eyes as he put one foot outside the border, hesitating for a second waiting to see if anything was going to happen, after nothing did he brought his other foot over, holding his breath, before breathing a sigh of relief as nothing happened to him, turning around he smiled at Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret and Killian.

"It's OK!" He called happily.

Mary Margaret wiped a few tears from her eyes, before running towards the border, and jumping right into David's arms kissing him passionately.

"I love you!" She said breathlessly.

"I love you too." David chuckled before kissing Mary Margaret once more.

"Thank God your sister isn't as smart as you, love." Killian said to Regina as the three of them started walking towards the border.

"Well I guess that's why our Mother kept me." Regina said gloating.

Henry and Killian looked at each other rolling their eyes, "yeah we'll go with that." Kilian said sarcastically.

"Watch it, pirate." Regina said giving Killian the death glare.

"Emma does that better." Killian chuckled as he stepped over the border.

Henry chuckled as well, and Regina shook her head before stepping over the border as well.

"So how far are we from Forks?" Mary Margaret asked.

David took out his cellphone, before frowning, "it's going to take us three days to get to there."

"Three days?!" Killian demanded, "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"I don't think I can either." Henry admitted.

"What other choice do we have though?" Regina asked.

"We have you!" Mary Margaret pointed out.

"But I'm not strong enough to transport us, I'll be powerless after." Regina pointed out.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, and nodded.

"We can look after you until your powers come back." Mary Margaret said.

"I don't know…" Regina said unsure.

"Regina, we just want to find our child, and get back to our other child, after all what would you do if Henry was missing?" David asked.

Regina looked at Henry and felt a knot in her stomach, she couldn't even imagine what Mary Margaret and David were going through right now, especially since they were away from both of their children, and they had no idea if either of them were OK.

"Alright I'll do it." Regina finally said.

David and Mary Margaret smiled at each other before hugging,

"Thank you Regina!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Don't thank me yet," Regina stated, "I haven't done anything yet."

"You can do it Mom!" Henry said encouragingly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Regina said kissing Henry's head, "alright everyone hold hands." She demand, holding her hand out, taking Henry's, Mary Margaret took her other hand, once they were in a circle Regina closed her eyes, clearing her mind, after a few minutes Regina could feel the powers coming out of her hands, and she could already fell herself growing weaker, but she worked through it, she wouldn't let Mary Margaret, David, Killian and especially not Henry down.

"It's working!" Mary Margaret said excitedly.

Killian opened his eyes and realized that they were in a portal of magic, Regina was really doing it, he wanted to scream in excitement at the thought of seeing Emma, but he didn't want to ruin the spell. After the magic disappeared, Regina held her head, and began stumbling backwards, Killian ran over to her putting his hand on her back.

"Whoa there love I got you." He said as he helped her sit down gently.

"Did… did it work?" Regina asked still holding her head.

Mary Margaret, David, and Henry looked around for any sign that they were in Forks, but all that they saw were trees.

"Henry," Killian said standing up, "sit with your Mom for a few minutes while David and I go and see if we can figure out where we are."

Henry quickly ran over to Regina sitting down beside her.

"How are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"I'd be better if I knew whether we were in Forks or not." Regina said closing her eyes and resting her head on Henry's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that right now, just rest."

"We'll be back in a bit." David said.

"Be careful." Mary Margaret said worried.

"We will." David said smiling at her before he and Killian started walking up the street, for a long time neither of them spoke, they were both looking for any sign that they were in Forks.

"Do you think that Regina made a mistake?" Killian finally asked.

"I don't know." David said.

"I was so excited to see Emma again; I hope that when I opened my eyes I didn't ruin the spell." Killian said feeling guilty.

"I don't think you did anything wrong," David said, "don't forget that Regina had to transport five people by herself, I'm sure that's probably pretty tiring."

"Yeah you're right." Killian said before looking at the ground, and then looking straight ahead, he and David hadn't walked too far away from the others, but by now they had both hoped to see some sign of where Regina had sent them.

"Should we head back?" David finally asked, "we don't know where we are and I don't think us getting lost will help anyone."

"Maybe," Killian said, "but let's keep walking, as long as we keep walking in a straight path we should be OK."

David nodded his head in agreement and they kept walking down the street, the two of them seeing nothing but trees, maybe the odd wild flower, and for the most part it was quiet, except for a few birds singing.

"What's that?" Killian finally asked staring into the distance.

"It looks like a sign of some sort." David squinted trying to read what the sign said.

"Let's go and read what it says!" Killian said as he began running, David followed him and as they got to the sign they both stopped and smiled at one another.

"Well, Killian, welcome to Forks." David said happily.

Killian smiled and felt his heart soar in happiness as he realized that they were in Forks, and he was closer to Emma then he ever dared hope.

End Chapter 16.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17- Unhappy Reunion

Thanks to: Number Ten, ellegirlie77, and Dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 17- Unhappy Reunion

Don had been feeling around him for anything that he could use to pick the lock for quite some time, but there didn't appear to be anything, the dungeon's ground was made of dirt, and to his dismay that meant that there were no rocks or other sharp objects. Sighing Don rested his sore eyes, and still aching head against the wall that he was leaning against, he couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to get himself kidnapped, in hindsight he probably should have stayed home and waited for Emma to feel better, since missing a day or two of work probably wouldn't have killed him, but Don had always been stubborn and he didn't like to miss work, and now he was kidnapped by this gang, and God only knew what they were going to do to him, or worse Emma… as Don thought of Emma and her unborn baby he knew that he couldn't give up he had to try and get out of the dungeon, he had to protect Emma, and make sure that the gang didn't have a chance to kidnap her as well. Lifting his head up and turning his body as much as he could Don started digging in the dirt, trying to listen for any signs of footsteps coming to the door, which was difficult since his heart was beating so fast and loudly, but finally Don felt something in the dirt, and when he took the object out feeling it as he held it up to the limited light source, before smiling in delight as he saw that it was a bobby pin, and while he wasn't the best at picking locks, at least he could do it, he had found his ticket out of this dungeon.

"I'm coming, Emma." Don whispered as he began picking at the lock of the chain that was around his ankles.

David and Killian both felt relief wash over them as they stared at the sign welcoming them to Forks.

"Regina did it." Killian said smiling.

"We'd better go back and tell Mary Margaret, Regina, and Henry." David said.

"You go back; I want to go see if I can find Emma." Killian said.

"Killian, it could be dangerous." David said.

"If we walk all the way back to the others then who knows how long it'll take us to find Emma, if I head into town then at least I can start looking for her before it gets dark." Killian stated.

David wanted to argue with Killian but he realized that he was right, Emma always liked to be moving around, and if they wanted to find her then having Killian go and find her made the most sense, especially since it looked like it was going to be dark in the next hour or so, and who knew how long it would take Regina to walk the distance that he and Killian had just come, even though it wasn't very far she was tired and weak at the moment.

"Be careful." David finally said.

Killian grinned at David, "aye I will, don't forget we're in a land without magic."

"That's true, good luck." David said patting Killian on the back.

Killian nodded at David before he began walking into Forks, it was raining a little bit, but Killian barely noticed, all he could think about was Emma, and how close he was to finally being with her again, and how excited he was to finally hold her in his arms again, since it had felt like a lifetime.

As Killian continued walking he smiled when a town finally came into view.

"Forks." Killian whispered before running into the small little town, which was much quieter then he had expected it to be, granted it was raining but surely not everyone in this little town could be hiding out because of it, there were some people out and about, and they all looked at Killian with confused looks on their faces, which didn't surprise him, he was wearing his typical pirate attire, he had hidden his hooked hand in his pocket, but Killian knew that he was dressed much differently, then people in this small town were used to seeing.

"Where are you Emma?" Killian whispered, as he continued walking down the street, before he spotted a large crowd in a parking lot, as Killian began walking closer he discovered that the crowd was staring at a diner, confused Killian walked even closer, he had never seen so much commotion outside of a diner before.

"I can't believe that cop is working for that gang!" Killian heard a teenage girl whisper to her friend.

"I thought she was supposed to help us, and now she's working for them!" Killian overheard a middle aged woman whisper.

"What a backstabbing bitch!" Another teenager screamed, clearly mad.

"Too bad she's working for the enemy now, she's kind of cute." A teenage boy said which earned him an elbow in the stomach from his girlfriend.

Intrigued by all the comments and how much attention whatever was happening in this diner was getting, Killian decided to see what was going on for himself.

He began maneuvering through the crowd, earning a lot of glares, and mumbles as Killian bumped into some people by accident, but he wasn't paying too much attention to what the people around him were saying anymore. After Killian made his way to the window of the diner, he looked inside, and his heart sank, as he saw Emma standing there pointing a gun right at a girl behind the counter, there was a guy beside her screaming at her, and although Killian wasn't the best at lip reading he could tell that he was screaming "shoot her!" to Emma, and to Killian's horror Emma's finger was hovering over the trigger.

"No!" Killian cried as pushed some of the people standing beside him out of the way and running inside the diner.

"Emma stop!" Killian cried just as Emma pulled the trigger.

Don smiled as he finally twisted the bobby pin just the right way, and unlocked the chain that was holding his ankle.

"One down." He whispered to himself as he began working on the other one, all the while trying to listen for any sign that any members of the gang were making their way to the dungeon, but as he finally got the second chain off his ankle, he hadn't heard any sounds, apart from his own heart.

Sighing in relief he began rubbing his sore legs, and his ankles trying to get the feeling to return to them, since they had fallen asleep in the time that he had been chained up, although he wasn't sure how long that had actually been.

After a while Don knew that he couldn't sit there like a sitting duck anymore, all seemed quiet, and Don had no idea what time it was since there were no windows in the dungeon, and for all he knew it could have been the middle of the night, which he hoped that it was since that would mean that hopefully the members of the gang would be asleep. Taking a deep breath Don got on his knees cringing as the pins and needles feeling started in his knees, once the pain subsided a bit Don took a deep breath, holding onto the wall, so that he wouldn't fall, and nearly cried out in pain as he put weight on his feet, for the first time in God knows how long.

"Ouch…" Don said cringing, before taking a few small steps, trying to get the pins and needles feeling to go away, and praying that none of the gang members would come down to the dungeon while he was standing there, since Don knew that he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to sit back down and act like he was still chained up.

After what felt like hours, the pins and needles feeling finally went away, and Don was able to take a few easy steps. Once he could walk normally again he took the bobby pin that he had put into his pocket, and examined it, even under the dim light he could see that it was pretty badly bent, but he didn't have time to dig through the dirt again looking for something else that he could use to pick the lock of the dungeon door, he had to make his escape sooner rather than later. Walking as quietly as he could manage to the door, Don kneeled down by the key hole and stuck the bobby pin into the lock and began trying to pick at it, as quietly as he could.

Emma felt the tears running down her face, Thomas was beside her still screaming at her to shoot Whitney, who was staring at Emma with tears running down her face as well, Emma could feel several eyes on her, not just inside the diner, but outside the diner as well, she was sure that a large crowd had probably gathered outside, but she didn't turn around to see.

"Listen, Emma, either you shoot her or I'm going to shoot you." Thomas threatened.

Emma took a deep breath, her finger was still hovering over the trigger, her whole hand was shaking violently, making it difficult to hold the gun.

"Emma, please…" Whitney begged again.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, "I have no choice." She said.

"Shoot her!" Thomas screamed once again, Whitney closed her eyes, not wanting to watch her impending doom, as the realization hit her that she was most likely going to die today.

"Emma no!" Emma heard someone scream her name, which made her to jump, causing her pull the trigger, Emma stood there frozen watching as the bullet hit Whitney in the shoulder she screamed out in pain before falling to the ground.

"Whitney!" Emma cried running to the counter looking over it, the bullet had definitely hit Whitney in the shoulder, as Emma watched blood coming out of it, she was unconscious, Emma took a quick look around for the bullet but didn't see it, which made Emma realize that the bullet was still inside Whitney, which meant that as long as she got to a hospital soon, she was going to live.

"She's not dead!" Thomas said annoyed, grabbing Emma by the arm and pulling her towards him, before he glared at her, it took all of Emma's strength not to look away, "you betrayed me…" Thomas said his face red with anger, "you're lucky that I still need your help, or else you'd be dead right now."

"Shooting a poor innocent girl wasn't what you needed me for?" Emma asked feeling her stomach twisting uncomfortably as she began to wonder what else Thomas could possibly ask her to do.

Thomas laughed, whispering in Emma's ear, "not…even…close." He whispered, making Emma shudder.

"Excuse me lad." came a voice from behind Thomas, he didn't turn his head to see who was talking to him, and Emma couldn't see past Thomas' face to see who it was.

"Go away." Thomas said annoyed.

"I think you should let this young woman go." The man said sounding angry.

Thomas' face seemed to go even redder as he turned to face this strange man, "why don't you go and bother someone else?!" Thomas demanded.

"Because you're awfully close to my fiancé, and I would appreciate it if you would back off."

"Fiancé? Emma asked confused as she finally got a look at the guy who was pissing Thomas off, gasping in surprise as she recognized him from the dream that she had had on the ferry, "what the hell?" Emma whispered, feeling her eyes bulging out of her head, Thomas noticed this.

"The girl doesn't appear to know you." Thomas pointed out, before putting an arm around Emma, "now if you'll excuse us, we have some work to do." Thomas said kissing Emma on the cheek.

"I said let her go." Killian warned, now his face was growing red with anger.

"Sorry, I need her." Thomas said pushing past Killian, "come Chris." Thomas demanded.

Killian felt his anger boiling over, as he realized that something was seriously wrong with Emma, tapping Thomas on the shoulder, and waiting until he turned around Killian then punched Thomas in the face which sent him flying backwards, against the wall which made him hit his head, hard enough to knock him out.

"Thomas!" Chris cried as he ran towards Killian ready to punch him, Killian grabbed Chris' fist, pushing him backwards which resulted in him hitting his head and getting knocked out as well.

Killian laughed, "they're not so tough." He said happily, before turning to face Emma who was staring at him wide eyed.

"What the hell buddy?!" She demanded.

"Buddy?" Killian asked confused, "Emma, it's me." He said taking a step towards her.

Emma took a step backwards, "I don't know you." Emma said fear in her voice.

Killian felt his chest aching as he realized that the girl that he loved didn't recognize him, "Emma, surely you must remember me," he said almost begging, "I'm your fiancé."

Emma stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you still mad at me?" Killian asked hurt.

"I don't even know who the hell you are."

Killian stared at Emma waiting to see if she was being serious, for a few long moments he thought that she was still mad at him, thinking that he had lied to about having a child, but as Killian stared at Emma's confused eyes he realized that she was telling the truth, she had no idea who he was.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Killian whispered.

"Sorry?" Emma asked confused, "for what?"

"For this." Killian said before taking a step towards Emma, and kissing her so quickly that she didn't have time to react, and as their lips touched Killian felt his heart flutter for the first time in forever, he was finally reunited with his love, but to his dismay Emma pushed him away.

"Whoa!" She said surprised, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She demanded.

Killian's heart sank as he realized that his kiss didn't bring back her memory.

"Emma…" he whispered, before the guy that he had punched out earlier cut him off.

"We have to go!" He yelled to Emma, "the paramedics are almost here, and that means that cops will be here soon as well!"

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Killian yelled, turning to face him, and blocking Emma so she couldn't get past.

"Oh… yes… she… is." Thomas said angry, before taking the gun out of his pocket, "and I think my gun will agree with me." He said pointing the gun right at Killian's chest, Emma watched horrified, even though she didn't know who this guy was; she couldn't watch anyone else get hurt, or worse.

"No!" Emma screamed pushing past Killian, "I'm coming."

"Emma no!" Killian cried.

Emma looked back at Killian, for a while their eyes locked.

"Please." Killian whispered.

Emma couldn't explain the feeling that she had staring at this stranger, but he seemed to genuinely want to help her and for a brief second she contemplated about forgetting about having to help the gang with whatever they wanted her to do, and ask this guy for help to save Don, but she never got the chance to ask, since a second later Thomas was yelling at Chris.

"Chris, get her out of here!" Thomas screamed

"Let's go!" Chris said pushing Emma out of the diner, Thomas walked to the entrance still holding his gun out, ready to shoot anyone who dared try and stop him, after Chris pulled the car closer to the entrance, Thomas quickly jumped into it, and they sped away.

Don smiled as he finally heard the unlocking sound, he quickly opened the door slightly, and listened, he didn't hear any footsteps walking towards the dungeon, and he didn't see anyone. Taking a deep breath Don opened the door far enough for him to squeeze through. After he was out he found a long dark hallway, there were lights but they were far away from each other, and it didn't look like they'd even give off that much light, and to Don's dismay as he examined the hallway further, touching the wall his heart sank.

"Crap!" He whispered, as he realized that the walls were made of stone, and because of the height of the ceiling, Don knew that that meant every step he took would echo, so if anyone came down the hallway, then he would be able to hear them, and they would be able to hear him, but Don knew that he had no choice, he had to try and escape or wait in the dungeon for whatever this gang had planned for him. Taking a deep breath before he began walking down the hallway, every step he took echoed off the walls and down the hallway, Don hadn't gone very far, and so far all he had heard were his own footsteps.

Don continued walking until he finally came to the end of the hallway and another door greeted him.

" _Of course."_ He thought to himself as he remembered that he had left the bobby pin, in the lock of the dungeon, and he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to go all the way back there, and make it back to the end of the hallway, someone from the gang was bound to come down here at some point. Don walked to the door hoping that with some luck that it would be open, Don put his hand on the doorknob, holding his breath before twisting it, and to his surprise it was unlocked, he opened the door a crack looking around, he didn't see anyone, Don knew that it was now or never, he had to try and make an escape while it appeared no members of the gang knew that he was free. Opening the door enough for him to squeeze through it, he found himself in another hallway, this one was inside a house though, it was well lit, and there were pictures of wildlife and forests on the painted walls, Don didn't have time to admire the pictures as he began walking at a quick pace down the hallway, almost running he was desperate to escape, he had to go and find Emma, before anything bad could happen to her, or her baby.

Don rounded a corner and nearly cried with excitement as he spotted a door, that was open, and Don could see that this door lead outside, smiling and feeling excitement, he picked up his pace and ran to the door, but just as he was about to run outside, a woman stepped in front of him holding a gun.

"Whoa!" Don cried stopping just before he could run into her.

"Going somewhere?" The woman, that Don recognized as Cathy asked.

Don unable to speak just stood there staring at Cathy; she had the gun pointed directly at his chest, and Don knew that he was trapped now.

"Don, we tried to make you as comfortable as we possibly could," Cathy said taking a step towards Don making him take a step backwards, "but now you're going to have to pay for trying to escape, what a pity."

Don heard footsteps coming from behind him, but he didn't dare turn his back on Cathy too afraid that she would shoot him if he did.

"He escaped?!" A male's voice asked.

"Yes," Cathy said annoyed, "take him back to the dungeon, and show him what happens when people try and escape from Thomas' dungeon."

Don felt his fear grow as the male that was standing behind him, put a knife up to his throat, "walk." He demanded, Don wanted to fight but he knew that if he tried anything then Cathy would shoot him, or whoever was holding the knife up to his throat would cut it, either way he would die. Turning to walk back down the hallway, he felt foolish to even believe that he could have escaped, and now he knew that he was in more trouble than ever.

End Chapter 17.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18- Finally a Clue!

A/N Thank you to: Number Ten, ellegirlie77, and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 18- Finally a Clue!

Emma felt as if she was going to throw up Chris took another sharp right turn, and even though she was wearing a seatbelt, the force still sent her flying sideways, she felt like she was on a rollercoaster, thankfully she was all alone in the back seat, since she really didn't want to land on top of Thomas, because of the fear of what he could do to her if she got him angry, and Emma had no idea what could set him off, and she didn't want to test her luck right now.

"You disobeyed me." Thomas said not looking at Emma, but she could hear the anger in his voice.

"I shot her didn't I?" Emma asked, ruder then she had intended to, but she felt so sick at the moment that she didn't really care, Emma knew that the stress of shooting Whitney, wasn't good for her, and she just wanted to take one of the pills to help her stomach at that moment, but she didn't want to take it in front of the gang, she didn't want them to know she was pregnant.

"Yes you shot her," Thomas said still not turning to face Emma, "but I had to ask you more than once."

Emma looked at Chris confused, but he was too busy driving like an idiot, he didn't even look in the mirror so Emma couldn't see his eyes, to see if they held any expressions, Emma gripped onto the handle as Chris took a left hand turn this time, just barely missing a Mother walking with her son, this time however she was able to hold on.

"I don't like having to ask people things more than once, Emma." Thomas said finally turning in his seat to face her, his eyes were hard, and he was glaring right at her making Emma feel uncomfortable, she looked away.

"If you disobey me again," Thomas finally said, and although Emma wasn't looking at him she could feel him glaring at her, "then someone you care deeply about will not make it out of this scenario alive."

"Don?" Emma asked forgetting about her fear, as she glared right back at Thomas, "you can't hurt him he hasn't done anything!"

"No, that's true." Thomas said before handing Emma a cellphone, "I'm expecting a phone call any second, when it rings, answer it."

Emma wanted to ask Thomas why he would have her answer his cellphone, but she didn't want to get him any angrier, a few seconds later the cellphone began ringing, Emma glanced at the caller I.D, a force of habit, but it just said "unknown caller," taking a deep breath she answered the phone.

As Don walked to the hallway that led back down to the dungeon that he had just moments ago escaped from, he knew that whatever was awaiting for him now would not be pleasant, he stopped walking trying to think of a plan, anything that could possibly stop him from having to go back down to that awful dungeon.

"Well," the man said, pointing the knife harder into Don's back now, "what are you waiting for?"

Don risked looking behind him, looking for anything that he could possibly use as a weapon, but he didn't see anything.

"Edward, what's the holdup?" Cathy asked walking down the hallway, Don could see out of the corner of his eye that she was still pointing the gun at him.

"He won't go." Edward pointed out, "move!" he demanded.

Don didn't take a step.

"Idiot." Cathy said annoyed, "he'll never move like that."

Don heard her heeled footsteps getting closer to him, and then he felt the knife leave his back, and something cold replace it, he realized with horror that Cathy had her gun pointed right into his back.

"If you don't move," Cathy whispered into his ear, "then your life will end."

Don wanted to fight back, but he knew he was no match against a gun, sighing he began walking. Don hadn't made it very far down the stairs when he felt someone push him, he lost his balance and fell down the remainder of the stairs, landing on his tailbone, he cried out in pain.

"Oops sorry." Edward said grinning at Don as he walked past him.

"Get up!" Cathy demanded pointing the gun back at Don.

Don cringed as his tailbone pulled, holding his breath he forced himself to get up, Cathy continued pointing the gun at him.

"You know, Don, you did try and escape."

Don didn't say anything all he could do was stare at the gun pointed right at him, his heart was beating out of his chest, with the pain that he was in, and the fear that he was feeling.

"I can't have you escaping again." Cathy said.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any good to just give you my word that I won't try and escape again?" Don asked sarcastically.

"Ha!" Cathy said, "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

Don didn't respond.

"Well I wasn't," Cathy continued, "now if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call."

Don watched confused as Cathy took out a cellphone, dialing a number.

"Hello?" Emma said.

"Hello, Emma dear." A female's voice said, Emma didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" She asked confused.

"Never mind who it is!" Thomas screamed making Emma jump in surprise, "you'll meet her later."

"That's right," the woman said, "now you know Donald Brampton I presume."

Emma felt the air catch in her throat, "you have Don?"

"Yes he's right here, would you like to say hello?" She asked clearly mocking Emma.

Emma didn't respond, but a second later she heard Don's terrified voice.

"Emma?" He asked his voice was shaking slightly.

"Don," Emma said feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably as she heard her partner's voice, a part of her was relieved he was alive, but he was still in the clutches of this gang.

"Emma, you can't do anything that the gang asks you to do!" Don begged.

Emma began blinking fighting back tears, if he had only known what she had just been forced to do in the diner, to poor Whitney.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Emma heard a male's voice yell and then heard a slap, before hearing Don cry out in pain, and then everything went silent.

"Don?" Emma asked feeling her heart skip a beat as there was no answer, "Don?!"

For a long few minutes there was no answer, if it weren't for the sounds of breathing Emma would have thought that the woman she was on the phone with had hung up.

"Your partner tried to escape a little while ago," The female's voice finally said, "so I had to teach him a lesson."

"Please," Emma begged, knowing that it was probably useless to beg, but she was willing to try anything now, "please let him go."

Thomas laughed from the front seat, "you're wasting your time, sweetheart."

"Thomas is right," the woman said, "Thomas and I just both wanted you to know what will happen to Don if you disobey Thomas again."

Emma couldn't control the tears anymore, as she began worrying what Thomas would ask her to do next.

"I'm going to send you a photo, to show you just how serious it will be for poor Don if you disobey Thomas again." The woman said and before Emma could respond the phone went dead, but Emma didn't take it away from her ear, she was too frozen with fear, her mind was racing, as she stared at Thomas in the front seat, how she wanted to just beat him up, and end this now, but she knew that if she did anything to Thomas then the rest of the gang members would kill Don, and herself, and she had a baby growing inside of her, that was relying on her to keep it safe, and that's what she was going to have to do, somehow.

"Emma!" The sound of her name brought Emma out of her own thoughts, she was surprised to see Thomas staring at her with an annoyed look on his face, "would you please check that message and get rid of that annoying beeping sound?!" He asked yelling.

Emma looked at the phone and saw to her horror that it was a picture message, pressing the button and then staring at the screen, Emma let out a whimper, as she saw Don, he was leaning against a brick wall, his hands were chained together attached to the wall, and his ankles were chained together as well, he was unconscious, but Emma could see that he had a fat lip, his eyes were still black, and his nose was bleeding, it looked like it could be broken, he had a cut on his left arm, that looked like it might be fresh, all in all he looked awful.

Emma wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes, as a text message came in, reading, _"his life is in your hands, make the right decision."_

Emma could see out of the corner of her eye that the car had stopped, but she didn't look out the window to see where they were, she couldn't take her eyes off the phone, no matter how much she wanted to look away.

"Let's go." Thomas demanded taking the phone from Emma, she got out of the car, and was surprised to see that they were in a dimly lit garage; she really hadn't been paying attention, "follow us." Thomas said as he walked up some stairs, Emma walked behind Thomas and Chris followed her, as they walked down a hallway Emma could feel Chris practically burning a hole in her butt as he stared at it, but she resisted the urge to turn around and slap him, knowing that that probably wouldn't end well, instead she looked around for any doors or possible clues that could tell her where they might be keeping Don, but this hallway had no doors, except for one at the very end, which is where Thomas stopped taking out a key, Emma watched as he unlocked, and opened the door.

"Here's your room." Thomas said, stepping aside letting Emma get a good view of it, the room was tiny, with only a bed, and what looked to be a tiny bathroom off to the side, Emma stepped inside and to her surprise Thomas and Chris walked in behind her.

"Get some sleep; you have to be awake early tomorrow." Thomas said.

"May I ask what for?" Emma asked trying to not sound annoyed, she hated being out of the loop, especially when it was life and death.

"For your next job you are to keep a billionaire busy, and he only goes for super attractive women," Thomas said, "so my fiancé will be coming to get you tomorrow, and she will be getting you ready."

Emma didn't say anything she wanted to ask what exactly Thomas meant by keeping this billionaire busy, but she was too afraid to ask.

"So have a good night." Thomas said, before walking out of the room, Emma glanced outside the tiny window, much too small for her to crawl through, and noticed that it was still light outside, it probably wasn't much past seven, maybe seven thirty, at the latest.

"You know something?" Chris asked his hand on the door handle, hesitating he turned to face Emma, "you're lucky the boss needs you as much as he does."

"Yeah I feel lucky." Emma said sarcastically.

"You know the last person that disobeyed him was killed instantly." Chris pointed out.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Emma asked sitting on the bed, and crossing her arms.

Chris shrugged, "I was just saying."

"Please just leave me alone." Emma said, turning her head to stare out the window, as soon as she heard the door lock, Emma jumped up running to the bathroom, she had somehow managed to not throw up on the way to this dreadful place, but now all the stress was far too much for her.

Killian watched as the paramedics loaded the waitress, Whitney, into the ambulance, he had overheard them talking, they said that she would be fine, which meant that Emma hadn't killed anyone, thank God, but he still couldn't get over watching her shoot someone, that wasn't the Emma he knew, not even close.

After the ambulance drove away Killian sat at one of the tables in the diner staring out the window, he had found Emma, but she didn't remember him, which hurt him a lot more then he cared to admit, he had been so sure that his kiss would bring her memory back, but he probably should have known that Zelena wouldn't have made it that easy.

Taking Emma's engagement ring out of his pocket he felt his eyes burning with tears, as Killian remembered the night he had given it to her, it seemed so long ago now, and how happy she had been, Killian closed his eyes kissing the ring wishing that he was with Emma right now, and that they were planning their wedding, getting ready to start their happily ever after, Killian began wondering if he was meant to have a happy ending. After all he had been a villain, and everyone knew that villains didn't get a happily ever after, but he had changed, thanks to Emma, but he began to wonder if it was too little too late.

"Killian?" David asked, Killian opened his eyes in surprise he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard the diner door open, but now David, Mary Margaret, Henry, and a very tired looking Regina stood in front of him with confused looks on their faces, Regina immediately sat down across from Killian.

"What happened here?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "we got into town just in time to see the paramedics loading someone into the ambulance."

"Well…" Killian said trailing off, how was he supposed to tell Mary Margaret and David that their daughter had shot someone, how would Henry take it?

"Well what?" Henry asked.

"I have good news, and bad news," Killian began, "the good news is I found Emma."

"You did?!" Mary Margaret asked excitement in her voice as she began looking around, "but then where is she?"

"That's my bad news…" Killian said before trailing off.

"Killian what happened?" David asked concerned.

"Emma kind of…" Killian said trailing off again.

"Just tell us!" Regina demanded.

"Emma shot someone…" Killian said barely believing the words coming out of his mouth and he had witnessed it.

Mary Margaret and David stared at each other dumbfounded, Henry just stared at Killian holding onto the table for support, and Regina's jaw hung open as what Killian just told them sank in.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mary Margaret asked her voice was monotone.

Killian shook his head, "I really wish that it was, when I first got into town there were a lot of people hanging out in front of the diner, I overheard a couple of them talking, and when I looked inside I saw Emma with a gun in her hand, pointing it at the waitress, and this guy was beside her screaming at Emma to shoot her, when I ran in I must have startled her because she did in fact end up shooting the poor waitress." Killian said shuddering as he remembered the sound of the gun going off.

"Did she recognize you?" Henry asked.

"No lad," Killian said sadly, "I'm afraid that she didn't."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Killian said annoyed.

"I'm just saying maybe she pretended like she didn't know you because she's still mad at you." Regina pointed out.

Killian banged his fist on the table in anger, "I knocked out the guys that she was with and she got mad at me, and after I kissed her she pushed me away and stared right through me, she definitely didn't recognize me."

"OK whatever you say." Regina mumbled under her breath, but everyone still heard her.

"Regina, stop it," Mary Margaret said, "so where did she go after the shooting?"

"I don't know," Killian admitted, "I tried to stop the two guys she was with from taking her, but one of them pulled out a gun, and was threatening to shoot me, Emma actually saved my life by going with them, since they meant business, and then one of the guys, I think his name was Chris, pushed her out of the diner, and then a car pulled up, and the other guy hopped in it, and then they were gone."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Henry asked.

Killian thought for a moment, "not really," he admitted, "everything happened so fast, I'm so sorry." He said resting his head on the table, he had let Emma down, and he had let Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina down.

"Don't worry," Mary Margaret said putting a hand on Killian's shoulder, "we'll find her."

"But how?" Killian asked not lifting his head up from the table.

"I don't know," Mary Margaret admitted, "but Emma wouldn't give up on us, so we won't give up on her."

Regina sighed looking out the window, "Zelena really wanted to make sure that it was going to be as hard as possible for us to find Emma and get back home."

"Don't worry; we're going to make her pay." David said his voice full of anger.

For a while the five of them sat in silence, thinking of what their next move could be, and thinking about where they could find Emma.

"So that female cop is now working for that gang?" A male cop said walking around talking into a cellphone, he was talking rather quietly, but the diner was empty, and there was no music being played like at so many other diners, the cop had his head down so it didn't even look like he noticed the five of them sitting in a corner booth out of the way.

"I know her partner was kidnapped," he said, "but that's still really no excuse, she shot an honest waitress just an hour ago."

David squeezed Mary Margaret's hand to soothe her, the thought of her daughter harming anyone seemed insane to both of them, but it had happened.

"I think the next place this gang is going to hit is this billionaire's ball tomorrow night," the cop continued, "lots of money, and free alcohol, it seems like their type of party."

The cop finally lifted his head up and realized that he was not alone in the diner, embarassed he quickly ran out the door.

"I guess we know where we might find Emma." Regina said.

"We need to figure out where this ball is." Henry said.

"But how?" Killian asked, "I doubt that cop is going to tell us where it is."

"That's it!" David said happily.

"What's it?" Regina asked confused.

"All we have to do is follow some cops tomorrow night; they should lead us right to that ball."

"That's a good idea." Mary Margaret said happily.

"Until then let's see if we can find Emma," Killian suggested, "Maybe then we can avoid this ball all together."

"I think I still need some sleep." Regina pointed out.

"Alright let's get a motel room, so at least that way we can spend the night somewhere." Mary Margaret suggested.

Killian, David and Henry all nodded their heads in agreement, as they stood up, David helping Regina walk, as they walked out of the diner they found a motel right across the street, which had plenty of rooms, but to save money, and so they could talk the five of them decided to get one room. After David, Mary Margaret, and Killian made sure Regina and Henry would be OK on their own for a bit, the three of them wandered out into the rain, and began walking the streets in hopes that they would find Emma.

End Chapter 18,

This chapter was more filler, sorry about that the next chapter is when you will find out what Leroy's plan is to (hopefully) stop Saunders.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19-Revelations

A/N: Thank you to Number Ten, and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 19 – Revelations

Ruby growled as Saunders walked into the room, he chuckled patting her head.

"Nice to see you too, did you have fun today?" He asked mocking her.

Ruby's ears went back as her anger grew to almost a level that she couldn't control it, if Saunders wasn't holding her Granny hostage, then she would have killed him a long time ago.

Walking over to the window and staring at the shed, Saunders couldn't shake the odd feeling that he had in his stomach, for some reason he had the strangest feeling that his slaves were up to something, he knew that they would probably try over throwing him, after all none of them liked him, not that he blamed them, being held against their will would make anyone angry.

Saunders wished that Charles had decided to stay in the Enchanted Forest, he could certainly use a spy at the moment, but Charles had decided to go and do some exploring, since Saunders had told him that his work was more than likely done, but as Saunders continued staring at the shed, and as the dark sky was beginning to show the slightest bit of light, the un easy feeling in his stomach continued growing, after all it didn't matter how powerful he was, if his slaves got the upper hand then they might just succeed in defeating him.

Turning around he locked eyes with Ruby, who still had her ears bent, and her eyes were glaring at him, she barely blinked.

"Say, Ruby," Saunders said as he got an idea, "I have an extra special job for you."

Ruby cocked her head to the side, as she watched Saunders go to his closet and take out her red cape, she growled as he put it over her, turning her into a human once more.

"Whatever the hell you want me to do you can forget it!" Ruby screamed.

"Now, now," Saunders said holding up his hands, "don't forget about Granny."

"How the hell do I know she's even still alive?!"

Saunders crossed his arms, "you don't trust me?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

Ruby put her hands on her hips, "can you really blame me?"

"You have just as much sass, as a human as you did as a wolf, I like that."

Ruby scowled as she turned her back to Saunders, crossing her arms, "whatever you want me to do you can forget it!"

Saunders walked over to Ruby, wrapping his hands over her arms, "like you're really going to have a choice, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, and then he spun Ruby around so quickly that she got disoriented, before ripping her heart out, Ruby gasped staring at Saunders with wide eyes.

Saunders smiled, before talking to the heart, "you will go and listen to what my slaves' are saying," he demanded, "and then you will report back here, before sunrise, and tell me their plan, should there be one, is."

Ruby wanted to resist, and a voice at the back of her head was screaming at her to resist, but she couldn't, Saunders opened the door, and Ruby walked right out the door.

Belle sighed as Neal began crying, again, he wasn't really a crier, during the day, but at night it was a different story, he was up every couple of hours.

"Do you want me to get him?" Gold asked, touching Belle's face.

Belle smiled, sitting up, "no I'll get him."

"Would someone get him?!" Zelena demanded, "I need my beauty sleep."

"You'd have to sleep for a month." Gold said sarcastically, earning a death glare from Zelena, who was sitting almost right at his feet so he saw it.

"I've got him." Granny said as she picked up Neal, and began walking around rocking him slightly.

"Oh Granny," Belle said standing up, "I can take him."  
"Nonsense!" Granny said, "You need your sleep, and besides you've had him all day." Granny said smiling at Belle, "it's my turn." Belle smiled back at Granny before sitting back down, glancing at Gold, he had fallen back asleep, Belle was very awake now, and knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a bit.

Belle glanced at Zelena watching as she got up, and walked to the cell door, her favourite place to be, not wanting to lay back down and stare at the ceiling, Belle decided to take a chance and join her.

"Can't sleep?" Belle asked.

Zelena looked up at Belle confused, "what do you want?"

Belle smiled and sat down beside Zelena, "I thought you could use someone to talk to."

"Why?" Zelena asked as she stared out of the door, at nothing in particular as far as Belle could tell, it was too dark.

"Well, you never really talked about what happened."

"I sent Emma away, so I could marry Saunders, to become queen." Zelena said sarcastically, "there I talked."

"I know that," Belle said, "but he tricked you."

"Don't remind me." Zelena said annoyed.

"With how angry at everyone you are, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"You've never ratted out the fact that we have Neal to Saunders, why?" Belle asked curious, "we were ready to fight for him."

Zelena glanced at Belle and then over at Granny who was still rocking Neal, before shrugging, "he's just a baby, I don't really want Saunders hurting a baby."

"That's awfully noble of you."

Zelena laughed, "I'm not noble, I just don't want to see an innocent baby get hurt."

Belle nodded as she glanced over at Gold, he was snoring lightly, she smiled.

"I can't believe I could be so stupid." Zelena whispered.

"You're not stupid." Belle said trying to reassure her.

"Yes I am," Zelena said resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes, "I never should have believed Saunders."

"We all make mistakes."

"Some more so then others." Zelena mumbled under her breath.

"We'll find a way out of this." Belle said as reassuringly as she could, but truth was she was beginning to wonder if Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Regina, Killian and Henry were ever going to come back.

"There are a couple of things that you guys don't know." Zelena admitted, "And they're horrible."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked her confused.

"Emma's in a sort of parallel universe, everything that's happening to her is actually happening, and she's a cop so God only knows what's happening to her."

"OK…" Belle said waiting for Zelena to continue.

"The people that she knows in this universe feel as if they've known her for years, and she feels as if she's known them for years, she has no memory of anyone, not you, me, Killian, her parents, or Henry, I erased her memory completely." Zelena trailed off for a few moments before sighing and continuing, "when and if her parents, or Killian, Henry or Regina are able to bring her memory back, then they'll all find themselves back here."

"That's great!" Belle said excitement in her voice, "then all they have to do is get her memory back!"

"It's not that simple!" Zelena said, "I may have cooked up a surprise for them when they get back…"

"What kind of surprise?" Belle asked confused.

Zelena sighed looking at Belle with hard eyes, "I rigged the spell that I put on Emma so that when she returns I'd change into… something." Zelena said trailing off.

"What are you talking about, Zelena?" Belle asked concerned, "what do you mean you'll turn into something?"

Zelena stared out of the window, contemplating whether or not to tell Belle; finally she decided that she had no choice, "I'm going to turn into a dragon." Zelena finally said.

Belle felt her eyes bulge out of her head as what Zelena said sank in, "what?"

"I had a funny feeling that Saunders might betray me," Zelena said, "and I want to rule something, and the only way that's going to happen is if I kill the rulers, and the future rulers."

"Zelena, you can't!" Belle screamed, Zelena put her hand over Belle's mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed, looking around the cell, Gold was still a sleep, and Granny had fallen asleep with Neal beside her.

"Why would you even tell me this?!" Belle demanded, "You know I'm going to tell someone!"

"No I don't think you are," Zelena said glancing at Neal, before looking at Belle, "you tell anyone and I will tell Saunders about Neal."

"But you just said that you couldn't let Saunders hurt a baby!" Belle said reminding her.

"If my plan gets ruined again, then I won't be responsible for what happens."

Belle's eyes filled with tears, she wouldn't risk the life of an innocent baby.

"I won't tell anyone…"

"Nice talking with you, Belle." Zelena said smiling.

Belle scowled at her, as she got up, and walked back over to Gold lying down on her back staring up at the ceiling, letting the tears fall down her face.

Zelena watched as Belle laid back down before staring out the door, as per usual, how she was getting bored of being in this dungeon, she seriously hoped that someone would bring Emma's memory back soon, so she could finally put her master plan into action.

Ruby walked back into the castle, she didn't even feel like herself, it felt like a ghost was controlling her every movement, Saunders was right the slaves were planning on over throwing him once the sun came up, as she walked up the stairs and into Saunders' room she found him sitting on the bed glaring at her.

"It's almost sunrise!" He screamed, "what the hell took you so long?!"

"Sorry," Ruby said apologetically, "I was trying to make sure that I got all the details."

"What did you find out?!" Saunders demanded.

"Leroy is planning a rebellion against you." Ruby said.

"Oh really?" Saunders asked jumping off the bed, "well we can't have that."

Saunders began walking to the door; Ruby stepped in front of him.

"I've done what you've asked of me, can I have my heart back?"

Saunders pretended to think about this for a minute before shaking his head, and ripping the cape off of her, waving his hands she turned back into a werewolf, "no." he said chuckling, "now come along!" he demanded, Ruby whimpered and then followed him.

Leroy looked around the shed which was full of smiling faces, for the first time in who knows how long? "Today we rise!" Leroy said in a loud whisper so that Saunders wouldn't be able to hear him, everyone raised their hands in their air.

"Everyone knows the plan?" Doc asked.

"Yes." A majority of people say.

"Good," Leroy said turning to face the door, "as soon as Saunders opens this door then we'll ambush him!"

"Being free again will be nice." The Blue Fairy said happily.

"You said it!" Archie said balling his hands into fists, he wasn't really much for fighting, but in this case he'd make an exception.

"Shh!" Leroy whispered, "Be quiet!"

Everyone stopped talking and listened intently, as they heard footsteps walking closer, and closer to the shed.

"OK, slaves," they heard Saunders call from the other side of the door, "I know your plan."

"What?" Leroy asked pretending to sound confused, "what plan?"

"Don't play dumb, Dwarf." Saunders said annoyed, "Ruby told me everything."

"Ruby?" Archie asked equally as confused, "isn't she a werewolf?"

"Yes," Saunders said, "speak Ruby."

Ruby barked, causing everyone to be even more confused.

"I changed her into a human, and took her heart so that she'd spy on you." Saunders said annoyed at the fact that he had to explain himself.

"What do we do now, Leroy?" Archie whispered in his ear so that Saunders wouldn't hear.

Leroy turned around glancing at the people behind him, and then turned back to the door, Saunders had managed to figure out their plan, and worst of all Saunders had made one of their own betray them.

"Now I had hoped to not have to use a mind control spell on you," Saunders said, "but now I have no choice."

Saunders opened the door holding out his hand as a wave of magic came out so quickly, that no one inside the shed had time to do anything, and after the magic disappeared Saunders clapped his hands.

"Jump!" He demanded, and then watched with delight as everyone inside the shed began jumping up and down, after a while he clapped his hands once more, "get to work!" He screamed, and then watched with delight as everyone ran out of the shed and started laying bricks for his castle.

"I tell you, Ruby," Saunders said proudly, "I should have done this from the get go."

Saunders watched as Leroy ran out of the shed, "Leroy!" Saunders called.

"Yes?" Leroy asked running over to Saunders.

"It was your idea, to try and overturn me, wasn't it?!" He asked.

"Yes." Leroy said.

"Well then you must be punished." Saunders said and then waved his hand turning Leroy to stone, Ruby whimpered as she smelled the statue, "look, Ruby, I have my first piece of art work for the castle!"

Saunders picked Leroy up, and put him by the bricks that his other slaves were now working on, they all glanced at it, but continued working, the mind control spell was working like a charm, and now everything was going perfectly.

End Chapter 19.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20- Getting Ready For The Ball

A/N Thank you to dancingmylifeaway for the review!

Chapter 20- Getting ready for the ball

Captain Simpson could feel his blood pressure raising by the moment, as his phone call with Chief Pierce, the Chief of Police for Forks, got more heated by the second.

"Simpson, Swan shot a waitress!" Chief Pierce screamed, "She seems to be working for this gang!"

"I know!" Captain Simpson screamed back, "her partner is missing…"

"And that's just supposed to excuse her actions?!" Chief Pierce demanded.

"Well, no," Captain Simpson said before Chief Pierce cut him off once again.

"Look, Simpson," Chief Pierce said his voice was threatening, "when we find Swan, and we will find her, then we will arrest her, and she'll be going to jail."

"Please," Captain Simpson said begging, "cut her some slack."

The phone line went silent for a few long moments, all Captain Simpson could hear was the heavy breathing of Chief Pierce, finally he took a deep breath and spoke once more, "I have no choice, I need to set an example," he said trailing off, "I'm sorry." He said before the phone went completely dead.

"Shit!" Captain Simpson said as he picked up his intercom, pressing a button and yelling into it, "Officers Lewis, Baxter, and Davis to my office immediately!"

As Captain Simpson waited for the three officers that he had called to get to the office, the anxiety that he was feeling got the best of him, he got up and started pacing around his office, this whole mess was his fault, if he hadn't have sent Emma and Don to Forks to try and find his son, and save him from a gang then Don never would have been kidnapped, and Emma never would have shot the waitress, and she wouldn't have seemingly joined the Thug Gang. Captain Simpson knew that Emma would do whatever it took to save Don, but even in his wildest dreams, he never dreamed that she would ever shoot an innocent person.

"Sir?" Captain Simpson turned to face the door, and saw Officer Davis peeking through it, "you wanted to see us?" He asked.

"Yes," Captain Simpson said, "come in."

After the three officers were inside Captain Simpson's office he crossed his arms, "Officer Lewis," he began, "you know how to fly a helicopter, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, because you're taking the four of us to Forks."

"Forks?" Officer Baxter asked confused, "why?"

"I'll explain on the way," Captain Simpson said walking to the door and opening it, "but we don't have time to sit here and talk, let's go!" He demanded before running out of the room, with the three officers hot on his tail.

Chief Pierce slammed the phone down, Captain Simpson had assured him that he was sending the best of the best, which is why he didn't really bother meeting with Officer Swan, and Officer Brampton, he had his own work to do, and Chief Pierce figured that they could be trusted, but apparently he was wrong. Chief Pierce went into his desk drawer, taking out an envelope and opening it up, it was an invitation, that one of his best officers had been able to get his hands on a couple of days ago. Chief Pierce re read the invitation to double check that he had all the details right,

You are cordially invited to:

My annual Billionaire's Ball,

Hosted by: T.J Thompson

1123 Frank Street, East

Saturday July 8, 2017

5:00pm-4:00am

Drinks, Food, Gambling, and so much more!

If you're rich, come for a great time!

Chief Pierce sighed, T.J Thompson had this party every year, he was a billionaire, and he thought that he could get away with murder, and sometimes he did, he was always paying off officers whenever he did something illegal, in fact Chief Pierce had to let four officers go a couple of months ago because T.J had decided it would be fun to go to a bar, get super drunk, and then drive home, and needless to say it didn't end well. However when the officers showed up to arrest him, he wrote them all a check for twenty thousand dollars, so the officers let him go, and there were no witnesses around, or if there was T.J must have paid them off, since no one came forward. So there was no evidence against him, even his car disappeared, so he got off scot free. But tonight Chief Pierce would, hopefully, catch T.J doing something illegal, and with any luck the Thug Gang, including Officer Swan, would be there and he and his officers could do a whole bunch of arresting tonight, and he would finally have control of Forks Washington once again, for the first time in, Chief Pierce couldn't remember how long, but it was time for the thugs and low lives of the town to know once and for all that the police ran this town, they just needed to be reminded of that fact, and tonight they would be.

Henry absentmindedly flipped through the T.V, while Regina was sleeping on the bed, Mary Margaret, David and Killian weren't back yet, and now it was morning, the first few rays of sunlight were shining through the window, Henry hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he had been too worried about Emma, and Mary Margaret, David, and Killian, a small part of him hoped that since they had been gone for so long that mean t that they found Emma, of course he had secretly hoped that they would find Emma right away and be back by now But a small part of him knew that that was a long shot, Emma had shot a waitress, and he knew that he would probably be hiding right now. Henry was still in shock that his Mother could shoot someone.

Trying to push the thought out of his mind he continued flipping through the T.V, there was nothing on, but the motel had a pretty crappy satellite signal, after a few moments gave up; shutting off the T.V he fell back on the bed, Regina groaned, before rolling over to face the wall. For a while Henry just lied there, staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts, finally he heard voices outside the door, and then the door opened, and Killian, Mary Margaret, and Davis walked into the room, Henry felt his heart sink when he saw that Emma wasn't with them, but they all looked exhausted.

"No luck?"

"No, lad." Killian said sitting down beside Henry.

"It doesn't really help that we don't even know where to look." David said sitting down on the chair across from the bed, "we spent the whole night just wandering the streets, and parks hoping to find her."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Mary Margaret said, "I think we need to try and figure out where this ball is happening tonight."

"I think Mary Margaret's right," Henry said, "If we want to find Emma, we have no choice."

Killian and David looked at each other before nodding.

"Aye." Kilian said, "You're both right."

"So I guess that means we'll have to go and find something to wear." Regina stated, taking everyone off guard, no one had noticed she had woken up.

"Mom!" Henry said relieved, "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling much better," Regina said smiling, "thanks." She said smiling as Henry ran over to her giving her a hug.

"So when you say shopping," Killian stated, "does that mean I'll have to wear another suit?"

"If you want to find Emma then you'll have to," Regina said, "if we're going to a ball then we'll have to dress the part, or else they'll probably never let us in."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open for any cops," David said, "or else who knows if we'll be able to find the ball."

"Then I guess we'd better get going." Henry said walking to the door, and then running out of it.

David, and Killian quickly followed him, Mary Margaret glanced at Regina as she took an uneasy step.

"Are you sure you're OK?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, just been laying down for too long, I'm a little stiff." Regina said taking another step, this time it was slightly less shaky though, Mary Margaret held her hand out in case Regina needed something to hold on to, but Regina was already taking better steps and barely shaking by the time she made it over to Mary Margaret.

"See," Regina said smiling, "I'm fine; now let's go find your daughter."

"Yes," Mary Margaret said smiling as well "lets."

Mary Margaret and Regina walked out of the room meeting up with Killian, David and Henry who had stopped to wait for them.

Cathy looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a skin tight red dress that was floor length, it was super simple but she had added a beaded belt around her waist, she had decided to leave her hair down, just curling it, to make her curls behave, before she had put a diamond head band, a gift from Thomas, into it. Her make-up was simple as well; just some black eyeliner, and some nude eye shadow, and mascara, as well as red lipstick.

"You look beautiful." Thomas said walking over to Cathy taking her hand and spinning her around so he could get a good look at her.

"Thanks." Cathy said blushing, before taking a good look at Thomas, he was wearing a tuxedo, and his usual spiked purple hair was combed back.

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Why thank you." Thomas said before leaning in and kissing Caty, being careful not to wreck her make-up.

"Is the carrier of our child almost ready?"

"I sent my make-up artist, in a little while ago; I'll go in with the dress I picked out for her after she's done."

"Perfect," Thomas said happily, "just think after tonight we will have lots of money, and we'll be on our way to a secret hideout to await the birth of our child," Thomas kissed Cathy's forehead, "our life will finally be complete."

"Yeah." Cathy said forcing a smile.

Thomas used his thumb to turn her chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cathy said a little too quickly.

"I know you better than that," Thomas said, "now tell me."

Cathy sighed looking away from Thomas.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Thomas asked concerned.

"Not about us having a child," Cathy said, "but, Thomas this plan that you have for Emma…"

"What about it?"

"You know T.J, and how much he loves attractive woman, and what he's going to do to her…" Cathy said trailing off, and shuddering.

"We need this money." Thomas pointed out.

"But what happens if he hurts her, or the baby?" Cathy asked.

Thomas kissed Cathy's forehead in an attempt to calm her down, "T.J will do what he always does, take her up to his room, have some fun with her, and then he'll let her go, and nothing will happen to the baby, trust me."

Cathy smiled at Thomas, and then kissed him once more, "I love you."

"I love you too," Thomas said smiling, "you're going to be a great Mother."

"Thanks." Cathy said, "I guess I'd better get the dress to Emma, we have to get going soon."

"Good idea."

Cathy walked to the closet, taking a dress bag out of it, and then blowing Thomas an air kiss before walking out of the room.

Emma wished that this make-up artist would hurry up; she had taken one of her pills, so at least she wasn't too nauseated, but she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, and this make-up artist was seriously taking her sweet time, she had started off by doing Emma's hair, which was in a bun, with a tiara, that Cathy had lent her, in the front, and then she had started on her make-up which was seriously taking forever.

"You're almost done," the make-up artist finally said, "just one final step." She said "taking out a tube of nude lipstick, putting it on her lips, before stepping aside and Emma was finally able to see the final product, and she had to admit that she looked pretty good, her make-up was pretty heavier then what she was used to wearing, she had done a smoky eye, which was darker so it looked really good with the nude lip colour.

"Do you like it?" The make-up artist asked unsure.

"I love it," Emma said smiling at her, "thank you."

The make-up artist smiled, and then went to open the door; letting Cathy in, when she saw Emma she smiled.

"Good job, Nicole," Cathy said, "you may go now."

Nicole smiled and then walked out of the door, shutting it behind her, Emma scowled at Cathy.

"I know you're not very happy with having to keep this billionaire busy tonight…" Cathy began before Emma cut her off.

"I'm unhappy?" Emma asked sarcastically, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Cathy ignored her, "don't forget Ms. Swan," Cathy said, "if you don't do it then we will kill your partner, so if I were you I would get a smile on my face and keep it there all night."

Emma felt her anger growing inside of her, she quickly took a deep breath so that she wouldn't explode at Cathy and risk Don's life, and she quickly smiled at Cathy.

"That's better," Cathy said happily, taking Emma slightly off guard, to her it felt like she was forcing the smile, but apparently it looked convincing, "I have your dress." Cathy said holding up the dress bag.

"What's it look like?" Emma asked.

Cathy smiled unzipping the bag revealing a dark blue dress.

"You can see the rest of it when it's on your body, now get dressed I'll be back in a moment."

Emma took the dress from Cathy, before she walked out of the room, Emma took the dress out of the bag completely, and then put it on, it was skin tight, and just slightly tight in the midsection, and as Emma glanced at herself in the mirror she saw why.

"Shit!" Emma said, staring at the tiny baby bump that she hadn't noticed because she wasn't really one for wearing skin tight clothes, and even though she was only four maybe five weeks pregnant, she had a smaller frame, she should have known that she would show earlier, her Mother had shown with her at the four to five week mark as well. Turning sideways she sighed the bump wasn't overly noticeable if anyone stared at her from the front, but if anyone looked at her sideways then they would see it. Emma hoped that someone would just think it was a food baby.

"Do you have the dress on?" Cathy asked knocking on the door.

Emma's heart beat accelerated and her nausea got worse as she began worrying that Cathy would notice her bump.

"Hello?" Cathy asked again.

Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to keep Cathy out forever, "yeah." She finally said.

Cathy opened the door smiling when she saw Emma, however to Emma's horror she saw Cathy's eyes were immediately drawn to her baby bump, Cathy felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly glanced away from Emma's midsection and looked at how she looked, the dress was beautiful, it was floor length, and the dark blue colour looked gorgeous on her, it was simple, but Cathy knew that it would get T.J's attention.

"How do I look?" Emma asked feeling uncomfortable with how Cathy was staring at her, and it took all her strength not to put her hand up to the baby bump since she knew that would be a little too obvious, she had to try and hide her pregnancy, for as long as she could.

"You look beautiful," Cathy said smiling, "I don't think you'll have any problems distracting that billionaire."

As Emma was reminded of the job that she was about to do she felt ill, but this time it wasn't because of the baby, something told her that this billionaire would probably think that he could do whatever he wanted to women, and get away with it, and she knew nobody in the gang would help her if she got into trouble.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Thomas asked walking behind Cathy, he smiled as he saw Emma, she immediately folded her hands so that her stomach would be slightly less visible, "you look lovely."

"Thanks." Emma said forcing a smile.

"Let's get going." Thomas said walking away.

Cathy smiled at Emma, "after you." She said stepping aside.

Emma walked out of the room, and followed Thomas down the hallway, as they walked down the stairs Emma was surprised to see Chris, Edward and Matt waiting at the bottom of the stairs, after Emma made it to the last step Chris offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked grinning.

Emma didn't want to take his arm but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

"We shall." Emma said forcing a smile, something she knew she would have to probably do a lot tonight. They all walked out of the house, and right into a limo, once everyone was inside Thomas snapped his fingers to the driver, and Emma watched, her heart almost beating out of her chest as the limo started moving, they were on their way to the ball.

Captain Simpson stared out the window of the helicopter as Officer Lewis flew over the tiny town of Forks.

"What are we looking for, sir?" Officer Baxter asked.

"Look for a spot to land." Captain Simpson said continuing to stare out the window.

"How about there?" Officer Lewis asked pointing to a rooftop.

Captain Simpson looked around, it looked to be an abandoned building, "I guess there would be a good place."

Officer Lewis lowered the helicopter down and after he landed, they all jumped out.

"So what do we do now?" Officer Baxter asked.

"We have to find Emma before she can be arrested." Captain Simpson said walking to a door, opening it and smiling when he found a staircase, "let's go!" He demanded as he began running down the stairs.

Regina and Mary Margaret walked out of the change rooms wearing the dresses that they had fallen in love with, Mary Margaret's was black and shorter, it fell just below her knee, and she paired it with a silver belt. Regina's was a dark green colour, hers was floor length, and it had beads all over it making it sparkle.

"You look beautiful." Mary Margaret said.

"As do you." Regina said smiling.

"Shall we go see how the guys look?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina nodded, and the two of them walked out of the store, and across the street, walking inside the store Mary Margaret grinned from ear to ear as she saw David in a suit for the first time in a long time.

"David," Mary Margaret said unable to take her eyes off of him, "you look amazing."

"As do you." David said walking over to Mary Margaret and kissing her.

Regina looked over at the change rooms as she heard a door handle being turned; when it opened she smiled and fought back tears, as Henry walked out.

"Henry," Regina whispered, "you look so grown up." She said adjusting his tie.

"Thanks Mom."

Killian was the last one to walk out of the change room, when he glanced over at Mary Margaret and David, who were smiling and whispering things to each other, his heart started breaking once again, as he remembered the last time he had worn a suit, it had been the night he asked Emma to marry him.

"Killian," Regina said noticing that his hand had balled up into a fist; she walked over to him taking it, "we will find Emma, and you two will be reunited."

Killian sighed, before nodding his head, "you're right."

"Guys!" Henry said pointing out the window, as a cop car drove by, "we need to go!"

Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Killian looked out the window and saw two more cop cars drive by, they all ran outside and began following the cars in hopes that they would lead them to Emma.

End Chapter 20

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21- The Billionaire's Ball

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 21- The Billionaire's Ball

Emma was aware that there were conversations going on around her, but she couldn't focus on what any of them were saying, her mind was on the ball, and each time she thought of having to keep the billionaire, T.J, busy which God only knew what she would have to do, one thing for sure was Emma would not be letting him take advantage of her, no matter what the consequences were, she couldn't do that, she wouldn't put her baby in any danger tonight, that was for sure.

"Are you alright?" Cathy asked putting a hand on Emma's shoulder bringing Emma out of her own thoughts.

"Hmm?" Emma asked confused.

"You look super pale," Cathy said concerned, "are you OK?"

Emma was taken a back, why would Cathy care if she was alright? "Uh yeah." Emma said forcing a smile.

"Don't be nervous," Cathy said squeezing Emma's hand, "don't forget we'll be there tonight too."

Emma looked around the limo, her eyes stopping on Thomas the longest, he was too busy talking to Chris, and drinking a beer to notice her staring at him, Emma knew that Thomas would never help her if she needed help, she knew the way gangs worked, she knew that they were just after money tonight, and they would stop at nothing to get that money, especially since this guy hosting was a billionaire.

"We're almost there," Thomas said, looking around the limo, Emma quickly looked away before Thomas could catch that she had been staring at him, "everyone knows the plan?"

Everyone in the limo nodded their head yes, Emma felt a knot grow in her stomach, as the limo turned before it stopped for a few seconds, and Emma heard the driver speaking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying, a few moments later the limo started moving again. Looking out the window Emma began feeling like she was going to throw up as a mansion came into view, though it was a bit hard to see, through the tinted windows of the limo.

After the limo stopped a few seconds later the door opened.

"We're here." The driver said.

"Thank you." Thomas said stepping out, and then he turned around holding out his hand, Cathy smiled taking his hand, and stepping out of the limo, Chris was the next one to get out of the limo, he then offered his hand to Emma.

"Shall we?"

Emma wanted to say no, and jump out of the limo and run as far away as she could, but she knew that that wasn't the best idea, so taking a deep breath, and counting quickly to ten, Emma took Chris' hand, holding up her dress, as best as she could, so she didn't trip on it.

After the rest of the gang members were out of the limo, Thomas turned to the stairs, and then began leading Cathy up them, Chris, then led Emma up the stairs, as well. Emma kept her eyes straight ahead, glancing down every once in a while to see where the next stair was, she didn't bother to look at the venue where she could be spending her evening, she didn't want to remember anything from this night.

"Don't be nervous." Cathy whispered to Emma, turning to face her as they made it to the door that would take them inside, Emma looked at Cathy, she was smiling at her, but her eyes seemed to be resting on Emma's bump, she instinctively put her free hand over it, Cathy looked away, but Emma could have sworn that she saw a hint of worriment, before she did.

" _Could she know that I'm pregnant?"_ Emma thought to herself, at that moment it sure seemed like it, since that was the second time tonight that Emma had noticed, Cathy staring at her stomach. Emma sure hoped that Cathy didn't know, since if she did then that meant that Thomas would know as well, and that would also mean that she was in serious trouble.

"Alright," Thomas said, "here we go."

Emma felt the knot in her stomach growing bigger and bigger, as Thomas knocked on the door, and a second later it opened.

Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina tried to keep up with the cops that they were following but it was difficult, especially since Mary Margaret and Regina had decided to wear heels that they could walk in but running was a different story.

"Come on!" Henry cried, as another cop car turned a corner, disappearing from sight, "We're losing them!"

"We're coming!" Regina and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"Maybe we should go on ahead." Killian suggested, earning a death glare from Mary Margaret.

"Killian, you seem to be forgetting, that yes Emma is your fiancée, but she's my daughter!"

David cleared his throat.

"Our daughter!" Mary Margaret said quickly correcting herself.

"I'm just saying that we guys aren't wearing twelve inch heels, and we can actually run!" Killian said, "if we lose the cops then we're in serious trouble."

"Killian's right," Henry agreed, "we don't know where we're going."

Mary Margaret and Regina looked at each other and smiled before they both kicked their heels off, "well then we'd better get going." Regina said as she began running, Mary Margaret quickly followed her.

"let's go!" David said running after the two ladies, Killian and Henry quickly followed, and to their surprise in no time at all they found the cop cars, parked outside a fence, where a bunch of the cops were standing around it arguing.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked Regina confused.

"I don't know." Regina said.

"Maybe we should try and hide in a bush or something, to eavesdrop." Henry suggested.

"Aye, good idea, lad." Killian agreed, looking around and then pointing to a bush, "there!"

"Killian watch that hook!" David warned, "Normal people don't have a hook."

"Sorry," Killian said putting his hook in his pocket, "but look I found a bush." He said pointing with his other hand, the others all looked and saw that Killian had spotted a bush that was close enough to the cops, but not too close that they would raise any questions about why they were hiding in it.

"Let's go!" Mary Margaret said running across the street, watching the cops closely, before making it to the bush and hiding behind it, once she was hidden, she quickly waved her hand signaling the others to come over as well.

"Sir, they won't let us in." A male cop said walking over to a cop who was wearing a hat.

"We need to get into this ball!" he said angry, "Officer Swan is in there, and we need to arrest her."

"They want to arrest Emma?" Killian whispered in shock, "but why?"

"Probably because she shot that waitress." Henry stated.

"We have to get into the ball and find her!" David said.

"But how?" Mary Margaret asked glancing at the gate that the cops were behind, there was an intercom, and what looked like an electrified gate, "security looks like it's pretty tight."

"If we only had an invitation!" Another cop said touching the fence, screaming out in pain as it zapped him, proving Mary Margaret's theory that the fence was electrified.

"An invitation?" David asked.

"If we knew what the invitation looked like," Regina said, "then I could probably make one up."

"I've never seen it." Killian said annoyed, "this is getting ridiculous."

David put a hand on Killian's shoulder, "we're super close to finding Emma now, stay positive."

Killian wanted to argue with David but he knew that he was right; they were much closer to finding Emma now than they were a few weeks ago.

"So what do we do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Wait!" Henry said looking at Regina, "you can transport one of us into the ball!"

"Will that drain your powers?" David asked concerned

Regina glanced at the officers; they were still trying to figure out how to get into the ball, Regina then looked at Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and Killian.

"I think if I only transport one of us then I should be OK." Regina said.

"So which one of us should it be?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm her Father," David said, "It should be me."

"You're not going in there without me," Mary Margaret said in a final tone, "I'm her Mother."

"What about me?" Henry asked.

"Out of the question." Regina said.

"I'll go." Killian said.

"It might be dangerous." Regina warned.

"I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes to save Emma." Killian said determination in his voice.

"Be careful, Killian." Mary Margaret said squeezing his hand.

"Bring back our daughter." David said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise." Killian said putting his hand over his heart.

"Are you ready, Killian?" Regina asked, Killian nodded, "alright then here we go." Regina said waving her hands; Killian closed his eyes, and when he opened them he found himself outside two large doors, putting his hook in his pocket, and taking a deep breath Killian knocked on the door.

"Here we go…" Killian whispered, as the doors opened, and he walked inside.

Emma wished that she could get out of this party, she had already lost track of Thomas, Cathy, Chris, Edward, and Matt, and so she had been roaming around the ball trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, unfortunately for her as she looked around the grand ballroom, once again, she had accidentally made eye contact with an older man, and although she looked away as quickly as she possibly could, he was now making his way over to her, and before Emma could escape he grabbed her hand.

"Hello, beautiful!" He said his breath reeked of alcohol; Emma had to turn her head to hide her disgust.

"Um excuse me," Emma said wanting desperately to get away from this guy as he started kissing her hand, and up her arm, "I have to go find someone." Emma tried to get the guy to let go of her hand, but he just tightened his grip pulling her closer to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, now his face was super close to Emma's, "you're cute, you should stay."

"I really wish I could," Emma said trying to turn her head away from him, he however grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him, "I really have to go…" Emma said trying to push herself away from him.

The guy laughed and put his hand on Emma's face and before she could react he put his lips to her kissing her almost violently. Emma immediately began trying to push him away from her, but he was surprisingly stronger then she expected.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing?" Emma heard a male's voice ask, and to her surprise the guy stopped kissing her.

"Back off T.J, she's mine." The guy, Adam, said before leaning in and kissing Emma again.

"I don't think she wants you kissing her," T.J said threateningly, "now I'm going to ask you to stop."

Emma felt Adam take one of his hands off her waist, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him life up what looked like his middle finger, before he put his hand back on Emma's waist.

"I was trying to be nice." Emma heard T.J say before she heard someone snap their fingers, and then all of a sudden Adam was being dragged away from Emma, she immediately wiped her mouth gagging; all she could taste was that awful alcohol that he had been drinking.

"Are you alright?" T.J asked offering Emma a glass of water, she smiled at him taking a long drink of it, after she handed the cup back to him Emma realized how good looking he was, he was bald, but he had a beard, that he kept trimmed so it looked good, and he had hazel eyes, he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Thanks for the water." Emma said slightly embarrassed as she realized that she had been gawking at him.

"Don't worry about it," T.J said, "sorry about Adam he's a nice guy but he thinks he's a womanizer."

"I kind of noticed that." Emma said trying to lighten the mood.

T.J chuckled before holding out his hand, "I'm T.J Thompson."

"T.J Thompson?" Emma asked, "Aren't you the one who's hosting this ball?"

T.J took a small bow, "guilty."

"Well it's a very nice party." Emma said.

"Even though you had to kiss a drunk?"

This time it was Emma's turn to chuckle, "up until that point it was great."

"Glad to hear that, Ms…?" T.J said trailing off.

"Swan," Emma said, "Emma Swan."

"What a beautiful name." T.J said kissing her hand.

"Thanks." Emma said blushing.

"Would you like to grab a drink?" T.J asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm not really much of a drinker." Emma said thinking of a lie fast on her feet.

"Well it doesn't have to be alcoholic," T.J said offering Emma his arm, "We'll get you a Shirley temple or something."

Emma chuckled, "sounds great." She said taking his arm.

Thomas watched happily as Emma and T.J walked over to the bar, he quickly finished his beer, and then walked over to Chris, whispering in his ear.

"Emma's keeping T.J busy, it's time."

Chris nodded and set his drink down; he really wasn't much of a drinker, "I'll go round up the others."

"Do it quickly," Thomas said, "Emma may be attractive but she can't hold a conversation to save her life, and who knows how much time we'll have."

"Thomas, you know that T.J won't want to have a long conversation with her." Cathy said walking over to Thomas and Chris.

"That is true," Thomas said, "but still we need to hurry."

Chris nodded running away, searching for Edward, and Matt.

Killian couldn't believe that so many people could fit into one ballroom, no matter how big it was, but as he continued looking around the ballroom from the balcony overlooking it, hoping by some miracle that he would possibly spot Emma, but unfortunately he saw tons of blondes, but none of them were her.

"Where are you Swan?" Killian whispered to himself, before he began walking down the staircase, continuing to hide his hook, with much difficulty since he wanted so desperately to hold onto the handrail so that he wouldn't fall. Once Killian finally made it down to the bottom, he was greeted by a very drunken brunette, she stumbled over to him, and Killian had to catch her before she fell flat on her face.

"You alright there, love?" Killian asked.

"Yeah I'm great!" The woman screamed, "I'm in a very handsome man's arms!"

"Are you here with anyone?" Killian asked looking around, but no one was walking over to save him from her.

The woman scowled, "I'm here with my boyfriend." She said crossing her arms.

"Well why don't you go back to him?" Killian asked.

"Why?" The woman asked, "You're so much hotter!"

"Thanks," Killian said trying to not sound rude, but he knew that he was failing at that, "but you really should go back to your boyfriend, he's probably wondering where you are."

The woman sighed, touching Killian's face, "come on don't you want to have a little bit of fun?"

Killian rolled his eyes in exasperation; he didn't have time for this he had to find Emma.

"Look, love, I don't want to be rude, but I have to go." Killian said gently pushing the woman out of the way and walking away from her, he heard her scream in anger, but he just kept walking, looking in every direction that he could, but Emma seemed to be nowhere in sight.

" _Where could she be?"_ Killian thought to himself, as he spotted the bar, he decided to check to see if Emma was there, and even if she wasn't he could use a quick drink, to help calm his nerves.

When Killian walked over to the bar he nearly fell over in shock when he spotted Emma speaking to a bald headed man, which normally wouldn't bother him, he really wasn't the jealous type, what did bother him though was that Emma was clearly flirting with this guy. Killian felt his anger growing as the guy started rubbing her arm, and Emma giggled at a joke that he said.

Killian walked over to the bar and sat at one of the stools that was close enough to Emma, so that he could eavesdrop, but not so close that it would make him look suspicious.

"I have to use the washroom." Emma said after Killian had only been sitting there for a few moments.

"Hurry back." The guy said kissing Emma's hand.

"I shall." Emma said winking at him before she began walking to the bathroom, Killian quickly followed her, grabbing her arm, turning her around, to face him, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked rudely, to Killian's shock and dismay.

"Emma, you still don't remember me?"

"No I don't," Emma said annoyed, "now what are you doing here?" She asked again, "There's no way you're a billionaire."

"And you are?" Killian asked more rudely then he intended to, but the attitude that Emma was giving him was making him angry, this wasn't the Emma that he knew.

"I'm helping someone out." Emma said.

"You don't belong here, Emma," Killian said desperation in his voice.

"How do you know where I belong?!" Emma demanded, "I was an orphan at nineteen, left on my own, I've had my heart broken more times than you can count, and so I became a cop to help protect people and I can't even do that!" Emma cried beginning to sob; feeling helpless Killian put a hand on her shoulder but shook it off, Zelena had really given Emma a horrible back story, the fact that Emma felt like she had nobody once again, killed Killian.

"Emma…" Killian whispered.

"Just please," Emma begged, "leave me alone, and stop trying to tell me that I had a different life, I don't know why you're so cruel, trying to get my hopes up, but my life is a living hell, I've accepted it." Emma said tears still streaming down her face.

Killian sighed, he wasn't sure what else he could do to bring back her memory, kissing her didn't work, talking to her didn't work, and now he had upset her even more, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Emma walked away from Killian and into the bathroom.

Killian shook his head sadly, and walked away, he contemplated about going back to the bar, but he didn't want to watch Emma flirting with that guy again. Killian decided to get himself a quick drink, before Emma came back.

"What will you have?" The bartender asked.

"Rum." Killian said.

The bartender nodded and poured Killian a glass of rum, he took it, leaving a ten dollar bill on the counter, and walking away, taking a sip of the rum, as he began thinking of a plan on how he could somehow get Emma to remember.

Emma wiped away the last of her tears, checking her make-up in the mirror quickly, she was happy to see that it still looked fine, she felt guilty about how rude she had been to that good looking guy, who apparently knew her, but she had no idea who he was, and she couldn't let anything go wrong tonight, or else Thomas would be furious and Emma knew that if she screwed up his plan, then not only would Don die but Emma knew that she would as well. Emma touched her baby bump, sighing she really didn't want to have to go back out and have to keep T.J busy anymore, but she knew she had to, he gave her the creeps, even if he had stopped that gross old guy from kissing her, or doing something far worse.

When Emma walked back to the bar, T.J gave her a big smile and handed her another Shirley temple.

"Thanks." Emma said taking it.

"You're welcome." T.J said taking a sip of his beer.

Emma took a sip of the Shirley temple, and then to her surprise she got a horrible headache, groaning Emma put her hand on her head, and then felt ill as the world started spinning.

"Are you alright?" Emma heard T.J ask, but his voice was echoed and sounded like it was a million miles away. Emma saw black dots appearing in her vision, and then everything went black.

T.J watched as Emma lot all consciousness, he smiled picking her up, and carrying her bridal style, he knew that to anyone who came to his balls all the time, that him carrying an unconscious woman was nothing new, he liked to have fun, and usually drugging his victims to get them up to his room was his only option, since virtually no one was ever willing to go up to his room on their own accord. Walking over to his elevator, the guard that was standing there typed in a code, and the door opened, T.J stepped in.

"Make sure no one disturbs us." He demanded.

"Yes sir." The guard said, right before the doors closed.

When the elevator stopped at the top floor, T.J stepped out, being careful not to drop Emma, as he walked to his room, Looking down at Emma and smiling, he knew that she was something special, and she was definitely one of the hotter girls at the ball tonight, and she was a blonde, which in his books was a win-win situation. After T.J walked into his room he put Emma down on the bed, taking out a pair of handcuffs, he chained her to the bedpost.

"Soon my love you will awaken and then we will have our fun." T.J said touching Emma's face, before he walked into the bathroom, deciding that he would have a quick shower before Emma woke up.

Killian finished his rum, it didn't make him feel any better, so apparently although rum was usually his answer for everything, tonight it was not. Sighing Killian decided that one more glass of rum, probably couldn't hurt. When he walked back over to the bar Killian looked around half expecting to see Emma and that bald guy making out, but to his surprise they were nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me lad," Killian said as the bartender walked over to him, "where did the blonde and the bald guy go?"

The bartender looked at the stools where they had been sitting and shrugged, "I have no idea, they were here a few minutes ago, but he's the host so maybe he's just showing her around."

Killian nodded, "can I get a shot of rum?"

The bartender nodded and handed him a shot glass, Killian pulled out another ten dollars, leaving it on the counter, taking the shot in one sip, and then leaving the cup on the counter, Killian decided to roam around the ball, hoping to find Emma, and try and figure out what to do next.

"Where are you, love?" Killian whispered to himself, after he had been searching for a while, when he passed three women standing around gossiping Kilian stopped to eavesdrop.

"So did you see T.J carrying that blonde?" A red head whispered.

"Yeah I guess he picked the lucky woman for some fun tonight, as he likes to put it." A brunette said laughing.

Killian had heard enough, as he realized what they meant by he was going to have "some fun" he had been a pirate long enough to know what it meant when a man brought a woman to his bedroom, Killian felt his anger growing and he couldn't help himself, he interrupted the women's conversation, "where did he take her?!" He demanded, which resulted in the women scowling at him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" The dirty blonde asked.

"Never mind that!" Killian screamed, "where did this T.J fellow take that blonde?!"

"Up to his bedroom." The red head said.

"Where is that?!"

"Up the elevator somewhere," the brunette said, "not to many people have ever gone up to his room so no one knows exactly where it is."

Killian looked over to where the elevator was, and ran over to it.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard asked crossing his arms.

"I need to go and see T.J!" Killian said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, he's busy."

Killian's anger was boiling over now, he couldn't help himself, he grabbed the guy by his neck, "look lad, that girl he has up there is my fiancé!"

"You can kill me," the guard said, "but you'll never get the code to get into the elevator."

Killian screamed in anger letting go of the guard's neck.

"Please," Killian begged, "you must have a girlfriend, or a wife?" The guard shook his head, "a daughter?" Again he shook his head, "a sister?" To Killian's surprise the guard nodded his head, "well how would you feel if that was your sister up there and you knew what was going to happen to her?"

The guard thought about this for a moment, and then to Killian's surprise his eyes filled with tears, sighing he turned around and typed something into the keypad, and then the elevator doors opened.

"T.J did the same thing to my sister; go save your fiancé, since I couldn't save my sister."

Killian smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder," thank you."

The guard nodded, and then the elevator doors closed, and Killian realized that the only weapon that he had on him was his hook, but he figured that that was going to have to do.

Emma groaned as she started to come to, her head was pounding, and she felt ill, when she attempted to move her hand to touch her forehead to try and rub it, Emma was surprised to find that she couldn't. Emma's eyes snapped open and she gasped in surprise when she saw that she was chained to a bed.

"What the hell?!"

"Ah good you're awake," Emma heard a familiar voice say, and saw T.J walk out wearing nothing but a towel, he was soaking wet, "sorry I needed a shower, I was all sweaty." He said when he saw that Emma was staring at the towel.

"Let me go!" Emma demanded.

T.J laughed walking over to Emma, touching her face, Emma turned her head, but his hand didn't move, "well I can't do that, at least not yet."

Emma watched as T.J walked over to a drawer opening it, he took out a knife, Emma's heart beat accelerated, "Help!" She screamed, T.J hurried over to her putting the knife up to her throat, "shut up!" he demanded, Emma stopped screaming her eyes bulging out of her head, T.J took out a role of duct tape and ripped off a piece putting it over Emma's mouth, "sorry but I can't have you screaming."

Emma watched horrified as T.J took the knife, cutting the front of her dress, she began trying to break free of the handcuffs, but it was no use. T.J got on top of her and started kissing her neck, Emma began trying to move her body to get him off of her, but he was much stronger. Emma closed her eyes, as she realized what T.J wanted to do, this was what Thomas had meant by "keeping him busy," T.J kept kissing her on the neck before he moved down to her chest, Emma's body was telling her to fight, but she was trapped under his body, just when T.J was about to take off his towel, the bedroom door burst open, and Emma stared in surprise as that guy that had been stalking her stood there, his face red with anger.

"Get the hell off my fiancé!" He screamed.

"How the hell did you get up here?!" T.J demanded.

"Your guard let me in."

"Dammit!" T.J said annoyed, "I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Now get off of her!" Killian demanded again.

"I don't think so." T.J said.

Killian screamed running over to T.J picking him up and throwing him across the room, he hit his head on a wall going unconscious.

"Emma," Killian said taking the tape off of Emma's mouth, "are you alright?"

"I am thanks to you." Emma said smiling at Killian, something that he secretly thought he would never see again.

"Where's the key for the handcuffs?"

"I think somewhere in his tuxedo." Emma said.

Killian ran over to the chair where T.J just left his tuxedo, and began digging through the pockets, when he found the key, he ran back over to Emma taking the cuffs off of her, Emma sat up rubbing her sore wrists.

"We'd better get out of here," Killian said glancing at T.J, "he won't be unconscious for long."

Emma looked down at her dress, that was revealing her bra and panties, Killian looked as well, before handing Emma his jacket, "this will keep you slightly more covered."

Thanks." Emma said putting the jacket on.

"Let's go!" Killian said taking Emma's hand running to the door, however before they could run out of it, Emma realized that T.J's eyes were open and he was staring at the two of them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" T.J demanded sitting up, holding the knife that he had used to cut Emma's dress in their direction.

Killian pushed Emma behind him to protect her, in case he decided to throw the knife.

"You can leave her here, and you can get the hell out." T.J said.

"No you can go to hell." Killian said angry.

"Fine," T.J said shrugging, "Guards!" He screamed, "Guards!"

"Let's go!" Killian cried, as he and Emma ran out of the room.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Emma heard T.J yell before they were out of earshot.

Killian and Emma ran down the hallway, Emma had some difficulty running since she was still slightly groggy from whatever T.J had given her, but surprisingly Killian holding her hand was helping her keep her balance.

"We're almost to the elevator, love!" Killian cried.

"Do you think it could possibly be that easy?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Killian admitted, "but the elevator is our only way out of here."

Emma realized that Killian was right, as she looked behind her, there were no signs saying that there were any stairs. After Emma and Killian made it to the elevator he pressed the button, and began pacing in spot waiting for the elevator to come.

Finally the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Killian and Emma gasped in surprise as guards walked out, all of them holding guns.

"Oh crap!" Emma cried.

Killian once again pushed Emma behind him.

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

Killian looked around, they were seriously outnumbered, "I don't know…" He admitted.

"Arrest them!" T.J demanded.

Killian and Emma looked at each other, as two guards put handcuffs on them, and led them back into the elevator, but this time they didn't go back down to the main floor, where the ball was being held, this time the elevator went down to the basement which led to the dungeon.

"Get in there!" The guard said pushing Emma into a cell; Killian was put into one right beside her, T.J walked over to Emma staring at her.

"What a pity," he said shaking his head, "someone as beautiful as you should not be kept in here, but you betrayed me."

Emma scowled at him.

"So I hope you enjoy your stay." T.J said walking away.

"Don't worry, love," Killian said reassuringly, "we'll get out of here somehow."

Emma knew that she had failed Thomas, she knew that he would be angry, but she just hoped that he would save her.

Nick felt sick to his stomach as he packed his suitcase, tonight was the Billionaire's ball, the night that Thomas would steal as much money as he could from T.J Thompson, and use Emma as a pawn in his sick game to get that money, since he would never risk the life of his wife, Cathy. Nick wished that he had have come clean to Emma and Don when they had first arrived, but he could never endanger the life of his Father like that, so even though he knew that what he did was wrong, at least he knew that his Father would be safe forever, and besides Thomas had promised to let him go free after tonight, which meant that he could go home and see his family again for the first time in forever. Glancing around his room once more, to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, since after he left tonight, he wasn't coming back. After he saw that his room was empty, Nick walked downstairs, feeling his heart beating with excitement as the realization hit him that he would never have to come back here ever again.

"I can't wait to talk to my Father again." Nick whispered to himself, as he hurried to the front door, of course since Emma had taken his car, this meant that he would have to walk to the gang's secret hideout, but that didn't bother him, it would be nice to get some fresh air, and he wouldn't have to rush since Thomas and this gang members would be at that ball for a long time, and maybe the walk would give him time to clear his head, and forget about how he had betrayed Emma and Don. As Nick thought of them the sick feeling in his stomach returned, shaking his head he began thinking of seeing his Father again, he knew that this would all be worth it in the end, and Emma and Don would forgive him… at least Nick sure hoped so.

Walking to the front door, opening it, Nick nearly fell over in shock when he came face to face with someone that he never thought he would see again.

End Chapter 9, I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of darker, but I couldn't really think of a way for Killian to be reunited with Emma to continue on with the story.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	22. Chapter 22- Please Remember!

A/N thank you to ellegirlie77, and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 22-Please Remember!

Nick's heartbeat accelerated, his palms started sweating, and he had to grip the wall to stop himself from falling over, as he stared at Captain Simpson, his Father was here, he had found him.

"Hi." Captain Simpson said smiling.

Nick unable to speak just nodded his head.

"Is everything alright, son?" Captain Simpson asked confused.

Nick unable to speak once again just nodded his head, trying to make sense of what was going on, his Father didn't recognize him, but a part of Nick wasn't that surprised, he didn't look like Peter anymore, Thomas had forced him to change his appearance by wearing a bald cap, that was hiding his dirty blonde hair, and it made him look older, plus now wore blue contacts to hide his hazel eyes.

"We're a little lost," Captain Simpson finally said, "and I remembered that my son, Peter, used to live in this apartment." He said sadly.

"Oh so you're Peter's Father?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

Captain Simpson nodded sadly, "yeah."

"Well you're more than welcome to go upstairs and look around." Nick said stepping out of the way.

"Thank you." Captain Simpson said walking in, with the three other officers, they walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight, Nick sighed leaning against the wall, clearing his throat trying to clear the tickle in it, he couldn't believe that his Father was actually here.

When Nick walked upstairs he found his Father, and two of the other officers roaming around looking for any clues in the apartment where Emma and Don had been staying.

"Looks like Emma and Don haven't been in here for a few days." Captain Simpson said, picking up a dirty plate from the sink, looking at it in disgust when he spotted the rotting food on it.

"Yeah," Nick said, "it's been at least two maybe three days since I saw them last."

"Don was kidnapped by that awful gang," Captain Simpson said angrily, "and then they forced Emma to join their gang, and I'm pretty sure they've killed my son!" Captain Simpson's voice broke as he spoke of his son. Nick wanted to come clean, but he knew that he was in too deep now; he had helped Thomas and the other gang members by telling them that Emma was pregnant, and had gotten both Emma and Don into this horrible mess that they were in now.

"Sir!" The other cop called from the other room.

Captain Simpson, and the other officers ran into the other room, where the missing officer was holding a cellphone, Nick gasped touching his pockets, he had stupidly forgotten to pack his cellphone.

"This cellphone has lots of calls to Thomas Greene."

"What?" Captain Simpson asked taking the cellphone from him, and scrolling through it, he then turned to Nick, "is this your cellphone?"

Nick unable to speak just stared at his Father his eyes growing wide.

"You betrayed my officers!" Captain Simpson screamed, "And probably betrayed my son in the process!"

"You don't understand!" Nick cried.

"No I do!" Captain Simpson screamed, taking Nick slightly off guard, it had been such a long time since he had heard his Father yell, "Arrest him!" Captain Simpson screamed.

Nick gasped running out of the room, just before the officers could grab him.

"Catch him!" Nick heard his Father yell, Nick didn't look behind him, as he ran down the stairs and right out the door, he continued running the street.

After Nick had been running for quite a while he stopped to catch his breath, and was surprised to see that neither his Father, nor the other officers were following him.

"I'm sorry, Father," Nick whispered, "but I hope that in time you will understand that I did all this for you."

After Nick caught his breath he continued running, he had to get back to the gang's secret hideout before they did.

Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry stared at the gate, waiting for any sign that Killian and Emma were about to come out to them, but as the seconds turned into minutes and then turned into hours, which ticked by slowly, their anxiety levels grew higher and higher.

"Killian's been in there for about an hour and a bit." Henry said glancing at his watch.

"I hope nothing's gone wrong…" David said nervously.

"Maybe someone else should go in?" Mary Margaret suggested.

Regina shook her head, "we might need my powers later, let's not waist them."

"But what happens if something did go wrong?" Henry asked anxiously.

Regina put her hands on Henry's shoulder, "for all we know Killian made Emma remember, and now the two of them are making up for lost time."

"I sure hope you're right." Mary Margaret said looking at the gate once again, wishing that she knew what was going on inside that ball.

"If we don't get in there soon, then I will arrest one of you idiots!" One of the officers screamed, which made the officers around him run in different directions, probably looking for another way in.

"Maybe we need to figure out another way to get in." Regina suggested.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"Well maybe this billionaire will let two lovely ladies in…" Regina suggested glancing at Mary Margaret.

"I guess it's worth a try." Mary Margaret said shrugging.

"You're not going in without me!" David said in a final tone.

Mary Margaret sighed kissing David, "I don't like this anymore then you do, but it may be our only hope to save Emma."

David sighed as he realized that she was right, he nodded his head sadly, "you're right."

"I love you." Mary Margaret said touching his face.

"I love you too."

"David and I will distract the cops," Henry said, "that way they won't follow you in, especially if they want to arrest Emma."

"Be careful." Regina said nervously.

"I'll keep him safe." David vowed.

"You'd better." Regina said glaring at David.

David chuckled picking up a rock and throwing it towards the cops, it fell right in front of them.

"Where the hell did that come from?" One of them asked.

David stepped out from the bush, followed by Henry they both started throwing a rock up in the air and catching it.

"Over there!" Another officer screamed.

David smirked before throwing another rock at them, Henry quickly followed his lead.

"Get them!" The officers yelled.

"Let's go!" David said to Henry as they began running away, the officers quickly followed them, Regina and Mary Margaret watched until they were all out of sight.

"Let's go!" Regina said running over to the gate, Mary Margaret quickly followed, when they made it to the gate Regina and Mary Margaret looked at each other nervously before Regina spotted the button to press to talk into the intercom.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Mary Margaret said trying to sound confident, but her voice held the slightest bit of nervousness.

Regina took a deep breath pressing the button; a second later a male's voice began speaking.

"Who's there?" He asked rudely

"Hello there," Regina said trying to sound happy, "we heard you were having a ball tonight, and my friend and I just had to come and check it out!"

"Turn and face the camera." The male's voice said.

Regina and Mary Margaret turned their full bodies to face the camera that was directly beside the intercom, both of them glancing at each other feeling awkward as they realized that someone was staring at them, probably trying to decide if the two of them were attractive enough to enter the ball.

"This is uncomfortable." Mary Margaret whispered.

"I know." Regina said, "but just smile and try and look happy."

Mary Margaret felt as if she had been doing a lot of fake smiling lately, but she hoped that she looked convincing enough.

"You may enter." The male's voice said, after what seemed like an eternity.

After Mary Margaret and Regina walked through the massive gate, and up the driveway a mansion came into view after a few minutes.

"Maybe we should have thought of doing that earlier." Regina whispered.

"Well we're in now," Mary Margaret said, "let's find Emma and Killian quickly."  
"Agreed."

As Mary Margaret and Regina walked up the stairs of the mansion, and walked inside glancing at all the people down below from the balcony that they were standing on, they both realized that finding Emma and Killian was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Emma sighed sitting down resting her head against the wall of the dungeon that her and this strange man were stuck in, and to Emma's dismay the pill that she had taken earlier to control her sickness was starting to wear off, so she was feeling worse than ever. Closing her eyes Emma began concentrating on breathing through her nose and out of her mouth, trying to make the latest round of nausea go away.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just great." Emma said sarcastically.

"You look like you're going to be sick," the strange man said concerned taking Emma off guard; she opened her eyes and saw that his face held nothing but concern.

"Why do you care if I'm OK?" Emma asked a little harsher then she intended to, but she wasn't in the best mood right now.

"Because I'm your fiancé." He said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Please stop saying that!" Emma cried, "I don't have a fiancé, and besides I don't even know your name!"

"It's Killian," Killian said, "please remember!"

Emma gasped staring at Killian remembering her dream that she had had on the ferry, but that's all it was, a dream, but then again Emma had never really had that great of an imagination, and this guy who was standing in front of her looked exactly as he had in the dream, he even had the same name.

"Emma?" Killian asked snapping his fingers; Emma shook her head and then immediately wished she didn't as the room started spinning.

"Crap!" Emma cried turning her head throwing up.

"Emma!" Killian said concerned, "are you alright?!"

Emma finished dry heaving and then wiped her mouth, staring at Killian, she didn't want to tell him that she was pregnant, it really wasn't any of his business, "I'm fine," she finally said, "I just have the flu."

"Are you sure?"

Emma nodded her head, "yeah I'll be fine."

Killian looked like he wanted to fight with her, but to Emma's surprise he changed the subject.

"I wish I could make you remember." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Emma said unsure of what else to say, Killian just seemed so heart broken.

Killian sighed resting his head against the bars that were separating the two of them, Emma closed her eyes resting her head against the wall once again focusing on her breathing, she hadn't been this sick the last time she was pregnant, Emma wondered if it was because she was under more stress this time.

"You know I still love you right?" Killian finally asked.

Emma opened her eyes staring at him dumbfounded, "what?"

"I still love you." Killian said simply.

"You know I can't say that back to you, right?" Emma asked.

"I know." Killian said sadly, "even though you don't remember me, I want you to have this…" Killian said pulling something small out of his pocket, Emma stood up, holding the wall for a moment for support, after the room stopped spinning she walked over to him, glancing at what he was holding in his hand, she gasped when she saw that it was a ring with a green stone, a diamond stone, and a red stone.

"What's this?" She asked confused.

"It's your engagement ring." Killian said sadly.

Emma stared at the ring, and then at Killian, who had tears welling up in his eyes, Emma took the ring from him putting it on her right hand, before sitting down.

"So, what exactly do you think happened between us?" Emma asked, genuinely curious, this guy seemed to really care for her.

Killian sighed, "you and I were engaged, we were happy, but then one day a woman showed up and claimed to be my ex fiancé, and she said that we had a child together, and you believed her and ran off broken hearted, since you couldn't believe that I could keep such a big secret from you."

Emma felt her heart sink as she watched Killian's eyes fill with more tears, to her surprise she took his hand, "Was anything that woman said true?" Emma whispered.

"Not a single word…" Killian said angrily.

"Then why'd she say it?" Emma asked confused.

"Emma, we come from a place called The Enchanted Forest," Killian began trying to choose his words carefully.

"Um OK?" Emma said but it came out more like a question.

"In The Enchanted Forest there is magic…"

Emma cut Killian off, "magic doesn't exist!"

"I know it sounds farfetched," Killian said "but bear with me."

Emma shrugged, "fine."

"An evil witch, well actually a wicked witch…"

Once again Emma cut Killian off, "a wicked witch?" She asked sarcastically, "as in the wicked witch of the west?"

"Well actually… yes." Killian said.

Emma laughed, "OK now I know you're insane!"

"But it's true!" Killian cried, "Please just listen to a bit more!"

Emma wanted to say no, but she decided to ignore her better judgement, "Ok fine."

"Anyways, this witch, Zelena, wanted to be a queen so she sent you away from the Enchanted Forest, and she's the reason that that woman made you run off, her plan worked."

"So how did you get here then?"

"Zelena sent me, your son, and your parents here."

"What?!" Emma demanded, "I already told you my parents are dead, and I don't have a son!"

"No Emma, your parents are not dead, and yes you do have a son."

Emma jumped up, ignoring her stomach's protest, as she threw up once again.

"Are you sure you're OK, love?" Killian asked once again.

"Don't call me that!" Emma screamed, "God I never should have let you tell me any of that story!"

"But it's all true!" Killian cried.

Emma put her hands over her ears, tears falling from her eyes, "I don't want to hear anymore!" She cried sitting down bringing her knees up to her chest.

Killian sighed resting his head against the bars once again, he had been so sure that showing Emma the engagement ring, or telling her what happened that night would bring her memories back, clearly he was very wrong.

Mary Margaret and Regina had decided not to split up, in case they found Killian and Emma they wanted to make a quick get a way, and they knew that trying to find each other in a ball this large, should anything go wrong, would be almost impossible, and dangerous.

"Where could they be?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Regina said her eyes scanning the room; her six inch heels were making her slightly taller so she was able to scan over the crowd.

"You're lucky you can wear such tall heels." Mary Margaret said standing on her tiptoes as best as she could, she was wearing heels but Killian was wrong, only Regina was wearing six inch heels, Mary Margaret's were only about three.

"Practice." Regina said smirking, as she began power walking, Mary Margaret shook her head, before hurrying to catch up to her.

As they walked past a bunch of guys, and one girl standing in a circle they overheard them talking,

"Emma failed us…" a man with black hair tied up in a ponytail, whispered, apparently the one who spoke didn't understand the term "whispering" since Mary Margaret and Regina had heard him perfectly fine, they stopped walking, and started pretending to have a conversation so that they could eavesdrop.

"Chris, she didn't fail us completely," another one of the men said, he had purple hair combed back, he smirked opening his jacket up, discretely taking out a stack of hundred dollar bills.

"That's a lot of money." Regina whispered in surprise.

"I wonder what they need it for."

The man then put his arm around a woman, who had red curly hair, almost like Zelena's, kissing her head, she smiled up at him, pulling down her dress slightly, which revealed even more hundred dollar bills in her bra.

"Cathy and I have enough money to finally start our new lives with a child."

"It's really happening!" The woman, Cathy, said wiping away a tear.

"It is." The man said turning Cathy's head so that they could kiss.

Regina and Mary Margaret looked at each other confused; they stole all this money to have a child?

"Look boss," another man said, "T.J is about to start his speech."

The remaining men, and the woman, turned to the stage, Regina and Mary Margaret also looked and sure enough a bald man with a beard wearing a tuxedo was walking up to a microphone on a large stage.

"Alright time to go break Emma out." The man with purple hair said, as he began walking through the crowd that had gathered to watch the speech that was about to start, Cathy immediately started following him, and the remaining men followed the two of them.

"Let's go!" Mary Margaret said, as her and Regina began following them, they made sure to stay far enough away so that they wouldn't raise suspicions, but close enough that they wouldn't lose them.

"Are we taking the elevator?" One of the men asked.

"Yes," the man with purple hair said, "I am not walking down all those stairs!"

"Neither am I!" Cathy said in a final tone, "not in these heels."

Regina and Mary Margaret stopped following them when they got closer to the elevator, they watched as the man with purple hair punched the guard in front of the elevator, knocking him out.

"Let's go!" He demanded after the elevator doors opened.

After the three guys and the girl disappeared, Mary Margaret glanced at Regina desperation on her face.

"Regina…" Mary Margaret said pleading.

"Alright…" Regina said, she knew what Mary Margaret wanted, waving her hands she transported the two of them to the dungeon, where they found Emma crying against a wall, Killian was staring at with a helpless look on his face, but he had some tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Killian whispered, but Emma didn't hear him as she continued crying, and Killian began to wonder if anything would ever bring her memories back now.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried running to her cell.

"Mary Margaret? Regina?" Killian asked confused,

"Emma, darling." Mary Margaret said putting her hand through the bars; all she wanted to do was hold her daughter's hand.

Emma looked up her green eyes wide with confusion.

"What…the…hell?" She whispered, in disbelief.

"Emma it's me, we'll get you out of here."

"How the hell are you here?!" Emma demanded.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked hurt, "Emma, I'm your Mother, I'll always help you."

Emma brought her knees closer to her chest, hugging them tightly, "my parents are dead!" She screamed.

Mary Margaret and Regina looked at each other, and then at Killian.

"She doesn't remember anything." He whispered.

"Oh Emma…" Mary Margaret whispered falling to her knees, as Emma began crying once again, "what has Zelena done to you?"

"What the hell are you guys doing down here?!" A male's voice demanded, Emma gasped in surprise.

"Who are you?" Regina asked scowling as the men from upstairs walked into view.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing." The man with purple hair said, turning to the guy with black hair and another one with short blonde hair, "make sure these two lovely ladies don't escape."

Regina and Mary Margaret got ready to fight, but to their dismay the two guys each pulled out a gun.

"Are you sure you really want to risk fighting us?" The man with black hair asked smirking.

Mary Margaret sighed lowering her hands; she knew that she would never be able to win against a gun.

"That's what I thought." The black haired man said walking to Mary Margaret putting handcuffs on her.

Regina for a split second wanted to use magic, but something inside told her that that wouldn't be the smartest idea, sighing she lowered her hands, the blonde haired man put handcuffs on her as well.

"Good choice," he whispered in Regina's ear, "I would have hated to kill someone as beautiful as you." Regina shuddered as his words sent a chill up her spine.

Thomas walked to Emma's cell smirking at her, "Now don't cry, darling." Emma scowled at him.

"Thomas…" She whispered.

Thomas began clapping his hands slowly, "great job at keeping that billionaire busy." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…" Emma said not meeting Thomas' gaze.

"You're just lucky that we were still able to get our money," Thomas said angrily, "now I should leave you in here to rot,"

Emma whimpered slightly.

"But I still need you."

"Need me?" Emma asked confused, "For what?"

Thomas smirked, "you'll see." He said unlocking her cell door, he walked over to Emma, she stared up at him, her eyes were full of fear, "Stand up!" He demanded.

Emma sighed standing up, almost falling over.

"Emma!" Killian cried, but luckily she grabbed the wall to regain her balance before she could fall over.

Thomas glanced at Killian, "I saw you talking to Emma earlier…" he said annoyed, "are you the reason that Emma failed at keeping that billionaire busy?!" He demanded.

Killian glared at him, "you were going to let him rape her?!" He demanded.

"Emma knew what she was getting herself into." Thomas said grabbing Emma by the arm tightly, she cried out in pain, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let her go!" Killian demanded.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried.

Thomas laughed, "She knows far too much about us, so that's not happening." He said kissing Emma's cheek; she turned her head in disgust, which made him laugh once again, "Cathy," he said, "take her." He demanded before pushing her out of the cell, Cathy caught her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, putting handcuffs on Emma.

"You're a monster…" Killian whispered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe," Thomas said shrugging, before walking out of Emma's cell, and opening Killian's cell, "but you haven't seen anything yet." He said before punching Killian in the nose, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina all shuddered as they heard a sickening crack, Killian cried out in pain falling to his knees holding his nose, but everyone could still see the blood that was coming from it, and there was a lot of it.

"Thomas!" Emma cried, "You broke his nose!"

Thomas turned to Emma holding his hand up to her, "don't think I won't hit you because you're a woman." He threatened.

"Leave her alone!" Mary Margaret demanded, Thomas turned his attention to her.

"None of you are safe!" He screamed, "You're all my prisoners now!"

Emma felt her stomach twist in an uncomfortable way as Thomas pulled Killian's hand away from his bloody nose, she turned her head dry heaving, apparently there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up.

"Where the hell is your other hand?!" Thomas demanded as he pulled Killian's other hand out of his pocket.

"Lost it in an accident." Killian said weakly, Mary Margaret and Regina both felt tears welling up in their eyes, they had never seen Killian in such pain, and he had blood all over his face from his nose. Thomas put the other handcuff underneath where the hook ended, and then pushed Killian out of the cell.

"Let's go!" He demanded, "It won't be long before T.J comes down here, and if he catches us then we'll never get out of here."

Thomas led everyone down a long tunnel, in a completely different direction then the elevator.

End Chapter 22.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23- Escape

A/N A big thank you to dancingmylifeaway for the review!

Chapter 23- Escape

Emma tried her best not to look at Killian since his nose was still bleeding, quite badly, and it showed no signs of slowing down any time soon, and every time she accidentally looked over at him she felt like she was going to be sick, Thomas had really done a number on Killian, and his nose was clearly broken, since it was sitting at an unhealthy angle.

Killian groaned falling to his knees, his eyes were closed, and he looked super pail, Emma had dealt with enough people, after fights, to know that he had just passed out from probably a mixture of the pain and shock.

"Killian!" The woman that Emma had just recently found out was called Mary Margaret cried.

Thomas stopped walking looking at Killian, he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "someone pick him up!" He demanded, "We need to hurry!"

Emma watched as Chris, and Edward picked Killian up, he groaned in pain.

"Be careful with him!" Emma cried, Thomas took Emma's arm grasping it tightly, staring into her eyes, "you don't give orders!" He screamed, "I do!"

Emma's heart beat accelerated, and she felt scared as Thomas continued glaring at her, but she didn't back down, she stared right back into his dark eyes, she was tired of cowering to him.

"Thomas, we need to go!" Cathy finally said, Thomas reluctantly turned his attention from Emma to Cathy.

"Fine." Thomas said as he began walking again, Emma took a deep breath to steady herself.

" _What a jackass…"_ Emma thought to herself, as Cathy and Matt began following behind Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret whispered to Emma.

Emma glanced at her, and then at Thomas, and shook her head, "as long as Thomas has us all prisoner, none of us are OK." She said glumly.

"We'll get out of this." Regina whispered.

Emma wanted to believe her, but she knew all too well that once Thomas had someone as his prisoner, the odds of escaping were about as likely as being struck by lightning.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads." Emma heard Cathy whisper to Matt.

"You mean you don't know?" Matt asked surprised.

"No," Cathy said slightly annoyed, "Thomas doesn't tell me too much."

Emma began feeling a knot grow in her stomach as fear began overtaking her once again, where the hell was Thomas taking them?

"This guy is super heavy!" Chris complained.

"Stop complaining!" Thomas demanded, but he didn't turn around.

"But boss, can't we stop just for a few moments?" Edward asked out of breath.

"No we can't!" Thomas screamed "we're almost out of the tunnel."

Emma glanced at Killian, to her surprise it almost looked like the blood that had been pouring out of his nose had pretty much stopped, Emma was certain that his nose wouldn't stop bleeding for a while, however he was out cold, and he was super pail, Emma hoped that the poor guy wouldn't need a blood transfusion, since she knew that Thomas would never allow Killian to get one, and in that case Killian would die in the dungeon.

"We have to figure out a way to let David and Henry know something's wrong." Mary Margaret whispered to Regina.

"I know, but I'm not sure how we're going to do that."

"We'll think of something." Mary Margaret said, trying to sound as positive as she could manage, but her face gave away just how nervous she was.

"Thank God we're almost out of here." Thomas said, after they had all walked in silence for a while, Emma glanced straight ahead and saw a door, just barely visible in this dark tunnel, and as they got closer Emma could see that it was a wooden door, built into the wall.

Thomas walked to the door, stopping and looked behind him, first at Mary Margaret, then at Regina, and then at Killian, lastly he looked at Emma, and she could swear that he was staring at her stomach; Emma moved her chained hands over it, trying her best to hide her small, but apparently very noticeable baby bump. Finally he looked away and turned back to face the door.

"The two women," Thomas said, "and that annoying guy, with the guy liner, will go into the trunk of the limo, and since I don't trust Emma, she will ride inside the actual limo with us."

Emma scowled at Thomas, of course he had no reason to trust her, but she was growing tired of being stuck with him.

"You can't throw us in the trunk!" Regina cried, Thomas turned around, taking a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her; Regina gasped her eyes growing wide in surprise.

"You can either go in the trunk, or stay here and rot," Thomas warned, "your choice."

Regina felt her anger growing, and she wanted to use her magic now more than ever, but she didn't have use of her hands at the moment, sighing Regina scowled at Thomas, "fine the trunk is great." She said sarcastically.

Thomas smirked as he put the gun into his pocket, "that's what I thought," he said as he opened the door a crack, looking out of it, once he discovered that no one was out there he opened it all the way, which revealed the same limo that everyone had arrived in, but this time it was underground, somehow Thomas had known that underneath T.J's mansion was a tunnel, for easy escaping.

"Where the hell did my prisoners go?!" Emma recognized T.J's voice scream, it sounded pretty far away so odds are he was outside the prison that he had thrown her and Killian into.

"Crap!" Thomas hissed, "Let's go!" He demanded running to the limo, opening the door and hopping right into it, Cathy lead Emma to the limo pushing her inside, Emma nearly lost her balance but she managed to catch herself, sitting down beside Thomas, before looking out the back window, as Mary Margaret, Regina, and Killian were all placed inside the trunk.

"Hurry up you fools!" Thomas screamed, and to Emma's surprise his voice was full of fear, and as Emma glanced out the door of the limo back into the tunnel she could see why, there were lights coming from the tunnel, probably from flashlights, and as each second ticked by they got brighter and brighter, which meant that they were getting closer.

Edward, and Matt quickly jumped into the limo, Chris slammed the trunk door of the limo closed, and then hopped in it as well, shutting the back door.

"Driver go!" Thomas demanded, and Emma spotted T.J come into view just as the limo started moving.

T.J watched in disbelief as Thomas drove off with his two prisoners, he had spotted that stupid gang try and be all discreet by sneaking off while he was doing his speech, but of course T.J had seen them, but he figured that Thomas would break Emma, and the guy out and then come back up via the elevator, he never imagined that Thomas had known about his secret tunnel, so T.J had finished his whole speech figuring that he had plenty of time, apparently he was very wrong though.

T.J of course knew that Thomas' plan all along was to use that Emma girl to distract him while Thomas and the others stole money from him, he had seen her walk in with them, so Thomas was getting lazy in that respect, but of course Emma was hot, and he was originally going to take advantage of that fact, but then that stupid other guy had barged in and ruined everything, which is why T.J had had Emma arrested, he figured that he could use her as a way to get his money back, and now T.J was getting away with his money.

"Get me my car!" T.J screamed.

"Yes sir!" One of his servants said running past him, T.J watched as Thomas' limo disappeared farther, and farther away.

"Hurry up!" T.J screamed.

Finally his car pulled up beside him, T.J opened the door and jumped in.

"Sorry boss…" his servant began.

"Just drive!" T.J screamed, as his servant stomped on the gas pedal, speeding off towards Thomas' limo.

Regina, and Mary Margaret both screamed at the top of their lungs in the hopes that David, or Henry might hear them, they banged on the trunk, while they continued screaming.

"This isn't working!" Regina cried.

"I know!" Mary Margaret said tears filling her eyes, not that anyone could see that in the dark trunk.

"Feel around," Regina demanded, lifting her hands up, with great difficulty as she started feeling the top of the trunk.

"Feel around?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "for what?"

"Some trunks have a lever to pull, which will open the trunk, in case someone gets locked in it."

Mary Margaret immediately lifted her hands up as well, with the same difficulty, and it didn't make things any easier, when the limo was making sharp turns, which made Regina and Mary Margaret lose their spots, but at least the constant movement was making Killian groan, since he was still unconscious, the groaning proved that he was at least still alive.

"Mary Margaret, I think I found something!" Regina said excitedly after they had been searching for a long time.

"Does it feel like you can pull it?"

Regina pulled the rope that she was holding and the trunk opened slightly, not enough that anyone would notice it from inside the limo.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Mary Margaret said.

"I think we're only going to have one shot at this." Regina said as she realized how fast the limo was actually going.

"What about Killian?" Mary Margaret asked glancing over her shoulder at him, as best as she could, he was definitely still unconscious.

"We're going to have to leave him behind," Regina said sadly, "we're going to have a hard enough time doing this with our hands chained, and we won't be able to carry him."

Mary Margaret nodded her head sadly, she turned to Killian, "we'll find you, Killian," she whispered, "be strong."

"OK are you ready?" Regina whispered, "This is our only chance, and we're going to have to move quickly."

"I'm ready." Mary Margaret said.

Regina moved her body as close as she could to the trunk, and Mary Margaret got as close as she could to Regina, who then took a deep breath sitting up she pushed the trunk open all the way using her shoulder, Regina then rolled out, landing on the pavement hard, Mary Margaret quickly followed her, landing on the pavement just as hard as Regina had.

"Ouch!" Mary Margaret cried.

Regina looked at the limo gasping as she realized that it had stopped, and Thomas was running towards them.

"Come back here!" He cried.

"We have to go!" Regina cried, Mary Margaret gasped as well when she saw how close Thomas was, they both stood up as quickly as they could, and ran off into the forest.

"Somebody stop them!" Thomas screamed.

"Boss," Chris said, pointing down the street, Thomas looked and saw approaching headlights, "that could be T.J."

Thomas screamed in anger, and then stomped his foot.

"We still have Emma and that guy in the trunk!" Edward called as he slammed the trunk closed.

T.J nodded his head, before he ran back towards the limo, after everyone was back inside, it sped off.

Mary Margaret and Regina watched limo disappear from sight, before they walked out of the forest.

"What do we do now?" Regina asked.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret admitted.

Regina and Mary Margaret looked around in hopes that they would see David or Henry approaching, but all they saw were headlights coming towards them.

"Maybe whoever's in that car will be able to help us." Regina suggested.

"I guess it's worth a try." Mary Margaret agreed.

As the car came into view, both Mary Margaret and Regina realized that the car was an expensive car, it was a Ferrari and as it stopped in front of them they were both surprised to see the billionaire, T.J step out of it.

"Are you ladies alright?" He asked with concern, but it didn't feel genuine, this guy gave them both the creeps.

"We're fine." Regina said trying to sound as normal as possible.

T.J looked down at their handcuffs, and raised his eyebrow at them, "why are you ladies in handcuffs?"

Regina and Mary Margaret both looked at each other, both of them unsure what to say.

"Thomas was trying to kidnap you wasn't he?" T.J asked laughing, "I wonder if he would pay to get two hostages back?" T.J asked himself.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Regina said looking at Mary Margaret, she nodded and they both kicked off their heels and began running away.

"After them!" T.J screamed, and a second later they heard tires screeching, and then T.J's car was right in front of them.

"This way!" Regina cried running into the woods, but even that didn't stop T.J as the car's wheels screeched again, and Regina and Mary Margaret hadn't made it very far when once again T.J's car was right in front of them, this time he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at them, before they could run away.

"Don't… even…think…about…running…" T.J warned, "I will shoot you."

"Let us go!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"Sorry, no can do." T.J said his dark eyes staring right at them, the person driving the car got out and opened the back door, "now get into this car!" T.J demanded.

Mary Margaret and Regina stared at the back door, neither one of them really sure what to do.

T.J cocked his gun, "I said get in!"

Mary Margaret and Regina took a step towards the car, and then another one, when they made it to the car Regina got in, and just before Mary Margaret was about to get in, David and Henry ran over.

"Leave them alone!" David screamed.

"Who the hell are you?" T.J asked.

"That doesn't matter," Henry said holding a rock in his hand, he brought his arm back, ready to throw the rock, "let them go!" He demanded.

T.J turned the gun towards Henry and David, "get the hell out of here, or else you're going to get hurt." He warned.

"You two need to get out of here!" Mary Margaret cried.

"I'm not leaving you!" David said in a final tone.

"If I were you I'd listen to her," T.J said once again cocking the gun, "this is your final warning."

Henry screamed, throwing the rock, it missed T.J and hit his car, T.J laughed, "nice throw there, kid." T.J said before he pulled the trigger, missing David and Henry, and hitting a tree just inches away from them.

"That was just a warning shot, the next one won't miss." T.J vowed.

"You need to get out of here!" Regina cried.

"I can't." David said his heart breaking as he realized that his options were slim, he and Henry didn't have a gun; in fact they didn't have any weapons.

"Go!" Mary Margaret demanded, "You'll find me, you always do."

David looked at Mary Margaret his eyes filling with tears, "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." Mary Margaret whispered back.

"How sweet…" T.J said sarcastically, "everyone loves each other," T.J turned the gun towards Regina, "now get the hell in my car!"

Regina glanced back at Henry her eyes filling with tears as well, "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom." Henry said his voice breaking.

T.J's driver, who was holding the door pushed Regina inside, David and Henry watched helplessly as he then hopped back inside the car, turning it on, but before it could drive away, there was a loud bang, and then two of the cars' tires were blown out.

"What the hell?!" T.J demanded.

"I don't know what happened, boss." The person in the driver's seat said.

"Well get out and check!" T.J screamed.

The driver got out of the car, and ran to the passenger side, staring at the two blown out tires, "Well we only have one spare," he pointed out.

"Well then call somebody!" T.J screamed once again, David and Henry could see that his face was red, with anger, even in the limited light.

"You're not going anywhere." A male's voice said walking into view holding a flashlight; three men behind him were holding guns.

"Who the hell are you?!" T.J demanded.

The man went into his pocket pulling out a badge, "I'm Captain Simpson, and you're under arrest."

"For what?!"

"For kidnapping."

"I haven't kidnapped anyone." T.J said closing his eyes and turning his head in disgust.

"Only the two women in the backseat." David pointed out.

"I heard the tail end of your conversation," Captain Simpson said, walking to the driver's door, and opening it up, before putting the handcuffs on T.J, "I am arresting you on suspicions of kidnapping, you don't have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"You can't do this!" T.J cried.

"Yes, I can." Captain Simpson said, before turning to two of his officers, "bring these two in."

After the two officers walked away, Captain Simpson, and the last officer took the handcuffs off of Regina and Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret!" David cried happily as she ran into his arms, they kissed long and passionately, before hugging.

"I thought I'd lost you." David whispered.

"You never will." Mary Margaret vowed.

"Are you alright, Henry?" Regina asked kissing his head.

"I'm fine." Henry said hugging Regina tightly.

"So why was that man trying to kidnap you?" Captain Simpson asked confused.

"Long story short," David said, "we were trying to find our daughter."

"Who's your daughter?"

"Emma Swan."

Captain Simpson looked at Mary Margaret and David before crossing his arms, "Emma's your daughter?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes…" David said confused.

"I find that hard to believe." Captain Simpson said.

"But we are her parents." Mary Margaret said equally as confused as David.

"Emma's parents died when she was nineteen."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other dumbfounded, until they remembered that Emma was under a spell, Zelena's spell, of course Zelena would make it so that Emma thought her parents were dead.

"Well you see officer…" Regina said trailing off trying to think fast on her feet, "Emma just thought that her parents were dead," she said taking Mary Margaret, and David's hands, "but they've been in a coma for years."

Captain Simpson looked at his last remaining officer, who shrugged.

"I guess that that's possible…" Captain Simpson said, although his voice and face were full of skepticism which told everyone that he wasn't buying it fully.

"Listen; if you help us rescue Emma then we'll prove it to you." Henry said.

"Who are you?"

"He's…" Regina said before Henry cut her off.

"Their son." Henry said taking Mary Margaret's hand.

"Yes!" Mary Margaret said with a little too much excitement, she cleared her throat embarrassed, "we adopted him."

Captain Simpson wanted to ask them if they were insane, but David interrupted before he could ask any more questions.

"We don't have time to plat twenty questions; we should start trying to find Emma."

"But we have no idea where to look," Captain Simpson said, "and there's a warrant out for her arrest."

"There is?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes I'm afraid there is, since she shot that waitress."

"All the more reason to stop wasting time and start looking!" Henry said running out of the forest.

Regina quickly followed Henry; Captain Simpson put his hands on David and Mary Margaret's shoulders, "I'm so sorry your daughter is in this mess because of me." He said sadly.

"Trust us," Mary Margaret said anger in her voice, "you're not the one who put her in this mess."

"What?" Captain Simpson asked confused, "but I'm the one who sent her here."

"That doesn't matter right now," David said, "let's just find Emma so that we can be a family again."

Mary Margaret smiled at David, taking his hand as they ran out of the forest, Captain Simpson quickly followed, when they made it back up to the road, they all began walking north, the same direction that the limo had sped away in.

Emma was grateful to be fully covered once again, even though Killian's shirt had covered most of her body, she still felt exposed, but thankfully Cathy had lent her a pair of leggings, and a tank top, of course right now Emma was locked up in the small room that Thomas had provided her with, since he was having a hissy fit, about the fact that he had lost two hostages, Killian was still unconscious, so he still had him, of course that wasn't good enough for Thomas. Emma sighed sitting on her bed, how she wished that she could help Killian, she knew that he was probably going to die in the dungeon, since he had already lost so much blood, and Thomas hit Killian pretty hard, Emma had once seen someone die from a broken nose, since a piece of bone had gone to his brain, Emma shuddered, as the memory came back to her, she had tried to repress it.

Emma wipedaway a tear, she felt so guilty, Killian had saved her from that awful T.J, and now she couldn't do anything to help him, it was her fault he was in this mess.

"Swan!" Chris screamed just before the door opened.

"What now?" Emma asked annoyed, "If Thomas wants me to do any more favours for him then he can drop dead," She said crossing her arms, "I am not going through that again."

Chris pretended like he didn't hear her, "you're going to the dungeon until Thomas and Cathy are ready for the three of you to leave."

"Leave?" Emma asked confused, "where the hell are we going?"

"That is none of your business," Chris said taking out a gun pointing it at Emma, "now move!" He demanded.

Emma sighed in exasperation standing up, she walked past Chris, who immediately put the gun up to her back and followed her, down the hallway, when they made it to the dungeon's door, Chris reached around Emma his gun never leaving her back.

"Walk." He whispered, Emma walked over the threshold and began walking down the stairs, to her surprise the door slammed behind her; Emma had expected Chris to follow her all the way down to the dungeon and chain her up, a big part of her was glad that didn't happen though.

As Emma made it to the last step she felt her heart sink as she saw Killian and Dan lying on the ground both of them passed out, and both of them very badly beaten.

"No!" Emma cried falling to her knees sobbing; Thomas and his awful gang would pay for everything, one way or another… that was a vow that she made to herself.

End Chapter 23.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24- One Last Chance

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 24- One Last Chance

Cathy smiled happily, as she folded a pair of pants, placing them in her very full suitcase, she had already packed about five or six sweaters, several pairs of pants, dresses, and of course shoes, since her and Thomas hadn't actually decided where they were going to disappear to with Emma yet, so Cathy wanted to make sure that she was ready for the weather, no matter where the three of them ended up.

"Cathy?" Cathy turned to the door smiling as Edward stood in the doorway holding a bag.

"You got what I asked you to get?" Cathy asked grinning from ear to ear.

Edward walked into the room placing the bag that he was holding on the bed, Cathy opened it up taking out a yellow onesie, Cathy's eyes started filling up with tears.

"You bought a onesie already?" Thomas asked walking into the room.

"Who knows if we're going to get a chance to go shopping after we're on the run for a while, don't forget we are going to be kidnapping a cop, everyone'll be on the lookout for us." Cathy pointed out.

"But we don't even know what she's having."

"That's why I got Edward to pick up, yellow and green onesies." Cathy said folding the onesie in her hand, and placing it into her suitcase, Thomas looked at Edward, who shrugged.

"I don't understand." Thomas said confused.

Cathy took another onesie out of the bag, once again folding it and placing it into the suitcase, "yellow and green are considered neutral colours, so no matter what sex the baby is we'll be able to dress it."

"Oh I see." Thomas said lying.

Cathy chuckled, "you're such a bad liar."

Thomas walked over to Cathy wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "just think in just a an hour we'll be on our way to our new lives."

"And we're actually going to have a child." Cathy said turning her head so that she and Thomas could kiss.

"Finally everything's falling into place." Thomas said, Cathy rested her head on Thomas' chest.

Emma took a deep breath, she knew that sobbing wouldn't do Killian or Don any good, standing up she walked over to Don putting her hand on his shoulder, he groaned in pain.

"Don?" Emma whispered.

"Emma?" Don asked surprised, he tried to lift his head up, but he was pretty weak, "you're alive?"

"I'm here." Emma said wiping away a few stray tears.

"I'm so sorry…" Don whispered.

"Sorry?" Emma asked confused, "for what?"

"For getting kidnapped, and putting your life and the baby's in danger."

Emma squeezed Don's hand; he lifted his head up slightly, "you haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm just glad you're OK." Don said relived.

"And I'm going to make sure you're OK too." Emma vowed.

Killian groaned, opening his eyes, looking around, "Swan?" He whispered.

Emma looked at Killian, before looking back at Don, "I'll be right back." She whispered, before walking over to Killian kneeling down in front of him.

"Swan," Killian whispered again, "are you alright?"

"I'm better then you are." Emma said her stomach turning uncomfortably, as she stared at the dried blood all over Killian's face, and his nose which was still at an unhealthy angle.

"Do I really look that bad?" Killian asked smiling weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to have to pop your nose back into place." Emma whispered.

"Just do it." Killian said closing his eyes, Emma took a deep breath, and managed to pop his nose back into place with a sickening crack, Killian cried out in pain.

"Sorry…" Emma said.

Killian gave Emma a weak smile, she stared into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and she had to admit that even though Killian had some serious bruising around his nose, and he had two black eyes, he was still pretty good looking.

"Are you alright, Swan?" Killian asked, Emma looked away embarassed, as she realized that she had been staring at him.

"You got punched in the face and you ask if I'm OK?" Emma asked laughing, "speaking of which," she said holding up three fingers, "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"Is the room spinning?" Emma asked.

"No." Killian answered.

"So you don't feel nauseous or sick?"

"I have a headache," Killian admitted, "but that could just be from playing twenty questions." He grinned.

"This isn't funny…" Emma said annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"But since you're cracking jokes I suppose that means that Thomas hasn't done any serious damage to you." Emma said.

"No I feel fine." Killian said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Emma said smiling at Killian, he smiled back.

"What's going on?" Don asked confused, "who's in here with us?"

"His name's Killian, he stopped something terrible from happening to me." Emma said.

"Well thank you, sir," Don said, "for helping my partner when I couldn't."

"You're welcome," Killian said staring at Emma, "I would die for her."

Emma looked down at her hands embarrassed, "I never did thank you for saving me from T.J," Emma said, at least not properly." She said before leaning in and kissing Killian's cheek, which took him off guard slightly he wasn't expecting her to kiss him, even if it was just on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked after she noticed the shocked and somewhat sad expression written all over Killian's face.

"Yeah…" Killian said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just really wish I could make you remember." Killian admitted.

"Please don't do this again," Emma begged, "I'll admit, you are very good looking, and if circumstances were different then I would probably go out on a date with you, but as it stands right now, I have no idea who you are, and I'm sorry but we've never met before."

Killian looked down at the ground, his heart breaking.

Emma squeezed Killian's hand, "you're going to make a girl very happy one day, you seem like such a great guy, but you're never going to be happy as long as you hold onto this weird fantasy that you and I are engaged, I mean I'm flattered," Emma admitted, "but trust me you wouldn't want to date someone with as much baggage as I have."

Killian squeezed her hand, "Emma, I know all about your baggage, I know what Neal did to you, and how you had to go to jail…"

"Neal? Jail?" Emma asked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Killian silently cursed as he remembered that that was Emma's old life, he was just so desperate to bring back her memories, that now he was willing to try anything, "sorry, love, that was someone else I was thinking of."

"I should hope so," Emma said, "besides I have a bigger piece of baggage that will make you want to run away from me."

"That's impossible."

"Really?" Emma asked skeptically, "I doubt that."

"Emma, nothing you say to me could ever make me run away from you." Killian vowed.

Emma sighed glancing over at Don, it looked like he had passed out, even though he hadn't been held captive by this gang for very long, Emma knew that because they had beat him up, he would have gone into shock, and they probably hadn't given him any food, or water.

"Swan?" Killian asked squeezing her hand; Emma turned her head to face him, "tell me what you want to tell me." Killian urged.

"OK," Emma said not meeting Killian's gaze, "but you have to promise not to freak out…"

"I promise."

Emma took a deep breath, "when you stopped T.J from taking advantage of me you didn't just save my life..." She said trailing off.

Killian waited to see if Emma was going to continue on after a few moments he spoke, "I don't understand."

Emma looked at Killian, to her surprise his face was full of concern, he really seemed to care about her, "you saved my baby's life as well." Emma whispered, watching as Killian's face went from concern, to confusion to finally shock, "you're pregnant?"

Emma nodded her head.

Killian's mouth fell open in surprise, for a long moment, his eyes rested on her stomach, before his eyes went up to her face, Emma stared into his eyes, and to her surprise he seemed to be more in shock than anything else.

"Wow…" Killian said shocked, "Who's the Father?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "some guy named Nathan that I had a one night stand with, don't know where the hell he went though."

"How far along are you?" Killian asked.

"A month maybe two give or take." Emma said.

Killian stared at Emma doing the math in his head, they had slept together about a month or two ago, after he had proposed, Killian felt his eyes grow wide in disbelief as he realized that Emma was carrying his baby.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked,

"Yeah…" Killian said but he seemed to be staring at Emma's baby bump still with the same dumbfounded expression on his face. Emma decided to move a piece of hair off Killian's forehead, hoping that it might make him feel a bit better, however after Emma moved the piece of hair she looked back at Killian's face nearly falling over in surprise when she saw that somehow his face was completely healed.

"What the hell?!" Emma asked her eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Emma?" Killian asked concerned, "what's wrong?"

"Your face…" Emma said trailing off.

Killian stared at Emma confused, before realizing that his nose didn't hurt anymore, and he was able to move his eyes without a pulling sensation, the realization then hit him, "you healed me," he said in slight disbelief, he didn't think that Emma's powers would work.

"What?" Emma asked her jaw falling open in surprise.

Killian stared at Emma, trying to think of the best way to explain what had happened without scaring the crap out of her, "Back in the Enchanted Forest…" He began before trailing off trying to think of how to word what he was saying, "you had powers."

Emma unable to speak stared at Killian her eyes remaining wide in surprise.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked concerned, after she hadn't spoken or moved in quite some time.

Emma nodded her head.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Killian said, "but you were a hero back where we come from, please remember for your sake, and the baby's."

"I think you're insane…" Emma said gasping when the door to the dungeon opened.

"Emma!" Thomas said happily, as he walked down the stairs, Cathy was right behind him, and to Emma's surprise Nick was with them, "are you ready to go?" Thomas asked.

"What?" Emma asked confused, "go where?"

"To start our lives together!" Cathy said just as happy as Thomas.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Killian asked, "she would never go anywhere with you."

Thomas laughed, taking out a gun and pointing it at Killian, "shut up!" He demanded, Killian held his breath as Thomas looked at him, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain the reason that his face was all of a sudden magically healed, but to Killian's relief, Thomas didn't seem to notice, but to Killian's dismay Thomas turned the gun to Emma.

"Now let's go, sweetheart."

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked tying to sound confident, but her voice was shaky.

Thomas laughed, "We know your secret."

"Secret?" Emma asked confused, "what secret?"

"Don't play dumb," Thomas said getting angry, "we know you're pregnant."

Emma gasped in surprise, glancing down at her stomach, she was barely showing, "how the hell did you find that out?!" She demanded.

"You see we had a spy working for us this whole time, keeping us updated."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Whom?" Don asked, apparently he had woken up, Emma hadn't noticed.

Thomas turned to face Nick; he continued pointing the gun at Emma, "Nick, why don't you show Emma and Don who you really are?"

Emma watched as Nick stepped forward taking off a bald cap to reveal dirty blonde hair, he then took out the blue contact lenses to reveal hazel eyes.

"Peter…" Emma whispered in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" Peter cried, his eyes filling with tears, "they threatened to kill my Father if I didn't help them, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!"

Emma was unable to speak, she just stared at Peter, Captain Simpson's son, he had betrayed not only her and Don but his Father as well, it was because of him that Don had been kidnapped and Emma had been put into this mess.

"We should get going," Cathy pointed out, "we're running late as it is."

"Thanks, hon," Thomas said taking a step towards Emma grabbing her arm, "let's go."

Emma began trying to get free but Thomas put the gun into her back, "walk!" He demanded.

"Why do you want her so badly?!" Killian demanded.

"You don't get to ask questions!" Thomas screamed.

"I think that she deserves to know why you're kidnapping her." Don said weakly.

Thomas stomped his foot annoyed, "Fine!" he finally screamed, "Cathy and I can't have our own baby, and we need an heir to take over the gang."

"What about adoption?" Don asked.

"We're members of a gang, and if the adoption agency does a background check on us then they will see how bad we are, and we'll never get a baby that way." Cathy pointed out.

"I'll never let you have my baby!" Emma screamed.

"You're not really in much of a position to stop us." Thomas said pushing the gun deeper into Emma's back, she cried out in pain, "Now let's get going!"

"Wait!" Killian cried.

"What now?" Thomas demanded.

"Please, you can threaten me, beat me, frame me, kill me, but please don't touch her!" Killian begged.

Thomas rolled his eyes laughing, "very sweet, but we need her, now let's go!" Thomas said before pushing Emma to the stairs, and out of sight.

"Emma no!" Killian cried and began desperately trying to break out of his chains.

End Chapter 24.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	25. Chapter 25- Redemption

A/N Thank you to dancingmylifeaway, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 25- Redemption

Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Captain Simpson and the last remaining officer, stopped running hiding behind a couple of trees when they came to what looked like an old white abandoned warehouse that was falling apart, with a large black fence surrounding it, but the fence wasn't what made them stop, outside the fence stood six cops.

"There's no way in sir." A cop said running over to a cop wearing a hat, he turned around crossing his arms.

"Chief Pierce." Captain Simpson said.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"That's the man who wants to arrest your daughter for shooting that waitress."

David and Mary Margaret squeezed each other's hands; it was still hard for them to believe that Emma had actually shot someone, even when she was sheriff in Storybrooke she had never shot someone, although she had cause to, sometimes.

"Find a way in!" Chief Pierce screamed, "I want Emma Swan arrested before she can hurt anyone else."

Three officers ran to the fence, and began tapping on it, probably trying to find a weak spot if there was one, but since it was a rod iron fence finding a weak spot would be unlikely.

"What do we do?" Henry whispered.

"I think someone needs to create a distraction." Captain Simpson whispered.

"But even if we do create a distraction, how are we supposed to get into the warehouse?" David whispered.

Captain Simpson sighed looking down at the ground, trying to think of a plan.

Emma was lead upstairs, Thomas had passed the gun off to Peter who wasn't pressing the gun quite as roughly into her back, but it still didn't feel pleasant. Thomas walked to the door cracking it open slightly, before shutting it.

"The cops are out there." He said annoyed.

"So what do we do, boss?" Edward asked.

Thomas turned to face everyone, he pointed to Chris, "you know where Cathy and I are taking Emma right?"

"Yes."

"OK then Cathy, and I will be bringing Emma and going in one car, Chris, Edward, and Matt will go in a different car, get the cops' attention so that they'll follow you." Thomas ordered.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"You stay here and make sure that no one lets our prisoners go."

"Yes sir." Peter said.

"Alright one thing first." Thomas said walking out of the hallway, when he walked back he turned Emma to face him putting duct tape on her mouth, he then handcuffed her hands behind her back this time, before picking her up and carrying her bridal style, Emma began desperately trying to get free.

"Let's go!" Thomas demanded, Cathy opened the door, and they all hurried down the stairs, when Thomas and Cathy reached the car, Cathy opened the trunk and Thomas put Emma in.

"Have a nice ride." He said before shutting the trunk, and running to the passenger seat, starting the car, he waited for Chris to drive off.

Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry, Captain Simpson, and the remaining officer were all racking their brains trying to figure out how to get past the cops that were guarding the gate, and also trying to think of a way to get into the gate, since the cops that were looking for the weak spot had given up.

"The gate's opening." Regina said.

"Brace yourselves!" Chief Pierce yelled, "It could be a trap!" He said taking out his gun, and stepping aside, his officers quickly followed him as a black car came out, however the car turned right, just barely missing Chief Pierce, before a window rolled down revealing someone flipping off the officers.

"Bet you can't catch us!" The mysterious man said, as the car sped off.

"After that car!" Chief Pierce demanded.

"What about Emma?" Another officer asked.

"She won't be going anywhere," Chief Pierce said "I'll be staying here, now get going!" He demanded watching as his officers jumped into their cars before speeding off.

"Here comes another car." Henry pointed out.

"Let's hope that we can get in before the date closes!" Mary Margaret cried, her heart beating out of her chest, as she watched the car last car pull out, just narrowly missing Chief Pierce, who jumped out of the way.

"Filthy pig!" The man yelled as that car sped off as well.

Chief Pierce took out his gun contemplating about shooting the car for that comment, but decided against it, instead he turned towards the gates, which were still open, "I'm coming for you, Swan."

"We can't let him get Emma!" David cried.

"He won't," Captain Simpson vowed, turning to his officer, "Let us deal with Chief Pierce." he said, his officer nodded, and then they both walked out from behind the trees that they were hiding behind.

"Who's there?" Chief Pierce asked turning around and cocking his gun.

"It's just me, old chum." Captain Simpson said walking over to Chief Pierce smiling.

"Simpson?" Chief Pierce asked surprised, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I discovered that you were right," Captain Simpson said thinking fast on his feet, "Swan must be arrested."

"So at last you see things the way I do?" Chief Pierce asked happily.

"I do."

Chief Pierce turned back towards the old abandoned warehouse, "then let's go and get her."

Captain Simpson sighed taking out his Taser, taking a deep breath he put it to stun, and then pointed it at Chief Pierce, he fell to the ground shaking.

"I'm sorry…" Captain Simpson whispered.

"You did it!" Regina said, as her and the others ran over to him.

"Come on!" Mary Margaret said running through the gates, "let's go get Emma and Killian back!"

"Killian?" Captain Simpson asked confused, "who the hell's Killian?"

"We'll explain later." David said running after his wife.

Captain Simpson turned to his officer, "stay out here and keep an eye on Chief Pierce, and also for any danger," before handing him a walkie talkie, "use this if anything goes wrong."

The officer nodded his head; Captain Simpson then ran through the gate, where he found the others standing outside an old wooden door.

"What's going on?" Captain Simpson asked.

"We're not sure if it's a trap, we don't have any weapons." David admitted.

"Then stand behind me." Captain Simpson said taking his gun out.

"What happens if it is a trap?" Henry asked nervously.

Captain Simpson stared at the door his eyes hard, "if it's a trap then stay out here, I'll kill as many of them as I can, but make sure that you save Emma no matter what."

"Be careful." Mary Margaret said nervously, David put a hand on her shoulder.

Captain Simpson took a deep breath, kicking the door, it fell over.

"What the hell man?!" A male's voice demanded, but Captain Simpson couldn't see anyone.

"Show yourself!" Captain Simpson demanded stepping over the threshold, his gun out.

"I'm good." The voice said, before a gun shot was heard, the bullet just barely avoiding Captain Simpson.

"It seems that you're going to have to come out to shoot me." Captain Simpson mocked.

"What the hell is he doing?" Regina asked confused.

"He's a cop; he must know what he's doing." Mary Margaret said.

"I could have shot you right there, but maybe I don't want to." The mysterious voice said.

"You work for a gang; if you wanted to shoot me then I'm pretty sure that you would have."

The mysterious voice laughed, "Oh you think so?"

Captain Simpson walked in a bit farther, never lowering his gun, before coming up with an idea.

"Well I guess I should leave then." He said, before making some stomping noises, and then standing perfectly still, holding his gun out, ready to shoot.

"I knew that cops were cowards," the mysterious voice laughed, but he still hadn't come into view, "wait until I tell Thomas." The mysterious voice said walking into view, stopping dead in his tracks; Captain Simpson gasped lowering his gun, his eyes growing wide.

"Peter…" He whispered.

"Father…" Peter whispered.

"That's his son?" Regina asked surprised.

"I guess so." Henry said equally as surprised.

For a long few moments neither of them spoke, they both just stared at each other, neither of them believing the other one was really there.

"You're alive!" Captain Simpson cried dropping his gun, and running over to Peter hugging him, both of them beginning to cry.

"So can you help us?" Captain Simpson asked, as he remembered that there were four other people watching this happy reunion.

"Yeah I can…" Peter said trailing off, "but there's something you should know first…"

"Whatever that horrible gang did to you, you're safe now." Captain Simpson said cutting Peter off before he could speak.

"But Father…"

"Just show us the dungeon!" Regina demanded.

"She's right," Captain Simpson said standing up, "come son, show us."

"I bet it's down here!" David said running down the hallway, followed by Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry, and Captain Simpson, Peter sighed before following them.

"Are we going the right way, son?" Captain Simpson asked turning to face Peter.

Peter unable to speak just nodded his head, Captain Simpson put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "it will be OK, son, we'll put this awful gang away and they'll pay for everything."

"There's honestly something you should know…"

"What is it?" Captain Simpson asked concerned.

Nick took a deep breath wondering how he was going to explain to his Father that he had betrayed not only him, but two of his officers; however before he could speak two of the members of the group began banging on the door to the dungeon.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, "Emma are you in there?!"

"Emma we're coming!" David said kicking the door, before screaming out in pain.

"David, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked alarmed.

"I'm fine." David said cringing.

"How do we get in?" Captain Simpson asked Peter.

Peter reached into his pocket taking out a set of keys, "with these."

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" David asked annoyed.

Peter shrugged, before unlocking the door.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried running through the door just as Peter opened it, but when she got to the bottom of the stairs, her heart sunk.

"Mary Margaret." Killian said surprised.

David, Henry, Regina and Captain Simpson ran down the stairs as well.

"Don!" Captain Simpson cried running over to an unconscious Don, "What have they done to you?"

"Killian, where's Emma?" David asked.

"The gang took her." Killian said his eyes filling with tears, "I tried to stop them."

"What would the gang want with my Mom?" Henry asked.

"She's pregnant…" Killian said.

"Emma's pregnant?" David asked nearly falling over in surprise, "you got Emma pregnant?"

Killian looked at the ground, unable to meet David's gaze, although he could feel his eyes burning into him.

"David," Mary Margaret said putting her hand on his, "that is the last thing that should be on your mind right now."

"Mary Margaret's right," Regina said, "Killian, what does the fact that Emma's pregnant have to do with this gang?"

"The leaders of the gang want a child, and they can't have one themselves, so they plan to use Emma's baby." Killian said his voice barely above a whisper.

"We have to find Emma and we have to find her fast!" Henry cried.

"But we don't even know where the gang took her." Regina pointed out.

"I do…" Peter said finally walking into the dungeon.

Killian scowled at Peter, "you're the one who tipped the gang off about Emma being pregnant!" He screamed.

"Is this true, son?" Captain Simpson asked in disbelief.

Peter nodded his head.

"How could you betray her like that?!" David demanded standing up and pushing Peter.

"I was sent here to spy on the gang, but they caught me, and they threatened to kill my Father if I didn't help them," Peter said his eyes filling with tears, "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, or kidnapped."

"You say that you know where the gang went?" Mary Margaret asked.

Peter nodded his head.

"Then take us to them, that way you can redeem yourself." Mary Margaret said taking Peter's hand squeezing it.

"Alright I can do that."

"But first let Killian go." Henry said.

Peter nodded, and kneeled down in front of Killian taking a key out of his pocket, "I'm going to let you go but you have to promise not to attack me."

"Because of you my fiancé is kidnapped, and our child is in danger, I'm not making any promises."

"Fine stay here and rot." Peter said walking over to Captain Simpson and Don, setting him free.

"Killian," Mary Margaret said kneeling down beside him, "I know what Peter did is awful, but he seems like he's willing to help now, and he may be our only chance to save Emma." Killian glared at Peter, "besides if anyone knows about getting second chances it's you."

Killian sighed, and tried to calm his anger, "OK, Peter, I promise I won't beat you up."

Peter turned to face Kilian raising an eyebrow at him, "do you really promise?"

"Yes."

Peter walked over to Killian setting him free as well, Killian jumped up, "OK let's get going!" He cried running to the stairs.

"We need to get Don to the hospital!" Captain Simpson cried.

"We really don't have time, Father; I don't know how long the gang will be at the hotel for."

"But we can't just leave Don!"

"We don't have time for this!" Henry cried.

"Father, take Don to the hospital, call me when you're done!" Peter cried running out of the dungeon, Killian, David, Mary Margaret, Henry, and Regina quickly followed Peter, they ran out of the warehouse and into a car.

"I'm coming my love," Killian whispered staring out the window as Peter sped out of the driveway and down the street, "I'm coming, stay strong, I will save you." Killian vowed.

End Chapter 25.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26- I put a spell on you

A/N thank you to Numberten and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 26- I put a spell on you

Saunders walked around his almost built castle, the mind control spell that he had put on his slaves had worked like a charm, and now his castle was almost built, and it was way ahead of schedule. Laughing Saunders walked over to his statue of Leroy, leaning against it.

"I should thank you, Leroy, because of you I was able to get my castle built so much quicker." He said before knocking Leroy over, and then laughing again.

"Must you be so cruel?!" Ruby demanded, bending down picking Leroy up.

"Don't make me change you back into a wolf." Saunders threatened, he had gotten lonely so he had decided to let Ruby remain human, but her attitude was starting to get on his nerves.

"I think I was happier as a wolf."

Saunders rolled his eyes, taking her heart out, and showing it to her, "don't forget I have this." He said as he started squeezing it, Ruby cried out in pain falling to her knees, glaring up at Saunders.

"I dare you." Ruby said.

Saunders laughed and stopped squeezing her heart, "you have fire in your soul, I like that."

Ruby took a few more deep breaths, clasping at her chest.

"You'll make a fine wife." Saunders said.

"What?!" Ruby demanded.

Saunders smiled kneeling down in front of Ruby touching her face; she turned her head, "why do you think that you're not one of my slaves?" Saunders asked turning Ruby's face back towards him, "you're attractive, and I want to keep you that way."

"I will never be yours!" Ruby screamed spitting in Saunders' face.

Saunders smirked wiping Ruby's spit off of his face, "we'll just see about that," he said picking her heart up, from the ground.

"No!" Ruby cried her eyes filling with tears, as she realized what he was planning on doing.

"You will fall madly in love with me."

Ruby closed her eyes for a brief moment, when she opened them back up she smiled at him, "oh Saunders, darling!" She cried before jumping on him kissing him long and passionately. After Ruby ended the kiss Saunders chuckled looking around a little embarrassed, but all his slaves were far too busy building his castle, none of them were paying attention to anything else.

"I love you!" Ruby said kissing him once again.

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" Saunders asked taking out a ring.

"Of course!" Ruby cried.

"Finally I have a queen." Saunders said putting the ring on Ruby's finger.

"And I'm finally going to get a happily ever after!" Ruby said before kissing Saunders once again long and passionately.

"Now Ruby," Saunders said gently pushing her away, "let's go to the dungeon so that we can tell your granny the good news, and check on the other prisoners!"

"Sounds good to me!" Ruby said standing up.

"Then let's go." Saunders said offering Ruby his arm, which she gladly took, as they both started walking towards the dungeon.

Zelena was starting to wonder if anyone would be able to make Emma's memory come back, she had lost track of exactly how long it had been, but sitting in this dungeon day after day was making her go crazy, especially since Neal had been crying a lot lately no one could soothe him, even right now Belle was walking around rocking him trying to calm him down, he had been crying for such a long time, and Zelena's temper was starting to get the best of her.

"Would you shut that baby up?!" She demanded standing up.

"I'm trying." Belle said trying to burp Neal, but giving up after nothing happened; she went back to rocking him.

"Well try harder!" Zelena screamed.

"Well I don't see you trying to help," Gold said, scowling at Zelena, before turning his attention to Belle, "here let me take him."

Belle handed Neal to Gold, who began rocking him trying to calm him, Granny walked over with a bottle, but Neal didn't want that either.

"Granny any ideas?" Belle asked desperately.

"I think he's just colicky," Granny said, "just keep rocking him, hopefully he'll fall asleep."

Zelena screamed banging her head against the wall in her anger.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Do that again, maybe it'll knock some sense into you." Gold said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Zelena said rubbing her head.

"Why do I hear a baby crying in here?!" Saunders demanded.

"Saunders!" Belle cried surprised, as Saunders walked to the door of the dungeon.

"You have a baby?!"

"Yeah they've been hiding it in here." Zelena said nonchalantly.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Saunders said glancing at Zelena, before his focus shifted back to Neal, "whose baby is that?"

Belle, Granny, and Gold all looked at each other, none of them wanted to tell him.

"It's Mary Margaret's and David's." Zelena said.

Saunders grinned, "oh really? How interesting, he could come in handy."

Belle took Neal back into her arms, "we'll never give him to you!"

Saunders laughed, "I think that Ruby might make you change your tune."

"Ruby?" Granny asked confused.

Saunders held out his hand, "come my dear."

Granny let out a cry of happiness as Ruby came into view, "Ruby, you're alright!"

"Oh she's more than alright," Saunders said kissing Ruby's cheek, "in fact we're engaged."

"What?!" Granny said surprised, nearly falling over.

"That's right." Ruby said grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Granny demanded.

"I haven't done anything," Saunders said, "This is what she wanted, right my dear?"

"Yes it is."

Zelena rolled her eyes standing up, "you know controlling a girl isn't really a great way to start off a marriage," she said sarcastically, "actually come to think of it neither is using a girl."

"Oh Zelena," Saunders said scoffing at her, "you're not jealous are you?"

"Please." Zelena said walking away from the dungeon door.

Saunders laughed, as he waved his hands turning Ruby into a werewolf, "keep them at bay." He demanded as he opened the dungeon door, Ruby walked in growling at Belle, Gold, and Granny.

"Now you have two options," Saunders said walking into the dungeon, "option one, I can let Ruby rip you all to shreds, and yes that includes the baby."

Ruby growled, taking another step towards them, "or option two, you give me the baby and then Ruby will leave you in one piece."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Gold asked.

Saunders smirked, "you don't."

Belle looked at Gold, and Granny, tears filling up in her eyes; Ruby took another step towards them, still growling.

"Well what's your answer?!" Saunders demanded.

Belle sighed taking a step forward; Saunders smiled taking Neal from her, "that's what I thought." He said before waving his hand turning Ruby back into a human, he handed Neal to her.

"Ruby please snap out of whatever spell he has you under!" Belle cried.

Ruby laughed, "Saunders doesn't have me under a spell, we're in love and now we have a child!"

"Come, honey, let's go and get ready to move into our new castle." Saunders said putting his arm around Ruby, as they both walked out of the dungeon.

"This is bad…" Granny said tears falling from her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Belle asked her eyes filling with tears as well.

Gold sighed putting his arm around her, kissing the top of her head, "now we just have to hope that Mary Margaret, David and the others find Emma and get back here soon.

Zelena laughed, "Do you honestly think they're ever coming back?"

"I'm surprised you're not hoping for them to come back!" Belle yelled.

"What?" Gold asked confused, "why would Zelena care if they come back or not?"

"Yeah it's her fault that this mess is happening!" Granny yelled.

Belle glared at Zelena, "Neal's gone now, you have nothing to hold over my head, so if you don't tell them I will."

Gold and Ruby looked at each other confused.

"Tell us what?" Granny asked.

Belle continued to glare at Zelena; she turned her head staring out the window.

"Belle, what is going on?" Gold asked.

"Zelena sent Emma to a parallel universe of sorts, and completely erased her memory, but she made the spell so that when Emma's memory does return then Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, Emma, and Killian will return to the Enchanted Forest."

"That sounds like good news to me." Granny said confused.

Belle shook her head, "no it's not."

"Well why not?" Gold asked.

"When they return Zelena here will turn into a dragon, and kill them all."

"What?!" Gold and Granny asked at the same time.

"How could you do that?!" Granny asked.

Zelena smirked turning her head back around, "I want to be queen and in order for me to become one I have to kill the current rulers, and the heirs to the throne, and killing a dragon is just oh so difficult."

"You're a monster!" Belle cried.

Zelena laughed, "no not yet, but hopefully soon I will be."

"They will stop you," Gold warned, "I've seen every single one of them fight."

"That's right you don't stand a chance." Granny said.

Zelena walked back to the dungeon door sitting down, "I guess we shall see won't we?" She asked smirking once again.

"I can't believe we let David and Mary Margaret down." Belle said beginning to cry harder, Gold hugged her tightly.

"Shh, it's alright, we didn't let anyone down."

Granny sighed sitting down wiping away her tears.

Ruby was growing tired of having to hold onto the baby, he wouldn't stop crying, no matter how much she tried to rock him.

"Saunders, can you please make him stop crying?" Ruby begged.

Turning around Saunders waved his hand over Neal, causing him to fall asleep.

"Thank you." Ruby said happily.

"Not a problem." Saunders said putting his arm back around her.

"So why'd you take Mary Margaret's and David's baby?"

"Mary Margaret and David will do anything to keep their baby alive, so I plan to use that to my full advantage, and finally get revenge on my dear sister."

"Mary Margaret's your sister?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yep."

"What do you mean by revenge?"

"She revealed my deepest darkest secret." Saunders said staring straight ahead, his eyes hard.

"What secret was that?" Ruby asked intrigued.

Saunders looked at Ruby his eyes still hard, "she revealed that I had magical powers, which were frowned upon when we were children, and she cost me the chance to be king."

"Wow…" Ruby said trying to wrap her head around what she had just heard, "she never was very good at keeping a secret."

"Well I plan to get revenge for the pain that she caused me." Saunders said balling his hands up into fists.

"I'll be here for you." Ruby said smiling at Saunders.

"I know you will be." Saunders said kissing the top of Ruby's head.

End Chapter 26.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27- Room 46

A/N Thank you to dancingmylifeaway, and Number Ten for the reviews.

Chapter 27- Room 46

Emma winced in pain as the ropes that were around her wrists tightened, as she tried again in vain to escape, Thomas had had her tied up with a piece of duct tape over her mouth, in the closet of the hotel that they were staying at, thankfully they had let her take her pill so that she wasn't going to throw up, at least not presently. The gang had gone out to eat, and Cathy had promised to bring Emma back some food, which bothered Emma, not that she was going to get fed, she knew that both Cathy and Thomas would feed her, they would do everything in their power to make sure that her baby made it to full term, no what bothered Emma she had no idea what the gang was going to bring back for her to eat, which might make for a fun evening if her baby decided it didn't like the food.

"Anyone in here?" A female's voice asked, Emma peeked through the tiny gap in the door and realized that the housekeeper was inside the room. When she saw that no one was in the room she walked in and began tidying up some of the mess that the gang had made, Emma knew that this could be her chance to escape, she quickly began trying to scream, but they came out as mumbling noises because of the tape on her mouth. Deciding that that wasn't going to work Emma quickly began trying to move the chair but there wasn't much room in the closet, so the chair ended up falling, which resulted in Emma hitting her head against the wall.

" _Crap!"_ Emma thought as her head started throbbing.

"Is someone in here?" The housekeeper asked, and Emma made another mumbled scream, and then listened intently to the housekeeper's footsteps and to her surprise they seemed to be walking towards the closet, Emma held her breath hoping beyond hope that the housekeeper would find her and save her before the gang came back.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Emma's heart skipped a beat when she heard Thomas' voice screaming, probably from the doorway.

"Oh um I was just about to clean your room." The housekeeper said nervously.

"I had a do not disturb sign on the door."

"No you didn't…" The housekeeper said.

Thomas turned his head to look at the door and sighed in exasperation, turning around he glared at Chris, "I thought I told you to put the do not disturb sign on the door," he asked calmly but he was giving Chris the death glare.

"I told Edward to do it." Chris said looking at Edward, who had just walked into the room.

"Asked me to do what?" Edward asked confused.

"Put the do not disturb sign on the door!" Thomas screamed.

"Oh!" Edward said not wanting to make Thomas any angrier then he already was, "I must have forgotten… sorry."

Thomas continued glaring at Edward, Chris, and the very confused Matt, who had just walked into the room.

"I guess I'd better go…" the housekeeper said, after they had all stood there in awkward silence for a while.

"I'm so sorry." Thomas said turning his attention back to her.

"No I'm sorry." The housekeeper said not meeting his gaze as she tried to walk around him, he grabbed her arm.

"Look I'll level with you," Thomas whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" The housekeeper asked confused.

"I do have something hiding in that closet."

The housekeeper looked up at Thomas intrigued now, "oh really?"

Chris, Edward and Matt looked at each other their jaws hanging open as they began wondering if their boss had lost his mind.

"Inside that closet I have a ring hidden in a suitcase for my beautiful girlfriend, and I had the suitcase hidden on the top shelf, but I don't think that I had it pushed back far enough, so it must have fallen."

"Oh and that's why you got so angry, just in case the ring fell out." The housekeeper said.

"That's right," Thomas said, "I've been planning this engagement for such a long time that I don't want anything to go wrong."

The housekeeper put a hand on Thomas' shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Cathy asked walking into the room, holding a bag of food.

"Oh um for intruding," the housekeeper said thinking fast on her feet, "I'd better go get some more work done." She said smiling at Thomas, and then at Cathy before walking out of the room, Edward shut the door behind her.

"What the hell happened?" Cathy asked confused.

"Ask dumb, dumber and dumbest." Thomas said walking to the closet and opening the door, glaring at Emma, who was stuck leaning against a wall, Thomas crossed his arms.

"I should leave you like that."

Emma mumbled something, Cathy walked over gasping, "You can't leave her like that it's not good for the baby!" She cried.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "fine," he said as he straightened Emma's chair, "you ungrateful bitch," he said raising his hand Emma glared at him.

"Thomas!" Cathy screamed, "She's carrying our child." She said reminding him.

"This child had better be a boy…" Thomas mumbled as he walked away from Emma.

"Why don't the four of you go and think of the best route to transport Emma here to where we're going," Cathy suggested, "give her a chance to eat, in peace." Cathy suggested.

"What happens if she tries to escape?" Thomas asked cracking open a beer.

"Then you guys will be right outside."

Thomas looked at Chris who nodded his head, "alright fine," He said picking up a walkie-talkie, "if anything goes wrong use this." He said throwing it to Cathy, she caught it.

"Will do." Cathy said blowing Thomas a kiss; he smiled blowing her a kiss back and then walked out of the hotel room shutting the door behind him, Cathy turned to Emma, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm going to take the piece of tape off your mouth, but you have to promise not to scream."

Emma mumbled something, glaring at Cathy.

"If you scream I won't feed you," Cathy warned, "your baby can go without food for a couple of days at least, but you should know that it will start taking nutrients from you, which will make you weak, and that won't be good for you."

Emma glared at Cathy, contemplating her decisions; she knew that she had to keep her strength up if she had any chance of escaping.

"Do we have a deal?" Cathy asked.

Emma nodded her head, Cathy ripped the tape off Emma cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Cathy apologized.

"Well now I know what waxing feels like." Emma said sarcastically.

Cathy gave her a small smile, bending down and picking up the brown bag, "I got you a banquet burger; with ketchup, I figured that I couldn't really go wrong with that."

"Yeah that sounds good." Emma said a little surprised, she wasn't sure what kind of food she had expected to be forced to eat, but she was glad that it was just a burger.

"I also got you a ginger ale, in case your stomach starts hurting."

"Thanks." Emma said taking a bite of her burger, Cathy offered her a drink, which Emma took, "why are you with Thomas?" Emma asked curiously.

"What?" Cathy asked being taken off guard.

"You're so much nicer then him, how did you get wrapped up in this gang business?"

Cathy chuckled, offering Emma another bite of the burger, "I fell in love with Thomas when we were still in high school, of course we went to different school's but one night our schools were playing against each other in rugby, and we were sitting in the stands, he happened to look over at me and we started talking, then we exchanged numbers." Cathy held up the cup letting Emma get another drink.

"I'm guessing that you mean home phone numbers?" Emma asked jokingly.

Cathy chuckled, "we're not that old, we had cellphone's, although mind you they were flip phones."

This time Emma chuckled before taking another bite of her burger, she was trying to eat slowly to make sure that it was going to agree with her.

"Anyways we started talking to each other every night and went on some dates, and eventually we fell in love, it wasn't until my Father actually got shot that Thomas finally told me that he was a part of a gang, since it was a rival gang member that shot my Father."

"Weren't you angry?"

"Of course," Cathy said and Emma could see the sadness in her eyes, "my Father was all I had left after my Mother died of cancer, but Thomas vowed to take care of me, that he would protect me no matter what, so I moved in with him, we got married, and ran the very small gang that he had together."

"So where does my baby come into play?" Emma asked.

"Well Thomas wants to keep the gang family oriented."

"But my baby won't be yours." Emma pointed out.

Cathy looked at Emma her eyes hard, "after you give birth Thomas is going to kill you and then we're going to say that I gave birth, so yes technically the baby will be yours but no one will know that."

Emma felt a knot growing in her stomach, "you can't do that!" She screamed.

Cathy put her hand over Emma's mouth, "shut up!" She hissed.

Emma bit Cathy's hand; she screamed moving it, "help!" Emma screamed, "Someone help me!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Thomas screamed running back into the room, "why is she screaming?!"

"She bit me!" Cathy complained.

Thomas ran over to Emma putting the piece of tape back onto her mouth, slamming the closet door shut, and turning to the front door, "did anyone hear her?!" Thomas demanded.

"I don't think so, boss." Chris said looking around, the parking lot was empty, and there was no one running out of their rooms.

"Shut the door!" Thomas demanded.

Chris shut the door, and then sat on the bed, next to Matt and Edward.

"I knew leaving you alone with her was a bad idea!" Thomas yelled at Cathy.

"Sorry." Cathy said walking into the bathroom running her bleeding hand under water, "God what a bitch." She mumbled under her breath.

Thomas walked into the bathroom taking Cathy's hand looking at it.

"Will I live?" Cathy asked.

"I think the odds are in your favour," Thomas said kissing her head, "I'm sorry for getting so upset; I just don't want to lose this baby."

"I know," Cathy said resting her head on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have told her anything."

"You told her about our plan?" Thomas asked surprised, Cathy nodded her head.

"No, you're right, you shouldn't have," Thomas sighed, "oh well I guess that it's not a big deal, I mean who's she going to tell?"

Cathy smiled up at Thomas, he leaned his head down kissing her on the lips.

"Now go get some sleep, we're leaving pretty early tomorrow."

Cathy nodded walking out of the bathroom, crawling into the other bed and laying down.

Killian felt sick to his stomach as he stared out the window, they hadn't been driving very long but a nagging voice in the back of his head was wondering if Peter could actually be trusted, what happened if he was still working for the gang and was taking them on a wild goose chase.

"Are we almost there?" Regina asked and when Killian looked at her he was surprised to see that Regina was looking at him with a worried expression on her face as well.

"We should be." Peter said.

"What do you mean by that?" David asked angry.

"I know what hotel they were going to, but I don't exactly know where it is." Peter admitted.

"Well you'd better figure it out!" Mary Margaret screamed, "who knows how long they're going to be there?!"

"Yelling won't get us anywhere!" Henry pointed out.

"Henry's right," David said, "Forks isn't a very big town," he said taking his cellphone out of his pocket, "what's the name of the hotel?"

Peter thought for a moment and then told David the name of the hotel, which he quickly put in his phone, "we're close," David said after reading the map, "take the next left."

"Alright." Peter said making the left hand turn just as the light turned red.

"Right," David said, Peter slowed down slightly making sure the coast was clear and then sped up again, "you're next left is the hotel parking lot." Peter slowed down so that he wouldn't miss it, and sure enough a large neon sign came into view, he parked in an empty spot and looked around.

"I don't see their car." He said.

"Are they already gone?" Henry asked his heart sinking at the thought of losing his Mother once again.

"Only one way to find out." Killian said getting out of the car, and running inside the office.

"What the hell is he doing?" Regina asked confused.

"He's probably asking if anyone's checked out." Mary Margaret said.

"Thomas won't check out," Peter said, "if they're gone they would have just left the room key on the bed and left."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, tears falling from Mary Margaret's eyes, at the thought of losing their daughter once again.

"The guy behind the counter says that no one checked out." Killian said walking back to the car.

"Peter said the gang wouldn't risk checking out."

"Oh terrific." Killian said sarcastically looking around; the parking lot was deserted, except for two housecleaners walking back towards the office.

"I'm telling you," one of them was telling the other, "there was something off about this guy, and the bang I heard didn't sound like a suitcase."

"What else could it have been?" The other woman asked.

"I don't know," the first woman admitted, "but I swear he was hiding something."

"What room was he in?"

"46." The first woman said before they disappeared into the office.

"I think we found Thomas." Peter said.

"So let's go get Emma!" David said getting out of the car, followed by Mary Margaret.

"Stay here, Henry." Regina said getting out of the car.

"But I want to help!" Henry whined.

"Stay here!" Regina screamed, "It will be far too dangerous, and I do not want you getting hurt."

Henry slunk back in his seat crossing his arms pouting, "fine."

"Alright let's go." Peter said running to the door of room 46, stopping outside the door he looked at Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina, "everyone ready?" He whispered.

"Yes." Everyone whispered.

Peter took a deep breath before kicking the door open.

End Chapter 27.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	28. Chapter 28- Blood Bath

A/N This chapter is super dark, just a warning.

A/N Thank you to: dancingmylifeaway, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 28- Blood Bath

Thomas sat down at the desk pulling out a map, Chris, Edward, and Matt stood over him watching as he put red dots on places that he was thinking of taking Emma.

"We could go to Vancouver," Thomas whispered to himself, "or Seattle."

"Isn't she from Seattle?" Chris asked.

Thomas looked at Chris and sighed, "You're right, we can't take her there." He said turning his attention back to the map.

"Hey boss, how are you going to get her out of Forks?" Edward asked, "Everyone's going to be looking for her."

Thomas smiled opening a drawer, and pulling out a pill bottle.

"What's that?" Edward asked confused.

"These are pills that are safe for a pregnant woman to take, they'll make her sleep, which will keep her quiet."

"That takes care of Emma," Chris said, "but what about us; everyone knows what we look like."

Thomas smirked, "do you honestly think I haven't already taken care of that?"

"Sorry boss." Chris quickly apologized before Thomas had the chance to beat him up.

Turning back to the map, Thomas continued marking off places that he thought might be good to bring Emma, "there are wigs in mine and Cathy's suitcases, and sun glasses that should hide our identities enough to at least get Emma to her new home."

"Great idea boss!" Matt exclaimed, trying to redeem himself for not putting the do not disturb sign on the door, and almost ruining the whole plan, Thomas turned around scowling at him.

"Matt if this plan fails, I will personally turn you into the authorities my damn self!" Thomas screamed.

"OK, sorry boss…" Matt said walking away from the table, and sitting on the other bed; Thomas continued scowling at him for a moment, before turning back to the map.

"I think we're going to cross the border into Canada, and then we'll find a place to live, an old abandoned house or something."

"But what happens if she has complications during her pregnancy?" Chris asked.

Thomas looked at Cathy, who was still sleeping, and sighed, "Emma's a young woman, we're just going to have to hope that she's healthy enough to carry a baby to full term, I know a bit about taking care of the baby while it's still in the womb, and how to deliver a baby, so it should be OK." Thomas said trying to sound confident, but his voice gave away that he was nervous, sighing he looked away from Cathy, his heart breaking "we have to hope that nothing goes wrong with this pregnancy, or this plan, I can't bare for Cathy to lose another child, I don't think that she'll be able to handle it… and neither will I." He whispered.

"Everything will be OK, boss." Chris said confidently.

"Yeah boss it will." Edward said.

Thomas nodded his head, which was his way of telling Chris and Edward that this conversation was done.

Walking over to the minibar Edward and Chris grabbed a beer, however just before they were able to open them there was a loud bang, and the door to their room was open.

Ruby chuckled as Neal made little snoring noises while he slept, he was such a cute baby, David and Mary Margaret certainly did make beautiful children.

"Aww look at you two." Saunders said walking into the room.

Ruby smiled at Saunders, "hello, darling."

Walking over to Ruby, he kissed the top of her head, "marry me." Saunders whispered into her ear.

"What?" Ruby asked being taken slightly off guard, Saunders kneeled down in front of her, Ruby moved Neal so that she could hold him with her right hand, as Saunders took her left hand.

"I know it's sudden," Saunders said reaching into his pocket, pulling out a ring, "but think about it, we love each other, right?"

Ruby nodded her head, the smile on her face growing slightly.

"We're about to have a beautiful new castle, a perfect place to raise a child," Saunders said patting Neal's head smiling, "a future king, and we can grow old together, and be happy."

"But what about David, and Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked, "Surely they'll return eventually and want their son back." She said sadly looking down at Neal, who had fallen asleep.

"David and Mary Margaret, will never be returning, Zelena made sure of that!" Saunders said squeezing Ruby's hand, "it will just be you and I and of course Neal." He said smiling, "so what do you say?"

Ruby looked at Saunders, smiling at him, "I don't know," she admitted, "I mean I love you, but marriage is such a big step."

Saunders stood up, holding out his hand to her, "I want to show you something." Taking his hand, Saunders led her to a window, "look outside, my dear."

Ruby handed Neal to him before she walked closer to the window.

When she looked out of it she saw the residents of the Enchanted Forest still building Saunders' new castle, which was now almost done.

"This could all be yours," Saunders whispered in her ear, "think about it, Queen Ruby."

A voice in the back of Ruby's head was screaming at her, telling her that this was wrong, the people down there were her friends, she should be helping them, but Saunders' spell quickly shut those voices up.

"Well what do you say, my dear?" Saunders said getting down on one knee once again, putting Neal down, he moaned but didn't wake up, before taking out the engagement ring once again, "will you marry me?"

Ruby smiled holding out her left hand, "yes I will!" She screamed.

Saunders put the ring on Ruby's finger, and then stood up spinning her around, before they kissed.

"Come on let's go tell my Granny the good news!" Ruby said grinning from ear to ear.

Saunders kissed Ruby one more time, before kneeling down and picking up Neal, "yes let's!" He said excitedly, offering Ruby his arm, which she took, before he waved his hands transporting them to the dungeon.

"Ruby!" Granny cried running over to the cell door reaching her arm through the bars, "Are you alright?" She asked tears filling her eyes, "what has this evil man done to you?!"

Saunders rolled his eyes gripping onto Granny's wrist tightly, she cried out in pain.

"Let her go!" Belle cried.

"Ruby do something!" Granny cried, but all Ruby did was laugh.

"If I were you," Saunders said glaring at Granny, "I'd start being nicer to me since I'm going to be joining your family in a matter of hours."

"Hours?!" Ruby screeched.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of everything." Saunders said smiling at her.

"So you found someone else to marry?" Zelena asked, crossing her arms.

"You're not jealous are you?" Saunders asked looking at Zelena.

Zelena rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "no in fact you did me a favour, I'm much happier in here than I ever would have been as your wife."

Saunders screamed in anger, finally letting go of Granny's wrist, she held it crying out in pain, Belle and Gold ran over to her, taking her hand gently Belle was surprised to see that her wrist was already bruising.

"You would be best to hold your tongue." Saunders said glaring at Zelena.

Zelena chuckled, "do you think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be." Saunders warned.

Zelena glared right back at Saunders, "I'm not afraid of you, and I never have been; now why don't you go play your sick game of house with Ruby, and leave me alone!"

Ruby walked over to Saunders and laughed, "You're so jealous."

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Zelena asked.

Ruby wrapped an arm around Saunders' neck, kissing his cheek, "because what we have is true love, and you know that you blew your chance with him."

Zelena laughed, "he's using you for his sick game, and when he's done with you he'll throw you away, just like he did with me."

"I would never do that to her," Saunders said kissing Ruby's head, "I love her, and I never loved you."

"I love you too!" Ruby said turning her head so that they could kiss.

"Ruby, please snap out of it!" Granny cried.

"Come my dear," Saunders said pretending to not hear Granny, "let's go get ready for our wedding."

Ruby smiled hugging Saunders.

"Ruby please just listen to me!" Granny begged, but Saunders waved his hands, and they disappeared. "Ruby!" Granny screamed falling to her knees crying, Belle kneeled down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That guy is sick." Gold said shuddering, "let's just hope that Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Killian, Regina, and Henry get back soon.

"I don't even know what to hope for anymore." Belle whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Gold asked surprised, "Our only hope of surviving this whole ordeal is when they return."

Belle glared at Zelena, "have you forgotten that she's going to turn into a dragon as soon as they arrive back in the Enchanted Forest, and then things will get so much worse than they are now."

Gold looked at Zelena, who was smirking, "isn't there any way you can stop the spell?"

Zelena laughed, "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Granny mumbled.

"I want revenge." Zelena said simply.

"You want revenge so badly that you're willing to kill anyone who gets in your way?!" Belle demanded.

Zelena shrugged, "if I kill anyone else besides Saunders, Regina, and the Charming family then so be it."

"You're a monster!" Gold screamed.

"I've been called worse." Zelena said sitting down, resting her head against the wall.

"I wish we had a way to warn the others." Belle whispered.

"Me too." Gold whispered back.

Zelena wished that Emma would remember already, she was growing tired of having to wait to put her plan into action.

The sound of the door being kicked down was so loud that it made Cathy jump and fall out of bed.

"What the hell?!" She demanded.

Thomas stared at the door gasping when Peter walked into sight, "Peter?" He asked surprised, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Peter scowled taking a gun out of his pocket, "I'm here to stop you."

"Stop me?" Thomas asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Where the hell is my fiancé?" Killian demanded, unable to hold back his temper any longer.

Thomas glanced at Killian and Peter chuckling before he pulled out a gun, "there's only two of you and five of us you don't stand a chance.

"What makes you think that there are only two of us?" Peter asked, stepping out of the way as Regina, Mary Margaret and David stepped into view.

"You're still down one, and do you even have any guns?" Chris asked pointing another gun at them, Cathy, Edward, and Matt also took out guns.

"I guess we should have discussed weapons…" Regina whispered.

"It doesn't matter, we've faced tougher challenges." David said cracking his knuckles.

Peter sighed taking two guns out of his jacket, handing one to Killian.

"The rest of you stay behind us." Peter whispered.

"Not a chance," Mary Margaret whispered, "I came here to save my daughter and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"I'll give you one chance to leave," Thomas said cocking his gun, "the girl belongs to me now, and so does her baby."

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Killian screamed firing his gun, before he could stop himself.

Emma listened intently to the conversation going on just outside the closet; the banging noise had scared her half to death, since she had originally thought that it was a gun, but once she heard the familiar voices of Peter, and Killian she had realized that they had probably knocked down the door. As soon as she had realized that there was a chance that she could be rescued, she had begun trying to scream, but the damn duct tape once again made it impossible, especially since there was a lot of yelling going on, Mary Margaret had screamed something about letting her daughter go, which Emma didn't understand at all, it's not like she was her Mother. But one thing Emma knew for sure was that Killian sure as hell didn't like Thomas saying that Emma and her baby belonged to him now, since seconds after Thomas said that a gun went off, but Emma didn't know who had shot it, which made her blood run ice cold, she couldn't bear the thought that someone, who didn't deserve it, had just gotten hurt, or worse, again because of her. She knew that she had to try and escape now, as she began licking the duct tape that was around her mouth, the whole time her heart beating out of her chest. However her worriment quickly turned to slight relief when she heard Edward cry out in pain, "The bastard shot me!"

"You'll live!" Thomas yelled, before turning his attention back to Peter and the others, "You want a war?" He asked shooting his gun just narrowly missing Regina, "You've got a war!"

"It's on!" Killian screamed shooting his gun once again; Cathy ducked , the bullet just missing her head.

"How dare you?!" She screamed shooting her gun, Killian jumped out of the way, the bullet grazing his skin, he cried out in pain.

"Killian!" Mary Margaret cried.

"I'm fine!" Killian said standing up and shooting at Thomas.

"I wish I could use my powers!" Regina whispered to David.

"It's not worth it." David said picking up the lamp on the end table throwing it at Chris; he jumped out of the way before it could hit him.

"Guys be careful where you shoot!" Mary Margaret cried, as Killian and Peter shot their guns once again, "We don't know where Emma is!" She pointed out.

Henry ran towards the hotel room, past a lot of people screaming and running the other way, he was getting a lot of confused looks, but he didn't care, he had to see what all the commotion was about. As Henry reached the room he crouched down and looked inside, being careful to stay low so that he wouldn't be spotted.

"Where the hell is Emma?!" Killian demanded shooting his gun towards a guy with spiked purple hair; he dodged the bullet.

"I already told you she's mine!" He said laughing; Killian screamed shooting the gun once again, this purple hair guy was clearly having a good time pissing Killian off.

Henry looked around, but he didn't see Emma, and the room was full of guns being shot, and objects being thrown, so he couldn't even sneak in to see if he could find her.

"Henry!" Regina hissed, as she turned towards the door before throwing a beer can towards a girl with red curly hair, hitting her in the shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" She screamed shooting at Regina she jumped out of the way.

"Henry!" Regina screamed as she realized that the bullet was heading directly towards him, Regina waved her hands making Henry disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked, taking Regina off guard, she hadn't realized that he was that close to her, "are you some kind of witch?"

"You could say that." Regina said trying to punch him in the face, but before she could he shot her in the stomach, Regina cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret cried, "You're going to pay for that!" She screamed reaching back into the mini fridge, her heart sinking when she discovered that it was empty.

Cathy grinned at her, "Oh too bad." She said cocking the gun.

"David!" Mary Margaret cried, but it was too late Cathy fired the gun, hitting her in the chest.

"Mary Margaret!" David screamed, falling to his knees.

"No!" Killian screamed, turning to face Cathy, "prepare to die!" He screamed, but when he tried to fire his gun, nothing happened, "crap, I'm empty!" He cried.

Peter threw his gun towards Killian, "catch!"

"But…" Killian began before jumping out of the way as Thomas shot at him once again, Killian then shot at him, the bullet just missing him.

"Save your girl!" Peter said, Killian gasped as he realized that Thomas, Chris, and Matt were all holding guns towards Peter.

"Peter, take your gun back!" Killian cried.

"No," Peter said glancing at Killian, his eyes filling with tears, "I got myself into this mess, and I should die because of it."

"You've betrayed us," Thomas said cocking his gun, "any final words?"

"This is the ultimate redemption!" Peter screamed, just as Thomas fired the gun, hitting him in the head.

"Peter!" Killian cried, shooting his gun, hitting Chris in the side, he cried out in pain falling to the ground.

David looked at Regina, she lay there motionless, he knew that she had passed on, he then looked at the first person to lose their life in this blood bath, Edward, apparently Killian had hit an artery. David hesitated before looking at his beautiful wife, "Mary Margaret," David whispered kneeling down beside her, squeezing her hand that had now become cold, and her face was pail, he knew that she was gone as well.

"Mary Margaret," David whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"You give up?" Cathy asked, walking towards David, pressing the gun up to his head.

David closed his eyes tears falling from them, "you took away one of my only reasons to live." He whispered.

"I expected more of a fight." Cathy said sounding slightly disappointed, when David didn't respond she shrugged and pulled the trigger.

Killian's heart stopped for a brief second as he realized that he was the only one left now, as he raised his gun ready to shoot Thomas, he also discovered that he was once again out of bullets. Thomas laughed walking over to him pulling him up by the hair, "well it looks like you've lost," he said bringing his gun up to Killian's head, "any last words?"

"Please let me say goodbye to Emma." Killian whispered.

"What?" Thomas asked confused.

"If you let me at least say goodbye to her, then I won't fight you." Killian whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"I don't believe you." Thomas said.

"I swear." Killian whispered, although he really didn't mean it, but he had to try and at least act convincing, and apparently he was doing a good job, since Thomas agreed.

"Go get Emma." He said looking at Chris.

"Are you crazy?!" Cathy demanded.

"I know what I'm doing." Thomas said letting go of Killian's hair, he fell to the ground, Killian didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see all of his friends lying there dead, a few seconds later he heard Emma's shaky voice.

"Oh my God!" She cried when she walked out of the closet, and saw all the blood, and multiple dead bodies.

"This way!" Chris demanded pushing Emma, Killian turned around to look at her, and realized that she was going to fall, he quickly stood up embracing her in a hug.

"It's OK." Killian said rubbing Emma's back as she began balling.

"This is all my fault!" She cried.

"No it's not!" Killian said wishing that he could make Emma feel better some way, how he had longed to have her in his arms again, but not like this, never like this, Killian continued rubbing her back.

"OK we should get out of here," Chris said from the doorway, "I can hear lots of sirens, and I can guarantee you that they're coming here."

"Yes let's go," Thomas said putting his gun away in his pocket, and grabbing Emma's arm, she cried out in pain, "Let's go!" He said as he began dragging Emma away.

"Emma!" Killian cried.

"Killian!" Emma cried as well stretching out her arm.

"Finish him off." Thomas demanded.

"No!" Emma screamed punching Thomas in the face, running in front of Killian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cathy demanded.

"Move!" Chris screamed cocking the gun.

"You won't hurt me or the baby." Emma said confidently.

"Chris don't shoot." Thomas said holding his nose, and Emma could see blood dripping from it.

"That's what I thought." Emma said, watching as Chris lowered his gun.

"Move away from him!" Thomas demanded.

"No!" Emma screamed, "I'm done with being afraid of you!"

"I really don't think that you are," Thomas said taking a step towards Emma; she took a step back, "see?" Thomas smirked.

"Now let's go." Cathy said taking Emma's arm, she stomped on her foot, "you bitch!" she complained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emma screamed.

"You really don't have a choice, sweetheart." Thomas said his face turning red with anger.

"The cops will be here soon," Emma stated, "I'm giving you a chance to run."

"Not without a child!" Cathy cried.

"Well you can't have Emma's!" Killian screamed, putting his hand on her stomach.

Thomas and Cathy looked at each other, weighing their options; the room was silent so they could hear the police sirens, which were probably right around the corner with how loud they were.

"We have to go!" Chris cried, "I'm not going back to jail, not again!"

"We can't leave without a child," Cathy cried, "I can't do that again."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't think we have a choice." Thomas said squeezing Cathy's hand, "we'll get one, I promise." Cathy began crying into Thomas' chest.

"Fine you guys can go to jail but I'm out!" Chris said running out of the hotel.

"Oh my God!" Came a voice that Emma didn't recognize from the doorway, when she looked she discovered a teenager standing there, with brown hair.

"Henry!" Killian cried, "Get out of here!"

"Henry?" Emma whispered to herself, why did that name sound so familiar to her?

Thomas looked to the door smiling, "so tell me my dear," he asked looking at Cathy, "are you OK if our child is a bit older?"

Cathy glanced at Henry, smiling, "no not at all."

"Henry run!" Emma and Killian both screamed at the same time, Henry ran out of the door, Thomas started chasing after him, Killian and Emma both ran out the door as well, and even though Killian was a quick runner, Thomas still got to Henry first.

"Leave him alone!" Killian screamed.

"Sorry no can do," Thomas said, "Thanks Emma for the new kid."

"You're a monster!" Emma screamed.

"Yes, yes I am." Thomas said proudly, "Cathy get the car!"

"Alright!" Cathy said running towards their car.

Henry desperately tried to get free, but Thomas' grip was too strong, and he had pulled out his gun and was pointing it directly at him, "don't come any closer or else say goodbye to this kid." Thomas warned, Cathy had started the car, and was about to back out of the parking spot, the police sirens were almost there, but Emma knew that they wouldn't make it on time to stop them from escaping, with yet another hostage.

"Mom help me!" Henry screamed.

Emma gasped as a vision came back to her, it was of a much younger Henry, "I'm your son," he said smiling as he walked past Emma into her apartment, "what the hell?" Emma asked stumbling backwards.

"Emma!" Killian cried, but Emma was unable to regain her balance, she fell hitting her head on the pavement, going unconscious.

End Chapter 28.

I don't own OUAT.

I'm sorry that this chapter was dark.

Please Review.


	29. Chapter 29- Deja Vu

A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter proved to be more difficult to write then I thought it would be.

A/N 2: Thank you to dancingmylifeaway, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 29- Déjà vu

Killian turned his head just as Emma fell and hit her head on the pavement, knocking her unconscious.

"Swan!" he cried.

"Mom!" Henry cried as well.

"Oh what a pity," Thomas said chuckling, "she's going to need some medical attention to make sure that nothing's wrong with the baby after a fall like that."

Killian glared at Thomas, and then looked at Henry, his eyes were filling with tears.

"Hurry up and get in!" Cathy screamed, and from the corner of his eye Killian could see the red and blue flashing lights of the cops, they were super close now.

"Let's go!" Thomas said grabbing Henry by the collar of his shirt and pushing him towards the car.

"Let me go!" Henry screamed trying to get free, "Killian help!"

Killian glanced at Emma, and saw her chest go up and down, " _please let the baby be OK…"_ Killian thought to himself before taking off the glove, that was hiding his hook, he knew that it was risky exposing the fact that he had a hook instead of a hand, but he also knew that he had to save Henry, taking a deep breath Killian ran towards Thomas swinging his hook.

Emma's eyes snapped open, and she looked around slightly disoriented, that's when she heard someone screaming, she quickly sat up and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Killian running towards Thomas, who had Henry by the collar he was dragging him towards Thomas and Cathy's getaway car, but that wasn't what made Emma's heart skip a beat, Killian was waving a hook that was attached to his hand, somehow, and he was running right towards Thomas.

"No!" Emma screamed, but Killian ignored her, that or didn't hear her.

Thomas opened the door, and rolled his eyes, "we really don't have time for this!" He said annoyed, before pushing Henry in the car and taking out a gun.

"Killian!" Emma cried running towards Thomas, in an attempt to stop him from pulling the trigger, even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him, she wouldn't let anyone else die for no reason.

"Goodbye you pain in the ass." Thomas said pulling the trigger, Emma ran in front of Killian just as the bullet came out of the barrel, but to her surprise it went right through her, hitting Killian in the leg, he cried out in pain falling to the ground.

"What the hell?" Emma asked confused as she realized that the bullet had gone through her but hadn't injured her.

"Let's go!" Cathy screamed.

"Killian!" Henry cried trying to get out of the car, but Thomas pushed him back in and the car sped off.

"Henry…" Killian whispered, trying to stand, but he ended up just falling back down, "bloody hell," he cringed.

"Killian…" Emma whispered kneeling down beside him trying to take his hand, but she couldn't, "what is going on?!" Emma yelled, but Killian didn't seem to hear her, instead he turned his head, tears falling from his eyes, Emma followed his gaze gasping when she saw that her body was still lying motionless on the ground.

"What the hell?" Emma asked nearly falling over in surprise, but she managed to catch herself.

"I'm sorry, Emma…" Killian whispered, "I tried to save you and Henry, and I failed…" Killian trailed off turning his head as three cop cars, and two ambulances pulled into the hotel parking lot, two paramedics ran over to Killian, and another two ran over to Emma, several cops ran inside the hotel.

"He's been shot!" One of the paramedics said as he tied a band around Killian's leg, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Please, the gang…" Killian whispered, getting weaker and weaker.

"The gang's gone!" One of the cops yelled from the doorway, "but there's quite the bloodbath inside room forty six, lots of dead bodies."

"The gang…" Killian tried to say again, he was almost on the verge of passing out.

"Rest now," The paramedic said, "you need to save your energy."

"The gang… they… they took a… young boy." Killian was finally able to whisper, "Henry Mills," Killian whispered before passing out.

"We have a hostage situation!" The paramedic yelled.

"We'll go!" One of the cops called, "they must have been that car that pulled out right when we pulled in, which means that they couldn't have gotten very far!" He yelled as he and another cop hopped in their car driving off.

"We have another casualty over here!" A paramedic called, and when Emma turned she saw that they were talking about her body, which scared her, was she dead, and now she was trapped part way between heaven and hell? Did she had unfinished business, was she doomed to spend the rest of her life as a ghost wandering the earth?

"Don't worry," a female voice from behind her said, "you're not dead."

Emma turned around coming face to face to a woman with long brown curly hair, and wearing a white long dress.

"Who are you?" Emma asked confused.

"Do not be afraid," the woman said smiling at Emma, "my name is Willow Moonbeam."

Emma waited for a second, "waiting to see if Willow was going to continue when she didn't Emma asked the two questions that she was dying to know, "who are you and what do you want?"

Willow smiled, "I am your Fairy Godmother."

"I have a Fairy Godmother?" Emma asked confused.

"Of course." Willow smiled.

"We're losing him!" A paramedic yelled before loading Killian into the ambulance, Emma watched, tears falling from her eyes, as they hooked Killian up to an electrocardiograph, but there was no heartbeat.

"Clear!" The paramedic screamed before grabbing a defibrillator, they shocked him before closing the door of the ambulance and speeding away.

"Killian…" Emma whispered falling to her knees.

"So you're starting to remember," Willow said.

"Remember what?" Emma asked not turning around to face her, instead she watched the ambulance until it disappeared from sight, so many people had lost their lives in such a short period of time, and the worst part was that it was all her fault.

"Emma, you can save him," Willow said kneeling down beside her, "you can save every single person who died here tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Emma demanded standing up, "they're all dead and it's all my fault!"

"No Emma," Willow said also standing up, "none of what happened tonight, or for the past few weeks are real, all you have to do is remember!"

"Not you too!" Emma screamed, really annoyed now, "remember what?!"

"Remember who you were before the spell!" Willow urged.

Emma stood up, crossing her arms and taking a deep breath so she wouldn't punch Willow; her anger was starting to really boil over now.

Turning away from Willow she watched as the paramedics loaded her body into the ambulance, before driving off, room forty six was now a crime scene, people were starting to crowd around to get a look at what had happened there, but the cops had the door shut, and two of them were standing guard outside the door.

"Emma, this will be your last chance to not only save your life, but the lives of your friends and family," Willow said walking over to Emma and standing beside her.

"What happens if I don't remember?" Emma asked, her eyes never leaving the cops standing outside room forty six.

"Then your friends and family will stay dead, and you will be doomed to roam the Earth as a ghost forever, since you do have unfinished business."

Emma's heart sank, and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of having to wander the Earth forever as a ghost, "so my unfinished business is just to remember?"

Willow shrugged, "I don't know what your unfinished business is," she admitted, "all that I know is that I was sent here to try and help you remember, after all I am your Fairy Godmother."

Emma rolled her eyes, before sighing, even though she thought that Willow was insane, she knew that if she didn't at least try to remember whatever it was that she needed to remember then she would regret it.

"Alright," Emma finally said, "I'll try and remember."

"Excellent!" Willow said grabbing Emma's arm, "you've already had moments of remembrance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what happened to you on the ferry to Forks?"

Emma thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"You passed out right?" Willow asked, "To a song."

"How do you know this?"

Willow pretended to not hear Emma, "do you remember what song it was?"

Emma thought for a moment, "it was marry me by Jason Derulo," she said before gasping as she had a memory of Killian singing the song to her.

"See your memories are returning!" Willow said excitement in her voice, "all you have to do is stop letting the spell win, and let your memories come back to you."

"I said I would try, I'm not making any promises though." Emma warned.

"Well let me show you some things, and we shall see what happens." Willow said smirking before waving her hands making the two of them disappear.

Emma was surprised to see that Willow had transported the two of them to an apartment, but it was one that she had never seen before, at least she didn't think she had.

"Where are we?" Emma asked confused.

Before Willow could answer her, a male's voice yelled, "Emma, I made breakfast."

"I recognize that voice…" Emma said trying to think of who it was.

"Are you up?" The male's voice asked again.

"Well you should," Willow said.

"Who is it?" Emma asked confused.

"Go and see for yourself." Willow said stepping aside; allowing Emma to walk into the kitchen. When she did she saw Mary Margaret feeding a baby, the boy, Henry she was pretty sure his name was, sitting at the kitchen table, and a man was making pancakes, he looked a lot like her Father.

"Morning Mom." Henry said smiling as Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Can they see us?" Emma whispered to Willow.

"No."

Emma nodded her head, watching as herself sat down in between Henry, and Mary Margaret.

Emma could hardly believe what she was seeing; she had to be in some sort of weird dream, "This is impossible…" Emma whispered.

"What is?" Willow asked nonchalantly.

"My parents died many years ago, how come it looks like they were still alive just a few weeks ago?" Emma asked wiping away a tear that had run down her cheek.

"Because the spell made you believe that your parents had died when you were younger, truth is they're still alive and kicking…" Willow said before trailing off, "or at least they were a couple of hours ago."

"Where's Killian?" Emma heard her younger self ask.

"He left you a note." Henry said pointing to a note on the counter; both Emma's walked to the counter, reading the note.

"He had some things to do on his ship." Emma murmured, looking at Willow "is Killian a sailor?"

"Oh you silly girl," Willow said laughing, "Killian is Captain Hook."

"What?" Emma asked laughing; "now I know you're crazy."

"Why do you think he has that hook?"

Emma stopped laughing staring at Willow dumbfounded, "tonight was the first night I saw the hook," she admitted.

"Well he's always had it," Willow said getting annoyed, "and since seeing your family didn't jog your memories, let's try something else."

Emma shrugged, "sure knock yourself out."

Willow waved her hands once again making the two of them disappear.

Willow made the two of them appear on a street at night time, it was quiet, and the street was surprisingly deserted.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"You'll see." Willow said, staring down the road, Emma looked as well but didn't see anything.

"What are we waiting for?"

"You'll see." Willow said smiling.

Emma turned her head when she heard the sound of tires screeching, and was surprised to see a yellow bug driving down the street, it stopped right beside them, and a very attractive brunette got out of the driver's side, "that was fun; we should do it again sometime!" She said before dropping the keys into Emma's hand.

"Yeah we should." Emma said smiling.

"This all seems very familiar…" Emma whispered to herself, as she had a serious case of déjà vu.

The brunette, who Emma's past self-had just called Ruby, hugged her before running off down the street.

"Well hello Swan." A familiar voice said, Emma gasped when Killian walked into view.

"Killian…" Emma whispered, her jaw dropping, he looked good in a suit.

"You remember him don't you?" Willow whispered.

Emma stared at her past self, and Killian, "something about this night seems very familiar…" Emma whispered.

"Don't let the spell win Emma," Willow urged, "whatever you're remembering let it come back to you."

"Something happened tonight…" Emma whispered again after thinking about it for a moment.

"Yes something did happen tonight," Willow urged, "come on Emma remember!"

Emma looked down at her hand, staring at the ring that Killian had given back to her, she had never given it back, she had forgotten that she even had it, "Can you take me to later on in the night?" Emma asked.  
"Of course." Willow said, waving her hands, making the two of them appear in a room, but once again Emma wasn't sure where they were.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Killian's ship."

Emma looked around, but the ship seemed to be deserted, all that she could hear were the sounds of the waves hitting the side of the ship, although Emma had to admit the captain's chamber did look very familiar.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Emma heard Killian ask.

"Yeah sure." Emma said, and then moments later the two of them walked into the captain's chamber, Emma watched the two of them, once again the feeling of déjà vu coming back to her stronger now than ever.

"This all seems so familiar…" Emma whispered, watching as Killian and her past self kissed.

Emma stared at herself, how happy she looked, Emma wished that she was still that happy, but she had been through a living hell for the past few weeks, and truthfully she began to wonder if she would ever be happy again.

"Wanna hear a song that I heard today?" Killian finally asked, taking out a CD.

"Yeah sure."

"I hope you'll like it." Killian said walking over to the CD player.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Emma said smiling.

Emma watched as Killian put the CD in the player and pressed play, before a familiar song started playing; Emma gasped falling to her knees.

"He's going to propose…" Emma said as realization hit her, the memory came flooding back to her, she was engaged to Killian, he had been telling the truth.

"You remembered!" Willow said happily.

Emma watched as Killian got off the bed, getting down on one knee he presented her past self the ring box, while singing along to the song, "I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I swear that I will mean it I'll say, "Will you marry me?" Killian asked.

"Yes!" Emma said tears falling from her eyes.

"Wow…" Emma whispered, "We may want to get out of here." She said watching as her past self and Killian began kissing hard and passionately.

"Yeah I can see what you mean." Willow said waving her hands and making the two of them disappear, when they reappeared Emma fell to her knees once more touching her stomach gasping as more memories came flooding back to her, "Killian is the Father of my baby, not Nathan, there never was a Nathan, my parents didn't die in an accident… Henry is my son!" Emma looked up at Willow tears falling from her eyes, "I remember what my ring means too," Emma said putting her engagement ring on her left hand, "Killian told me, the red stone is to match the ring he always wears, the green ring is to match my Mother's, and the diamond is there because all females love diamonds."

"That's great, Emma!" Willow said kneeling down beside her, "what else do you remember?"

Emma thought for a moment, "I remember that me, Regina, and a man, Gold, cast a spell that made us all go back to a place called The Enchanted Forest, but then a woman showed up claiming to be Killian's ex lover…" Emma said trailing off shuddering at the memory.

"Come on, Emma!" Willow urged, "what else do you remember, you're so close to breaking the spell."

Emma thought for a few long moments before scowling, "Zelena's the one who put the spell on me!" she screamed, "her and some guy who I don't know, they're the reason my life has been such a living hell!"

"It's important for you to remember that nothing that happened the past few months were real." Willow said squeezing Emma's hand.

Emma wiped away tears, as memories continued flooding back to her, she remembered everything.

Willow hugged Emma, "now it's time for you and your Family to go get your kingdom back."

Emma wiped away a few tears and smiled, "thank you, Willow."

"You're welcome." Willow said squeezing Emma's hand just before she began disappearing.

End Chapter 29.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	30. Chapter 30- Changes

Chapter 30- Changes

Henry's heart was beating out of his chest and he felt nauseous as Cathy made another left turn against a red light, just narrowly missing a truck that was also turning. From off in the distance Henry could hear sirens, odds are they were probably the cops, but with the way Cathy was driving Henry knew that they would never be able to find them, at least not in time.

"So what's the new plan?" Cathy asked.

"We're going to hijack the ferry, and get the hell out of here." Thomas said.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Cathy asked glancing in the mirror for a brief second, before making a right hand turn, this time the light was green so at least Cathy didn't almost hit anything or anyone this time.

Thomas laughed digging the gun that he was pointing into Henry's back deeper, causing Henry to cry out in pain, "we have a hostage, the guards won't want to risk hurting an innocent child, they'll let us do what ever we want."

"You'll never get away with this!" Henry screamed.

"Shut up!" Thomas said hitting Henry on the head hard, causing Henry to shake his head in an effort to make the dizziness go away.

"We're almost there." Cathy said, and as Henry looked out the window, his heart sank as he saw the ferry terminal coming into view, and now the sirens sounded really far away, Cathy had managed to lose the cops, Henry then realized that he was all alone, no one was coming to save him.

Ruby smiled as the blue fairy finished hemming her dress.

"Alright give me a spin." The blue fairy said standing up and taking a step back to allow Ruby to spin without hitting her, since the dress had quite a bit of poof to it.

"Will do." Ruby said as she spun around, making the dress flow out.

"You look beautiful!" Saunders said as he walked into the room, Ruby stopped spinning turning her head and giggling embarrassed.

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony." She whispered.

Saunders walked over to Ruby kissing her neck, "there's no such thing as bad luck for us, now my dear, after we say I do we will finally rule this place."

Ruby smiled turning her head so she could kiss Saunders, "that will be perfect!"

Saunders put his hands on Ruby's waist, kissing her.

"Can I go now?" The Blue fairy asked getting uncomfortable after watching the two of them kissing for quite a while.

Saunders stopped kissing Ruby, turning his head glaring at the Blue fairy, "I thought you had already left to be honest."

The Blue Fairy nodded her head, before hurrying out of the room, before Saunders turned Ruby's head and they continued kissing once again.

Granny stared out the window of the dungeon, wiping away a few stray tears as they fell from her eyes, she had already had a long cry, about Ruby being forced to marry Saunders, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Don't worry, Granny," Belle said putting a hand on her shoulder, "we'll get Ruby, and ourselves, out of this predicament somehow."

Granny unable to speak just nodded her head, she had lost all hope now, of Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Regina, and Henry ever coming back, it had been far too long now.

"I wish that pain in the butt Emma would remember so I could put my plan into action," Zelena said annoyed, "I didn't realize that my spell would work that well."

"Oh would you just shut up!" Granny screamed, taking everyone off guard, "I'm so tired of hearing you talk about your stupid spell, it's your fault that we're in this mess!"

"Technically it's Saunders'," Zelena pointed out, "he tricked me."

"Both of you stop it," Belle said, "Zelena it is all your fault that we're all in this situation, you never should have believed Saunders."

"You'll pay for saying that!" Zelena screamed, standing up, and walking over to Belle, Gold quickly hurried to get in front of her before she could hurt Belle, "don't… even…think… about… it." Gold warned Zelena, she glared at Gold, weighing her options, before deciding that fighting him wasn't worth her time, or energy.

"You'd better hope that Emma never remembers, and that her and her stupid family never comes back here, because the second that I turn into a dragon I will get revenge on you as well."

"Oh I'm so scared." Gold said sarcastically, before turning his attention to Belle, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Belle said smiling at Gold, "Zelena doesn't scare me."

Zelena rolled her eyes before sitting back down on the ground, just then bells started ringing.

"Oh no…" Granny whispered, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"The wedding's beginning…" Belle said, before hugging Granny who started crying into her chest, Belle began rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

Ruby smiled brightly as the bells began ringing, "it's time!" She said clapping her hands.

"Yes it is," Saunders said before offering Ruby his arm, "Shall we, my dear?"

"You mean it's finally time for us to become husband and wife?"

"Yes it is!" Saunders said his voice full of excitement.

"The let's go!" Ruby said excitedly as she took Saunders' arm and they started walking out of the room, and down the stairs, when they walked outside they walked down a runner, where the Blue fairy was waiting for them.

"Dearly beloved," she began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Saunders, and Ruby…"

Emma watched as Willow continued disappearing, before looking around confused, how was she supposed to get back to her life?

"Wait!" Emma cried, "How do I get out of here, and back to where I'm supposed to be?"

Willow smiled, "close your eyes, and think of the one person that your heart is longing for, more than anyone else, when you think of that person click your heels together three times, and then you'll be home."

"But how will I know who that is?" Emma asked confused.

"Just clear your mind, and listen to your heart," Willow urged "it'll know." She said before disappearing completely.

After Willow disappeared Emma stared at the spot where she had just been, granted Emma's memories were starting to return to her, but even if she did think of the one person that her heart wanted to see, would that person be there? After all so many people had died tonight, but Willow did say that she could save them, by just remembering… was that possible? Emma wasn't sure but she also knew that she had to give anything a try so she wouldn't be forced to wander the Earth forever as a ghost.

"Here goes nothing," Emma whispered as she closed her eyes, and cleared her mind, waiting for her heart to tell her who she longed to see. After several long moments a face came to her mind.

"Henry…" Emma whispered, that's when she remembered that she knew everyone else's fate, her parents, Killian, Regina had all been killed by members of Thomas' gang, but Henry had been taken by Thomas and Cathy, so Emma had no idea what his fate was.

"Hold on, Henry," Emma whispered, "I'm coming." She said before clicking her heels together three times, the whole time she never stopped thinking of her son, Henry, hoping that he was alright.

Henry knew that trying to escape with a gun pressed to his back wouldn't be the best plan, Thomas would shoot him before he got too far, but still he knew that he had to try and do something, anything to escape.

"There's two guards standing there," Thomas stated looking out the window, "I don't see any others." He said looking around.

"Two of them won't be a problem." Cathy said turning her head and grinning at Henry, making him shudder.

Thomas smirked at Henry, pressing the gun harder into his back, "move." He whispered, menacingly.

Henry sighed getting out of the car, Thomas made sure to never take the gun away from his back, and Cathy got out of the car, walking in front of Henry so he was out of sight.

"We're closed." One of the guards said, Thomas and Cathy didn't respond, "I said we're closed." The guard said this time taking out a gun when once again they didn't respond.

"Stop right there!" The other guard yelled, also taking out a gun.

"Oh you don't want to shoot us." Cathy said and although Henry couldn't see her face he could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"If you walk away right now then we won't have to." The first guard threatened.

"We have strict rules to make sure that no one leaves Forks, until the kid who has been kidnapped by the Thug gang has been found."

Thomas and Cathy looked at each other and then started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny about a missing kid?!" The second guard demanded.

"You mean this kid?" Thomas asked pulling Henry into view.

The two guards looked at each other, before they both cocked their guns, "let him go!" The second officer screamed.

"If you two don't put your guns down," Cathy warned pointing the gun at Henry's head, "then you can say goodbye to this poor child."

The two guards looked at each other weighing their options.

"You have three seconds to make the right decision." Cathy warned before she cocked her gun, Henry started shaking in fear, every nerve in his body was telling him to run, to get away, but he was frozen with fear.

"Three," Cathy began, "two," her finger hovered over the trigger.

"Stop!" The first guard yelled, "Don't hurt him!"

"Does that mean we can get on a ferry?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." The second guard said stepping aside.

Thomas put his gun back into Henry's back, "walk!" He demanded.

Henry took a deep breath as he started walking towards the ferry, trying to think of a way to escape, but he knew if he tried anything then Thomas would shoot him, no matter how badly the two of them wanted a child.

As Henry walked toward his doom, he began thinking of Emma, and Regina, he knew that Regina had passed away, but he had hoped that Emma would remember and come rushing to save him, but clearly that wasn't going to happen, and he realized in that moment that he was never going to see anyone in his Family again.

Fighting back tears Henry looked up at the night sky, there were a few stars out tonight, he focused on one, the north star, before sighing "I love you Mom, " he whispered as he walked up the steps and onto the ferry.

However as Henry made it to the top step, he began to feel dizzy, falling to his knees he began to breathe heavily, had he been shot? Was he dying? Trying his best to focus on his surroundings Henry watched as the ferry he was on disappeared, and so did Cathy and Thomas, he then found himself in complete darkness, but just before he could get too worried he started heading towards a bright white light, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them he discovered that he was on grass, and when he sat up he found himself in a forest.

Zelena gasped in surprise when a sharp pain started going through her body, trying to stand up, she screamed and fell back to her knees.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Granny asked.

"Oh no…" Gold whispered his eyes bulging out of his head.

Belle looked at the shocked expression on Gold's face, and then looked at Zelena, gasping in surprise as a bright light appeared around her, "Emma remembered…" Belle whispered.

"Damn right she did!" Zelena grinned at Belle and Gold as she spread her arms out, and her arms turned to wings, and her neck extended and fire came out of her mouth.

"This is not happening…" Granny said hardly believing her eyes.

Emma gasped in surprise sitting up, the last thing that she remembered was thinking of Henry and then she got super dizzy and passed out, and now she was lying in a forest. Standing up carefully, and looking around, she discovered that she was in a forest.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered before spotting a clearing in the trees, Emma walked through it gasping as a familiar castle came into view.

"The Enchanted Forest…" Emma said barely believing her eyes, "I'm home…" Emma said, but as she looked around she discovered that the Enchanted Forest wasn't what quite what she remembered, Regina's castle was still there, but now there was a new castle, and her friends were carrying bricks towards it, but they were moving too quickly, it looked like they were under some sort of spell.

Emma had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps heading towards her,

"Mom!" Came a voice that Emma never thought she'd hear again.

"Henry!" Emma said turning around just as Henry jumped into her arms; they both fell to the ground crying, "Are you alright?" Emma asked checking Henry over for any bumps or bruises, or worse.

"I'm fine, Mom." Henry said, before turning his attention to the new castle, and frowning when he saw their friends, "Looks like they're all under a spell."

"I thought that too," Emma said, "we're going to have to try and think of a way to save them."

Henry looked around before looking at Emma confused, "where are the others?"

Emma looked down at Henry, before looking around as well, "I don't know…" She admitted.

Henry's heart sank, "they're going to come back right?"

Emma felt her heart sink, as Henry's eyes filled with tears, getting down on her knee she put a hand on Henry's cheek, "no matter what happens, kid, know that I'll always be here for you."

Henry nodded his head hugging Emma once more, before turning his attention to their friends, "come on let's go put an end to Saunders' and Zelena's terror." He said looking at the ground and picking up a sharp stick, he ran his finger over it to make sure that it would be sharp enough.

Emma also picked up a stick, she wished that they had better weapons, but for now the sticks were going to have to do, "I couldn't agree with you more."

Henry began running towards the castle, Emma quickly followed him, but before they made it halfway to the castle, a loud roar made the two of them stop dead in their tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked looking around.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Henry said looking around trying to pin point where the roaring was coming from.

A moment later the roof to the dungeon came flying off, and a dragon flew out of it.

"Oh my God!" Emma cried, as the dragon flew around before it started breathing fire, Emma grabbed Henry's arm, "run!" She screamed as the two of them ran back into the forest to try and think of what they would do next.

End Chapter 30.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	31. Chapter 31- Before The Final Battle

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and dancingmylifeaway for the reviews!

Chapter 31- Before the Final Battle

"I do." Saunders said smiling at Ruby, she looked up at him, her eyes were gleaming, she really did believe that she loved him, granted Saunders didn't love her, but a king needed a queen.

"And do you," the Blue Fairy began, "Ruby; take Saunders to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…" Ruby began before a loud bang and a growl caused her to stop talking.

"What the hell was that?" Saunders asked turning around to face the dungeon, he gasped in surprise when a dragon flew out of the roof.

"Who the hell turned into a dragon?!" Saunders screamed.

The dragon roared before breathing fire, which caused the grass around them to catch fire, "I'm out of here!" Saunders cried before running away, Ruby screamed before quickly following him, Saunders ran inside the castle slamming the door behind him.

"Saunders!" Ruby screamed, "wait for me!" She cried before making it to the door she started pulling on the handles with all of her strength, but they wouldn't open.

"Go away!" Saunders demanded.

"You can't leave me out here!"

"I am not fighting a dragon!" Saunders said.

Ruby continued pulling on the door, before looking down and gasping, when she saw something that she never thought she would see again.

"My heart…" Ruby said surprised, swooping down and picking it up she took a deep breath before pushing it back into her chest, crying out in pain, before turning around and screaming, the dragon was flying low, it growled before breathing fire, Ruby screamed running away from the door just as the fire hit the spot where she had just been standing.

"Fine!" Ruby screamed, "Stay in there and burn to death!" She said before she began running over to where the new castle was being built.

Emma's heart was beating out of her chest, as her and Henry stopped running and hid behind a tree, peeking out from behind it she gasped when she saw that much of the land was on fire.

"Mom what do we do?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know." She admitted.

"We have to do something!" Henry cried.

"I know, kid," Emma said, "but don't forget that there are only two of us," Emma said before jumping in surprise when the dragon growled before getting ready to breathe more fire, but then something came up hitting the dragon in the nose, it growled flying higher into the air circling.

"I don't think we're alone." Henry said squinting as another object went flying through the air.

"I wonder who's throwing things at the dragon?" Emma asked more to herself.

"I don't know," Henry said, "but there's only one way to find out." He said stepping out from behind the tree and running back towards the castle.

"Henry!" Emma cried before following him.

Gold, Belle and Granny all looked at each other in disbelief, the roof of the dungeon was gone, and Zelena was now a dragon.

"Wow she was telling the truth." Belle said her eyes still wide with shock, and fear.

"Hopefully Zelena flying through the roof of the dungeon was enough of a shock to stop the wedding." Granny said hopeful.

"Well we'd better figure out a way to get the door down so we can get out of here as well, before Zelena decides she wants to eat us." Gold said looking up at the door, Granny and Belle looked as well.

"It went all the way up to the ceiling," Belle said, "now that the roof is gone I can't see it being too strong."

"Well let's try and push it down." Granny said walking over to the door, Gold and Belle quickly followed her; they all placed their hands over the bars.

"On the count of three," Gold said, "we push.

"Sounds good." Belle said looking at Granny who nodded as well.

"One," Gold begun, "two, three!" He yelled, as he began pushing, so did Belle and Granny.

"This door is a lot heavier than I expected!" Granny said surprised.

"Just keep pushing!" Belle encouraged, "We're almost there!"

Belle, Granny, and Gold pushed the door with their last bit of strength, and the door fell over.

"We did it!" Belle said happily.

"Come on let's go stop Zelena and Saunders!" Gold said, before he began running down the hallway, Belle and Granny quickly followed him.

Killian's eyes shot open, and he looked around disoriented for a minute, he had just come from the underworld, Hades had stabbed him in the stomach, because Killian in his typical fashion had decided to be a sarcastic prick to him, and Hades didn't like it. But as soon as Hades had stabbed him, a white light engulfed him and now he found himself lying in the grass.

"You OK there, Killian?" David asked walking over to him.

Killian sat up looking around, "aye," he said, "where are we?"

"It looks like we're back in the Enchanted Forest." Mary Margaret said walking over and standing beside David.

Killian stood up, "if we're back then where's Emma?"

"And where's Henry?" Regina asked standing up and looking around, "Henry!" She screamed.

"Swan!" Killian also screamed.

"Where could they be?" David asked worried.

Mary Margaret took David's hand, "don't worry, David, if there's one thing our daughter is good at, it's surviving."

"Wait!" Killian said after thinking for a moment, "we all just came from the Underworld, right?"

Mary Margaret, David, and Regina all nodded their heads.

"Well maybe Emma and Henry didn't die," Killian said.

"So maybe they're back," Regina said realizing what Killian was getting at, "maybe they came back to a different spot."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other confused, "is that possible?"

"I sure hope so." Regina whispered.

"But where could Emma and Henry be if they are here?" David asked.

Killian looked up at the sky his eyes growing wide, "my money's on where that dragon is."

"Dragon?" Regina asked before looking up and gasping, Mary Margaret and David also looked up gasping in surprise.

"I'm going to go with you're probably right, Killian." Mary Margaret said.

"I'll transport us!" Regina said.

"But your powers!" Mary Margaret pointed out.

"If Emma and Henry are in danger it's worth it." She said before closing her eyes and waving her hands before anyone else could talk her out of it.

Emma and Henry ran over to the new castle, past their friends, who never stopped working, as soon as one of them would lay a brick down, they would run and pick up another one.

"No wonder the castle is so close to being finished." Emma said in awe.

"They must be under a spell." Henry pointed out.

"Emma, Henry!" Ruby screamed, "Over here!" She said before throwing another brick at the dragon.

"Stop using all of our bricks!" Doc complained before picking up a brick and walking away with it.

"Ruby!" Emma said stopping beside her, "who's the dragon?"

"I don't know," Ruby admitted, "but these bricks have stopped it from breathing fire, for the time being."

"Move!" A familiar voice demanded to Emma, she looked at him in disbelief, "Jiminy…" Emma whispered.

"That's my name." He said picking up another brick.

"They're all under a spell." Ruby said picking up a brick so she would be sure to have one, Emma and Henry quickly followed her lead.

"Where are the others?" Ruby asked looking around.

"I don't know," Emma said her eyes never leaving the dragon; it was circling, clearly getting mad, "it looks like it's just the three of us for the time being."

"Well we'd better do something to stop this dragon fast," Henry said watching as a resident took yet another brick, "we're going to be running out of bricks soon!"

"Emma, you have powers!" Ruby said.

"I haven't used them in a while," Emma said, "I don't even know if they'll work."

"The dragon's coming back!" Henry cried.

Emma and Ruby turned their attention back to the dragon, it swooped down, but it wasn't swooping down towards Emma, Henry and Ruby, it was swooping down towards three people running towards the castle.

"Granny!" Ruby cried, "No!" She screamed throwing the brick, but the dragon was too far away.

"Belle and Gold are with her!" Henry pointed out.

Emma looked at the brick in her hand before sighing and dropping the brick.

"Emma what are you doing?!" Ruby demanded.

"Saving their lives." Emma said before running towards the dragon, she stopped just short holding out her hand and magic began coming out of it, the dragon roared flying higher into the sky.

"Emma!" Belle said stopping beside her.

"Move!" Emma demanded, "I can't hold this dragon off for long!" She said swaying a little bit as she began getting weak.

"Get yourselves to safety!" Gold said before he held out his hand, helping Emma.

Belle and Granny looked at each other before they ran towards the new castle where Ruby and Henry were waving them over.

Ruby and Henry looked beside them as a bright light appeared, "who's here?" Henry asked nervously.

"I don't know." Ruby said getting ready to throw the brick in case it was a villain, when the light disappeared Mary Margaret, David, and Regina stood there.

"Mary Margaret!" Ruby cried running over and hugging her.

"Mom!" Henry also cried.

"Henry!" Regina said relived hugging Henry.

"You guys are back!" Belle said happily.

"Where's Emma?" David asked looking around, Belle and Granny turned around and pointed to where Gold and Emma were still holding off the dragon, but both of them were starting to look pretty weak.

"Emma!" Killian cried.

"Are you with me?" David asked picking up a brick.

Killian picked up a brick as well, "always!" He said before the two of them ran off towards Emma, Gold and the dragon.

"Where's Saunders?" Mary Margaret asked looking around.

"And where the hell did the dragon come from?" Regina asked.

"Saunders is inside the other castle," Ruby said, "being a coward."

"The dragon is Zelena," Belle said, "she wanted revenge on Saunders, but now it seems that she'll be happy just killing anyone."

"I have to go talk to Saunders." Mary Margaret said, turning her body, Ruby however grabbed her arm.

"Are you nuts?!" She demanded, "He'll kill you!"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "he's my brother he won't hurt me."

Ruby's eyes grew wide and she dropped her hand, "be careful."

Mary Margaret nodded before running towards the other castle.

"I… can't… keep this… up…" Emma said weakly.

Gold looked at her before looking up at Zelena, she was flying low, and was roaring, getting angrier by the minute, "just keep going for a few more minutes, Emma." Gold urged.

Emma tried her best to focus all of her energy into stopping the dragon, but her vision blurred and she fell to the ground, Zelena growled breathing fire at Gold, he jumped out of the way, she then turned her attention to Emma, she tried to stand, but she was too weak, the dragon growled before taking in a big breath, getting ready to breathe fire at her, Emma stared at the dragon her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Swan!" Killian cried, Emma turned her head just as Killian stopped behind her throwing the brick in his hand, hitting the dragon on the nose, she growled and flew higher into the air.

"Thank you!" Emma said relieved.

"Are you alright?" David asked concerned.

"I don't think any of us are alright unless if we figure out a way to stop Zelena." Gold pointed out.

"Zelena?" Emma asked confused.

"She turned into a dragon." Gold said looking up at the sky, "and now she's getting ready to swoop down again so if you'll excuse me!" He yelled before running away.

Killian gently picked Emma up and began running with her bridal style; David continued watching Zelena, hiding the brick that he still had in his hand behind his back, so that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Come on you stupid dragon," David whispered to himself, Zelena growled at David swooping down.

"Dad!" Emma cried looking over Killian's shoulder, he stopped running turning to face David, both of them watching with disbelief as Zelena swooped down and got closer and closer to David.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Emma asked nervously.

"He has a brick in his hand," Killian said as calmly as he could manage, "hopefully he's just waiting for the perfect time to use it."

Emma and Killian both watched as Zelena got closer and closer to David, finally when it looked as if she was going to breathe fire on him David threw the brick hitting her right in the mouth, Zelena roared out in pain flying back into the air, David turned around grinning, and running away.

"Not bad for your old man, eh Emma?" David asked.

Emma raised an eye brow at him.

"What?" David asked confused, "do you still not remember who I am?"

"No I remember who you are," Emma said, hopping out of Killian's arms, "but you nearly gave me a heart attack there, Dad, how come you waited so long to throw the brick?"

"I wanted to make sure that I got the perfect shot," David said smiling, "also it's so great to have you back, Emma." He said hugging his daughter for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I missed you, Dad." Emma said her voice breaking a little bit.

"I missed you too." David said his eyes filling with tears.

Emma turned to Killian he grinned from ear to ear, "Swan."

"Killian." Emma said smiling as well, closing her eyes and leaning her head so that they could kiss, however before they had a chance to a fire ball came out of the sky lighting the grass behind them on fire.

"Guys!" Ruby yelled, "Get over here before Zelena kills you!"

Killian picked Emma up again bridal style, since he wasn't sure how weak she still was, and the three of them ran back over to Ruby, Gold, Belle, and Granny, who were hiding behind a wall as they began thinking of what their next move would be.

Mary Margaret opened the door to the castle, poking her head in she looked around, she didn't have a weapon, and she wasn't sure how happy Saunders would be to see her, after all these years. Peaking down the hallway and listening she didn't think that he was in the hallway. Taking a deep breath she walked inside.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret called, "Saunders?"

After not hearing anything, Mary Margaret continued walking down a hallway, when she came to the end of it she came to an open door, peeking inside of it, she gasped in surprise when she saw Saunders holding a baby.

"Neal…" Mary Margaret whispered, but it was loud enough that Saunders heard her; he turned around his jaw falling open in surprise and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Snow…" He said barely believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Hello Saunders." Mary Margaret said stepping into the room.

"Don't come any closer," Saunders warned pointing a sword towards Mary Margaret; she raised her hands up taking a step back.

"Saunders, please let's just talk." Mary Margaret said trying to stay calm.

"So you remember who I am?" Saunders asked.

"Of course I do, brother."

Saunders chuckled, "I suppose I knew eventually that you would remember."

Mary Margaret shrugged, "my grandson has a book with all of our stories in it, and so…"

"You finally remember what you did to me." Saunders said cutting her off.

"I know what happened to you, but I never told anyone about your powers."

"Then who the hell did?!" Saunders demanded, waking up Neal and causing him to cry, Mary Margaret took a step forward, wanting to hold her child, and calm him down but Saunders raised the sword higher, "not another step." He warned.

Mary Margaret sighed, she hated hearing Neal cry but she didn't want to provoke Saunders.

"So who told that old woman?" Saunders asked.

"I wish I knew…" Mary Margaret said sadly.

"Because of you blabbing your big mouth you ruined my life!" Saunders screamed, causing Neal to cry harder, which caused Mary Margaret to use all of her strength to not run over to him to soothe him.

"Honestly, Saunders you're not the only one who suffered because of what happened to you."

"I suppose that you becoming queen was probably pretty hard on you." Saunders said sarcastically.

"I never became queen," Mary Margaret said, "Mother died when I was young, and Father remarried and then died a few years later."

Saunders stared at Mary Margaret his eyes burning with tears, "both Mother and Father are dead?"

Mary Margaret nodded her head sadly.

Emma groaned as she finished throwing up for the third time, Killian was kneeled down beside her holding her hand.

"Are you sure you're OK, love?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine," Emma assured him, "just the joys of being pregnant."

Killian started rubbing Emma's back.

Regina looked around, "where's Mary Margaret?"

"She decided to go in and talk to Saunders." Ruby said, her eyes never leaving Zelena, she was still circling around in the air, breathing fire, and much of the land was now on fire.

"Why would she want to do that?" Regina asked confused.

"Apparently they're brother and sister," Ruby said, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone as sweet as Mary Margaret could have someone as evil as Saunders for a brother.

"Oh yeah that's right…" Regina said trailing off.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Henry asked confused.

"Nothing," Regina said turning around to face the castle, "I'll be right back." She said waving her hands and disappearing before anyone could stop her or ask her any other questions.

"What's gotten into her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," David said turning his attention back to Zelena, "but it looks like Zelena's getting ready to attack again, we'd better get ready."

"I can't believe both Mother and Father are dead," Saunders said sadly, trying to wrap his head around it, "and I never even got a chance to say goodbye…" He said trailing off, "they didn't even remember who I was."

"I'm so sorry, Saunders." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"I should kill you here and now," Saunders said taking a step towards Mary Margaret, causing the tip of the sword to poke into her stomach, it took all Mary Margaret's strength not to take a step back.

"It's your fault my life is so screwed up!" Saunders yelled.

"No it's not!" Regina yelled appearing in the room, Saunders gasped dropping the sword.

"The Evil Queen!" He yelled.

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore." Mary Margaret said, "in fact she's your step mom."

Saunders looked at Regina, and then at Mary Margaret in shock, "Father married the Evil Queen?"

"To be fair I wasn't always the Evil Queen." Regina pointed out.

"I don't understand." Saunders said confused.

"I kind of made her Evil, by accidentally having her lover killed…" Mary Margaret said not meeting Regina's gaze.

"So you ruined her life as well?!" Saunders demanded.

"That's what I originally thought," Regina admitted, "but I ruined her life first, in fact I ruined both of your lives long before my life was ever ruined."

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina sighed, "My Mother, Cora, wanted to be royalty more than anything else in the whole entire world, so much so that she gave up Zelena after she was born, since she didn't have her eyes on a prince, or a king, yet."

"So Cora had her eyes on our Father?" Saunders asked.

Regina nodded her head, "your Father was fairly older than me, and of course I was in love with Daniel, not that my Mother knew that."

"So when do we get to the part where you supposedly ruined my life?" Saunders asked growing impatient.

"Cora used to spy on both of you, one day she followed the two of you into the forest, and she watched you, Saunders, do your magic…" Regina said trailing off.

Saunders looked at Mary Margaret his jaw once again falling open in surprise, "so that old lady was Cora that, she's the one who told my parents about my powers?"

Regina nodded her head.

"I don't understand," Mary Margaret said confused, "if Cora wanted you to marry our Father why did she make Saunders leave, and have him erase all of our memories?"

"Cora always told me that when I married your Father then one child was better than two, I'm not sure why she felt that way, but I guess that would explain why she gave Zelena up, she never wanted two children."

Saunders felt his heart breaking as he asked the next question, "did Cora kill our Mother?"

Regina's eyes filled with tears, and her throat tightened up as she nodded her head.

"So everything that happened after Cora made Saunders leave, me accidentally getting Daniel killed, you marrying our Father, and then killing him."

"You knew?" Regina asked surprised.

"I figured it out a few years ago," Mary Margaret admitted, "also casting your spell, taking David and I away from Emma for twenty eight years, none of it had to happen."

"It was all Cora's fault…" Saunders said looking at Mary Margaret, "Snow, I am so sorry." He said his eyes filling with tears.

"I forgive you." Mary Margaret said.

Saunders handed Neal to Regina before running into Mary Margaret's arms.

"It's good to see you again, sis." Saunders joked.

"You too, bro." Mary Margaret said smiling up at him.

Regina smiled watching as the two of them made up, before a scream brought everyone out of their happy moment, Regina ran to the window gasping, "Emma, David, Killian, and Henry are trapped by fire!"

"We have to stop Zelena!" Mary Margaret cried.

"I know a way we can do that…" Sanders said staring at the bow and arrow by the doorway.

"Is there no other way?" Regina asked, "She is still my sister."

"That depends…" Saunders said, waving his hands making an arrow appear.

"Depends on what?" Regina asked.

"Depends on how strong your magic is, this arrow will turn her back into a human, but she'll be angry, your magic is going to have to be strong enough to stop her before she can use her magic to cause anymore damage, think you can do it?"  
Regina stared at the arrow before nodding her head.

"I'm ready." She said turning to look out the window glaring at Zelena who had landed.

End Chapter 31.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	32. Chapter 32- The Final Battle

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77 for the review!

Chapter 32- The Final Battle

Zelena growled, glaring at Emma, David, Killian, Granny, Ruby, Belle, Gold and Henry, the others were still building the castle; completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

"What do we do?" Henry asked, his eyes wide with fear.

Emma and Killian looked at each other feeling helpless, all of the bricks were gone, the castle was finished, the bricks were stuck in place with concrete, Emma looked at Zelena, and then at Gold, as soon as their eyes locked they both knew that they were thinking the same thing, they had to stop Zelena, no matter the consequences.

Taking a deep breath Emma turned to Killian, her eyes filling with tears, "I love you, never forget that." She whispered.

"Swan no!" Killian yelled.

Emma quickly kissed Killian, before waving her hands using her magic which caused Killian, Henry, David, Ruby, Granny and Belle to freeze in place.

"Are you ready, Emma?" Gold asked.

Emma turned to face Gold, his eyes were filled with tears as well, and when Emma looked at Belle she saw that her lips were parted like she had been kissing someone.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you saying goodbye to your wife." Emma said awkwardly.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Gold said.

"Right," Emma said "let's focus on stopping Zelena." She said glaring at the dragon, Gold nodded his head and the two of them began walking towards Zelena, she roared taking in a big breath, getting ready to breathe fire at the two of them. Touching her stomach, Emma felt her heart sink as she thought of the baby that now she would never get to meet.

"Three, two, one!" Gold screamed, Emma immediately raised her hands up and the two of them began using their magic on Zelena, she growled flying up into the air, Gold and Emma tried to keep their magic on her but she swooped down, Emma jumped out of the way in the nick of time, but she picked Gold up flying up into the air with him, in between her claws.

"Gold!" Emma screamed, trying to shoot more magic at Zelena, but she wasn't strong enough.

"What's going on?!" Regina yelled running over to Emma holding the arrow, and a bow.

"Zelena has Gold!"

Regina put the arrow into the bow, getting ready to shoot Zelena, Mary Margaret gasped running in front of her, "what are you doing?!" She demanded, "Don't shoot Zelena right now you might hit Gold!"

Saunders ran over looking up at Zelena who was circling around, Gold was trying to get free.

"What do we do, Saunders?" Mary Margaret asked.

Saunders thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "someone is going to have to turn into a dragon, and then fly someone up there with the bow and arrow to shoot Zelena."

"What's so special about that bow and arrow?" Emma asked confused.

"It'll change Zelena back into a human, and then of course we're going to have to deal with her magic."

Mary Margaret and Emma looked at each other, both trying to think of a plan.

"Regina and Emma both have magic; it should be me who changes into a dragon!" Mary Margaret said.

"Emma do you think you'll be strong enough to stop Zelena?" Saunders asked unsure.

Emma looked up at the sky, her anger boiling over, "I would love to get some revenge on Zelena for putting me through hell."

"Then it's decided." Mary Margaret said.

Saunders put a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder, "be careful."

"I will." Mary Margaret said smiling, before closing her eyes, Saunders waved his hands, making smoke appear, when it disappeared a dragon stood where Mary Margaret had.

"Whoa!" Emma said surprised taking a step backwards.

Mary Margaret turned around, allowing Regina to hop onto her back, before she flew into the sky.

"So why are you helping us all of a sudden?" Emma asked Saunders.

"Well I'm your uncle, and I figured it was time to stop the foolish feud I had going on with your Mother once and for all."

"You're my Uncle?" Emma asked surprised.

Saunders smiled, "yep."

Emma wanted to ask more questions but a growl from the sky changed her attention, looking up she gasped when she saw Mary Margaret and Zelena fighting each other, Saunders waved his hand making a sword appear, he handed it to Emma.

"If anything goes wrong with the plan use this," he said before running off.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Emma demanded, but Saunders didn't respond, instead he jumped into the air, turning into a dragon, he flew up joining the fight that Mary Margaret and Zelena were having.

"You need to try and stay still!" Regina screamed, trying to shoot the arrow, but Zelena flew into Mary Margaret causing her to have to fly out of the way.

"I'm going to be sick!" Gold complained, as Zelena flew in a circle.

"I know, Gold!" Regina said putting the arrow back into the bow, once again trying to get a good shot, but Zelena flew at Mary Margaret, who had no choice but to fly out of the way, both of them growled at each other, just then Saunders flew up biting Zelena on the back she howled out in pain.

"Another dragon?" Regina asked confused, and when she looked down she saw Emma standing there alone, "Saunders?" She asked, he nodded his head, before looking at Mary Margaret, they both stared into each other's eyes before flying directly at Zelena, she roared letting go of Gold.

"Help!" Gold screamed as he began falling back to Earth at a fast speed.

"Gold!" Emma screamed, "hold on!" She said holding out her hand, waiting for Gold to get closer to the ground, before she waved her hand, slowing Gold's falling pace.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked running over to him after he was safely on the ground.

Gold took a few deep breaths before giving Emma a smile, "I'm fine, thank you."

Emma looked up at the sky watching as Mary Margaret, and Saunders attacked Zelena once again, but she was starting to get really mad, as she growled attempting to breathe fire on Saunders, he got out of the way just in time.

"They need help!" Emma cried.

"You don't want to change into a dragon do you?" Gold asked.

"No." Emma said.

"Good," Gold said relieved, "I'm not strong enough for that."

Emma stared at Mary Margaret, and Regina, the arrow that she was holding just barely visible from the ground; she then looked at the sword in her hand.

"What are you thinking, Emma?" Gold asked skeptically.

"If you and I use our powers we can probably send this sword up there to distract Zelena, and give Regina a chance to shoot her with the arrow."

Gold stared at the sword, before looking up at the three dragons, who were still fighting, "I guess it's a possibility."

"Then let's do it!" Emma cried throwing the sword up in the air, her and Gold quickly used their magic to hit Zelena in the foot, she cried out in pain, forgetting about Mary Margaret, Saunders and Regina, as she looked down trying to figure out what had hit her.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Regina asked also looking down, Mary Margaret turned her head giving her a small growl, using her head to point to the bow and arrow, "oh good point," Regina said as she shot Zelena with the arrow.

Zelena growled glaring at Regina, before she started falling to the ground.

"Why is Zelena falling to the ground with such speed?" Emma asked Gold, the two of them watching with wide eyes as Zelena got closer and closer to the ground.

"I think she's passed out!" Gold realized as he saw that Zelena's eyes were closed.

"We have to help her!" Emma cried, holding out her hands, Gold did the same thing but Zelena was falling too fast and she hit the ground before Emma and Gold could help her.

"Zelena!" Regina cried, as Mary Margaret and Saunders landed beside her, Regina ran over to Zelena kneeling down beside her, she was starting to turn back into a human.

"That had to hurt." Gold said as he and Emma ran over to Zelena as well.

Regina glared at Gold, "shut up, Gold!" She screamed, "Zelena might be evil, but she's still my sister!"

"Is she OK?" Mary Margaret asked standing behind Regina.

"I don't know." Regina said her eyes filling with tears.

Saunders kneeled down beside Regina, putting a hand on her shoulder he gave her a small smile, "sorry I wasn't expecting Zelena to be up in the air when you shot her with the arrow, it does work better if the person is on the ground."

"Just tell me if she's OK." Regina said, watching as the last of the scales disappeared from Zelena's skin and her neck returned to its normal size.

"Oh I'm fine, darling!" Zelena said sitting up, which made everyone gasp in surprise, they all stepped away from her, she laughed, before using both of her hands to shoot her magic towards everyone, she laughed once again standing up, "you're all going to pay for what's happened to me, and then I will finally be queen!"

"That's what this is all about?" Regina asked.

Zelena glared at Regina before sending a fireball her way, Regina jumped out of the way, before it could hit her.

"Getting rid of us won't make you queen!" Mary Margaret pointed out.

Zelena laughed, pointing to the newly built castle, "I think you'll find that when I kill all of you, they'll be quite happy to follow me!"

"But they're under a spell!" Emma said.

"True," Zelena smirked, "but I'd rather have people under a spell that I can rule over, they're so much easier to… manipulate."

"Zelena," Saunders said raising his hands up, taking a cautious step towards her, "I understand that you're upset, I wanted revenge too, but it's not worth it."

"Oh yes it is!" Zelena screamed sending a fireball towards him; he jumped out of the way landing beside Emma.

"Where's the sword?" Saunders asked whispering to Emma.

"I threw it up in the air to distract Zelena; I don't know where it went after that."

"Well go and find it, we'll distract Zelena."

"Alright." Emma said, as Saunders stood up shooting magic at Zelena's back, she turned around glaring at him.

"You're going to pay for everything that you've done to me!"

Emma waited for Zelena to turn her back to her, after she did Emma ran off into the forest, where she thought that the sword might have fallen, from behind her she could hear someone screaming.

"Where is that damn sword?" Emma whispered to herself, before hearing a sickening scream coming from the battle, Emma hid behind a tree, crouching down to make sure that she wouldn't be seen.

"Mom…" Emma whispered, as she saw that Zelena had captured Mary Margaret, and was up to her neck in mud, and was sinking, and Regina had been knocked unconscious.

"I don't know where the hell Emma ran off to," Zelena said using her magic to strangle Saunders, and lift him off the ground, "but when I find her I am going to kill her slowly, and painfully."

Emma's heart skipped a beat as the words left Zelena's mouth, looking back towards the new castle, just barely visible, Emma could still see that Killian, Henry, David, Ruby, Granny, Gold and Belle were still under her spell, and while Emma didn't know if her power would be strong enough to unfreeze them from where she was, she knew that she had to try. Taking a deep breath Emma waved her hands, watching her family intently.

"Emma!" Zelena called, "come out, come out wherever you are!"

Emma gasped as she realized that Zelena wasn't attacking Saunders anymore, he was now lying on the ground motionless, and from way back here she couldn't tell if he was still breathing.

"Emma!" Zelena called again.

Taking one last quick look at Killian, her heart sank as she realized that he wasn't moving, apparently her magic wasn't strong enough to break a spell being so far away.

"Oh there you are!"

Emma gasped in surprise turning around coming face to face with Zelena, she laughed grabbing Emma by the neck, and Emma began gasping for air as Zelena picked her up higher and higher.

"I should have done away with you when I had the chance." Zelena said through gritted teeth.

Emma continued gasping for air, using the last little bit of strength that she had to glare at Zelena, "you…will…never…win…" She managed to say.

Zelena laughed before letting go of Emma's neck, letting her fall to the ground, Emma began gasping for air, Zelena pulled Emma's hair bringing her neck back as far as it would go, which caused Emma to cry out in pain, Zelena kneeled down whispering in her ear. "I've already won."

Zelena let go of Emma's hair, Emma rubbed the back of her head, before glaring at Zelena.

"You will never win!"

Zelena laughed, using her magic to strangle Emma, she began gasping for air.

"So do you have any last words?" Zelena asked using her powers to lift Emma off the ground.

Emma began trying to breathe, but it was no use, closing her eyes she thought of Killian and Henry, the two people that she wished that she was with right now, how she wished that she was married to Killian, and that they were getting ready to start their lives with Henry, and their new baby, a baby that would now never know how much it was loved, and would never get to experience life.

 _I love you, Killian,_ Emma thought, just before she lost consciousness.

"Swan!" Emma heard a familiar voice scream, but she was too weak to open her eyes, "Let her go!"

Zelena laughed, "I don't think so."

Emma heard Killian scream in anger, before hearing Zelena scream out in pain, and then Emma found herself on the ground gasping for air.

"Emma, are you alright?"

Emma looked up blinking a few times, she hadn't realized that she'd been crying, "Killian…" she whispered.

"What the hell were you thinking, Emma?!" Killian demanded, "Using your powers to freeze us and then leaving us there!"

"I'm… sorry…"

Killian grasped Emma's face in his hand, "I've already almost lost you too many times the past few weeks, I can't lose you again," Killian said his voice breaking, "I'm… I'm not strong enough."

Emma put her hand on Killian's face, more tears streaming down her face, "you'll never lose me again."

Killian stared into Emma's green eyes, before leaning in and kissing her, hard and passionately, the two of them completely forgetting about Zelena, and everything that they had been through.

"If you two are done," Henry said clearing his throat awkwardly; Emma and Killian both abruptly ended their kiss turning to face Henry, Emma quickly realized what he had in his hand.

"The sword!" Emma said surprised, before standing up, "where did you find it?"

"It wasn't far from here." Henry said.

Emma turned to Zelena, who was lying on the ground groaning in pain, and when Emma looked at her stomach she could see why.

"You used your hook?" Emma asked Killian surprised.

"She was going to kill you; I did what I had to do."

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Zelena demanded, "Finish me off!"

Emma looked at the sword, and then at Zelena before shaking her head and throwing the sword on the ground.

"Mom?" Henry asked.

"Swan?" Killian asked as well.

Emma ignored the both of them kneeling down beside Zelena, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Why not?" Zelena asked.

Emma ripped the hook out of Zelena's stomach which caused her to cry out in pain, Emma then handed it back to Killian.

"I understand that you've had a rough life, Zelena," Emma said trying to put her hand on Zelena's shoulder, before deciding against it, "I know that everything you did to me, and the rest of my family and friends, was because you wanted a better life, and while I don't agree with a single thing that you've done, I know there's something I can do to make sure that you can get on with your life."

"Like I could ever do that," Zelena said sarcastically, "just kill me."

Emma ignored Zelena, taking a deep breath before ripping out her heart.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked confused.

"You're going to forget everything that your Mother did to you, forget your rough life, you're going to send yourself somewhere far away and start a new life, and be happy."

Zelena's eyes filled with tears as she waved her hands, slowly making herself disappear.

"I wonder where she went." Killian asked looking around, after Zelena had vanished, now the forest was quiet , except for a few birds singing.

Emma smiled standing up, "I don't know, but where ever she is I'm sure she's happy."

Killian smiled taking Emma's hand, "that was a super nice thing of you to do for her, after everything that she did to you."

"I had a rough life, before Henry found me," Emma said putting a hand on Henry's shoulder, "he gave me a second chance by bringing me to Stroybrooke, and that helped me realize that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how evil they've been."

Killian kissed Emma's head, she smiled up at him.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called.

"Emma!" David called right after.

"We should get back." Emma said bending down and picking up Zelena's heart, as the three of them walked out of the forest.

"There they are!" Regina yelled.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David yelled at the same time running over to their daughter, Killian and Henry took a step back allowing the two of them to embrace their daughter for the first time in weeks.

"Oh Emma!" Mary Margaret said tears falling from her eyes.

"It's good to see you!" David said squeezing his daughter and wife tightly in his arms.

Saunders smiled watching the happy embrace of his sister, his brother in law, and his niece, before turning around and waving his hands, "it's time for things to return to normal."

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked him confused, "what did you do?"

"You'll see." Saunders said smiling, which got the attention of Emma, David, and Mary Margaret; they stopped hugging looking at Saunders, before looking at the newly built castle that had a bright light coming from it.

"What's happening?" Henry asked confused.

Everyone watched as the light got brighter and brighter until it came down on their friends.

"What's going on?" Jiminy asked confused.

"Why does my head hurt so badly?" Leroy asked holding his head.

"Where'd this castle come from?" Doc asked.

"I guess we'd better tell them what happened." Mary Margaret said.

"They'll probably want to beat me…" Saunders said nervously.

"Yeah me too…" Ruby said just as nervously.

"You were under my spell," Saunders pointed out, "they'll be way more kind to you then me."

Mary Margaret put a hand on Saunders' shoulder, "I know our friends, they'll forgive you."

"Yeah they forgave me." Regina pointed out.

Saunders nodded his head, taking a deep breath before he began walking towards the new castle, Regina took his hand, squeezing it, "you'll be fine." She said giving him a smile.

Saunders unable to speak just nodded his head at her.

"What the hell is he doing with them?!" Leroy demanded.

"Guys…" Mary Margaret began, before she got cut off by Leroy.

"He must have them under a spell, let's kill him!" Leroy screamed, which caused everyone to start cheering loudly.

"Quiet!" Regina screamed, everyone to stop yelling and turned to face her, "Saunders has changed."

"Yeah right." The Blue Fairy said crossing her arms.

"He forced us to build a new castle for him." Geppetto said.

"I know that I've wronged you," Saunders said, "but I've changed."

"Yeah sure you have." Leroy said.

"Honestly guys he has," Mary Margaret said, taking Saunders' hand, smiling at him, "he's my brother."

"What?!" Everyone asked at the same time, a majority of them staring at Mary Margaret trying to figure out if she was telling the truth, or pulling their legs.

"It's true." Henry finally said.

"Then why did he force us all to build his castle?" Doc asked.

"And why'd he change me to stone?" Leroy asked.

Saunders raised his hand as several people started asking more questions, "I am truly sorry for wronging each and every one of you, but if you'll let me I'd like to make things right."

Emma watched as a lot of people started whispering to one another, and eyeing Saunders skeptically, thinking quickly Emma walked up to Saunders putting a hand on his shoulder, "I've forgiven him for putting me under a spell," she said trailing off looking at Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, and lastly Killian, "and taking me away from my family."

"People can change," Killian said walking to Emma taking her hand.

"That's right," Regina said squeezing Henry's hand, "people can change."

"Alright, sister, if you say he's changed then we believe you!" Leroy said.

"That's right!" Jiminy said.

Saunders smiled as everyone began cheering; Mary Margaret gave him a big hug.

"It's good to have you back, bro."

"It's good to be back, sis."

"What is going on here?!" A voice screamed.

"Dorothy!" Emma said happily, as Dorothy walked over to the crowd of people.

"I just got turned back into a human, from being stone, and I come back here expecting to see a huge fight going on, and yet I find people cheering?"

"We already had the battle." Regina said.

Dorothy looked around confused, "then where's Zelena?"

"I sent her away." Emma said.

Dorothy raised her eyebrow at Emma, "where did you send her?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted, taking the heart from Henry, "I told her to leave, and start a new life, where she would be happy."

"Is that her heart?" Dorothy asked.

Emma nodded.

"What are you planning to do with it so that she can't come back at get it?"

"I'll put it in a safe place," Regina said taking the heart from Emma before sighing, "if only I could have gotten my sister back, like Mary Margaret got her brother back." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma said.

"It's alright Emma." Regina said smiling.

Dorothy smiled at everyone bowing her head, "congratulations your highness', you have brought peace back to our lands."

"Thank you, Dorothy," Mary Margaret said taking David's hand, "hopefully it stays that way."

Killian put an arm around Emma kissing her head, "I think that now that there's peace again it's time to ask a very important question."

"What would that be?" Emma asked confused.

Killian smiled getting down on one knee slipping the engagement ring off of Emma's right hand, "and I'm not singing this time." He said smirking.

Emma laughed wiping away a tear.

"Emma Swan, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Emma screamed, Killian laughed putting the ring on her finger, before he stood up putting his hand on her waist, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Swan." Killian whispered back, before they finally kissed.

End Chapter 32.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!

This story is nearing its end, there will probably only be two (maybe 3) more chapters, but there will be a sequel!


	33. Chapter 33- Happiness

Thank you to ellegirlie77, dancingmylifeaway, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 33 – Happiness

Mary Margaret waited eagerly for Emma and Killian to finish their kiss; she was dying to hug her daughter, to congratulate her on, (once again) being engaged. But as she looked at David she remembered when he had asked her to be his wife, and how magical it had been when they kissed each other, the first kiss after getting engaged was always special, and it was probably even more special especially since Emma and Killian had spent so much time apart.

Putting a hand around Mary Margaret and kissing her head, David found it kind of awkward watching his daughter kissing so passionately with a man, of course Killian had more than proven how much he loved Emma these past few weeks, and now as David looked at Emma's stomach, a small bump was just barely visible, under her clothes.

Taking Mary Margaret's hand and squeezing it; they both locked eyes smiling, as they both realized that their daughter was about to start a new chapter in her life. Sighing Mary Margaret wiped away a tear that David hadn't even realized had fallen from his eye.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

David looked at Mary Margaret before looking back at Emma and Killian; they finished kissing and were now staring into each other's eyes smiling brightly at each other, David realized how happy Emma looked.

"Congratulations!" Mary Margaret screamed, unable to hold her excitement back any longer she ran towards Emma and Killian hugging both of them, "I'm so happy for you both!"

Emma and Killian both laughed.

"Thanks Mom."

"But your wedding dress!" Mary Margaret said looking at Emma her eyes growing wide with a mix of excitement and tears.

"Oh um…" Emma began before Mary Margaret cut her off.

"You can wear mine!"

Emma looked at Killian, he smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile back.

"Come on Mary Margaret," David said walking towards her putting a hand on her shoulder, "these two just got re-engaged, give them a moment to enjoy themselves."

Mary Margaret frowned at David before looking at Emma and Killian, "sorry…"

"It's alright Mom," Emma said hugging Mary Margaret, "we completely understand."

David hugged Emma tightly, "congratulations, sweetheart."

Emma smiled at David, "thanks Dad."

David then turned to Killian, "congratulations to you as well, Killian." He said offering Killian his hand.

"Thank you, David." Killian said shaking his hand.

"I'd still like to know how we're all back." Regina said confused.

"Yeah that's right." David said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"We were all in the Underworld." Mary Margaret said.

"You were?" Henry asked.

David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Killian all nodded their heads.

"That is strange…" Emma said.

"How come you weren't there, Emma?" Henry asked, "I saw you get knocked out and you never got back up."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know." She admitted.

"Perhaps I can help." A female's voice said.

"Who said that?" David asked looking around.

Emma smiled; as she recognized the voice, "Willow." She whispered.

"Who?" Killian asked confused.

"Me." Willow said after she appeared.

"Who are you?" Saunders asked, just as confused as Killian.

"My Fairy Godmother." Emma said.

"You have a Fairy Godmother?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course she does," Willow said smiling at Mary Margaret, "everyone does."

"What are you doing back here?" Emma asked.

"I know that you all have plenty of questions, and I'm here to answer as many of them as I can."

"So you can tell us how we're back here?" David asked.

Willow nodded her head, "you want to know how those of you who were in the Underworld could possibly still be alive?"

Mary Margaret, David, Killian, and Regina nodded their heads.

"It's because nothing that happened while Emma was under Zelena's spell actually happened."

"But dying sure felt real." Regina said shuddering at the memory.

"OK let me explain that better…" Willow said thinking for a moment, "what happened when Emma was under the spell technically did happen, but it wasn't real… except for death if Emma hadn't have remembered then you'd all still be in the Underworld, and Emma would have been forced to live her life as a ghost, since when she hit her head she technically did die, but I was able to get to her before she could enter the underworld."

"So everything that happened…" Emma began.

"Never happened." Willow said, "Here let me show you." Willow said before making a crystal ball appear in her hand, she handed it to Emma, "ask it a question."

Emma took the crystal ball and thought for a moment, "I'd like to see what happened to Whitney." She said before staring into the crystal ball, as it showed Whitney, working at the diner serving customers, she looked healthy and happy, and there was no sign that she had been shot in the shoulder.

"Wow…" Emma said.

"You never existed in that time frame, so she was never shot." Willow said.

"What about Don? Or Peter? Or Captain Simpson?" Emma asked.

Willow smiled, "look into the crystal ball."

Emma stared into the crystal ball watching as Don and Peter walked into Captain Simpson's office in the Seattle police station.

"Good job on getting the Thug Gang put away," Captain Simpson said grinning widely, "the streets are that much safer now and it's all thanks to you two."

"All in a day's work, sir." Don said smiling.

Captain Simpson smiled looking at Peter, "you two work so well together."

Don and Peter smiled at each other, "well you made the right decision making us partners."

"Keep up the good work." Captain Simpson said.

Don and Peter both stood up walking out of his office, Emma smiled wiping away a tear.

"Are you alright, Swan?" Killian asked taking her hand, Emma smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just Don, Peter, and Captain Simpson suffered so much when I was there, because of Zelena's spell, it's just nice to see that they're doing OK."

"Everything is just as it was before you came," Willow said, "and that's the way that it shall remain."

Emma walked over to Willow hugging her, she gladly returned the hug, "thank you for everything."

"I didn't do much," Willow said touching Emma's cheek, "you're the one who had the toughest job."

"I did?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes you did, you had to remember a life that you didn't even believe existed, and being under a spell as powerful as Zelena's I wasn't sure if you'd be able to, and yet you did," Willow smiled at Killian, "and now you're able to start your happily ever after," Emma looked at Killian he smiled and kissed her head.

"Goodbye, Emma." Willow said before disappearing.

"Thank goodness that she showed up," Mary Margaret said, "I don't think I would have survived being stuck in the underworld for all eternity."

"Me neither." Regina said putting a hand on Henry.

"I'm just glad to have my whole family back together." Henry said happily.

Emma smiled walking to Henry, hugging him, "and we'll always be here for you."

Henry hugged Emma back tightly, before looking up at her, "So when are you two planning on getting married?" Henry asked.

"Honestly, after everything we've been through," Emma began before Killian cut her off.

"And with a little one on the way." He said touching her stomach, "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Well how about tomorrow at sunset?" Regina suggested.

Emma and Killian looked at each other, "will that give us enough time?" Emma asked.

"It will if we start planning right away!" Mary Margaret said excitedly.

"Then let's get started!" Emma said taking Killian's hand, as he led him inside Regina's castle.

David sighed watching Emma and Killian disappearing, "you alright?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

"Yeah." David said but his voice broke which didn't convince Mary Margaret.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little emotional that our daughter's getting married." David admitted.

Mary Margaret smiled kissing David, "she's still going to be your little girl, even after she's married."

"I know," David said smiling, "but it's still hard."

"It'll be OK," Mary Margaret said squeezing David's hand, "but right now I think it's time that we go and see our son, and help our daughter plan her wedding."

David nodded his head, as the two of them walked towards the castle.

Regina waited for Mary Margaret and David to walk away before looking at Henry.

"Henry, I have a question for you."

"Sure Mom," Henry said turning to face her, "what's up?"

Regina leaned down whispering in Henry's ear.

"That would be a perfect gift for Emma!" Henry said happily, "and I'm totally on board for it!"

Regina sighed relieved, "alright good, now go in and help them for now, I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"OK Mom." Henry said before running off to the castle.

"What was that all about?" Saunders asked confused.

Regina looked at Saunders for a moment before looking off in the distance, "just a wedding gift for Emma."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No I'm not." Regina said walking away, "Gold, where did you go?" She whispered.

"Why not?" Saunders asked, "You can trust me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "look just go and help them plan the wedding, I'll be back later."

Saunders shrugged before he started walking towards the castle.

Regina looked around smiling when she spotted Gold.

"Gold!" She called.

"Ah Regina," Gold said smiling at her, "what can I do for you?"

"I need your help with a wedding gift for Emma and Killian."

"What kind of wedding gift?" Gold asked confused.

"Did any of your documents come back with you?" Regina asked.

"I can come up with any document that you need." Gold said waving his hands, making a stack of documents appear in them.

"Perfect!" Regina said happily, "but not here I want it to be a surprise."

Gold nodded before waving his hands making him and Regina disappear.

End chapter 33.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34- The Night Before

Chapter 34- The Night Before

Regina re read the document that Gold had made up for her, she wanted to make sure that nothing was missing from it, after all her wedding gift for Emma and Killian was a big deal.

"Is everything alright?" Gold asked leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, Regina had already read the document five times, and Gold wished that she would just sign it so he could go and spend some alone time with Belle for the first time in a very long time.

Regina looked up from the document before smiling at him apologetically, "sorry Gold, I just want the gift to be perfect."

"I understand that," Gold said putting a hand on Regina's shoulder, "and what you're doing for Emma and Killian is so sweet, but don't forget you are also still the queen, so even if anything's wrong you can fix it later, I think that they'll get the idea."

Regina smiled, "you're right," she said putting the document on the table and signing it, before handing the pen to Gold, who also signed it.

"You and Emma have certainly come a long way." Gold stated.

Regina chuckled as she remembered back to when she and Emma had hated each other, when she first arrived in Storybrooke, "well things are much different now."

"Too true." Gold said handing Regina the document.

"Thanks for your help." Regina said.

"Anytime."

"Good night, Gold." Regina said before she began walking away, but when she made it to the door she turned back to face him, "oh and have fun with Belle tonight." She said winking before walking away.

"Oh I plan to." Gold said smiling brightly before he closed his eyes, and waved his hands.

"Hey there, handsome." Belle said, and when Gold opened his eyes he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her lying there in a bra and panties.

"Belle." Gold said a big smile appearing on his face, Belle smiled brightly at him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Belle asked winking at him, Gold growled ripping his shirt off before jumping on the bed kissing Belle hard and passionately. After kissing for a while Belle turned her head gasping for air.

"Holy… cow…" She said in between breaths.

Gold also tried to catch his breath, "sorry… it's… been… a… while."

"I don't mind," Belle said smiling before turning his head so that they could kiss once again.

Emma's heart soared as Killian took her hand as they re-read the ideas that Mary Margaret had written down for their wedding, a wedding Emma realized that was only a few hours away. Emma smiled at Killian and he smiled right back at her.

"So what about a wedding party?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Before we discuss a wedding party," David said walking over and standing behind Mary Margaret, rocking a screaming Neal gently in his arms in an attempt to calm him down, "can you please take him?"

Mary Margaret chuckled taking Neal, who instantly stopped crying.

"Oh so now he stops." David said crossing his arms before sitting down beside Mary Margaret.

"See what you have to look forward to, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked smiling at Emma.

Emma chuckled touching her stomach, "I can hardly wait." She said sarcastically.

Killian chuckled, "hey I'll help you with the baby, and I can probably calm it down no problem."

"You say that now," David said looking at Neal, "but babies always favor the Mother, and they make us look bad."

"Now, now, David you can't blame that all on Neal."

David chuckled kissing Mary Margaret's head.

"Lots of love in here." Regina said appearing in the room.

"Regina," Emma said surprised, "where have you been?"

"Just had to take care of something." Regina said sitting down.

"What did you have to take care of?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Just something for Henry." Regina said thinking fast on her feet.

Emma looked at Henry concerned, "are you alright, kid?"

Henry gave his Mom a reassuring smile, "I'm fine."

"Good," Killian said smiling, "Henry how would you like to be my best man?"

Henry looked at Killian his mouth falling open in surprise, "me?" he finally managed to say.

Killian chuckled, "yes you, honestly you're about to become my step son, and I can't think of a better person to stand beside me tomorrow."

Henry smiled brightly, "I would be delighted to be your best man, Killian."

"Excellent." Killian said high fiving Henry.

Emma looked at Regina smiling, "Now I have a question for you, Regina." Emma said

"Oh?" Regina asked looking at Mary Margaret who shrugged.

"Regina, would you be my maid of honor?"

Regina's jaw fell open slightly, and her eyes filled with tears, "are you serious?"

"Of course I am, you're like a sister to me, and I'll need a strong woman to stand beside me at the altar, and to keep me calm, since I have a funny feeling that I'm going to be nervous wreck tomorrow."

Regina wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye, before taking Emma's hand, "Emma, it would be an honor to be your maid of honor."

Emma smiled before standing up, Regina stood up as well and they hugged.

"What about bridesmaids, or groomsmen?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma shrugged, looking at Killian, "I have Henry as my best man."

"And I have Regina as my maid of honor; I think we'll be OK with just the two."

Mary Margaret nodded, writing something down in the book in front of her, before turning the page, "now what are you thinking for your dress?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

Emma looked at Killian, "that is a conversation to have with my fiancé out of the room."

"But aren't you wearing your Mom's?" Killian asked confused.

Emma shook her head, "everyone already knows what that dress looks like, besides I really want to knock your socks off with my dress choice."

Killian smiled before kissing Emma's soft lips, "that shouldn't be too hard, since you look beautiful to me no matter what you wear."

Emma smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you guys have wedding rings?" Mary Margaret finally asked, "Or attire?"

Emma and Killian looked at each other their eyes growing wide, "no I guess we don't have wedding rings." Emma said.

"And I don't have a suit." Killian said sounding and looking slightly embarrassed.

Mary Margaret turned to face David, "why don't you take Killian and Henry to Storybrooke to find wedding rings, and attire, while Emma Regina and I finish planning the wedding."

"Why do I have to go?" David asked, "This is my daughter's wedding after all."

"Because I'm sure that Killian is going to need some help picking out the perfect ring, as well as a suit, and we're going to be discussing Emma's wedding dress…"

"And I want it to be a surprise." Emma said finishing Mary Margaret's sentence.

"OK fine I'll go." David said kissing Mary Margaret's head.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Killian said kissing Emma one more time, before whispering in her ear, "I can't wait to finally marry you."

"Me as well." Emma said smiling.

"Have fun tonight." Regina said, "I'll send you guys back to Storybrooke so you can find a nice suit, just text me when you're done."

"Alright sounds good." David said, Regina waved her hands making the three of them disappear.

"Now what are you thinking of for a wedding dress?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly.

Emma smiled as she started describing to Regina and Mary Margaret her perfect dress.

When Killian, David and Henry arrived in Storybrooke Killian couldn't help but shudder.

"You alright? David asked concerned.

"Yeah," Killian said his voice breaking a bit, "just the last time I was sent here was by Zelena, and Emma was missing."

"Well now you're looking for a suit, to marry Emma tomorrow night." Henry pointed out.

Killian smiled rustling Henry's hair, "you're right."

"So operation find a suit?" Henry asked.

Killian and David both laughed as they followed Henry towards the shop, of course no one lived in Storybrooke anymore, so they just walked right in.

"So what kind of suit are you looking for?" Henry asked.

"Something black I'm sure." David said chuckling.

Killian shrugged, "I know what Emma likes to see me in."

David walked over to a white suit holding it up, "do you think Emma would be pissed if you wore the same colour as her?" He asked laughing.

"Well she's pregnant, and her hormones are all over the place," Killian pointed out "I think I'll stick with black so that way I'll live through the wedding."

Henry and David laughed, as they began looking for suits for themselves, and Killian.

"So Ruby will be doing your hair and make-up tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asked, for the third time just to be absolutely sure.

"Yes Mom." Emma said, "She said she'd be happy to do it."

Emma sighed resting her head on her hand, it wasn't that late yet, but being pregnant was draining a lot of her energy, the same thing had happened when she was pregnant with Henry, pregnancy didn't exactly agree with her.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Mary Margaret apologized, "I just want everything to be perfect."

Emma smiled squeezing Mary Margaret's hand, "I understand that, Mom, and don't worry I do appreciate everything that you're doing to make sure that my wedding will be perfect."

Regina took her cellphone out of her pocket, "the guys are ready to come back."

"Already?" Emma asked surprised.

"They've been gone for a couple of hours," Regina pointed out,

"They have?" Emma asked looking at her watch; she was surprised to see that Regina was right.

"Excuse me." Regina said walking out of the room, for a few moments.

Emma closed her eyes, for a moment, Mary Margaret put a hand on her shoulder, "you alight?"

"Yeah just tired." Emma said.

"Alright, they're back." Regina said walking back into the room, "Killian went to a room on the other side of the castle, and I think he's going to start writing his vows."

"Yeah I should probably do that too, Mom's been planning pretty much my whole wedding, I should probably make sure that I contribute something."

"You've been putting your opinions in." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Yeah but I suck at writing, and who knows how long it's going to take me to write the vows." Emma said standing up.

"Well at least your dress will be perfect tomorrow," Regina pointed out, "so if your vows suck then everyone will be staring at that instead."

Emma chuckled, "That's true, I'm going to go start writing them, so if you need me then you'll know where I'll be."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll leave you alone for a while, after all your head must be spinning with the realization that you're going to be marrying Killian tomorrow."

Emma smiled shaking her head, "it does seem a little surreal that I'm going to be forever known as Mrs. Emma Jones starting tomorrow night, but I've waited long enough to marry him and I'm so excited."

Mary Margaret smiled, before hugging her daughter, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Good night, Emma." Regina said, also hugging her.

Emma gave both of them one last smile before walking out of the room, once she walked down the hallway a bit, she looked behind her to make sure that no one was following her. Even though she was quite tired there was something she just had to do. Once Emma knew that the cost was clear, she ran down the hallway, past her room, and stopped outside of a door, smiling widely she knocked on it.

Killian smiled as he walked into a room in Regina's castle, he had found a suit, and so had David and Henry, and then they had managed to find his and hers wedding bands in Gold's shop, Henry had actually been a big help in finding the perfect ring for Emma, which made Killian confident that he had found the perfect ring for her, it was simple, just gold, but it had tiny diamonds along the side, Killian's ring was almost identical, except there were no diamonds.

After they had finished in Storybrooke Regina had brought them back to the Enchanted Forest, and now as he sat there writing his wedding vows, he couldn't stop smiling at the thought of finally getting to marry Emma. Even though he knew that tomorrow would drag, since the wedding wasn't happening until sunset, and he and Emma weren't going to be seeing each other until she walked down the aisle, he knew that it would be worth waiting that long to see her.

Sighing Killian re read his vows, making sure that they sounded OK; he was just about to go back to writing them when there was a knock at his door. Killian glanced at the door confused, before figuring that it was probably David or Henry coming to check up on him.

"Come in!" Killian called, watching as the door opened, his jaw dropped in surprise, "Emma?"

"Hey, Killian." Emma said walking into his room and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing up, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to see each other until tomorrow night."

Emma smiled walking over to Killian kissing him, "I changed my mind."

Killian smiled and pulled Emma closer to him, kissing her hard and passionately, before picking her up, Emma wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her to the bed, and placing her down gently before taking Emma's shirt off, Emma unbuttoned Killian's shirt, before Killian laid down on top of her, the whole time kissing her hard and passionately. After a few moments Emma began undoing the button on Killian's pants, and after she got them off of him, Killian rolled over to let Emma be on top, as he started undoing her bra, and finally took her pants off.

"Our last night before the wedding," Killian whispered.

"Let's make it a night to remember." Emma whispered back.

End Chapter 34, the next chapter will be the wedding, and then that's it for this story!

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35- The Big Day

Chapter 35- The Big Day

The sun shone through the window and the birds were singing as Emma rolled over in bed, she smiled when an arm wrapped around her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Good morning." Emma whispered.

"Morning, love." Killian said getting on his elbow and kissing Emma's cheek.

Emma turned her head to face him she smiled at him, "today's our wedding day."

Killian chuckled, "so no cold feet?"

"Not a chance," Emma said looking at Killian nervously, "how about you?"

"I've been waiting years to marry you, Emma, there's not a chance in hell that I'll have cold feet."

Emma smiled before putting her head back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes, in hopes of getting a bit more sleep, however before she could Mary Margaret called her name.

"Emma!"

"Crap!" Emma cried sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked also sitting up.

"Emma, where are you?!" This time Regina was calling her name.

"I'm late!" Emma said jumping out of bed, and grabbing her clothes that were on the floor.

"Late?" Killian asked confused, "for what?"

"Hair and make-up." Emma said putting her shirt on, before throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"But we're not getting married until tonight."

Emma chuckled, "all you have to do is put your suit on and make sure you look presentable, but trying to make me look good is going to take all day."

Killian got out of bed putting a hand on Emma's face, "Emma, you're beautiful, never forget that."

Emma smiled kissing Killian.

"Emma!" This time it was Ruby yelling.

Emma looked at the door sighing, she really didn't want to leave Killian.

"Today will fly by, and then we'll have the rest of our lives to be together." Killian assured her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing Emma's cheek.

Giving him one last smile Emma cracked open the door, once she knew the coast was clear she snuck out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, Emma found Regina, Mary Margaret, and Ruby standing around her door.

"Where could she be?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We've looked everywhere." Regina said.

"Everywhere except Killian's room." Ruby pointed out.

Mary Margaret and Regina looked at each other, "I thought they decided not to see each other until Emma walked down the aisle." Regina said.

"Maybe Emma changed her mind, it's not like her and Killian have had any alone time in months."

"Well let's go find out." Ruby said turning around and nearly walking into Emma.

"Ruby!" Emma said acting surprised.

"Emma, where have you been?" Mary Margaret asked.

"And why are you wearing yesterday's clothes?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed, "I woke up early this morning, and decided to go for a quick walk, to clear my mind."

"You nervous?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

Emma shook her head, "no I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk."

"Alright well let's head to Storybrooke, so that there's no worry about Killian seeing you." Regina said.

"I thought I'd be getting ready here?" Emma asked confused.

"Nope." Regina said waving her hands, transporting the four of them to Stroybrooke.

"It feels really weird to be back here." Emma said looking around.

"You can reminisce later, go and shower!" Ruby demanded, "so that I can start on your hair and make-up."

"Right." Emma said as her Mary Margaret, Regina, and Ruby began walking towards Mary Margaret's old apartment.

Killian decided to forgo his typical attire of leather and go with a more sensible pair of sweat pants and a tank top that Emma had given him; after all he was going to be getting changed in a few hours anyways.

"Killian?" Henry asked poking his head through the door.

"Hello, lad." Killian said smiling at him.

Henry walked into the room, eyeing Killian up and down, "you look… different."

Kilian chuckled, "I'm going to be getting changed in a few hours and I felt like being comfortable."

"And here I thought you were comfortable in leather?" David asked walking into the room.

"Everyone's a comedian." Killian said sarcastically.

David laughed going into the bag that he was carrying, "I brought you a gift."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're going to become my son in law in a few hours," David said pulling out a bottle of rum, "having me as a Father in law is enough to make anyone drink."

Killian laughed taking the rum from David, "you're not that bad."

"Do I have to give you the typical Father of the bride speech?"

Killian took a shot of rum, before shaking his head, "whew, that's some strong rum."

"Killian?" David asked crossing his arms.

"You have my word, David, that I will treat her the way she deserves to be treated and I will never take her for granted, I love her with all my heart and soul."

David smiled putting a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"I'm happy that Emma's marrying you." Henry said.

"So you're looking forward to having me as a stepfather?"

Henry nodded his head, "yes, as well as the fact that you make her super happy."

Killian smiled, "I'm glad, since she makes me super happy as well."

"Do you have the rings?" David asked Henry.

Henry patted his pockets, pulling out two ring boxes, "yep."

"Good job, lad." Killian said rustling Henry's hair a little bit.

Emma stepped out of the shower feeling a thousand times better, her morning sickness was a lot better than it had been the first few weeks, now that she was just over a month she was still having morning sickness but she found that sucking on a mint or a candy kept it at bay. Smiling Emma touched her little

baby bump, this baby was going to have what Emma had always wanted, a family that loved it and would take care of it forever.

"Emma!" Ruby pounded on the bathroom door, "I know you may think that we have a lot of time but we really don't!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Emma called rubbing the towel through her hair a few times to dry it.

After Emma opened the door Ruby crossed her arms glaring at her.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You had a longer shower then you were supposed to, we've lost forty five minutes."

"I had to shave and everything." Emma said walking past Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asked, "It's not like Killian really cared how hairy your legs were last night."

Emma stopped walking turning to face Ruby her jaw falling open in surprise, "you know?"

"We all do." Mary Margaret said.

"But how?" Emma asked her face going red with embarrassment.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet." Regina said walking into the room holding five dresses.

Mary Margaret put her hand around Emma kissing her cheek, "don't worry about it Emma, your Father and I couldn't resist seeing each other the night before either."

"I don't think many couples can wait to see each other." Ruby pointed out.

Regina nodded her head in agreement.

Emma chuckled, "thanks guys."

Ruby grabbed Emma's arm, "we have to get you ready!" She said pulling Emma to a chair she sat her down taking the towel out of her hair, before grabbing a brush and brushing through Emma's hair.

"Well thank God you have naturally curly hair," Ruby said, "It's already starting to re-curl before I've even done anything to it."

Emma smiled, she always did like her curly hair.

"Emma," Regina said walking out with a red knee length tight dress on, "what do you think of this one?"

Emma looked at it, of course it looked beautiful on Regina, everything did, but for the wedding Emma knew it wasn't right, "sorry Regina, you look amazing in it but I think it's just too tight."

Regina nodded her head, before walking back to the bathroom.

Ruby took out a hairdryer and began drying Emma's hair.

"So you nervous?" Mary Margaret asked as she took out a dress bag from the closet.

"No," Emma said eyeing the dress bag, "what's that?"

Mary Margaret smiled opening the bag up and pulling out a long grey dress with some rhinestones on it.

"You already had a Mother of the bride dress?" Emma asked surprised.

Mary Margaret shrugged, "I've been anticipating this day for a long time."

Emma laughed.

"OK your hair is dry, now what were you thinking for your hair?" Ruby asked.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn't really thought of her hair for today, "I don't know." She admitted.

"Well let's take another look at your dress," Regina suggested, "maybe that will help you decide."

"Not a bad idea." Emma said.

Regina and Mary Margaret took another dress bag out of the closet; they unzipped it carefully and then hung the dress on a hook on the back of the closet. When Emma saw her dress again her eyes started watering, she had decided to wear her Mother's wedding dress, she just didn't want Killian to know until she walked down the aisle, there was just something magical about wearing it, and as soon as Emma had put it on she knew that it was the one.

"I think that maybe a soft side bun, might look nice." Ruby said.

Emma shook her head, "The hair on the side of my face like that is going to drive me nuts."

"Well what about a half up half down style?" Mary Margaret said.

"Are you planning on wearing a veil?" Regina asked.

"I'd like to." Emma said.

"The dress came with a veil," Mary Margaret said, walking back over to the dress bag and taking out a smaller bag this time, opening it up she took out a veil.

"Then yes I'd like to." Emma said.

Ruby began pulling Emma's hair into a half up half down style, Emma watched her smiling.

"I think that that hairstyle will be perfect."

"Then let's get started." Ruby said taking a curling iron out of her bag, and plugging it in.

The rest of the day passed by pretty slowly for Killian and Emma, Killian had spent most of the day reading and re-reading his vows, as well as playing a round of football with David and Henry. Emma had spent the time that Ruby had been doing her hair and make-up to think about her wedding vows; she already had a basic idea of what she wanted to say to Killian, she just had to think about how she was going to say them.

"Oh Emma," Mary Margaret said tears filling her eyes, "you look beautiful."

Emma smiled at her Mother, who had her dress on, "so do you."

Regina walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue dress that fell to her knees, and flowed out.

"How's this dress?" Regina asked unsure, she had spent most of the day trying on dresses, and now she was down to her last one.

"I think that dress is perfect." Emma smiled.

Regina smiled and then did a little spin.

"OK your make-up is done." Ruby said spinning Emma around so that she could see what she looked like, Emma smiled when she saw her make-up, she had wanted simple and surprisingly Ruby delivered. She had some light eyeshadow that made her eyes pop, along with some simple eyeliner, and mascara, her lips were painted with light lipstick.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked.

"I love it," Emma said standing up and hugging Ruby, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

"OK dress time!" Mary Margaret said excitedly, "It's almost wedding time!"

Emma looked out the window, and to her surprise she saw that the sun was starting to move towards the west.

"You ready?" Mary Margaret asked handing Emma the wedding dress.

Emma grinned from ear to ear as she walked into the bathroom.

David did up Killian's bowtie, it was hard for him to do it one handed, "there you're ready."

"Thanks." Killian said turning to the mirror, he had to admit that he looked pretty good, he was wearing a black suit, with a white tie, his hair was slicked back a little bit, and he had shined his hook so that it was sparkling.

"Can someone help me with my bowtie?" Henry asked walking into the room.

"Am I the only one who knows how to tie a tie?" David asked jokingly, before walking over to Henry helping him.

"So it's almost time," David said turning to Killian.

"I know." Killian said smiling.

"Are you nervous?" Henry asked.

Killian shook his head, "no I've been ready to marry Emma for a long time."

Emma walked out of the bathroom holding her dress up; she hadn't realized that it was a corset back.

"Can someone help me?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret chuckled walking over to Emma, "suck it in girl." She said as she started tightening up the straps.

"Smile!" Regina said snapping a photo.

"Whoa!" Emma said nearly falling over as Mary Margaret pulled one of the straps.

"Can someone take Emma's hands so she doesn't fall?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina walked over to Emma taking her hands.

"I hope you're strong enough for this." Emma joked.

"Give me some credit."

"Smile guys!" Ruby said snapping yet another photo.

Mary Margaret continued doing up the back of the wedding dress.

"Is that too tight?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma took a deep breath, "no I can still breathe."

"Veil time!" Ruby said running over to Emma, although she was wearing six inch heels so she had no idea how Ruby was running.

Mary Margaret took the veil slipping it into place.

Emma turned to face her, Mary Margaret wiped away a tear, "you look stunning."

"Thanks Mom." Emma said hugging her.

"You'd better make sure you agree with your Mother." Ruby said standing beside a full length mirror, Emma walked over to it, her eyes filling with tears as the realization that she was going to marry Killian washed over her.

"Mom, your dress is perfect." Emma said happily.

"Yes it is." Mary Margaret said hugging Emma once again.

Regina took her cellphone out of her pocket reading the text, "It's time for us to head back it's almost time for Emma to walk down the aisle."

Emma's heart accelerated and she began to feel a knot growing in her stomach as she realized how close the wedding actually was.

"OK everyone ready?" Regina asked, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Ruby nodded their heads, Regina waved her hands transporting them back to Regina's room.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked, as she realized that she really didn't know what was going to be happening at her own wedding.

"David should be coming to get us very soon, and then I'll be walking down the aisle," Regina began.

"And I'll be walking down the aisle with Neal," Mary Margaret said, "and then you shall be walking down the aisle with your Father."

Emma walked over to the mirror adjusting her veil slightly, and making sure that her dress was exactly the way that she wanted it.

"Hello?" Henry's voice came through the door.

"Henry, are you alone?" Regina asked.

"He is except for me." David said.

"Killian's not with you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No." David and Henry said at the same time.

Emma chuckled, "Mom let them in."

"Alright." Mary Margaret said walking to the door opening it, when David and Henry saw Emma both their jaws fell open.

"Mom…" Henry said, "You look beautiful."

Emma smiled looking down embarrassed, "thank you."

David walked over to Emma taking her hand, "Emma, I know that I missed so much of your childhood, so many milestones, you learning how to walk, your first words, and countless birthdays."

Regina cleared her throat looking around the room awkwardly.

"It's OK." Mary Margaret mouthed to her.

David touched Emma's face, "but please know that getting to walk you down the aisle and watch you marry the man of your dreams, and getting to watch what the future has in store for you, I can't wait to experience the best memories that are yet to come, I love you sweetheart."

Emma wiped away a tear before hugging David, "I love you Daddy." She whispered.

David hugged Emma tightly, Mary Margaret wiped away a few tears that had escaped from her eyes, Henry took Regina's hand squeezing it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Archie asked walking into the room.

"Just a Father Daughter moment." Henry said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Archie said feeling guilty, "but it's time."

Emma quickly wiped away the few tears that were on her face, before turning to Ruby, "my make-up still look OK?"

Ruby looked at her before smiling, "I used waterproof mascara and eyeliner, you'll be fine."

"Good thinking." Emma said.

Henry went into his pocket taking out a ring, he handed it to Regina, "here's Killian's ring."

Regina took it smiling at Henry, "thank you."

"Alright places!" Archie said clapping his hands, "I'll be walking down first, followed by Mary Margaret and Neal, and then Henry and Regina will be walking down the aisle together, and then David and Emma."

Everyone got into position, just as Granny ran into the room holding Neal.

"Oh Granny, there you are!" Mary Margaret said taking Neal.

"Sorry he needed a diaper change."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said, adjusting Neal's bowtie.

"Is everyone ready?" Archie asked.

"Yep!" Everyone said at the same time.

Archie walked out of the room, Emma held up her dress while she walked so she wouldn't make the bottom of it dirty.

Archie walked over to Killian, he was standing outside the door to the grand ballroom.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Killian asked taking a deep breath.

Archie opened the doors, as soon as he did the music started, everyone turned to face the back of the room as he and Killian walked down the aisle.

Killian did his best to smile at his friends as he walked down the aisle, but his heart was beating out of his chest, and he was suddenly super nervous.

After Archie and Killian made it to the alter, Archie glanced at Killian, he nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise to greet the Mother of the bride, as well as the wedding party." Archie said.

Once everyone was standing the wedding march began, Mary Margaret walked down the aisle holding Neal in her arms, she smiled at everyone, she looked so happy, and Killian noticed that she was beaming with happiness, she smiled at Killian, and he managed to smile back at her.

Regina and Henry walked down the aisle next, they both looked so happy.

Once Henry took his spot beside Killian, and Regina stood where she was supposed to, the doors shut.

Ruby walked over to Emma adjusting her veil, before putting it over her face, she then picked up her train and followed Emma and David over to the closed door.

"OK you're ready." Ruby whispered.

David offered Emma his arm, "shall we?"

Taking a deep breath Emma took David's arm, "we shall."

Emma heard the music get louder, and then the doors to the grand ballroom opened, revealing lots of people, but that's not what Emma was focusing on, as she and David walked through the doors her eyes drifted over to Killian, who had the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes were gleaming with happiness. It took all of Emma's strength to not run down the aisle; she couldn't wait to marry Killian.

Finally David and Emma made it to the end of the aisle, Emma's eyes never left Killian and his eyes never left hers, finally Archie spoke.

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" Archie asked.

"Her Mother and I." David said, turning to Emma he lifted the veil over her head, kissing her cheek, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Dad."

David then turned to Killian shaking his hand; before placing Emma's hand into Killian's, and the two of them turned to face each other.

Archie turned a page in the book he was holding before he started talking, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered together today to witness the marriage of Killian Jones, and Emma Swan."

"You look beautiful." Killian mouthed to Emma.

"You look handsome." Emma mouthed back.

"So if anyone knows of any reason why these two may not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The whole room went quiet for a few seconds casing everyone to laugh.

"Killian and Emma if either of you know of any reason why you should not be married speak now."

Archie waited for a few moments, Emma and Killian just smiled at each other.

"The two of them have written their own vows," Archie said, "Killian?"

Killian went into his suit pocket taking out a folded piece of paper, "Emma," he began, "you know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow you still manage to love me. For this reason I promise to love, and care for you, as well as try in every way possible to be worthy of your love."

"I will always be honest, kind, patient and forgiving, and I promise to try and be on time."

The audience laughed at this line, Killian glanced at Emma's beautiful eyes, before looking back at the paper, he had thought he had had his vows memorized but the nerves had gotten the best of him, "But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you, on this day I give you my heart, as well as my promise that I will walk with you hand in hand. Wherever our journey leads us, together forever."

Killian turned to Henry he handed him the ring, "you are my best friend, and one true love, there is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you." Killian slipped the ring on Emma's finger, "I love you so much, you are my one true love."

Emma quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "that was really sweet." She whispered.

This time it was Killian's turn to squeeze Emma's hand, she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"I'm not quite as organized as Killian, I didn't write my vows down." Emma said which caused people in the room to chuckle.

"Just take your time, love." Killian encouraged.

Emma stared into Killian's eyes, and as she did she realized what she wanted to say, "Killian, I remember how I once told you I didn't believe in soul mates," Emma chuckled, "and I will never forget your reaction, you were so shocked and a little hurt that I did not think that we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe that soulmates do exist, I know this because you are my soulmate."

Killian smiled once again squeezing Emma's hand, she took a deep breath before continuing, "I believe in you, the person that you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart I take you as my husband and by doing so I acknowledge, and accept your faults as well as your strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority." Emma said touching her stomach with her free hand, Killian and her smiled at each other for a moment, and then Emma turned to Regina taking the ring from her, "in sickness and in triumph I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring."

Emma slipped the ring on Killian's finger, "you are the love of my life, today and for always, I love you now and forever."

"By the power vested in me," Archie said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Killian dipped Emma and the two of them shared a nice slow kiss, their first one as husband and wife, which resulted in the ballroom erupting with applause, once Emma and Killian ended their kiss they turned to face their friends and family, Emma spotted Mary Margaret who was wiping her eyes, and David was smiling from ear to ear, but it looked as if he was fighting back tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great privilege to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Killian and Emma Jones!"

Killian and Emma kissed one more time before walking out of the ballroom, to lots of applause.

"We're married!" Emma said hugging Killian.

"Aye love, now and forever." Killian said happily.

"I'm Mrs. Jones now." Emma said grinning.

"I like the sound of that," Killian said kissing Emma, "but you'll always be my swan." He whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations!" Mary Margaret screamed running over to Emma and Killian hugging them at the same time.

"How does it feel to be married?" Regina asked.

"Pretty incredible." Emma said smiling from ear to ear.

Henry ran over to Emma hugging her, "congratulations Mom!"

"Thanks kid."

Henry turned to Killian, looking a little uncomfortable, he really didn't want to hug him, Killian chuckled offering Henry his hand which he gladly took, "congratulations."

"Thanks lad."

Emma looked at David; his eyes were red, "you OK, Dad?"

David nodded his head.

Emma smiled walking over to David, "you know I'm still your little girl, right?"

David hugged Emma, "you're dang right you are, and you always will be."

After Emma and Killian were congratulated by every single person that was invited to the wedding, they all headed into the grand ballroom, which thanks to Gold and Regina's magic had been transformed into a reception room.

"I kind of wish that we could just be alone." Killian whispered.

Emma laughed kissing his cheek, "soon."

"Now everyone make some noise to the new Mr. and Mrs. Killian and Emma Jones!" Saunders announced, Emma and Killian had decided to let him be the MC for the night.

After the two of them walked into the room, they were greeted with thunderous applause, some people were whistling, and lots of people were tapping their champagne glasses with forks or other cutlery.

"What's with the tapping on the champagne glasses?" Killian asked confused.

"They want us to kiss."

"Well in that case we'd better give them what they want." Killian said, Emma smiled turning to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, Killian rested his hand on her hip, and they kissed, which caused everyone to erupt into applause and cheering once again.

"Now everyone please keep your attention to the dancefloor as Emma and Killian share their first dance."

Emma and Killian smiled at each other as the music started, they had both decided that "Neil Young's Harvest Moon" would be their first song.

"You honestly do look so beautiful," Killian whispered, "but I thought that you weren't going to wear your Mom's wedding dress."

Emma smiled, "well I wasn't going to, but when I put it on it just felt right."

Killian spun Emma, her wedding dress flared out, "you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Well you have your Father and son to thank for that."

"Were you going to wear your leather?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow at Killian.

"N…no." Killian stuttered, and then grinned at Emma.

Emma laughed, "You're impossible."

"Yeah but that's why you love me." Killian said kissing Emma as the song ended.

"May I cut in?" David asked walking over to Emma and Killian, "I believe that it's my turn to have a dance with the bride."

Killian stepped out of the way, "be my guest."

Emma wrapped her arms around David's neck; he rested his hands on her higher back, as the song "I loved her first by Heartland" started playing.

"So does it feel any different to be married?" David asked.

Emma smiled shaking her head, "no it feels right."

"I'm so happy for you." David said.

Emma hugged her Dad tighter, "I love you so much, Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

After the song ended Mary Margaret gave Emma yet another hug, and then finally Emma was able to go and sit down and eat dinner, of course people kept tapping their champagne glasses, which meant that Emma and Killian had to kiss quite a lot, not that they minded at all.

After dinner Regina walked up to make her maid of honor speech.

"So as many of you know, when Emma first showed up in Storybrooke, we didn't get along what so ever. In fact you could say that we hated each other."

"I didn't hate you!" Emma said, "I just didn't particularly like you."

Regina chuckled, "that's the same thing Ms. Swan, or should I say Mrs. Jones?"

"Don't start with that again." Emma said sarcastically but she had a smile on her face.

"Honestly Emma I'm so glad that we became friends, because I can't even imagine a world without you in my life now, and between the two of us I'd say we did quite a good job making sure that Henry always had someone to be there for him."

Regina went into the purse and took out an envelope, "I have a gift for the newlyweds."

Emma and Killian looked at each other confused and then walked up to Regina, she handed the envelope to Emma.

"I thought we agreed no gifts?" Emma whispered.

"Don't worry it's nothing big." Regina whispered back.

Henry walked up on stage, standing in between Regina and Emma.

Emma opened the envelope unfolding the piece of paper, she read the paper and then stared at Regina her mouth falling open.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked confused.

"Are you serious, Regina?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head, Emma's eyes filled with tears and the two of them hugged.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Killian said, before taking the piece of paper out of Emma's hand, he read it, and then smiled at Regina, "this is really nice of you."

"You both deserve it."

"What was the gift?" David asked sounding really impatient.

Emma, Regina, Killian and Henry all laughed, Emma walked to the microphone.

"Regina has graciously given Henry our last name, so now his name is Henry Mills-Jones." Emma said tears falling down her face, "thank you, Regina that means so much to me."

"Me as well." Killian said resting his hand on Emma's hip.

"You're his Mother, and Killian is Father, I thought that it was time that people realized that."

Emma and Killian both hugged Henry, Regina decided to join in, and it wasn't long before Mary Margaret, David, and even Saunders joined in, and Emma knew that she never had to worry about being alone ever again. After the hug Emma and Killian kissed once again.

End Chapter 35.

Epilogue is next

I don't own OUAT.

Please read and review.


	36. Chapter 36- Epilogue

Epilogue

Cora felt as if she was going to be sick as she watched Regina hugging Emma and Killian, and then when Mary Margaret and David joined in, how had her daughter become such a sap? Obviously Cora had failed somewhere along the way of being a good Mother.

Deciding that she had had enough of watching this happy family moment, Cora waved her hands disappearing from the room, luckily everyone's attention was on the happy moment up on stage.

Cora smiled when she appeared in the library inside Regina's castle. Walking over to a shelf Cora took out a big book with a brown and gold design on the spine, "Here comes the boogeyman" she read out loud. It was a book that Cora used to read to Regina when she was a little girl, it used to scare the crap out of her, so Cora knew that it was perfect for her plan to finally get rid of the whole Charming family, Killian, and her pain in the butt daughter.

Waving her hands Cora disappeared from the library before anyone could spot her.

That's the end for That's Not How The Story Goes, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story, you're all awesome! The sequel for this story titled "Here Comes the Boogeyman," will be out in a week or so.


End file.
